Hearts to Heart
by EarthandNadia
Summary: With Rose out of their lives, the Doctor begins finds out more about our resident Time Lady Laila, and the past that troubles her. As they trudge through the second step of the Soulbinding process, deception and tests of conviction are thrown their way. Will they make it? What will Martha become to the Time Lords? And the Year that Never Was? Second in the Silent Star Series.
1. The Runaway Bride: The Bride

Hi! Welcome to the second installment of The Silent Star Series. I could say I would recommend you read the first installment _The Seventh Word_ but actually you need to read it before you read this one, if not you won't understand what's going on and it'll just seem like one of those stories where people just jump into things (which it is not). The first is also needed to understand who my character Laila Kerrigan is and her relationship with the Doctor _and_ Rose. Most OC authors just stick with the Doctor, if you haven't read the first you need to read it because of how I portrayed Rose and you will need to understand her and Laila's relationship for when she returns in Season 4. If not…it just gets confusing.

Like I said my character is Laila Kerrigan, who is portrayed by one of my favorite musical artist, Mandy Moore. We have not yet found out what regeneration she is in, but we'll get to that soon.

S.S- this is for scene breaks.

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Runaway Bride

Chapter 1: The Bride

* * *

The Doctor and Laila continued to stare at the red-headed woman in the TARDIS, completely puzzled, "You can't do that, I wasn't…" the Doctor shook his head, looking around for some sort of explanation, "We're in flight! That is…that is physically impossible! How did…?"

"Tell me where I am," the Bride commanded, "I demand you to tell me _right_ now…where am I?"

"In the TARDIS," Laila answered.

She blinked and stared at her as if she hadn't heard right, "The what?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow. What part of the TARDIS didn't she understand?

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!" he nearly shouted and Laila placed her hand on his arm, calming him for the moment. First he nearly _lost_ Laila while she tried to save Rose, and _then_ he lost Rose to Pete's World, and NOW there was this strange woman in the TARDIS who appeared out thin air who kept repeating the same question over and over again! It would aggravate anyone in his situation.

"The _what_?"

Laila looked at her, "It's called the TARDIS," she told her calmly. She just wasn't the one for screaming, or shouting, it never really suited her.

"That's not even a proper word," she accused, "You're just saying things."

The Doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "How did you get in here?" he questioned.

"Well, _obviously_, when you kidnapped me," she retorted, almost shaking with rage, "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is is Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

He eyed her for a moment, confused, and glanced at Laila who merely shrugged. She didn't know who the woman was or this Nerys person, "Who the hell is Nerys?" he asked, looking back at the bride.

"Your best friend," she gritted out and Laila raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the Doctor, who shook his head at her. He couldn't recall having a friend called Nerys, and he'd definitely remember someone who had that kind of name.

"Hold on," he held up his hands in defense, "Wait a minute…what're you dressed like that for?" he gestured towards her white gown. Laila stepped in front of him and shot him a "really" look. Sure, she'd been stuck in the 1800s for about a year, but even she knew what a wedding dress looked like. He just stared at her, still not comprehending.

"I'm going ten pin bowling," the Bride answered sarcastically, "Why do you think, Dumbo?!" she narrowed her eyes at the couple, "I was hallway up the aisle!" the Doctor turned at that and began to fiddle with the control whilst Laila listened as the redhead continued to rant, "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you…I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"We haven't done anything!" the Doctor defended him and Laila.

"We're having the police on you!" she went on, ignoring him, "Me and my husband…as soon as he is my husband…we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" he didn't reply to her as he was well engrossed in operating the controls. She looked around the room before noticing the doors behind her and made a dash towards them. Laila ran after her.

"Wait!" she called and the Doctor looked up in alarm, seeing what was happening and hurried after the two women.

"No, wait a minute!" he shouted urgently, "Wait a minute! Don't…!"

But it was too late as she had already thrown the doors open and was currently looking upon the super nova. Her mouth fell open slightly. Laila and the Doctor moved to stand on both sides of her, "You're in space. Outer Space," the Doctor explained, "This is…" he smiled softly at Laila and she blushed lightly at the look, but smiled nonetheless, "_our_ space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'."

Once he figured out that they were in the process of Soulbinding, it made so much sense why she had been able to enter the TARDIS back with during the whole Wire fiasco. That sort of bind entitled either party to certain privileges that regular folk wouldn't be able to dream of, or experience. The TARDIS opening without a key was just one of them….

"How am I breathing?" the bride questioned, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"The TARDIS protects us," Laila told her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced, "And this is Laila, my new beautiful love," he grinned as another blush made its way across the Time Lady's cheeks with an added adorable pout, "You?"

"Donna," she responded, still in shock.

He looked her up and down, "Human?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for us."

Donna glanced around the duo, seemingly non-surprised, "You're both alien," she guessed.

"We are," Laila smiled at her.

She stood there for a moment, as though taking it all in before she spoke again, "It's freezing with these doors open," she hugged herself in an attempt to warm her body.

The Doctor reached over and slammed the doors closed before he darted back to the console, suddenly fully of energy, "But I don't understand it and I understand everything!" he commented, "This…" he gestured towards Donna, "This can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be…." he grabbed a nearby ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes, whilst the woman herself was stuck silent in confusion, "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell," Laila raised an eyebrow at him, knowing none of those were a possibility, "Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…" he was cut off as Donna slapped him, sending him flying back a little. Laila winced from the sound it made, "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna shouted at him.

"Right! Fine!" he dropped the instrument and went back over to the controls, "I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Laila smiled sadly at him, knowing what he was trying to do, distract himself from what happened with Rose. However, even though she did it on multiple occasions, she knew distancing yourself from a problem was never the best solution, because someone, whether it be yourself or someone else, was bound to get hurt. She walked over to the Doctor a placed her hand where Donna had slapped him, making him look at her and smile a little seeing her understanding look.

That was one of the reasons why he had fallen for her, she understood him even when he was silent. Sure he talked and he talked….but he wasn't really that well of a speaker if one took the time to listen, and apparently she did.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," Donna interrupted, "Coordinates, get to it."

He rolled his eyes at her and went back to setting up the destination whilst Laila watched him silently. Donna looked around the room and spotted a blouse slung over one of the railings, "I knew it," she said, snatching up the fabric, "Acting all innocent," she strode over to the Doctor and showed him the blouse, "I'm _not_ the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

He looked up from the console and his eyes fell on the garment in her hands and his face fell slightly. Despite Rose's treatment of Laila, and her apparent love for him that was more than likely the cause of that mistreatment, she was still his companion. He and Rose had spent so much time together and honestly she helped in turning all that bitterness he felt after the War upside down, and it hurt to know she wasn't going to be around anymore, that he couldn't just pop in whenever he wanted to for a quick 'Hi' or a cup of tea from Jackie.

He felt a hand curl around his and he smiled a bit before turning back to Donna, "That's my friend's," he told her.

"Where is she, then?" Donna questioned sarcastically, not seeing his inner turmoil, "Popped out for a spacewalk?"

"She's gone," Laila answered for the Doctor, knowing the topic was still sore.

"Gone _where_?"

"I lost her," the Doctor said and both women looked at him, "And I nearly lost someone else too…" he placed his head on Laila's shoulder, feeling the heaviness from before weighing back down on him. It was need, a need to know she was there and that this wasn't some horrible dream where he didn't catch her in time and she fell into the Void.

He couldn't stop thinking about that. What if he _hadn't_ caught her? What if she _had_ fallen into the Void? What if he had _lost her forever_? She would've never known how he felt, that he loved her. He had pushed the thought to the back of his mind after that…it had become too difficult to imagine…and it hurt way too much.

Donna watched the Time Lords for a moment, seeing the pain in the Doctor's eyes as he rested his head on Laila's shoulder, "How do you mean, 'lost'?" she asked and Laila just smiled at her before she reached out and took the blouse from her hands, moving to place it somewhere else.

The Doctor stared after her, and then stood up to his feet, "Right!" he walked over to the doors, "Chiswick."

S.S

Donna exited the TARDIS and looked around to see that she was on Earth, and that she still had time to get back to the wedding, but there was one problem…she hadn't a clue where she was, "I said 'Saint Mary's'," she looked back at the Doctor and Laila, "What sort of Martian's are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor stepped out of the box and furrowed his brow, "Something's wrong with her…." he murmured and shared a concerned looked with Laila, "It's like she's….recalibrating!" his eyes widened and rushed back into the TARDIS and over to the console, Laila right behind him.

"She's digesting," Laila frowned, thoughtful now. Whatever was wrong with the TARDIS had to be a result of Donna's sudden and mysterious appearance. But there wasn't enough information for anyone to really figure out what had happened to cause that.

"What have you eaten?" the Doctor questioned with one hand on the motor, as if he'd get a response, "What's wrong?" he turned his head slightly as he called out, "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

Donna didn't respond to him, instead she was pacing around the outside of the box, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment. She'd never seen anything like it before, it was so, so, so preposterous even a little too outrageous for an alien.

"Anything you might've done?" he continued to question, ignorant to the fact that she wasn't listening, "Any sort of alien contact? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you….have you seen lights in the sky?" Laila raised an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged, it was worth a shot, "Or…did you touch something? Something…something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or…" he thought for a moment, "Who're you getting married to?"

Laila looked back to see Donna stick her head inside and chuckled a little seeing her shocked expression. The bigger-on-the-inside concept wasn't anything new to her and the Doctor, but for other species, especially humans as it seemed, the concept of it was rather odd…

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

Hearing that, Laila shook her head at the Doctor, "That's a bit rude, don't you think?" she asked.

"It never hurts to make sure," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's human, so…" her eyes travelled to Donna to see her running off down the side-walk, "Donna?"

He followed her gaze to see the fiery red-head off down the way as well and they both broke out into a run after her, "Donna!" he shouted after her. He and Laila fell into step on both sides of her, "Donna…"

"Leave me alone," Donna interrupted, "I just want to get married."

Laila turned to look straight ahead. She didn't know what it was like to get married, but she knew that if someone had interrupted her and the Doctor's confession time back in the TARDIS, she'd be upset as well. Constantly wondering what wanted what he wanted to say, how he would react to what she had to say, etc.

"Come back to the TARDIS," the Doctor spoke, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"No way," Donna shook her head, "That box is too…weird."

"It's…bigger on the inside, that's all."

"Oh!" she rolled her eyes, "That's all?" then sighed before checking her watch, "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

Laila placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing her distress, "Even if you do miss it, it doesn't matter," Donna frowned at that, "Because if he loves you, he'll wait…"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment until she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. He would…he would've waited for her if she had denied him….wait…

That's what the Beast said, wasn't it?

"…_.So afraid to lose those few, especially the one who you refuse…"_

He frowned. Wouldn't that have meant she had these feelings all along? He felt warmth envelope him for a moment at the thought, because it furthered his thoughts that perhaps they were meant to do this, the Soulbinding process. If he was right that is, because then that would mean they discovered their feelings for each other around the same time? What were the chances of that?

"Doctor?"

He blinked and raised an eyebrow at Laila as she and Donna stared at him, odd expressions on their faces,

"Huh?"

"Um, you spaced out," Laila pointed out to him.

"Oh!" he nodded, "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Sorry 'bout that…" he glanced at Donna, "Why don't you phone them? Tell them where you are."

"How do I do that?" Donna asked.

"Haven't you got a mobile?" Laila sighed exasperatedly and he looked at her, "What?" and then at Donna who was just staring at him with an incredulous expression on her face, "What?"

"I'm in my wedding dress," she told him and he just continued to stand there, "It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets"?!"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, "…This man you're marrying…what's his name?" he asked.

"Lance," she responded, suddenly all loved-up and Laila smiled at her. It was obvious whoever this Lance person was, she loved him very much.

"Gotta like Lance," he remarked and she just lowered her head at him, which he noticed, "What?"

"Oi!" Donna snapped, changing her demeanor fast, "No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" she whipped around and ran off.

The Doctor stared after her, "I'm not….I'm not….I'm not….I'm not from Mars," he said feebly and Laila laughed a bit at him, making him look at her, "What's funny?"

She shrugged, "I just pictured you as a green alien man…." she paused, "Actually," she raked her eyes over him, "You wouldn't look half bad," with another chuckle she followed after Donna, leaving the Time Lord standing there with a small blush on his face before he followed after her.

S.S

Donna ran down the busy the busy street, calling out for taxi after taxi, "Taxi!" she shouted as the Doctor and Laila joined her, "Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" the Doctor pointed and ran to try and catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna rushed after him and they both stumbled into the road in an effort to catch the driver's attention, but it just drove straight past, like the other one, "Oi!"

Laila watched them and turned back towards the traffic.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" the Doctor questioned Donna, "Why aren't they stopping?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "They think I'm in fancy dress," she said, as if it explained everything. Another taxi drove past and the driver honked his horn.

"Stay off the scotch darling!" he called to her.

"They think I'm drunk," she gritted her teeth.

Two guys in their car pulled up and yelled out the window as they drove past, "You're fooling no-one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!"

The Doctor looked Donna up and down appraisingly, "Hold on, Hold on," he put his fingers in between his lips and whistled long and piercing, causing Donna to wince and cover her ears. However, it attracted the attention of a taxi, which grinding to a halt before them. Donna entered the taxi and the Doctor turned his head to look at Laila, who was still watching the traffic, "Laila!"

She looked at him and he motioned for her to come on and shook her head, surprising him. He furrowed his brow in concern and looked at Donna, "We'll catch up!" he told her and closed the taxi door and headed over towards Laila.

"What's wrong?" he asked and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, making her smile a little at him, "Did something happen?"

"Um," she looked up at him, "I have to close them. The wounds, remember?"

His eyes widened, "Right! Yes!" he nodded, "How're you gonna do that? Do you have to do it now?"

"We can do it later, I suppose," she scratched the back of her head, "Actually, that's part of the reason why I suggested we go into space before you spoke to Rose…then Donna came along, so?" she shrugged, "But it's fine for right now, but I'm not exactly at my fullest…."

"Oh," he nearly hit himself in the head. Of course it would still affect her even after the Daleks and Cybermen were sent back to the Void, the wounds would still be there.

"Anyone would've thought that," his eyes snapped to her, "Don't beat yourself up."

He opened his mouth and then closed it, "Did you just…?"

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, "It just came through…"

The Mental Bind was the first step of the Soulbinding Process, the one they both had completed without their acknowledgement. It was nice, once he thought about it more, that they could communicate telepathically. It meant that if she wasn't near him, which now that they were together he would make sure she was at all times, that he could make sure she was okay.

It was a bit strange, that he and Laila were officially a couple now after everything that had happened, but at the same time he got a warm fuzzy feeling just thinking about it. He promised himself then that he would do everything in his power to keep this relationship going strong. The Soulbinding Process had plenty of conviction tests and if you didn't pass, it could ruin the whole thing, or set it back…he didn't want that.

"I'll have him…" Donna commented from behind them, making him and Laila look at her, "I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, duh," she shook her head, "Maybe not on Mars, but there it's Christmas Eve," she hit him and spotted something in the distance, "Phone box!" the trio rushed towards it, "We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Can't bear it," she shrugged, "I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine…lovely," the Doctor held the TARDIS doors open for Donna once they reached the box, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

"Just…" Laila glanced at him to see him fumbling with the sonic, "Just call the direct."

Suddenly the dial tone buzzed on the end of the receiver, making Donna blink twice, "What did you do?" she questioned demandingly.

"Something…Martian," he waved off the question distractedly, "Now, phone. I'll get money!" he grabbed Laila's hand and sprinted to the nearest cash machine, where a man was currently using it. The Doctor started to hop from foot to foot impatiently. Laila shook her head at him, amusedly.

S.S

The first chapter of the Runaway Bride is done! We get to see the first bit of the Doctor and Laila as a couple, isn't the Doctor just sweet on her? And Laila? What was that about the green alien man? You'll see tiny things slip from her now that they are together…but it'll mostly be the Doctor saying things about her ;)

Here are the reviews from _The Seventh Word_…

Mionerocks: Thank you! I'm glad you like the ending

The Inquirer: It'll be awesome, because it's Donna of course! Well….that's if he kisses her, he might, but then again he might find another way to do it ;)

Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: I know right! I wrote it and I just kept going back to that moment throughout the day, just smiling away. Awe! I know, I chose it because it makes their pairing name cute and like the Doctor says, it fits her Martha and Donna are my favorite Tenth Doctor companions while Clara is my favorite Eleventh Doctor companion because she's sort of like Donna, a needed friend. Saxon…the Master…hm, that's going to be hectic but it'll also be sweet in the end ;)

The bunny always dies first: Your username made me sad….why is always the bunny? WHY? Anyways, I welcome to the story and I'm also happy that you like it enough to see more!


	2. The Runaway Bride: Robot Santa's (1)

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Runaway Bride

Chapter 2: Robot Santa's (Part 1)

* * *

Inside of Saint Mary's church, a blond-ish woman's, Sylvia, phone rang, "Hello?" she picked it up, but the line went dead only a second later, "Oh, no! The battery's gone! Has anyone got a charger?"

A darker toned man, dressed in a suit in tie tried his own mobile, "Have you tried the hotel?" he questioned, "Hello? Hello?" his phone too went dead, "Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!"

"I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave," Vicar spoke into his cell, ignoring the other man, "I _do_ think it's a police matter."

S.S

Donna groaned, hearing her mother's voice message pop up, "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in…" she looked around the TARDIS, "Oh, my God…I dunno where I am! It's….it's a street. And there's WH Smith….but it's definitely Earth."

Outside the Doctor and Laila were still waiting to use the cash machine, the Doctor growing more agitated by the minute, "You're really impatient, aren't you?" Laila peered at him, making him look at her.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Yep!" he nodded, "But you're not," his smile grew softer, "Which is one of the reasons why I love you."

She raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised, "There are more?"

"It'd take all day if I were to say them aloud," he admitted, making her think for a moment. Is that what he meant back on Kroptor with the Beast? She looked up at him for a moment, and then averted her eyes when the man in front of them finally left. The Doctor darted forwards and after casting a furtive look around him, he used the sonic to retrieve the cash promised from the machine. Behind them, Donna exited the TARDIS, out of breath. She approached a woman at random on the street, desperate.

"Excuse me…" she stopped the woman, "I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and its Christmas."

The Doctor took the cash from the machine and looked around, his eye catching a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away. He watched them warily. Laila followed his gaze and frowned, "What is it?" she questioned.

He looked at her, remembering they hadn't met yet, "When I regenerated," he began, keeping an eye on the Santa's, "It was Christmas back then. The Santa's had shown up while I was still processing," he winced, remembering exactly what he had to do when Rose had taken the Vortex back on Satellite Five, "The Racnoss had controlled them back then, but their ship was destroyed by Torchwood," Laila nodded, remembering Yvonne mentioning that day, "It can't be them, so it has to be someone else…" he wrapped his hand around hers, but instead of just holding her hand, he intertwined their fingers. He glanced at the Time Lady, "You…you don't mind, do you?" he nodded down at their hands.

Laila shook her head, "No," she smiled a little, "Have to start small, right?" he nodded and smiled back at her before turning his head back to the Santa's.

"Taxi!"

The Time Lords both looked on as Donna stood beside a taxi a little ways ahead of them, and turned back to look at them, "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court," she shouted before she climbed into the taxi. It drove away and they caught a glimpse of the driver, who was indeed one of the Santa's.

"Donna!" the Doctor yelled after them, but it was too late. He glanced back at the Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowered their trumpet ominously and they all shifted the instruments to appear weapon-like. Thinking fast, he used the sonic to flash the cash machine, causing notes to fly everywhere. People nearby scrambled to try and catch the money and stuff it into their pockets.

"Come on!" he pulled Laila along in the direction of the TARDIS while the Santa's were distracted. They had a bride to rescue.

S.S

Donna and the masked Santa drove along in the taxi, "I promise you, mate," she spoke, trying to catch her breath, "I'll give you the rest when we get there," she caught sight of herself in the rearview mirror, "Oh, I look a mess," she pulled her veil off, then eyed the driver, "Hurry up!"

S.S

The Doctor held the door open for Laila and ran in after her, slamming the doors closed behind them as they hurried to the console.

S.S

Donna turned her head slightly as they missed their turn and furrowed her brow, "Hold on a minute, I said 'Chiswick'," she told the driver, "You've missed the turning," there was no response, "S'cuse me! We should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

S.S

Laila stared at the Doctor as he started to pummel the console with his fist and a hammer, "Y…you don't have to…" she pointed at the hammer, "Where'd you….get a hammer?" she shook her head as he looked at her, "Never-mind, I don't want to know," she looked back at the console as the rotor started to rise and fall.

S.S

The taxi finally reached the motorway and cut across the lanes, causing other taxi drivers to beep their horns angrily, "What the hell are you doing?" Donna frowned at the driver, "I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?"

S.S

The Doctor traced the taxi's progress on the monitor whilst Laila handled the controls for a moment. He looked up every now-and-again and smiled at her. He didn't know what it was about seeing her work, maybe it was because he hardly got to see her actually create the things she did. He supposed he was a bit jealous of Mickey because of that, he actually got to see her working. The look of concentration on her face, the focus in her eyes, the way she was staring at him right now…

Laila eyed the Doctor as he continued to stare at her tenderly. She shook her head slightly at him, but smiled nonetheless. It was nice, this sort of attention. It would take a while to get used to, but she would eventually get there…

S.S

"Turn around!" Donna shouted at the driver, irate at how she was being ignored, "Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" she lunged forwards and pulled the Santa hood off the driver, causing his mask to fall off and reveal the robot underneath. Stunned, she sat back in her seat for a moment.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, and then the reality of it all kicked in. She started pushing the door and the window, looking for a way out, while trying to attract the attention of the other drivers, "Help me! Help me! Help me!" she pummeled the glass frantically, "Help me! Help me!" a man in a red van noticed her distress and shot her a concerned look, but was powerless to help since they were on a motorway, "Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

S.S

Sparks flew from the TARDIS console as it tilted dangerously. The Doctor pulled out his hammer, prepared to hit it, but Laila held his wrist to stop his, "That's really not necessary," she told him and shook her head, "It really isn't."

There was a melody she knew of that calmed down even the most violent of situations, but since she wasn't at her fullest, it wouldn't be a great idea to do anything with her abilities at the moment…which was very inconvenient.

S.S

The TARDIS fell out of the sky just above Donna's taxi, spinning through the air. Donna gaped it for a moment, "…you are kidding me," she blinked. Two children in a nearby watched through the back window of their car, awe-stricken looks on their faces.

S.S

"Take the controls!" the Doctor told Laila, and then ran over to the door and threw it open. The door was directly in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Donna stared at him, her hands pressed against the window.

"Open the door!" he shouted to her.

"Do you what?" she furrowed her brow, not comprehending.

"Open the door!"

"I can't," she yelled, "It's locked!" he pulled out the sonic and flashed the door, letting her push the window down, "Santa's a robot."

"Donna," the Doctor said, "Open the door"

"What for?" she questioned.

"You've got to jump!"

The robot driver turned his head slightly at the demand.

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping," she stared at him incredulously, "I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The robot Santa slammed his foot down on the gas and overtook the TARDIS. Laila pressed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever, causing random explosions to erupt from the console once more. The Doctor glanced back at her, worriedly and she smiled at him, assuring him she was fine. He stared at her for a couple of seconds more before turning back to the taxi as they lined up with it again. He took the sonic and pointed it at the robot, disabling it, "Listen to me," he looked at Donna, "You've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway," Donna shook her head, obstinate.

The Doctor sighed, "Whatever that thing is, it needs you," he tried to explain, "And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" she yelled to him, not really willing to jump.

"Yes!" he nodded and rolled his eyes, "You look lovely! _Come on_!"

Preparing herself, Donna opened the door and positioned herself to jump. The Doctor held out his arms to catch her. In the other car, the children chanted for her to jump.

"I can't do it," she said fearfully.

"Trust me," he told her calmly.

She peered at him for a moment, "Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?" she questioned, "You almost lost Laila, yeah? Does she trust you?"

The Doctor swallowed at the last questions, "Yes," he nodded, "They both do. I know it. Neither of them is dead. They're _so_ alive. Now, jump!"

With a scream, Donna jumped and landing on top of him in a heap on the floor. The children in the car cheered as the TARDIS doors slammed closed and the box zoomed back up into the sky.

S.S

Donna looked at her watch, seeing it was gone half past three. Laila had landed them on the roof of some high rise building and the Doctor was now currently trying to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors. Laila sat beside Donna, seeing her put out expression.

"The funny thing is," the Doctor said, joining the women. He sat beside Laila and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her glance at him for a moment and shake her head slightly seeing the slight smirk on his face, "For a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours," he frowned seeing the look on her face, "You all right?"

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Did we miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date…" he offered.

"Course we can," she nodded depressingly.

"Still got the honeymoon."

"It's just a holiday now," she waved it off.

"Yeah…" he nodded and he and Laila shared a look, "Yeah….sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Oh!" he smiled a little, trying to lighten the situation, "That's a change."

"Wish we had a time machine," she told the couple, "Then we cold back and get it right."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded and shared another look with Laila, who shook her head slightly, "But…even if we did, we couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently."

Donna shot the Time Lords a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof. Laila moved to sit next to her and the Doctor followed after the women and removed his jacket to drape around Donna's bare shoulders. He turned to Laila to see her staring off down the side of the building, a tensed look on her face, "Afraid of heights?" he guessed and she nodded slightly and then she felt herself being pulled back and stared up at the Doctor as he smiled down at her.

"Well, I won't let you fall," he grinned.

She chuckled, "You're so corny," she waved him off, "But thank you…"

Donna watched the couple interact with a small smile on her face. It was obvious the two cared about the other, though she could see a bit of hesitation in Laila's eyes, halfway.

"Oh and you'd better put this on," the Doctor nodded at Donna and produced what looked like a wedding ring from his pocket.

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, "Do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you," he explained quickly, not wanted her to get the wrong idea, "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden," he slipped it onto her finger, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse," she smiled slightly and he returned the gesture, "So, come on then. Robot Santa's…what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger," he explained, "The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why," she frowned, "What happened then?"

"…Great big spaceship?" he frowned, "Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" he was sure everyone within a 15 mile radius would be able to see that, it was just that big of an occurrence.

"I had a bit of a hangover," she waved him off dismissively.

He just nodded, deciding not to pursue the claim, "I spent Christmas Day just over there," he nodded in the direction of the Powell Estate, "With this…family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were…" he paused for a moment and Laila smiled up at him, knowing he was thinking of Rose, she was his companion after all, "Still…gone now," he tightened his hold on the Time Lady, placing his head on top of hers. She was a bit shorter than him, so it was a perfect fit.

"Your friend…" Donna started, "Who was she?"

"Question is," he lifted up his head, ignoring her question, "What do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know…" he contemplated her and Donna rolled her eyes while Laila shook her head as he pulled out the sonic, "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary," she eyed the sonic.

"It's weird, I mean," he continued, flashing the sonic over her, "You're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important…"

"This friend of yours," Donna glared at him, "Just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" she turned to Laila who was face-palming, "How'd you not slap him? Or punch him?"

Laila just smiled at her, "It's not in me to do that," she admitted, "And even if it was, I highly doubt it would change anything…" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "It's true," he put on a thoughtful expression before he shrugged, it probably was true.

"Stop bleeping me!" Donna shouted, knocking the sonic away from her.

"What kind of secretary?" the Doctor questioned.

"I'm at HC Clements," she told him, "It's where I met Lance," her expression turned lovey-dovey once more, "I was temping."

S.S

_Donna was sitting in a crowded, open-plan office space, gazing at her surrounding as though slightly overwhelmed._

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really," she voice over'd, "I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought…I'm never gonna fit in here."

_From across the office, Lance caught Donna's eye and gestured towards the coffee pot, offering her some._

"And then he made me coffee."

_Donna gestured to herself and mimed "me?!" with a look a disbelief spread out on her face._

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee."

S.S

Laila smiled seeing how happy Donna was talking about Lance. She briefly wondered if that was how the Doctor was whenever he talked about her…it was just a thought, something she was curious about…she couldn't help it.

"_Happier."_

She furrowed her brow at the voice and looked up at the Doctor to see him smiling down at her. That was the first time she actually heard his voice in her mind….it was a bit strange, honestly, but then again it had a nice feeling to it.

"And Lance," Donna went on, not noticing their moment, "He's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was _nice_, he was _funny_."

S.S

_Donna and Lance were laughing and joking about at the bottom of a flight of stairs within the office block._

"_She's not that bad!" Lance argued._

"_She is!" Donna shook her head and they laughed hysterically._

S.S

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too," she smiled, "So that's how it started, me and him…one cup of coffee. That was it."

"When did that happen?" Laila asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married…" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. He suppose the same could be said about him and Laila, but that was different…really, _really_ different. Really.

The Soulbinding process was meant for those who had chemistry, in human terms, and who were meant to be. The Mental Bind began without their knowledge, so that had to mean there was something different with them. He even felt it when they first met, something was drawing him to her, and keeping them together. That had to mean they were meant to be, right? He could only hope….really hard.

"Well…" Donna trailed, bringing him out of his thoughts, "He insisted."

S.S

_Donna and Lance were standing in a crowded bar, just enjoying each other's company, "Will you marry me?" Donna popped the question suddenly. Lance stared at her, his eyes wide in terror._

"And he nagged…and he nagged me…"

_She was chasing Lance down several flights of stairs in the office block, "Go on, just think about it!" Donna pleaded, "We'd make a great couple! And I'd get rid of the dog…and we could do up that back bedroom."_

"And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

_They were walking down a street and she was clinging onto his hand, begging him with her eyes, "Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please please."_

S.S

"What does HC Clements do?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, security systems, you know…" Donna shrugged, "Entry codes, ID cards…that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

"Keys…." he mused and glanced at Laila, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, enough of my CV," she carried on, "Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

Laila smiled amusedly at that.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "I'm not from Mars," he stood and helped her up.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned," Donna sighed, "Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Donna walked into the reception to see it at full blast. Everyone was dancing, drinking, eating, and laughing. Donna looked around the room, thunderstruck and then folded her arms. Sylvia was the first to spot her and froze when she did and the rest of the room followed suit until all was silent and all eyes were on the trio.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Donna…" Lance walked up to her, "What happened to ya?"

"You had the reception without me?" she repeated, rising her voice up a notch, causing him to wince. There was an awkward pause as everyone tried to figure out what was going on or what to say to her.

"Hello!" the Doctor waved cheerfully to break the tension, "I'm the Doctor," he gestured towards Laila, who also waved, "And this is Laila."

"They had the reception without me," Donna rounded on them, fuming.

"Yes, I gathered," he nodded, scratching the back of his ear.

"Well," a blonde-ish woman walked up, "It was all paid for…why not?"

"Thank you," Donna rolled her eyes, "Nerys."

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Sylva approached her daughter, "I got your silly little message in the end…"I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know…"

The whole room started talking at the same time until all the Doctor, Laila, and Donna could hear was incomprehensible babble….so Donna burst into tears, at which their babble settled down to more silence. Lance walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Everyone applauded and Donna winked at the Time Lords, letting them know she was faking. Laila chuckled while the Doctor smirked.

S.S

The reception continued on as before, except now Donna was in the midst of it. The Doctor had his arms wrapped around Laila's shoulders as she leaned against him and they both watched the bride with smiles on their face. He kissed the Time Lady's cheek, causing her to send him a mock-annoyed look, with a small blush on her cheeks. She really was bashful, which was another thing he loved about her.

"Hey," he murmured, "What regeneration is this? I've been meaning to ask."

"My 8th," she responded and his eyes widened a bit, two regenerations younger than him, "But I'm around your age," he furrowed his brow, "I'm older than my regenerations look, quality that comes with being part Time Lord, part Healer. Healers don't regenerate easily like regular Time Lords, because of our self-healing ability. However, that does not mean we cannot regenerate…it just isn't easy."

He nodded, "If that's the case, how'd you end up on your 8th?" he waited for a response and when he received none, he tilted his head to look at her face to see she was staring off in the distance, a troubled look in her eyes, "You don't have to…to tell me, I was just…."

"No," she shook her head, "You deserve to know," she smiled lightly, "Remember the weapons I mentioned I had to create for the war?" he nodded silently, "Well some of the things I used in them aren't easily treated, even by a Healer….those were only accidents…"

His eyes widened at that and then they lowered and he tightened his hold on her. He didn't realize it was that bad, that she had suffered that badly. Now that he knew, he wanted to take that pain away.

"_I don't doubt you will…"_

Laila looked up at him with a small smile on her face, which he returned before he turned his head, noticing a man with a mobile phone. Moving one his arms to wrap around Laila's waist, he used the other to gain the man's attention and then gestured to borrow it. The man nodded and handed it over. The Doctor quickly slipped on his glasses and did a WAP search for HC Clements. He looked around, seeing everyone was busy, before he used the sonic to speed up the process. He and Laila watched as 'Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD' popped up as a result. Laila immediately closed it, seeing the distant look beginning to show on his face and gave it back to the man, smiling in thanks, and then focused her attention on the Doctor, "Doctor?"

She knew how he felt, to an extent. She also couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she had fallen into the Void? Well, actually she did know what would've happened and it wasn't pretty. She would've never gotten to tell the Doctor how she felt and would've never known how he felt about her. That didn't mean she regretted trying to save Rose, no, she didn't at all. She was his companion and she felt obligated to try and save her when she knew that he couldn't…it was the least she could do after everything he did for her.

She felt a hand running through her hair and peered up to see the Doctor smiling at her, "Sorry," he cleared his throat, "It's just…"

It just hurt so much that he had failed, or nearly failed, so many times to keep her out of harm's way. Things just keep popping up and all he wanted was to go on one adventure where she wasn't in any actual danger, where something wasn't after her like the Beast was. Was that too much to ask for?

S.S

No Doctor, it is not too much to ask for. Do you all think he'll get his wish? I think he might, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but some day he'll get his wish. Now, this chapter was really Laila/Doctor centre and you'll see that until they get used to being together, which is happening faster than you may think…that does not mean that Laila's going to all of sudden love him, no, that's a separate situation.

Speaking of Laila, I bet you all didn't expect that information about her, huh? I wasn't originally going to make some of her regenerations suicidal, if you didn't get that hint, but I decided with her past and everything that happened to her, it would help to show how strong she is right now. Is that aspect still in her? Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see.

Hint: There's something in this chapter that will become a habit of the 10th Doctor's starting in this Season.

Did I mention what's going to happen with the specials? Well, they'll be a little longer than regular chapters, so I might have to split them into four instead of three so we won't have longer than normal chapters. I say that because I add things to them, which is pretty much why there were 8,000-9,000 word chapters in the last story, so imagine if I did that plus more….you'd be looking at a 10,000-15,000 word chapter which is something that I'm not doing, ever if I can help it, unless the situation calls for it…which I pray that it doesn't.

Review time! We got two this time.

Mionerocks: Thank you! Yep, which might happen on more than one occasion once she comes out of her shell ;)

Evilpinklollipop: Yeah, I decided to do it early. I had originally planned to finish The Runaway Bride before I posted anything, but I was just too excited so I just went on ahead and did it.


	3. The Runaway Bride: Robot Santa's (2)

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Runaway Bride

Chapter 3: Robot Santa's Part 2

* * *

The Doctor and Laila were standing by a cameraman's side as he showed them the footage of what happened in the middle of the wedding, "I taped the whole thing," he told them, "They've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the news". Here we are…" he played the tape and zoomed in on Donna's face as she disintegrated into golden particles with a scream.

Laila's eyes widened, recognizing the golden hue. Things were worst then she imagined.

"Can't be!" the Doctor shook his head, disbelief written on his face, "Play it again?"

"Clever, mind!" the cameraman complimented, "Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping," he re-winded the footage and let the duo watch it again, their brows furrowed.

"But that looks like…" he looked at Laila who held a look of concern, "Hon Particles!"

"What's that?"

"That's impossible, that's….ancient!" he rambled a bit, ignoring the man's question, "Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that…" he whipped around, spotting Donna amongst the crowd, "…it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" he grabbed Laila's hand and they both ran over to a window to see the Santa's making their way towards the building, then ran back to Donna.

"Donna," Laila began, an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry, they found you."

Donna frowned, "But you said I was safe."

"The biodamper doesn't work," the Doctor explained, "We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh, my God," she looked around at everyone, "It's all my family…"

"Out the back door!" he led them over to the door and opened it only to reveal two Santa's and immediately slammed it shut, "Maybe not," then ran over to another window, seeing more bots.

"We're trapped," Donna realized and Laila frowned, thoughtful for a moment. She couldn't help but think this was strange, that all this seemed to be happening to just one woman and no one else. She continued to look out the window whilst the Doctor whipped around to look at the Christmas trees in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees…" he blinked.

Donna looked at him, "What about them?"

He looked at her, "They kill," he said and grabbed Laila's hand, pulling her from her thoughts, "Get away from the tree!" he ran into the crowd, "Get away!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna warned.

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" he continued, trying to usher them away. Laila's eyes travelled across the room where the Santa's were, a remote control in their hands, and then looked at the trees.

"Out!" Donna shouted as she moved a group of little girls away from a Christmas tree, "Lance, tell them!"

"Stay away from the tree!"

The Santa's pressed a big red button in the middle of the remote.

"Oh, for God's sakes," Sylvia rolled her eyes at them, "The man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna….oh!" she could only stare in wonder as the baubles on the tree began to float from it in some kind of dance. The Doctor watched them mistrustfully and pulled Laila next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. Everyone around them began to chatter excitedly until the baubles started to dive-bomb around the room, causing small explosions, then everything erupted into chaos. Everyone started to scream and run for cover. Donna pulled Lance down as he came near to hide under a table with her.

The Doctor pulled Laila along as they ducked behind a DJ's stand, the Santa's lined up opposite of them, "Oi! Santa!" he called to the bots, "Word of advice: If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver…" he held a microphone up to his lips, "…don't let him near the sound system," he held the sonic next to the amplifiers, causing it to emit a horrible, high-pitched frequency. Laila covered her ears along with everyone else and the Santa's started to vibrate violently until they fell to pieces.

The Doctor removed the sonic and ran over to examine the mechanics of the Santa's, Laila right behind him, but her eyes were on everyone else as they slowly got off the floor.

"All right, Stan…" a man, Geoff, said as he helped him up, "You'll be all right. It's all over."

"Michael?" Donna ran over to two of the children in the room, "Connie?" the Doctor picked up the remote the Santa's were using, "Oh Senita, do something useful."

"But what is it?" Lance pointed at the robot pieces, "What were they?"

"Just stop wittering," she reprimanded, "Just help 'em."

"Look at that, a remote control for the decorations," the Doctor held up the remote to show her, "But there's a second remote control for the robots," he peered down at the head of one of them, "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that," she shook her head, "You're a doctor…people have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look," he threw her one of the baubles, "They're not active now."

"All I'm saying…" she frowned at him, "You could help," she looked towards Laila, "Please?"

Laila looked at her, a small frown on her face before it morphed into a smile, "They'll be fine," she assured her, "Trust me," she pointed over to where a young woman was standing, whereas before she had sprained her ankle, "See?" with another smile she turned and exited from the room, gritting her teeth for a moment when her back was facing the Doctor and Donna.

She wasn't supposed to use her abilities, she hadn't planned on using them, but then again she couldn't just leave without doing something to help even at the risk of her own health.

"Laila…" she turned around to see the Doctor standing there, worriedness etched on his face, "Why would you do that? The wounds haven't closed and you used your abilities to heal those people, more than one person," he walked closer to her, not noticing it when Donna came out, stopping once seeing them, "Why? If it's obviously hurting you…"

"Even though I couldn't do anything about the mini-bombs, just like with Rose I couldn't just sit there and let her fall into the Void," she shook her head, turning from him, "I couldn't let them remain hurt without trying to help at least," she looked back at him, "All my life I've been on pause, Doctor. Now I can help people when I couldn't before," she smiled a little, "I know you don't like seeing me hurt, or vice versa, but I…I need to do this at least for a while. I know what my limits are, and this isn't one of them. Yes, it'll _hurt_ if I use my influences, but it won't _kill_ me."

The Doctor used one hand to hold the controller whilst he used the other to cup her cheek, "Just…just be careful," he said, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened…"

"I promise," she nodded and looked behind him to see Donna standing there. He followed her gaze to see the red-head as well.

"Back to the Santa's," he nodded, "There's someone behind this," Donna walked up next to them, "Directing the robot-force."

"But why is it me?" Donna questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion, "What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out," he told her, "Oh!" he held the sonic up in the air, "It's up there. Something in the sky."

Laila looked up into the sky and shivered a little, but it wasn't from the Void this time, no it was fright…

S.S

Above the Earth laid a star-shaped web, and inside was an enormous spider with a woman's head and a rasping voice. She watched the Doctor, Laila, and Donna on the screen, "Clever, clever, clever boy," she rasped, "Travelling man. He and his delectable treat will come to me and beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night…I shall descend upon this Earth and shine!"

S.S

The Doctor frowned and stared at the sonic, "I've lost the signal…" he shrugged and put the sonic in his pocket, "Donna, we've got to get to your office. H.C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance," he turned to face the man as he walked out of the building, "Is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?"

He took a hold of Laila's hand and darted off without an answer. Laila shot the couple an apologetic glance as she was being pulled away.

S.S

Once the Doctor, Laila, Donna, and Lance arrived at H.C Clements they ran into the building and then into Donna's office. The Doctor immediately ran over to computer, "This might just be a locksmiths, but H.C Clements was brought up twenty-three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna questioned.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf," he explained and she just stared at him, blankly, "…Cyberman invasion," nothing.

"Daleks hovering in the skies?" Laila raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Donna nodded, "I was in Spain."

The Doctor shared a look with Laila, "They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving."

"That big picture, Donna…you keep on missing it," he said and darted over to another computer, "Torchwood was destroyed, but H.C Clements stayed in business. I think…someone else came in and took over," he whacked the monitor and Laila just shook her head at him, "The operation."

"But what do they want with me?" she frowned, still not comprehending.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy," he explained, turning to face her, "And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say…that's the TARDIS," he picked up a mug, "And that's you," he picked up a pencil, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and WHAP," he threw the pencil into the mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" she questioned meekly.

"Yes, you are," he nodded.

"No, you're not," Laila assured her, "Ignore that example, it was bad," the Doctor pouted a bit at the comment and she smiled back at him.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile back, it was all he could do whenever she was happy, "Moving on," he continued and whipped around to face Lance, "Lance? What was H.C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know," Lance responded defensively, "I'm in charge to personnel. I wasn't project manager," the Doctor held up the sonic to the monitor and instantly pulled up a specific page, "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?"

"They make keys, that's the point," he said, "And look at this…" he pointed to the screen displaying a 3D model of the building, "…we're on the third floor."

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, Lance and Donna stood outside of a lift as they waited for it to come down to their floor, "Underneath the reception, there's a basement, yes?" the Doctor said as the doors opened. He and Laila stepped through and examined the controls, "Then how come when you look at the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked.

"No," he looked up, "I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs key," Donna pointed out.

"I don't," he held up the sonic and flashed it across the lock, "Right then, thanks you two," he smiled at them, "Laila and I can handle this…see you later."

"No chance, Martians," she stopped them, "You're the ones who keep saving my life, I ain't letting neither of you out of my sight," she strided into the lift with them, standing beside Laila.

"Going down," the Doctor said.

"Lance?" Donna stared at him pointedly.

"Maybe I should go to the police," Lance suggested.

"Inside," she simply said and he joined them, albeit reluctantly.

"To honour and obey?" the Doctor said, then froze and glanced at Laila to see she was frowning at him, a slightly confused look on her face, "Um…"

"Tell me about it, mate," Lance sighed.

Donna glared at him, "Oi!"

Laila continued to stare at the Doctor as the lift doors closed and he smiled at her, not exactly sure what she was thinking, and tensed a bit when she took a step towards him, "I wasn't…" he began and frowned when she started to chuckle, "W…what?"

She just patted his arm, "You're funny," she laughed a bit more, "I would never think to try and control you, I hope you don't think I'm that type of person…"

"No!" he shook his head, "'Course not, absolutely not," he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, "And it's another reason why I fell for you, you're like a…kitten," she raised an eyebrow at that, "You're sweet, adorable," a small blush made its way to her cheeks, making him grin, "And all I want to do is hold you close."

Donna watched the couple with a smile on her face and thought about her and Lance's relationship and if would ever become like that, maybe.

S.S

The lift pinged once it reached the lower basement and the Doctor, Laila, Donna and Lance stepped out into a long, dark, damp corridor that was dimly lit with an eerie green light, "Where are we?" Donna questioned, "Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out…" the Doctor responded with his hand intertwined with Laila's as they walked a little ways down the hall.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious H.C Clements?" he thought for a moment, "I think he's a part of it," he turned his head and caught something out of the corner of his eye, "Oh, look…transport."

S.S

The Doctor, Donna, and Lance trundled down the corridor each standing on their own electric scooters whilst Laila hung on to the back of the Doctor, which he honestly did not mind when she said she preferred it. Donna looked at the Doctor and Lance and burst out laughing. The Doctor joined in, but Lance didn't get it.

S.S

They stopped near a door that read "Torchwood…authorized personnel only" and the Doctor began to turn the wheel attached to the door, opening it to reveal a ladder leading upwards.

"Wait here," he looked back at Donna and Lance, "Just need to get my bearings. Don't…" he pointed at them both sternly, "…do anything," he turned to face Laila, "Make sure they don't do anything, ok?" she nodded and was surprised when he kissed her, pulling back a moment later with a lopsided grin on his face, "I'll be back!"

"You'd better come back," she pointed at him warningly.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried," he retorted and they watched as he climbed up the ladder.

"Donna…" Lance began once he was gone, "Have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I thought July," Donna responded, obviously not listening to him as she smiled brightly and turned her attention back to the Doctor climbing up the ladder.

S.S

The Doctor made it to the top of the ladder where he was staring face to face with the underside of a manhole. He opened it with ease and climbed out into broad daylight as he overlooked the Thames Flood barrier.

S.S

"Thames flood barrier!" the Doctor said as he jumped off the last rung of the ladder, "Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna blinked, stunned.

"I know!" he grinned excitedly, "Unheard of."

S.S

The quartet entered some kind of laboratory fully of massive test tubes bubbling away with chemistry equipment lying around, "Oh, look at this!" the Doctor ran over to one of the tables, "Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

Laila looked around the area a smile on her face. She wasn't much for chemistry, but she could do it if she wanted to, and she didn't want to. She was more like Mickey, a techy.

"What does it do?" Donna asked.

"Particle extrusion," he repeated, "Hold on…" he darted over to one of the bubbling tubes and tapped it, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unraveled the atomic structure."

"Your people?" Lance spoke up, "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh," the Doctor waved him off, "I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result…Huon particles in liquid form," suddenly he heard a gasp and whipped around to see Laila staring at one of the containers on the table in front of her, "Laila?" she didn't respond to him and he moved over to her, shaking her a little, "Laila? What's wrong?" he followed her gaze to see a blue-ish sort of energy stored in two of the bowl-like containers on the table, "What is it?"

"That's…that's…" she swallowed, "That's healing energy," she turned away from it, feeling a bit sick, "It's been extracted from a Healer, I don't know who, but it has."

His eyes widened and he pulled her into a tight hug, "Nothing is going to get you," he whispered to her, trying to reassure her, "I'm here to protect you, always," he lifted her face up to meet his eyes, "If anything wants you, they'll have to go through me first…I'm not letting anything else separate us."

Laila leaned her forehead against his chest, calming down for the moment. How on Earth did whoever did this extract the energy…she only knew one way to do so and it was extremely painfully, and it left you basically like an empty shell.

The Doctor continued to hold the Time Lady for a minute or two, lost in his own thoughts. He was silently hoping that nothing would happen to her, not while he was around or when he wasn't around. He really did want to think of what would happen if something were to happen to her now, just when they got together, just after he nearly lost her to the Void. He just couldn't….

S.S

Yay! More Doctor/Laila fluff and stuff. Now we're going to settle down in the next chapter for a bit with that until we get to the Racnoss and then we'll find out how that Healing energy got there. I can't wait until we get to Martha because then we're on our way to Human Nature, which is my favorite episode so far, not because of the Nurse/Doctor relationship (ugh…) but because of how I'm going to twist it around. Prepare for some MAJOR fluff between the Human Doctor and whatever Human Laila's name will be at that time. I'm also ready for Blink, even though it was Doctor-lite like Love and Monsters, because we'll be getting a seriously depressed Doctor, why? You'll see ;)

Four reviews today, how many tomorrow? Hm?

Mionerocks: Thank you!

Paradox Predator: Hi! Welcome to the series! Good, I'm glad you read the first one because it is definitely needed. Thank you, I tried to keep her true to how her character acted in the show, which was quite frankly childish. I love Time Lady Fics too, it's all about the OCs.

Pepperlandgirl: Hello! Welcome to the series! I just write and things just come out and it is easy the more you write FanFiction and get used to it. Awe! I'm sure Laila would be blushing right now if she read that. Good thing you're not a guy (you're not a guy, are you?) because the Doctor might have a problem with the 'adorable' comment, lol. Yeah, I don't do Mary-Sue's. When I first started writing I did that, never posted them thank the heavens, and when I go back to read them I'm like 'what is this trash?' I thank you and I'm glad you're aboard the Silent Star Express…that would make a cool train, like seriously.

Guest: Lol, it's no problem and yes I have read her stories and I stopped between a week and two weeks ago because I have to focus on other things now with school and creating other stories.


	4. The Runaway Bride: Spider Queen

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Runaway Bride

Chapter 4: Spider Queen

* * *

After Laila had been comforted, the Doctor turned back around to Donna and Lance, "And…" Donna began, "That's what's inside of me?" she gestured towards the test tube of Huon particles. He smiled gently at her for a moment before he picked up one of the tubes, and then turned the knob at the top of the test tube. It made the contents inside glow…and Donna as well.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, looking down at herself in disbelief.

"Because the particles are inert," he explained, "They need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then….HA!" Donna jumped a little at the exclamation, "The wedding!" he looked back at Laila and she nodded silently, showing her understanding. He smiled at her then twisted back around to Donna, "Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle…oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're a walking oven," Laila's eyes shot towards him at that and opened her mouth to stop him, "A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" he was cut off when Donna slapped him and he stared at her indignantly, "What did I do this time?"

"Are you enjoying this?!" she questioned angrily. The Doctor looked between her and Laila, and then quieted down, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. Laila placed a hand on his arm, smiling up at him in understanding. She knew he never meant to purposefully hurt anyone, unless they deserved it. It happened to the best of people, she was sure.

"Right," Donna spoke, gaining their attention, "Just tell me…these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!" the Doctor immediately said, albeit unconvincingly.

"Doctor…" she sighed, "If your lot got rid of Huon particles…why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly," he answered honestly and gently.

"Oh, my God…." she put her hand over her mouth.

"Donna," Laila stepped up, "We'll figure this out. However this happened, there is a way to reverse it," she smiled, "You will be fine," the Doctor wrapped an arm around her and nodded his agreement. They weren't about to lose anyone else, not today.

"Oh, I beg to differ," a raspy voice interrupted. They all turned and watched as one of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with a seemingly endless round hole in the floor, "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe…" Lance's eyes widened at the voice and he hurriedly retreated through the door, unbeknownst to the others, "…until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

The walls of the chamber were lined up with armed robots draped in black hoods. The Doctor moved his arm and and intertwined it with Laila's, pulling her along until they were in front of the hole, "Someone's been digging," he noted as he and she peered down it, "oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by a laser. How far does it go down?"

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" the raspy voice told him.

"Really?" he furrowed his brow, "Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs," Donna said as she joined them. The Time Lords looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Dinosaurs?" she repeated.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" he blinked.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs," she explained, "Trying to help!"

He just shot her a look, "That's not helping."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice interrupted, making him whip around from Donna.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad," he warned with a serious note in his tone, "Where are you?"

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom!" he shouted. It would have been one thing if it was just him, but Laila…and Donna….were here too and he didn't feel too entirely comfortable talking to a possible invisible threat, "Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?" the voice questioned.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare you best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart."

Laila's eyes widened and she was horror-struck as a huge, red, angry spider appeared in the room. She pulled the Doctor's hand slightly and he looked at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Th…that's a Racnoss," she breathed, not taking her eyes off it, "They were particularly known for feasting on…on…Healers, because we fill them up for a couple of hours unlike everything else they devoured…." she eyed the spider, "But they supposedly went extinct over billions of years ago."

The Doctor's eyes had widened like hers at the information and then they lowered in silent determination. He pulled her behind him, out of sight from the Racnoss, "The Racnoss…" he spoke to the creature, "But that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss," the Racnoss corrected.

"If you're the Empress," he continued, "Where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or…are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind."

"That's it, the last of your kind," he turned his head to look at Donna, "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" the Empress questioned, "Not even the Healers could fill us for long," she laughed as the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "I've already seen your treat, medicine-man. I have no desire to devour her."

Laila furrowed her brow at that, confused, "Wait," she stepped out from behind the Doctor, "What?"

"I will not repeat myself," she said, a hideous-grin on her face, "You _must_ stay alive."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean by _that_?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Wait," Donna intervened, looking between them, "They eat people?"

"Um," Laila looked at her, "H.C Clements did he use to wear black and white shoes?"

"He did!" she laughed, "We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats," the Time Lady's gaze landed on the ceiling and she followed her gaze to see a web...with a pair of black and white shoes poking out from the bottom, "Oh, my God!"

"Mm, my Christmas dinner," the Empress cackled.

"You shouldn't even exist!" the Doctor looked at her, "Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss…they were wiped out."

Lance appeared on a balcony above the Racnoss, unbeknownst to her and the Doctor. Donna and Laila spotted him and he motioned for them to stay quiet.

"Except for me," the Empress boasted.

"But that's what I've got inside me," Donna stated, trying to distract her from Lance, "That Huon energy thing," the Empress's gaze started to move from her, "Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. How comes I got all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Lance descended from the stairs, an axe in his hand. Laila turned her gaze from his sadly, "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty!"

"Yes, I am!" she agreed, "And I don't know what you are, you big…._thing_. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Lance swung down his axe and the Empress whipped around and hissed at the last moment…then he stopped the axe in mid-air. He glanced around at Donna and started to laugh along with the spider queen, "That was a good one," he pointed at the Empress, "Your face!"

"Lance is funny," the Empress remarked.

"What?" Donna frowned, not understanding. Laila wrapped an arm around her and looked at the Doctor who nodded at her.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"Sorry for what?" she looked at him and then back at Lance, "Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick," Lance commented, staring at her with pity. Donna just continued to stare at him, confusedly, "Months had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I," she looked between him and the Time Lords, "I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked gently.

"In the office," she told him.

"He made you coffee," Laila said.

She looked at the woman, "What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee," Lance said, as though addressing an idiot. Laila shook her head at him.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months," the Doctor explained.

"He was poisoning me?" she furrowed her brow as she realized.

"It was all there in the job title….the Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel," Lance joked and he and the Empress laughed.

"But…" Donna looked at him, "We were getting married."

"Well, I could risk you running off," he said, "I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap…" he raised his voice to mock hers, ""oh, Brad and Angelina…is Posh pregnant?"" then back to normal, "X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia," Laila pulled Donna closer to her, her own eyes narrowing at Lance, "I deserve a medal."

"Oh, is that what she's offered you?" the Doctor questioned in defense of Donna, "The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?"

"It's better than a night with _her_," he nodded at Donna.

"But I love you," Donna said plaintively.

"That's what made it easy," he told her nastily, "It's like you said, Doctor…the big picture…what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to…go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?" the Empress asked.

"What she said…Martian," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sort of…homeless," the Doctor waved them off, "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk," Lance said.

"I think so too," the Empress agreed.

"Well, though!" he turned to look at the Time Lord, "All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!" the Empress ordered and Laila's eyes widened and she stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you do that," she told them.

"Yeah!" Donna nodded, also moving to stand in front of him, "Don't you hurt him!"

"No, no," the Doctor tried to pull Laila back first, "It's all right."

"No," the Time Lady shook her head, "There's more of a chance of me surviving than you…." she sighed, "I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you."

He stared at her for a moment then his gaze softened, "Nothing's going to happen," he assured her, "I don't want you risking your life for mine."

"At arms!" the Empress shouted and the robots pointed their guns at the Doctor.

He looked at the Empress, "Ah, now," he held up his hands, "Except."

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious…"

"They won't hit the bride or the Healer," she assured him, "They're such very good shots."

"Just…just….just…hold on," he moved to stand in front of the ladies, "Just a tick, just a tiny…just a little….tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside our spaceship. So, reverse it…the spaceship comes to her," he held up the tube of Huon particles and tweaked it, causing both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow once more.

"Fire!" the Empress ordered and the robots fired their guns, but it was too late as the TARDIS has already materialized around the trio and the Doctor, Laila, and Donna were safe inside.

"Off we go!" the Doctor darted to the console to start up the engines.

"My key! My key!" the Empress cried as the box dematerialized, impervious to the bullets hitting it.

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines?" he continued, "Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it," he paused for a moment, "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna…we're going further back than I've ever been before," he turned to face her and met Laila's eyes as she comforted the silently crying woman, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

S.S

"If a key is lost," the Empress said after the others had escaped, "Then another must be cut," she called out to the robots, "At arms!"

The robots turned their guns onto Lance, who could only stare with shocked eyes.

S.S

The TARDIS clicked quietly as it arrived at their destination, cooling down for the moment. The Doctor walked around the console as Donna moved to sit in one of the chairs with Laila standing next to her, watching her silently, "We've arrived…" he began, "Want to see?"

"I s'pose," Donna shrugged unenthusiastically.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small," he commented as he swung the monitor around to face him, "Maybe your way's best," he walked over to the door and Laila moved to follow him and they both turned to face Donna, "Come on," she stood resignedly to join them, "No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed," she told him.

"Donna Noble," he smiled, "Welcome to the creation of the Earth," he opened the door and her mouth dropped open. The sun was shining through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds with enormous rocks floating around. He wrapped his arms around Laila's shoulders as she stood in front of him, his face resting against hers, "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no Solar System, not yet. Only dust rocks and gas," he pointed in the direction of a small glowing object in the distance, "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked, looking around for it.

"It hasn't formed yet," Laila told her, "It's all around us…in the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective," she stated, "Lance was right. We're just…tiny."

"No, you're not," she shook her head.

"The Human Race," the Doctor agreed, "Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So," Donna blinked, "I came out of all this?"

He grinned, "Isn't that brilliant?"

They watched as a massive chunk of rock floated lazily past them, "I think that's the Isle of Wight," she pointed out and they laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold," he continued, "Say, one big rock, heavier than others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the…"

"Earth."

"But the question is…what was that first rock?"

Suddenly a star shaped rock emerged through the dust clouds, "Look," Donna pointed at it and Laila eyed it, a bit tensely.

"The Racnoss…" the Doctor whispered, pulling her closer to him.

S.S

"Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it," the Empress informed as one of the robots force-fed water poisoned by Huon particles to Lance, "Drink the particles…become the key!"

S.S

The Doctor darted back over to the console and began to turn a wheel frantically, "Hold on…the Racnoss are hiding from the war!" he shook his head, "What's it doing?"

Donna and Laila watched as the rocks, the particles of dust and gas all zoomed towards the Racnoss as though drawn by magnetic force, "The first rock…" Laila trailed.

"Exactly what you said," Donna nodded.

He ran back over to the door to look, seeing what they saw, "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth…they became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

They were nearly knocked off their feet as the TARDIS shook violently, "What was that?" Donna asked.

"Nothing good, I suppose," Laila frowned and closed the doors before she and the Doctor ran over to the console, Donna behind them.

S.S

"My wonderful key," the Empress grinned at Lance, who merely glared at her, "Now, my servants…bind him!" she watched as he was restrained by two of the robots as he started to glow.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Donna struggled to keep their balance as the TARDIS shuddered and tipped, "What the hell's it doing?!" Donna shouted over the noise.

"Remember that little trick I pulled," the Doctor responded, "Particles pulling particles. It works in reverse…they're pulling us back!" he and Laila desperately tried to control the TARDIS, but it was out of their control as they whirled through the Vortex.

"Well, can't you stop it?" she asked, "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver," he frowned in thought, "Oh! Wait a minute," he reached down underneath the console and pulled something out, "The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

S.S

"The bride shall join her groom," the Empress said as the TARDIS materialized back in the chamber, "What a wedding there shall be."

S.S

"Now!" the Doctor shouted and then whacked the extrapolator, making the TARDIS jolt again as the dematerialized and then reappeared in the corridor. The Doctor, Laila, and Donna rushed over to the door and ran out into the hall, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!"

S.S

"She is close!" the Empress said, "The holy bride in white," she turned to the robots, "Find her! Find her!"

S.S

The trio arrived at the doorway leading up to the Thames Floor Barrier, "But what do we do?" Donna questioned, out of breath as well as frightened.

"I don't know!" the Doctor answered, listening behind the door with a stethoscope, "I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"But I don't understand," she frowned, "I'm full of particles…but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but our people unraveled their power source," he explained, "The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck."

A robot grabbed Donna from behind, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and dragged her away. Laila turned, seeing a glimpse of her being pulled off and looked back at the Doctor with a thoughtful look on her face before she followed after Donna and the Santa bot.

"They've just been in hibernation for billions of years," the Doctor continued to ramble, "Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet…." he looked behind him and noticed that she was gone, as well as Laila. He looked around, frantically for the Time Lady, "Laila?" there was no response, "Laila!" he swallowed and hurriedly turned around to open the door with the sonic, only to be confronted with an armed robot.

S.S

"I hate you," Donna commented, glaring at Lance as they both were tied up in the web on the ceiling.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "I think we've all gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."

Laila poked her head through the door and looked up to see them there. She frowned for a moment and then retreated back out the door, heading back towards where the Doctor and the TARDIS were.

"My golden couple," the Empress started, having not noticed the Time Lady's presence, "Together at last…your awful wedded life. Tell me: do you want to be released?"

Yes!" Donna and Lance shouted in unison.

"You're supposed to say 'I do'."

"Ha," Lance laughed, "No chance."

"Say it!" she commanded.

He looked at Donna reluctantly, "I do."

"I do," Donna rolled her eyes.

"I don't," the Empress cackled, "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" Donna and Lance both began to glow again, "And release!" then the particles extracted themselves from them and zoomed down the hole in the ground, "The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages."

"Who will?" Donna furrowed her brow, looking down the pit, "What's down there?"

"How thick are you?" Lance shot her a look.

"My children," the Empress went on, ignoring them, "The long lost Racnoss. Now will born to feast on flesh!" the chirping of her spider children and the patter of the feet echoed up the hole, "The web-star shall come to me."

S.S

The web-star drifted towards the Earth on command.

S.S

"My babies will be hungry," the Empress said, "They need sustenance. Perish the web."

Lance's eyes widened in horror, "Use her!" he nodded at Donna, who glowered at him for it, "Not me! Use her!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance!" she laughed, "But you are quite impolite your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve."

The web around Lance ripped and he fell down the hole, "Laaaaance!" Donna yelled. Sure he was without-a-doubt a jerk, but he didn't deserve to be fed to millions of spider-babies…no one did.

S.S

The star descended over the Thames and people stopped in their tracks to point up at it in wonder and awe, "It's Christmas!" a little girl cheered, grinning.

S.S

"Harvest the humans!" the Empress demanded, "Reduce them to meat."

S.S

Without a moment's notice, bolts of lightning shot out of the points of the star, destroying all in their path. The crowds below ran for cover, screaming and running over others in their attempt to escape. The little girl screamed and screwed her eyes shut as a bolt cut through the ground towards her until her dad picked her up out of the way just in time.

S.S

Once the robots ascended the stairs running up the side of the chamber, "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" the Empress proclaimed, and then turned to hiss at the robot on the side, "So might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

"Oh well," the Doctor removed the mask and cloak, "Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" he aimed the sonic up at her and web loosened around her.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna screeched.

"You're gonna swing!" he corrected and not a second later did she swing right over the hole on one strand of the web and towards the Doctor, who held his arms out to catch her, "I've got ya!" she screamed and swung right underneath the Doctor, smashing into the wall with a dull bang. The Empress chuckled, "…oh. Sorry."

"Thanks for nothing," she called up to him.

"The doctor-man amuses me," the Empress said, making him look at her.

"Empress of the Racnoss," he began, "I give you one last chance. Laila and I can find you a planet. We can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny," she remarked.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh…" she pretended to think, "I'm afraid I have to decline," she cackled.

"What happens next is your own doing," he warned, seriously.

"I'll show you what happens next," she hissed, "At arms!" the robots raised their guns at him, "Take aim!" they aimed at him properly, "And…"

"Relax," the Doctor said quietly and the robots went limp. Donna looked up at him, curiously.

"What did you do?" she asked, "And where's Laila?" she highly doubted he'd run around, or be this calm, without her around.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he produced the remote control from one of his pockets, "Pockets," he grinned, "And she's in the TARDIS, safe and sound."

She had ran into him after he had dealt with the Santa bot and he had taken its garments as disguise, but had recognized it was him as soon as she saw him. Her explanation behind it…well, let's just say it left a warm feeling in his chest.

"How did that fit in there?" Donna interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at her.

"They're bigger on the inside," he simply said.

"Robo-forms are not necessary," the Empress stated and they looked at her, "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," he told her.

"Then where?" she asked.

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone," he started, "But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They _murdered_ the Racnoss!" she cried, now furious.

"I warned you," he said, "You did this," he pulled out a handful of baubles from his pocket.

"No! No! Don't! No!"

He threw several of the baubles into the air. Some surrounded the Empress and some smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush through in torrents. Another bauble exploded causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wailed in pain as water flooded into the chamber and down the hole, "My children!" she wailed, grief-stricken.

The Doctor stood there watching her in silence, before something that was once said to him came to his mind.

"_Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Finch had questioned him, "How would Ms. Kerrigan feel about that? Be careful now," the smirk on his face widened, "One wrong move here and it may just be game over…"_

His eyes snapped open and looked down at Donna, "Come on!" he yelled to her, "Time I got you out!" he ran, with her behind him up the stairs, soaking wet.

"Transport me!" the Empress cried and a white energy surrounded her before she disappeared from the chamber and reappeared in her web in the sky, "Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!"

S.S

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked as she and the Doctor climbed up the ladder leading to the Thames.

"She's used up all of her Huon energy," he reassured her worries, "She's defenseless!"

S.S

Large army tanks rumbled down the streets of London and aimed their cannons up at the web-star, "Orders from Mr. Saxon…fire at will!" a commander called.

"Fire!" a soldier yelled and cannon balls shot from the cannons towards the star from all directions. As it was hit, it quickly fell to pieces until it burst into flames and disintegrated completely, the Empress and all.

S.S

The Doctor and Donna reached the top of the ladder and clambered out into the night, both cheering in delight when they realized the Racnoss was no longer a threat to them or anyone else, "Just…" Donna trailed, catching her breath, "There's a problem."

"What's that?" the Doctor looked at her.

"We've drained the Thames."

They looked around them and sure enough the Thames was completely emptied of water. They collapsed into laughter once more, just giddy with relief.

S.S

The TARDIS materialized across the road from Donna's house. She, the Doctor, and Laila stepped outside, "There we go," the Doctor grinned, his arms wrapped around Laila, "Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything," he kissed the Time Lady's cheek, making her smile a little at him.

"More than I've done," Donna said.

"Nope!" he scanned her with the sonic, "All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah," she nodded, "But apart from that…I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"That that hurts us can only make us stronger," Laila smiled at her, "I guess that's something that we'll both have to learn, huh?"

Donna returned the smile and nodded.

"I couldn't save him," the Doctor said apologetically.

"He deserved it," she retorted and he and Laila raised an eyebrow, "No, he didn't," she looked around at her house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," he nodded and they watched as Sylvia and another man embraced each other through the window, "Oh, no, I forgot…you hate Christmas."

"Yes," she confirmed, "I do."

"Even if it snows?" he smiled and ran into the TARDIS, a moment later coming back out and looked up on the top of the box. Laila and Donna followed his gaze to see a ball of light shoot out from the top and explode light a firework in the sky, the pieces of it softly transforming into snow, falling down on them.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she laughed with delight.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation," he said casually and she just smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas," she said to the Time Lords.

"Merry Christmas," Laila smiled back at her.

"And you," the Doctor nodded at her, "So…what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters," Donna said, "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno…travel…see a bit more of planet Earth…walk in the dust. Just….go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always…." he trailed.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Laila, who shrugged.

"….come with us…." he suggested.

She smiled at the two, "No."

"Okay," he nodded quickly.

"I can't…"

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really…everything we did today…do you lie your life like that?" she asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"…Not all the time," he said unconvincingly.

"I think you do," she sighed, "And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there," he argued, "It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible," she countered, "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you stood there like…I don't….a stranger. And then you made it snow…I mean, you scare me to death!"

The Doctor was silent for a moment and Laila looked up at him, seeing the regret in his eyes, "Well then," he said after a moment, not sure what to do.

"Tell you what I will do though….Christmas dinner," he started to shake his head, "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing," he said.

"You did it last year, you said so," she stared at him, "And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

He looked at Laila who smiled up at him, "Oh, all right then," he nodded, "But you go first, better warn them. And…don't say I'm a Martian," he motioned towards the TARDIS, "We're just going to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. We'll see you in a minute."

He and Laila disappeared into the TARDIS and it began to dematerialize a second later and Donna's eyes widened in realization, "Doctor! Laila!" she shouted.

The engines stopped and the Doctor popped his head outside the door, "Blimey, you can shout," he joked.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asked and looked at Laila as she looked out, "Either of you?"

"Maybe," Laila smiled sadly, "But it's never certain."

"If we're lucky," the Doctor agreed.

"Just…promise me one thing," Donna looked at the Doctor, "Find someone."

He frowned immediately, "I don't need anyone," he looked at Laila, "I have Laila, she's all I need."

She smiled at that, "I know, not a lover, but a _mate_," she said in simpler terms, "Because sometimes, I think you need someone else to stop you."

What if something happened to Laila that caused him to go off? He would need someone to stop him from doing something he'd regret later on like today.

"Yeah," the Doctor looked over at Laila, who nodded her agreement, "Thanks then, Donna…good luck….and just…be magnificent."

"I think I will," she laughed, "Yeah," the Time Lords smiled at her then retreated back into the TARDIS, "Doctor?"

"Oh, what is it now?" he asked, opening the door with mock exasperation.

"That friend of yours…" she trailed, "What was her name?"

He was silent for a moment, "Her name was Rose," he told her and closed the door for the last time. Instead of its usual dematerialization, the TARDIS shot up into the night sky, disappearing amongst the stars. Donna watched with a sad smile on her face and then walked back home.

S.S

I told you it would have less Doctor/Laila fluff than the last three chapters. Anywho, now we're off and away towards Ms. Martha Jones! Our Doctor-in-training. I'm so excited, because we'll be getting Jack at the end of the Series and it's going to be _hilarious_. Also, I wonder what the Empress meant by Laila has to stay alive, hm…so many possibilities…so many…

I was originally going to have Laila be captured with Donna, but I decided against it because I'm saving the whole Time Lady Capture scene for another episode }: )

Important Note: In the next chapter I will be revealing what the Doctor/Laila couple name is. I chose it myself and quite frankly, I think it's adorable.

Three reviews

Veyrona: You and me both

Mionerocks: Yeah, they are, aren't they?

Pepperlandgirl: That's alright, I understand. I think he would get jealous if whether it is a girl or a boy, he just doesn't want anyone to take her from him. We'll see what Martha becomes to Laila ;) And I gotcha, I can't imagine Martha trying to steal anyone away from anyone; she's not that type of person unlike Rose. Yeah, it was boring without the Doctor. Actually I had originally planned to do it, but for some reason I just skipped over that and Fear Her without knowing it, but it worked out in my favor. Oh, yes, they are adorable, aren't they? We see it's all just the Doctor at this moment, but once Laila gets out of that shell of hers, because you know she's never had someone treat her like that before, she'll bring on some pretty cute moments as well ;)


	5. Smith and Jones: Welcome to the Moon

Quick Notice: Hello! For those of you reading I just wanted to let you know that I have posted up some more videos (yay!) and those videos are listed as following:

The Seventh Word: Into a Dream (Laila's Seventh Word Theme)

Hearts to Heart: If You Leave Me (Story Theme)

Check them out if you want, they're free for the world to see :)

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Smith and Jones

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Moon

* * *

A young ebony lady was walking down Chancery Street in the midst of the crowd, listening to the radio on her mobile, "What can happen on an average beautiful day, you never know," an announcer remarked, "Celebrate seasonal changes…On a beautiful sunny day."

Her phone rang and with a quick look at the ID, she put it to her ear, "You're up early!" she said, "What's happening?"

"It's a nightmare," he sister, Tish, responded, "Because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

Martha frowned, "How do I do that?" she asked. She knew her mother well, as well as her father, and when they were set on something they saw to it that it stayed set. What more could she do than play peacemaker and hope for the best?

"Tell Dad he can't bring her!"

A beep emitted from her phone and she pulled it from her ear, seeing who was calling, "Hold on," she told Tish, "That's Leo. I'll call you back," she hung up and immediately heard her brother's voice.

"Martha," Leo started, "If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."

"Yeah," she agreed part of it, "But why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" another ring from her phone and she sighed, "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back," she hung up and put the phone back to her ear, listening to her mother rant.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private," her mother, Francine, went on, "But this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

"Mum, it's a party," she tried to reason, "I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend," and once again another interruption from her mobile, and she already had a clue who it was, "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"Oh...!" Francine spoke, but a moment too late as Martha hung up on her.

"Martha?" she listened to her father, Clive, start, "Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

"What's wrong with Annalise?"

"Is that Martha?" she heard the woman speak, "Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!"

Martha tried to smile, albeit with mock cheeriness, "Hi, Annalise."

"But kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, Babe," Annalise said, "Now take me shopping, big boy."

At that, Martha closed her phone, not needing to hear anymore. Everything was just falling apart with her family, and she couldn't do anything about it…but everyone expected her to. She wasn't some magical fairy or genie that could grant wishes and make everything better. She wanted to help, really she did, but what could she _do_?

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she took a step forwards only to be cut off by the Doctor now dressed in a blue suit, with brown hair that looked fun to ruffle your hands through. He smiled at her and she raised an eye, "Like so!" he took off his tie, "See?" he walked off, leaving her standing there with a puzzled, yet amused look on her face before she too continued on towards her destination.

She glanced at the sign that read "Royal Hope Hospital", and made her way over to the entrance. Small drums of thunder could be heard in the air. A figure dressed in black leather and a shiny helmet pushed her aside, "Hey!" she narrowed her eyes at them, "Watch it mate!"

The person just looked at her and then entered the hospital. She watched them for a moment, a little nonplussed, before she walked in herself.

S.S

Martha was standing at her locker and was about to open her locker, but pulled back as she received a mild shock. She frowned a little and then carried on putting on her lab coat.

S.S

Martha, along with other similar dressed folk, and their guide, Mr. Stoker, were standing around n elder lady's bedside as she told them what her symptoms were, "I was all right till this morning," she recalled, "And then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in."

"Pulse is slightly thready," Mr. Stoker noted, "Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest," he turned to face the students, "Any ideas, Morgenstern?"

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset of diabetes," he stated.

"Hardly early onset," he argued and shot an apologetic look at their patient, "If you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?"

"Um…" she thought for a moment, "Could recommend a CT scan."

"And spend all our money," he shook his head, "Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease," Martha suggested.

He sighed, "Or we could simply ask the patient," he turned back to Ms. Finnegan, "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I had salad," she told him.

"And the night before?"

"Salad, again."

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions," he nodded, "Salt deficiency, that's what. Simple, honest salt."

S.S

The medical students followed Mr. Stoker across the main lobby as they headed towards their next patient's room, "Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt," Mr. Stoker informed them, "Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful."

The lift pinged and Martha paused to look as to figures, eerily similar to the one who ran into earlier, stepped out. She eyed them curiously, and a bit warily, before she hurried to catch up with the others as they walked into another war. The Doctor sat in the bed clad in pajamas. She noted his anxious expression as he kept trying to peer around them.

"Now then, Mr. Smith," Mr. Stoker walked up to him, "A very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah," he somewhat lied. He _was_ good, but he would've been better if Laila were here with him. After they had left Donna, they had floated in space for a bit where he watched as she sang another melody, which sent a chill down his spine since he was the only one there, and they weren't in any mortal danger. He could almost feel it though, as she closed the wounds left from the Battle of Canary Wharf, the utter calmness in her at the moment. It was breathtaking.

After she had finished that, they had mostly they just sat in the doorway where he held her as they silently watched the super nova. He had noted how no matter what light they were in, even in the darkness, the colours made her beauty stand out more. Then the moment was interrupted when the TARDIS suddenly decided to make a detour to this place, which both irritated and intrigued him. He wanted to talk about the Soulbinding and what it could mean for them, since they were clueless about even starting in the first place, and talk about the next step, the Emotional Bind.

When they had arrived he and Laila had gotten to work trying to figure out why they were there and what was going on. It didn't take long for them to see there was something in the hospital that did not belong, but what it was they couldn't decipher. He had come up with the idea of posing as a hospital patient and having her as one the nurses. She didn't comment on it, which he had expected, and had suggested that he pose as the patient while she took a look around the hospital. He really was against the idea, but then she explained it would let them get a little used to each other speaking into the other's mind. How could he argue against that?

"John Smith," Mr. Stoker continued, knocking him from his thoughts, "Admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones," he nodded at her, "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha nodded and moved over to stand beside the Doctor, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she commented, making him frown in confusion.

"Sorry?" he couldn't recall running around outside…lately.

"On Chancery Street this morning," she looked at him, "You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really?" he blinked, "What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me," he shook his head, "I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"Well," she furrowed her brow, "That's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not anymore. Just me."

He didn't really try and think of his family as much, because it hurt. He wanted to look towards the future and what would hold in store now that he and Laila were together. Who would they meet? What adventures would they go on? Etc.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," Mr. Stoker interrupted.

"Sorry," Martha smiled sheepishly, "Right," she pulled out her stethoscope and placed it on the Doctor's chest and frowned immediately. That couldn't be right. She moved over towards the other side of his chest, hearing another heartbeat. She looked up at him and he winked at her, as if telling her to keep it a secret. Who would believe her anyhow?

"I weep for further generations," Mr. Stoker remarked, "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?'

"Um," she moved away from the Doctor distractedly, "I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis," he corrected her, "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," he reached over to pick it up and received a small shock, making him drop it.

"That happened to me this morning," she recalled.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Morgenstern said.

"And me," Swales told them, "On the lift."

"That's only to be expected," Mr. Stoker waved off the occurrence, "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by….anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor answered.

"Correct!" he nodded.

"My mate Ben," the Time Lord smiled, "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

"Quite…" Mr. Stoker eyed him.

"…and then I electrocuted."

"Moving on," he leaned over towards a nurse as she walked by, "I think a visit from psychiatric," she nodded and he looked back at the students, "And next we have…" he turned on his heel and walked towards the door just as Laila walked in, smiling at them as they walked past her.

The Doctor couldn't help the smile that came onto his face, seeing her there, "Well," he gazed at her, "Hello."

"Hey," she sat down in the chair next to him, "I didn't find much, but there are two odd figures walking around the hospital," she shook her head, "Clad in black and wearing matching helmets," she looked around the room, "If something is hiding here, then they must be disguised as a human, or at least has the appearance of a human," and then back at the Doctor, pausing seeing the soft look on his face, "What?"

"I love it when you do that," he smiled.

She furrowed her brow, confused, "Do…what?"

"Think," he said, "Figure things out. You have an adorable thinking face…" his smile morphed into a wider grin as a small blush made its way to her cheeks. He was starting to _love_ doing that.

S.S

Martha stood in the kitchenette of the hospital, her phone up to her ear as she talked to her sister, "No, listen," she said, "I've working out a plan. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

"I wish you'd take this seriously," Tish said, "That's out inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan."

"In this weather?" she looked out the window, seeing the torrential rain coming down, "I'm not going out, it's pouring down."

"It's not raining here," there was a pause, "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well, you just got lucky."

"No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

"But listen," Martha continued, "I tell you what we'll do," with her back turned to the door, she didn't notice when the Doctor walked by the room in his dressing gown, Laila beside them as they glanced in and then continued on, "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to get his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and…" she felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Swales standing beside her, staring out the window with a shocked look on her face, "What?"

"The rain," Swales breathed.

She frowned at that, "It's only rain."

"Martha!" Tish said, "Have you seen the rain?"

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?" she questioned.

"It's going up," Swales said.

"The rain is going up," Tish confirmed and Martha looked to see the rain was indeed moving up. Suddenly the whole building started to shake violently, causing her and Swales to fall, as well as most of things on the counters and in the cupboards. A moment later it stopped and Martha slowly stood to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" she looked around for an explanation.

"Are you all right?" Swales asked, standing as well.

"I think so, yeah," she nodded, assuring her, "It felt like an earthquake, or…"

"Martha?" she interrupted, "It's night. It was lunchtime."

Martha looked at her, "It's not night."

"It's got to be. It's dark."

She moved over towards the window and her mouth fell open a bit, "We're on the moon," she breathed.

"We can't be," Swales shook her head in disbelief.

"We're on the moon," Martha repeated, "We're on the bloody moon."

S.S

The hospital was isolated and out of place on the surface of the moon. People on all floors looked out the window for a moment of shock and then started to panic once where they were hit them.

S.S

Tish ran to the site of the hospital frantically, which was now nothing but an empty hole in the ground. She was stopped by a policeman, "I'm sorry, Miss, no," he held her back.

"My God…" she breathed and held her cell up to her ear, "Martha? Can you hear me? Martha!" she walked on and passed by a familiar blue box.

S.S

Martha pushed through the crowd of people screaming and running and took a look out another window, seeing the Earth slightly above the horizon. She still couldn't believe it. Shaking her head she moved on and passed by Ms. Finnegan.

"Have you seen…" Ms. Finnegan began.

"I'm sorry," she interrupted her, "I can't," she continued down the hall and into one of the hospital wards, seeing people out of bed, "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out," she ushered them all towards their respective places. Behind her the Doctor watched her for a moment before he pulled the curtain around his bed shut.

Martha went over to the window with Swales behind her as she looked out into the scenery, "It's real," she smiled a little, "It's really real. Hold on!" she reached for the window-latch only…

"Don't!" Swales cried, now crying, "We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight," she pointed out, "If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

"Very good point!" she whipped around to see the Doctor standing there, now fully dressed in his blue suit again, "Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha," she told him, eyeing him for a moment.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" she nodded, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are still breathing?"

"We can't be!" Swales sobbed, hysteric.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time," he responded and Martha watched as he frowned and went silent for a moment, "Sorry, that was rude," he looked at Martha, "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or…?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," she nodded.

He grinned, "Great, we'll be running into Laila on the way there, she's my…." he paused for a moment. There wasn't exactly a name for what they were to each other, not until after the Soulbinding was complete, but they wouldn't know what the name was until afterwards, because each couple that completes it gets a different title. He wondered what his and Laila's would be.

"Mr. Smith?"

He shook his head and smiled at Martha, who was raising an eyebrow at him, "Fancy going out?" he offered.

"Okay," she nodded a little slowly.

"We might die," he warned her.

"We might not," she countered.

"Good!" he nodded, "C'mon," he glanced at Swales, "Not her, she'd hold us up," he turned and ran out of the room with Martha behind him. Swales looked up as they left and started to sob again.

S.S

Man, this was Laila-lite, but who enjoyed that moment between her and the Doctor? I know I did and I wrote it, lol. It looks like we've been given more information on the Soulbinding process. The next step is the Emotional Bind, yay! We also know that neither Time Lord knows what they are to the other. I was originally going to have where they would already know what to call each other, but decided to spice things up a bit, make it more interesting. So you all won't be finding out what they are to each other until they complete the Soulbinding process, whenever that is ;)

Now, I told you all that I would be revealing what the Doctor/Laila couple name was, so here we go. As of this moment, they will be known as: Theia. Isn't that just the cutest name? It's a combination of Theta and Elysia.

A question some people have been asking about how Martha will feel about the Doctor in this story has an answer that will be coming up soon.

Reviews, reviews, two reviews

Mionerocks: Yep, sure enough is.

Pepperlandgirl: Hello! Yeah, it was like that with the 11th Doctor, he had a really hard job filling in the 10th Doctor's shoes because we all know he was an incredible Doctor, plus his good looks ;) You'll see that a lot, actually, that she won't argue with his protectiveness over her unless she feels as if she needs to, but there's a reason why I had her leave and then come back and we'll see in Turn Left.


	6. Smith and Jones: The Judoon

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Smith and Jones

Chapter 6: The Judoon

* * *

Martha and the Doctor darted down the corridor and didn't stop running till they ran into Laila as she came towards them in the opposite direction, "Hello," she smiled up at the Doctor as he took hold of her hand. She turned to face Martha, "Hello?"

"Laila," the Doctor smiled at her, "This is Martha Jones. Martha, this is Laila."

"Nice to meet you," Martha smiled a bit at the brunette woman, who returned the gesture, "Apparently you're his," she nodded up at the Doctor, "Something. He didn't quite say what you are."

Laila looked up at the Doctor in reassurance of her understanding, knowing he'd probably worry over it if she didn't, "We're together," she told her. The Doctor smiled as a warm feeling washed over him. Neither of them had actually said they were a couple, Donna never asked and it was obvious they were, but still the fact that she actually said it made seem all the more realistic.

"Like a proper couple?" he heard Martha question.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled over at Laila, "We are. Now, come on!" he pulled the Time Lady alongside him as he continued their run down the corridor with Martha right behind them. Once they made it to the patient's lounge, they headed out the door and onto the balcony, revealing the shining moon before them.

"We've got air!" Martha looked around, a bit stunned, "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor remarked.

"I've got a party tonight," she said, "It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really….really…." she trailed as she started to think about them. What were they thinking right now? Of course they were worried. The whole hospital disappearing was probably on the news, who wouldn't be? Yeah, sometimes they drove her mad, but she still loved them and she didn't know what she'd do if she could never see their faces again…

"Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her trance, she looked over at the Doctor and Laila to see them staring at her with concerned expressions on their faces, "Yeah," she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Laila asked, "We could go back inside."

The Doctor smiled tenderly at her for that. Another thing he loved about her, her caring personality. Even though Rose didn't particularly like her, she cared about her wellbeing still. He didn't blame Mickey or Rickey for taking an immediate liking to her, not in that way of course, at lease he hoped the didn't in "that way". He question Ricky a bit with all the 'my little hero' business, he could've sworn he was putting emphasis on the 'my'.

"No way," Martha shook her head, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same…it's beautiful."

"You think?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" she asked, "And here we are!"

"Standing in the earthlight."

She looked at him and Laila, "What do you think happened?"

"What do _you_ think?" Laila asked curiously.

Martha paused for a moment as she thought about her answer, "Extraterrestrial," she eventually said, "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben…Christmas…those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"We're sorry," the Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"I was there," Laila looked up at him and he just smiled at her, assuring her he was fine with talking about it, "In the battle. Laila and I both were."

He was fine with talking about the battle in general minus almost losing her and he was sure that no matter what regeneration he was on, the thought of losing her would hurt him no matter when it happened.

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, Laila, we will find a way out," Martha told them, "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith," he looked at her and she at him, "That's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too," she smiled, "If I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

He shook his head, "Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just _the Doctor_?" her smile started to fade as she stared at him in confusion. Laila smiled a bit in amusement.

"Just…the Doctor," he said.

"What," she blinked, "People call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah," he nodded

"Well, I'm not," she shook her head, "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to ear that title."

"Well," he smiled, "I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look," he bent down and picked up a pebbled and threw it off the balcony, creating a ripple where it hit, "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in," she pointed out, 'That means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, thousands?"

"One thousand people," he told her, "Suffocating."

Laila frowned at that, not liking that idea. Why did they have to land on the moon? Why not some other planet with an unlimited air supply?

"_We'll save them, I promise you that."_

She looked up at the Doctor as he smiled down at her and she nodded silently, trusting his word. If anyone could save a thousand people she was sure he could, given she has seen him save tons more people before, along with herself to help when needed.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha furrowed her brow.

"Ask them," Laila pointed towards the open space as a couple of ships landed on the surface of the moon.

"Aliens," she breathed, "That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon," the Doctor said, pulling Laila closer to him as they watched the Judoon exit their ships.

S.S

Mr. Stoker was watching the Judoon arrival through a window in his office. He held up a pair of binoculars to his eyes to focus on them more clearly.

"Mr. Stoker?" he turned his head to see Ms. Finnegan wander into his office, "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?"

"I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss…." he sighed and rubbed his temples in weariness, feeling an oncoming headache, "ah…"

"Finnegan," she reminded him politely.

"What are names now when something unnamable is marching towards us across the moon?" he questioned her, "Two more years, I thought, two more years and then retire to Florida, but there is Florida, in the sky, I can see it. My daughter…she's still in university…I am never going to see her again."

"But I need your help, Mr. Stoker."

Her innocent expression dropped dramatically, "Oh, I think you can," she said as the two figures from earlier entered in behind her.

"What do you want?" Mr. Stoker frowned at them, not comprehending, "It's a bit too late to sign for anything."

"These are my lovely boys," she introduced, "I prefer not to get my hands dirty."

"I'm sorry?" he blinked, not sure he was hearing right.

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds, some of them my own," she explained to him, "But if I am to survive this, I need you."

"Blood," she pointed at him, "Specifically, yours," she snapped her fingers and the figures advanced on Mr. Stoker, who couldn't really move in the small space he had.

"What are you doing?" he asked as they locked his arm behind him, keeping him from moving, "What are you doing? Well, let go of me," he struggled to free himself, but alas it had no effect, "what the hell, let go."

"You see," she continued, ignoring his struggling, "I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. Now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces."

He stared at her, wide-eyed, "_Who_ are you?"

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Mr. Stoker," she simply said, "At any cost. Look!" she pulled a straw from her purse, "I've even brought a straw," she moved towards him and he screamed as she drained him of every last drop.

S.S

The Judoon marched into the hospital, penetrating the force field surrounding the building. People watched and some screamed, trying to run or hide. One of the Judoon, the chief, removed his helmet first, "Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" he said.

Morgenstern hesitantly walked up to him, "We are citizens of planet Earth," he told him, "We welcome you in peace," his heart leaped into his throat as he was pushed against the wall and eyed the small device in the Judoon's hand as he flashed it over his face, "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

The Judoon played his words back on a portable machine, "Language assimilated," he said in English, "Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued," he flashed his face with his device once more before marking the back of his hand, "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

The other Judoon started shining the device on everyone, checking their species record, and then marking their right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they did so. The Doctor, Laila, and Martha watched from behind a couple of potted plants on the mezzanine level of the room.

"Oh, look down there," the Doctor pointed in the direction he was speaking of, "You've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

Laila shook her head at him whilst Martha stared at him like he was bonkers, "Never mind that!" she told him, "What are the Judoon?"

"Galactic police," he explained, "Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory," he said, "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H20 scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law'?" she questioned, "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No," he shook his head, "But I like that. Good thinking. No, but it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me and Laila."

"Why?" she looked at him as he and Laila looked at her, "Oh, you're kidding me," they raised their eyebrow, silently telling her they weren't kidding, "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

They turned back to the front, "Come on, then," the Doctor said, pulling Laila along with him as they left. Now that the Judoon were after something non-human, he was definitely keeping her with him until the intergalactic thugs left.

"Troop five, floor one," the chief Judoon order the others, "Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it."

S.S

The Doctor was examining a computer with the sonic whilst Laila watched him, from her spot leaning against the wall. She looked over at the door as Martha walked in, "They've reached the third floor," she told them and frowned seeing the device in the Doctor's hand, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No," Laila shook her head, "It's actually called that. A sonic screwdriver, literally, it's both a screwdriver, because it opens things, and it can sonic things."

"What else have you got?" she asked, looking back at the Doctor, "A laser spanner?"

"I did," he said, "But it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman."

"I can make you another one, you know," Laila said and he smiled adoringly at her.

"I already received my gift from you," he said and then turned back to the computer, "And I'm not talking about the multi-use kit," he waited a moment and Martha watched as a pinkish hue appeared on Laila's cheeks along with a small smile. She couldn't help but smile herself at the couple, "Oh, this computer!" he hit it as though expecting it to suddenly work, "The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. 'Cause we were just suddenly pulled here, I swear, we were, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly I wanted a bit of a break, but when we arrived we noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in while Laila looked around the place, we thought something was going on inside, turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't," he responded.

"Like you and Laila," she said, understanding the problem there, "Apparently."

"Like us," he nodded, "But not us."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Could be a shape-changer."

"No, that's not it," Laila shook her head and they looked at her, "Even if they were a shape-changer, their scanners look over that and go deep into your physiology, DNA, etcetera. Me and the Doctor," she looked at Martha, "We look human, yes, but they'd be able to scan us and tell we aren't. So, whatever or whoever they're looking for, has to have something of human-kind in them in order to bypass that," Martha nodded and looked at the Doctor to see him staring at Laila with another adoring look on his face. Laila saw the look as well and averted her eyes, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"No," the Doctor shook his head and walked up to her, taking her face his his hands, "Don't apologize. It means you're getting better, another step," he kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him.

"So," Martha interrupted their moment, un-willingly. It was undoubtedly sweet, but they had to figure out what was going on, "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," he turned to face her, wrapping his arm around Laila's waist.

"What are we looking for?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working," she told him, "I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know," she walked towards the door and out the room.

S.S

Martha ran down the corridor and knocked on the door to Mr. Stoker's office and then entered without waiting for an answer. What she saw sent a chill down her spine, "Mr. Stoker!" she cried, seeing his feet sticking out around the desk as well as the two figures from before. Her eyes widened as Ms. Finnegan stood, a straw in her hand, with a reddish coloring surrounding her mouth. She took a step back and then booked it.

"Kill her!" Ms. Finnegan shouted after her.

S.S

Martha met up with the Doctor and Laila in the corridor, out of breath, "I've restored the back-up," he told her cheerfully.

"I found her," she said.

"You what?" he looked down the hall to see the two figures moving towards them, "Run!" he took Laila's and and they ran in the opposite direction with Martha beside them. They ran down a couple of stairs towards a lower floor with the two figures following them and halted, seeing the Judoon coming up, and ran through a doorway onto the fourth floor. They continued down another a corridor, skidding around corners and then into the radiology room.

The Doctor closed and locked the door in the face of one of the characters and turned to Martha, "When I say 'now', press the button," he told her.

"I don't know which one," she retorted.

"Laila," he looked at her and she nodded before pulling Martha over behind a safety glass. She pointed out the button to her as the Doctor used the sonic on some of the machinery. Not a moment later, the figure broke down the door, "Now!"

Martha slammed her hand down on the button and watched as the figure was zapped with radiation, his skeleton visible for only a second before he fell to the ground, "What did you do?" she asked the Doctor.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent," he explained, "Killed him dead."

"Isn't that likely to kill you?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "It's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you both to come out, I've absorbed it all," Martha and Laila walked over to him, "All I need to do is expel it," he started bouncing and hopping, making them raise their eyebrows, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it…" he shook his foot, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah," Laila smiled at him, amusedly, "It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah…hold on," he took his shoe off and threw it into the dustbin, "Done."

Martha just stared at him, "You're completely mad."

"Right," he looked down, "I look daft with one shoe," he removed and discarded the other shoe, "Barefoot on the moon!" he grinned at Laila as she too stared at him, albeit silently, "And yes, I know you could've extracted it from me, but I don't want you using up your energy," she continued to look at him for another second and then shrugged, turning towards Martha as she spoke.

"So what is that thing?" she asked, "And where is it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab," he stated, "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see?" he bent down to look more closely at it, "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Ms. Finnegan," she said, "It was working for her. Just like a servant."

The Doctor walked over to the x-ray machine, taking what was left of the sonic out of it, "My sonic screwdriver," he pouted.

"She was one of the patients," she went on, "But…"

"My sonic screwdriver!" he turned and looked at Laila, who took it out of his hand, examining it.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" he continued to rant.

"Doctor!" Martha frowned at him and the Time Lords looked at her.

"Sorry," Laila tossed the sonic away as he smiled, "You called me 'Doctor'."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway!" she carried on, "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

Laila's eyes widened considerably and she peered up at the Doctor as he frowned, "Funny time to take a snack," he commented, "You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless…no," he glanced at Laila as she raised her eyebrow, "Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer, an assimilator," he turned to Martha, "She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

S.S

Ms. Finnegan walked out of Mr. Stoker's office, wiping her lips as the Judoon approached, "Prepare to be catalogued," the chief said to them, "Human," they walked up to Ms. Finnegan and shined the blue light in her face.

S.S

"If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human," the Doctor explained, "We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" he and Laila darted out of the room with Martha at their heel.

S.S

"Human," the chief Judoon stated and put a cross on Ms. Finnegan's hand, as he did with the others, before he moved on. She looked down at her hand with a small smirk.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha ducked down behind a water cooler, watching as another Slab walked past them, "That's the thing about Slabs," the Doctor said, "They always travel in pairs."

"So just like you and Laila?" Martha asked, "You're like each-other's back up, yeah?"

The Doctor and Laila looked at each other, not taking their eyes off of the other, "Yeah…" Laila nodded, having not thought about it like that. She supposed in a way they were each-other's backup, or protector, in better words. She knew she would never let anything happen to him without trying to intervene first and vice versa.

"Is there someone else?" she continued to question, knocking their attention back to her, "Another mate that you travel with?" she immediately took notice to the slight pained look on the Doctor's face and started to regret asking.

"Humans," the Doctor shook his head, "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on."

"I like that," Martha said, "'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're aliens."

They moved out from behind the water cooler, only to come face to face with a Judoon, who shined a blue light on the Doctor's face, "Non-human," he stated.

"Oh my God," her eyes widened, "You really are!"

"And again!" the Doctor shouted, quickly grabbing Laila's hand before they ran down the corridor, dodging the projectiles shot at them. They dashed up a flight of stairs and the Doctor managed to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people were falling to the ground, gasping for breath. Laila tightened her hold on the Doctor's hand, a terrible shiver of fear running through her.

As a Healer, the events that happened during the first Time War between the Healers and the rest of the galaxy were imprinted in her mind. On one planet they had, somehow, managed to convert the oxygen energy in the air, and in the people's bodies, into a usable energy for themselves. The victims were left slumped to the ground, grasping their chests as they struggled to breathe…

"Laila!"

Her eyes snapped open and she realized she was on the ground. She looked around her to see the Doctor, Martha, and another guy staring at her in concern. She let out a breath of air, having been holding it.

The Doctor placed his hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes, "Laila, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, having felt her shiver, and was still feeling it, "What's going on?"

"H…have you h…heard of the pl…planet Avira?" she stumbled to get out the question. It had been a while since something so big triggered a break-down in her, "And their people?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Planet of the Skies. The Avirians were wiped out due to lack of oxygen," she stared at him, her eyes shimmering with sorrow and his own widened, "No…" he blinked, "Really?"

"It's possible," she leaned her forehead against his, feeling a bit of calmness starting to wash over her, "I don't know how they did it though," she glanced back towards the people and laughed half-heartedly, now feeling her eyes starting to water, "They looked just like this too."

"Laila," he pulled her attention to him, "You were _not_ there. That was _not_ your fault," he pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a tight hug, "You _cannot_ be held responsible for something that happened millions of years ago," he bit his lip, feeling a pain behind his eyes, "I hate that you have to carry that burden…"

He really did. It pained him to see that absolute look of despair on her face before she slumped to the ground herself. He wanted to do nothing but make everything better and it was something he was determined to see through.

Martha watched the couple solemnly before turning to face Swales, "How much oxygen is there?" she asked.

"Not enough for all these people," Swales responded and the Doctor couldn't help but shoot a small glare at her for it as Laila winced, "We're going to run out."

Laila moved out of the Doctor's grasp and looked up at Martha, "Are you all right?" she asked, "I know we've been running and that takes energy."

Martha smiled at her, a bit amazed at how she could worry about her when she herself just had a break-down, "I'm running on adrenaline," she told her, reassuring her she was fine for the time being.

"Welcome to my world," the Doctor said, helping Laila up as they stood, keeping his arm wrapped around her once she was up.

"What about the Judoon?"

"Ah, great big lung reserves," he explained, "It won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," she turned and led them down the corridor. The Doctor shot a worried look at Laila as she gazed at every single person that was slumped on the ground, an unknown look in her eyes.

S.S

Aw…poor Laila. I felt so bad writing that part, but I'm sure you all figured out it was bound to happen at some point again. I can't tell you whether or not this will be the last or not, we'll have to see as she grows in confidence and the Doctor comes closer and closer to making her see that what the Healers did is not her fault and she doesn't have to carry that around with her forever.

Speaking of the Doctor, I was just listening to Ten's Theme song and I felt so sad. I loved him as the Doctor and I'm glad he's coming back in the 50th special, that I am definitely going to watch no matter what, but at the same time I'm going to miss the 11th when he regenerates, he's my second favorite Doctor behind 10 of course ;)

Three reviews for today, yay!

Mionerocks: Well, I can't wait to give you more Laila.

Guest: Yes, it would be, wouldn't it? But you have to take in the fact that Laila has been shown near to zero love in her past and so it's honestly amazing that she's willing to take part in a relationship with the Doctor, that's more open than she's ever been. We'll be seeing her comment on that at some point in the next two Seasons about why she did it. It's just the beginning of their relationship and with most relationships there's that sense of hesitance because you don't know how the other's going to react to a certain movement. We'll also be receiving some thoughts from the Doctor soon about their relationship. They'll get better in time, though, it's a working progress.

Pepperlandgirl: Hi! I mean that there's a reason why I had Laila follow Donna and the Santa bot and then come back and that we'll see why in Turn Left. Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like the pairing name. Well, we're coming to that in the next chapter so we'll see what the Doctor does. Does he kiss her or does he do something else? Yes, that would be quite an interesting twist on the main plot, but nope, I can tell you _that_ definitely not going to happen.


	7. Smith and Jones: Sacrifice

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Smith and Jones

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

* * *

Martha, Laila, and the Doctor walked into Mr. Stoker's office to see not a hair or sign of Ms. Finnegan, only what was left of her victim, "She's gone!" Martha exclaimed, "She was here."

The Doctor kneeled next to Mr. Stoker, examining him, "Drained him dry," he concluded, "Every last drop. Laila and I were right. She's a plasmavore."

"What was she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding," he figured, "On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all," he slipped his hand through Laila's as he said that, a heavy feeling settling in his chest, "Come on."

He really did not like this, not one bit. He couldn't let everyone get executed for a crime they did not commit, not that Laila would let him anyways, and he did promise to save them for her. He was certainly keen on keeping any promises he made to her.

"Wait a minute," Martha halted him and they turned and watched as she closed Mr. Stoker's eyes. Laila smiled at the respectful gesture before they exited the room.

S.S

"Think, think, think," the Doctor thought aloud, "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he peered up at the MRI sign as they came closer to it, "Aah. She's as clever as me and Laila. Almost with me, not really with her," he shot a grin at the Time Lady as she just shook her head at him, but returned the smile nonetheless.

"Find the non-human," they heard a collage of Judoon speak, "Execute."

The Doctor whipped around to face Martha, "Stay here," he ordered her, "I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

Martha frowned, "How do I do that?" she asked.

"Martha, forgive me for this," he held up his hands in defense, "It's to save a thousand lives, ok?" she nodded slowly and stared at him oddly as he took her hand…and _bit_ into it.

"Oi!" she cried, drawing back her hand, feeling it starting to throb, "What was that for?!"

"Sorry," he called back to her, already starting off towards the MRI with Laila beside him as she smiled at her in an apologetic manner, "Really I am!" they darted around the corner and out of her sight.

Martha looked down at her hand and grimaced, seeing the teeth marks embedded in her flesh, "God," she shook her head.

S.S

The Doctor and Laila ran into the room, where the machine was making rather odd noises as Ms. Finnegan worked on the controls, "Have you seen…" the Doctor pointed towards the doors, feigning ignorance, "There are these things, those great big rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look," he showed them his feet, "They're all right now, perfectly, good treatment, I said to my fiancé here," he pulled Laila closer towards him and resisted the urge to grin when a darker blush spread across her face, "I'd recommend this place to anyone."

"And now we're on the moon," Laila played along, "And the rhinos? Did he mention them?"

"Hold them!" Ms. Finnegan shouted and the Slabs took a hold of the duo, pulling their arms behind their backs.

S.S

Martha stood bravely, waiting for the Judoon as they neared her, "Find the non-human," the chief Judoon commanded, "Execute."

"Now, listen," she interrupted, "I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence," she eyed the creature as he examined her with his blue light.

"Human," he confirmed, "With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full can," Martha backed up as he took a step closer to her, "What are you? What are you?"

S.S

"That thing," the Doctor nodded towards the MRI machine as Ms. Finnegan carried on fussing with it, "That big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand," she responded, not looking at him.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing?" he went on, "Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

Laila's eyes travelled towards him and then they widened slightly, realizing what he was doing. He was going to sacrifice himself to save the others, including herself, wasn't he? She could feel her hearts constricting as the image of him lying on the ground, devoid of any blood, popped into her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"A little bit strong, don't you think?" she questioned and it was the Doctor's turn to look at her with wide-eyes. What did she think she was doing?!

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles," Ms. Finnegan explained, "Except me, safe in this room."

"Which includes the Earth in that distance, correct?"

"_Laila, what are you doing?! Stop it."_

She gazed at the Doctor to see him watching her, with a frightened look on his face. He wasn't afraid of her, no, he was afraid of what she was about to do to herself. He couldn't lose her, he almost lost her more than once, and to lose her now….well, he didn't know.

"_Well, I can't lose you either," _he heard her respond to his thoughts.

"_These people need me to save them, I don't want you to get caught in that."_

"_I understand that, really I do, but please take into consideration that maybe…perhaps….I need you."_

His gaze softened and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would work out. He wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon, especially not to leave her in the world alone again. He wouldn't do that to her, just as he knew she wouldn't do that to him.

"_I need you too. I'll be fine, Laila," _a small smile made its way to his face, _"I have a beautiful, genius, healer on my side, and I trust her completely to know what to do if I fall."_

Laila turned her head away from him at that, feeling the beginning of her tears starting to prick at her eyes. Why did he do that? He honestly had way too much confidence in her to think that she'd be able to do something if he wasn't there.

Ms. Finnegan eyed the two warily, noting their silent moment, "Only the side facing the moon," she interrupted, gaining their attention, "The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor shook his head, "You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions…" he nodded down at his feet, "Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead," she simply said, "the Judoon ships will be mind, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird," he furrowed his brow, "You're talking like you're some sort of alien."

"Right-o," she nodded.

His eyes widened, "No!"

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me," he accused.

"I am not."

'I'm talking to an alien?" he blinked as if he couldn't believe it, "In the hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place," she said, "Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos," he thought aloud, "They're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden."

"Oh. Right!" he nodded in understanding, "Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" she frowned, turning to face him.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of non-human we must increase our scans….up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

Laila lowered her eyes, trying to fight off the terrible feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked, putting it in his mind to talk to Laila later about this whole 'sacrifice' situation between them.

"I must appear to be human," Ms. Finnegan told him.

"Well, you're welcome to come home with me and my fiancé," he offered, "We'd be honoured. We can have cake."

"Why would I have cake?" she asked, "I've got my little straw," she held it up for him to see.

"That's nice," he smiled, "Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man," she chuckled, "And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" she glanced over Laila, "I don't need her, take her away."

"What are you doing?" Laila frowned as the Slab began to pull her out of the room, "No! Let me go!" she struggled to get out of its grip and stopped only when the Doctor looked back at her, an apologetic look on his face, "No!"

Ms. Finnegan smiled and looked at the man, his face now hardened considerably, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt," she said as she approached him with her straw, "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

S.S

The Judoon marked a cross across Martha's hand, "Confirmed: human," the chief Judoon stated, "Traces of slaver contact with non-human. Continue the search," he handed Martha a slip of paper, "You will need this."

Martha took it from his hand, eyeing it in confusion, "What's that for?"

"Compensation."

S.S

The Judoon marched towards the MRI room, with Martha following behind them, however she stopped upon seeing who was sitting outside of the room, "Laila?" she moved over to kneel next to the woman, "What's wrong? Where's the Doctor?"

Laila looked up at her and she gasped, seeing the pain in her eyes, "He's…in there, in the room," she did nothing when the chief Judoon scanned over her with his blue light.

"Non-human," he established, "Confirmed: Healer. Must stay alive."

She looked up at them at that, "What?" she frowned, "That's the second time I've heard that."

The Racnoss Empress also said she must stay alive and she didn't understand what for. Now the Judoon were also saying she had to stay alive, but what for?! She could feel it. It was like her hearts had been ripped out and she couldn't breathe.

The Judoon entered the room, startling Ms. Finnegan and she quickly stood to her feet, wiping her mouth of the Doctor's blood, "Now see what you've done," she reprimanded, "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him!" the chief Judoon ordered and there was a pause, "Confirmation: deceased."

Martha's eyes widened and she looked at Laila in surprise and understanding, "Oh, no," she shook her head and stood to her feet, pulling her up with her, "No, he can't be. Let us through, let us see him."

"Stop," the Judoon halted them, "Case closed."

Laila's eyes travelled down to the Doctor, seeing her mental picture come to life. Only it hurt a whole lot more. She continued to stare at him, not moving, with a blank look on her face.

"But it was her," Martha argued for her sake, gesturing towards Ms. Finnegan, "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human," Laila spoke up and Ms. Finnegan looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, but I am," she countered, with an air of smugness about her, "I've been catalogued."

"Doesn't mean you're human," she looked up at the Judoon, "She assimilated the Doctor's blood," and then at Martha, who caught onto what she was doing and grabbed one of the Judoon scanner's.

"Oh, all right," Ms. Finnegan shrugged, not seeing it as a threat, "Scan all you like."

"Non-human," the chief Judoon said and she blinked rapidly, not sure if she heard right.

"What?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely," she started to panic, "I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you," Martha said quietly and watched as Laila kneeled next to the Doctor, running her hand through his head gingerly, a stray tear running down her face. It broke her heart to see the sight of it.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore," the chief Judoon stated, "I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She's deserved it!" Ms. Finnegan snapped, "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bit of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess?" she scoffed, "I'm proud of it! Slabs…stop them!"

The Slabs started to shoot and the Judoon retaliated with their own fire, disintegrating the Slab, "Verdict: guilty," the chief said, "Sentence: execution."

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me," she cried, "Burn in hell!" she screamed as they disintegrated her. Martha walked over and kneeled on the opposite side of the Doctor, her own eyes full of sorrow.

"Case closed," the chief Judoon said.

"What did she mean, "Burn with me"?" Martha asked, "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something!" she shouted at them, "Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate.'

Her eyes widened, "You can't just leave it," she argued, "What's it going to do?"

"All units withdraw," they all departed from the room and Martha turned to look at Laila, seeing her eyes were on the machine.

"It's going to implode in itself," she said and looked at Martha, "Just unplug it and we'll be fine," she pointed towards the plug, "Go on."

Martha nodded and scrambled over to the plug, doing just as she had requested. She heard a cough behind her and she whipped around to see the Doctor sitting up straight, "Oh, thank the lord," she breathed and fell forwards, her adrenaline drive ceasing to exist.

The Doctor looked up at Laila, seeing the pain in her eyes as Martha did, "Laila," he started, but she just pulled him into a hug, a rather tight one at that. He could feel her shaking as she suppressed her tears and felt guilty, knowing it was his fault after all, "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's…it's okay," she managed to choke out, feeling a major amount of relief wash over her, "As long as we're together in the end, right?" she pulled back and he cupped her cheek, smiling up at her softly, "That's really all that matters, right?"

"Right," he nodded and she let a small, tired, smile make its way onto her face, "Well, we'd better get her on up out of here," he nodded at Martha and stood to his feet, stumbling a bit due to lack of blood, "Come on."

S.S

The Doctor, carrying an unconscious Martha in his arms, looked out the window at the Judoon ships. Laila stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Come on, come on, come on," he whispered pleadingly, "Come on, Judoon, reverse it," he smiled as it started to rain and glanced at Laila to see her smiling at well, "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon."

In a flash of white light, they disappeared.

S.S

The hospital was back where it originally was, with Tish and the other onlookers standing at the side of it. Police and other emergency care stepped into action and rushed inside of the building. Martha sat outside of it all, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I told them I represented the human race," Morgenstern spoke to a reporter, "I told them, you can't do that. I said, "You can't do that, we have rights.""

"Martha!" she looked up to see Tish running towards her and enveloped her in a hug, "Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads."

Martha turned her head to see the Doctor and Laila walking away towards a blue box. They smiled at her and waved. A truck passed by between them, and she frowned seeing that they along with the box had disappeared.

"There's thousands of people trying to get in," her sister continued, "The whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phones, cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?"

Martha didn't respond to her, instead she stared at the place where the blue box was, hearing the last traces of the sound of engines.

S.S

Martha sat in her bedroom, applying on her mascara for her brother's party while she listened to the radio, "Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern."

"I was there," Morgenstern said, "I saw it happen. And I fell uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr. Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life."

S.S

Annalise stormed outside of a local pub, followed by Clive, Francine, Martha, Tish, and Leo, "I'm not prepared to be insulted!" she cried indignantly.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart," Clive tried to calm her, "She just said you look healthy."

"No, I did not," Francine corrected, "I said orange."

"Clive," Annalise frowned, "That woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me."

"Oh, I can't why," she scoffed, "After you stole my husband."

"I was seduced," she shook her head, "I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!"

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up."

"Mum," Martha sighed, not wanting to be brought up in the midst of their argument, "I don't mind. Just leave it

"Oh," Annalisa rolled her eyes, ""I've been to the moon!" As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news."

"Since when did you watch the news?" Francine jibbed, "You can't handle "Quiz Mania"."

Martha groaned and shook her head. She knew this wasn't going to turn out well, she just _knew_ it. Here they all were, fighting, as usual whilst she, also as usual, was stuck in the middle.

"Annalise started it," Trish said to her, "She did. I heard her."

"Trish," Leo shot her a look, "Don't make it worse."

"You're talking, Leo," she rolled her eyes, "What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?"

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise huffed and marched away as they all started talking over one another.

"Oh, stay," Francine said after her sarcastically, "Have a night out."

"Don't you dare," Clive called, "I'm putting my foot down," he stomped his foot on the ground, "This is me, putting my foot down," he ran after the woman.

"Dad!" Leo went after him.

"Make a fool of yourself!" Francine shook her head, "God knows, you've been doing it for the last twenty-five years! Why stop now?" she stormed off and Trish followed after her, trying to stop her.

"Mum, don't!" she said, "I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later…"

Martha, distressed, looked up to see the Doctor and Laila standing on a corner. They smiled at her and the Doctor gave her a 'follow me' look before they disappeared around a corner. Her frown deepened a bit and she hurried after them.

She caught up with them in an alleyway, standing and leaning against the TARDIS, "I went to the moon today," she said, not sure what else to say.

"A bit more peaceful than down here, well, without the Judoon that is," the Doctor said, leaning his head against Laila's as she smiled up at him. Martha smiled as well, seeing the happiness on her face, a better alternative to the broken one she saw earlier.

"You never even told me who you are," she said.

"The Doctor," he said again, misinterpreting her confusion, "And Laila."

"No," she shook her head, "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"We're Time Lord," Laila explained, "Though technically _I'm_ a Healer, which is a very complicated explanation."

"Right!" she laughed, "Not pompous at all, then."

"We just thought since you helped Laila save everyone," the Doctor began, "and I've got a brand new sonic this beautiful lady here made for me," he kissed the top of Laila's head and she blushed a little at his praise, "and it needs a little road testing, though I don't doubt it'll be brilliant, you might fancy a trip."

"What," Martha blinked, "Into space?"

"Well…"

"I can't," she shook her head, "I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad…"

"You shouldn't be so stressed out," Laila frowned in concern, "Have you ever taken a break?"

"No, but…"

"If it helps," the Doctor interrupted, "We can travel in time, as well."

She paused and stared at them, disbelief crossing her features, "Get out of here."

"We can," he smiled.

"Come on now, that's going too far.'

"We'll prove it," he and Laila walked into the TARDIS and it wheezed before it disappeared while Martha watched, stunned. A second later it came back and they stepped out. The Doctor held up his tie in his hand, "Told you!"

"I know, but…." Her eyes widened, "That was this morning! But…did you…Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" the Doctor put his tie on again, grinning at how he proved his point, "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," he explained, "Except for cheap tricks."

"And this moment, right now," Laila added, "It wouldn't exist."

Martha thought about that for a moment, "Oh!" she nodded, understanding, "Because if I didn't go to work, you lot would have never met me in in the hospital," she got it, "And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor said, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood," she noted, 'There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

He just smiled at her and pushed the door open, "Take a look."

S.S

Martha walked into the box with the Time Lords behind her. She looked around in awe plus shock before she ran out again, "Oh, no, no," she shook her head and circled around the outside of the TARDIS, "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood," she knocked on it and walked back inside, "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

Behind her the Doctor mouthed the last sentence with her, having heard it so many times, "Is it?" he said, "I hadn't noticed," he shut the door behind her and threw his coat aside, "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew?" she asked, "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us."

"All on your own?" she furrowed her brow, but yet she could understand just a bit given that they were a couple.

"Well, sometimes we have guest," he said and Laila placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at her, lightly kissing her on the nose, "I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had…there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. She's gone now, so…"

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"With her family," he told her, "Happy. She's fine," he pointed at her, "Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was," Martha said.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, and then back home," he confirmed with her, "I'd rather it just be me and Laila."

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude," she nodded and Laila smiled at her.

"I don't think you would be," she said and Martha returned the smile, thankful for that.

"Alright," the Doctor cut in, "Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally… the hand brake," he placed his hand on the lever and looked at Martha, "Ready?"

"No," she admitted, but that was just her anxiety speaking.

"Off we go," he pulled on the hand brake and the TARDIS jolted and shook, causing them to fall.

"Blimey," she muttered, "It's a bit bumpy."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," he held out his hand to her.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith," she shook his hand and smiled at Laila, who returned it.

S.S

Yes! We've got Martha in the house! She is my second favorite companion behind Donna. I hope you all liked the reference I made when the Doctor bit Martha's hand, now we all know he can't….no he won't…kiss anyone while he's with Laila. Speaking of Laila, I felt bad writing that scene before and after the plasmavore drank his blood. You think that was a sad reaction? I can say no more, I can say no more. Lol.

Two reviews, two, two, who?

Mionerocks: I love writing the moments between them and it's little mixture of both because well…you'll see, I can't explain without giving anything away.

Pepperlandgirl: Hello again! Yeah, the Doctor feels that way too, but she'll get better in time! So we have that to look forwards to. Yes, and to explain why I had him bite her instead of kissing her, I can't tell you…sorry, it's one of those things you'll have to find out in-story, not out-of-story. No, I got you, I understand what you mean :)


	8. TSC: William Shakespeare

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Shakespeare Code

Chapter 8: William Shakespeare

* * *

The TARDIS jolted and twisted as it travelled through the Vortex. Inside, the Doctor turned a wheel, while Martha held onto the console to remain steady, "But how do you travel in time?" Martha questioned, "What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything," the Doctor remarked, "Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" he practically climbed up onto the console and was knocked to the floor alongside Martha as the TARDIS landed.

Laila, who had ventured to her room under thirty minutes ago, walked down the stairs to see the two lying on the floor, "Um," she pointed at them, not quite sure what to say, "Ok."

The Doctor scrambled to his feet to look at her and smiled, seeing the outfit she had chosen to wear. A green long-sleeved Elizabethan gown that reached to ground level with flower stitched in just beneath the bust. Around her neck was a pearled necklace with green and dark green jewels, matching the belt around her waist. Her hair was flowing down as usual, but it all seemed to piece together.

Laila could feel his gaze on her and averted her eyes, a small blush making its way to her cheeks. Her outfit was wondrous, she had to admit, and the oddest thing was that she _didn't_ pick it out. Once she had entered into her room, she saw it lying on her bed with a note stating 'wear this' attached to it, "Er," she scratched the back of her neck, "We should get going."

The Doctor snapped out of his trance and held out his hand to her, making her raise an eyebrow, but she went along with it and placed her hand in his, "You really are beautiful, you know," he whispered, nothing but the truth in his eyes and on his lips, "And right," he turned to Martha as she put on her jacket, "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door…" he and Laila strided over to the door, stopping there and facing her, "Brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked, "I'm guessing by Laila's outfit that we're far back, yeah?"

He just smiled, "Take a look," the door creaked slightly as he opened it for her to see beyond, "After you ladies."

S.S

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about, chatting and drinking, "Oh, you are kidding me," she stared in wonder, "You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. _When_ are we?"

Laila reached forwards and pulled her back, using the hand the Doctor wasn't holding, as a man dumped the contents of a bucket out of a first story window, "Mind the loo!" he called to them.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," the Doctor answered her, "Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse," she shrugged it off, "I've worked the late night shift at A&E," she followed after the Doctor and Laila as they began to walk away, "But are we safe? I mean, we can move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can," he assured her, "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films," she tried to explain, "You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" they carried on walking and he began to notice Laila drawing the attention of a couple of males as they passed by. He narrowed his eyes at each one and moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What if, I dunno," Martha carried on, "What if I kill my grandfather?"

He looked at her, "You planning to?"

"No."

"Then, stop worrying so much," Laila smiled at her.

She nodded, taking in the advice, and looked around at her surroundings, noticing some familiar things about it, "This is London," she noted.

"I think so," the Doctor confirmed, also peering around, "Right about 1599."

"Oh, but hold on," she paused, worry beginning to take over her again, "Am I all right?" she glanced around, "I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" he questioned.

She pointed to herself, as if it were obvious, "Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, Laila and I aren't even human," he told her, "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there," he pointed towards a man shoveling manure, "They've got recycling," then towards two men conversing at a water barrel, "Water cooler moment."

"….and the world will be consumed by flame!" a preacher declared as they passed by him.

"Global warming," he smiled, "Oh, yes, and…entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…." the Doctor led Laila and her around a corner, stopping near a giant theatre, "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon…14 sides…containing the man himself."

"Whoa," her eyes widened, "You don't mean…is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes," he confirmed, "Miss Jones, will you accompany us to the theatre?"

She smiled, "Yes, Mr. Smith, I will."

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," he said as they walked into the building.

"Then I could get sectioned!" she laughed, shaking her head at him.

S.S

The actors onstage took a bow as the house, completely packed, applauded their performance, "That's amazing!" Martha cheered, "Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are med dressed as women, yeah."

"London never changes," the Doctor commented and Laila shook her head at him.

"Where's Shakespeare?" Martha looked around the stage, not seeing him anywhere in sight, "I wanna see Shakespeare," she shook her fist in the air as she started to chant, "Author! Author!" the Doctor and Laila looked at her, eyebrows raised, "Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?"

A man in the crowd near her picked up the chant and it quickly spread throughout the theatre, "Well…" the Doctor looked around, "They do now."

A second later, Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerate bow as he blew kisses to the crowd. The audience went wild and cheered even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits," Martha remarked.

"Genius," the Doctor commented, "He's a genius…THE genius, for a human. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted and the audience laughed.

"Oh, well," he shook his head, disappointed. Laila chuckled a bit at the man on stage, finding him rather amusing.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha smirked.

"You have excellent taste!" Shakespeare continued to address the crowd, "I'll give you that!" he pointed to someone in the audience, "Oh, that's a wig!" he laughed along with everyone else, "I know what you're all saying 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius," he appeared to about to exit the stage, when he suddenly stood up straight, "When? Tomorrow night," the audience cheered whilst the cast themselves looked stunned at the new update, "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!"

The audience applauded loudly, including Martha, whilst the Doctor and Laila shared a concerned look.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha exited the theatre with the rest of the crowd, talking amongst themselves, "I'm not an expert," Martha began, "But I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

"Was never performed," Laila said.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded at her, "The lost play. It doesn't exist…only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disk of something?" Martha asked, "We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

The Time Lords just looked at her and Laila shook her head, "You wouldn't want to do that," she advised, "How would you explain how you got it in the first place?"

"Oh," she nodded, "Gotcha, bad idea."

"Yeah. Yeah," the Doctor agreed. It was a very bad idea. He's had enough of humans who are only interested in travelling with him to gain some sort of profit, he didn't need another.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

Laila tilted her head towards the Doctor and he looked over at her to see a small smile on her face, "Well," he bit his lip, "I was just gonna give you a quick trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer," he couldn't help but smile when Laila seemed happy about the decision. Perhaps Martha wouldn't make such a bad companion…not that he wanted her as one…no, he just lost Rose, he…he…he didn't need another. Nope, definitely not.

S.S

A woman, Dolly Baily, walked up to Shakespeare and two other men as they sat at a table inside an inn, "Here ya go, Will," she smiled, "Drink up. There's enough beer in this lodgings house to sink the Spanish," she doled out tankards to the gentlemen.

"Dolly Baily," Shakespeare returned the smile, "You've saved my life."

"I'll do more than that later tonight," she flirted shamelessly before turning to another young lady, Lilith, in the room, "And you, girl, hurry up with your tasks. The talk of gentlemen is best not overheard."

"Yes, ma'am," the girl apologized, "Sorry, ma'am."

"You must be mad, Will," one of the men, who went by the name of Dick, spoke to Shakespeare, "'Loves Labour's Won'? We're not ready. It's supposed to be next week. What made you say that?"

"You haven't even finished it yet," the other man, called Kempe, stated.

Shakespeare just waved them off, "I've just got the final scene to go," he assured them, "You'll get it by morning," he took a swig of his beer.

"Hello!" he looked up as the Doctor entered the room, "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" he trailed as his eyes landed on Martha and Laila standing beside him, "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down next to me," he turned to Dick and Kempe, "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads," Dolly Baily smirked, "I think our William's found his new muse."

"Sweet ladies," he faced the women and quickly noted the arm wrapped around Laila's waist, as well as the Doctor sending him a warning glare, "Ah, taken is she?"

"Very much so," the Doctor responded and Laila just smiled up at him. Honestly she thought it was kind of sweet how jealous he got whenever a guy did look at her. He thought she didn't notice, but even when they were on Kroptor, she saw him glaring at Danny when he was talking to her at the table in the canteen area.

"Too bad," Shakespeare said, "You have a fine lady in your arms, sir," the Doctor kissed Laila's cheek, causing her to blush a bit, "Hm," he looked at Martha, examining her for a moment, "Such unusual clothes," he patted the empty seat beside him and smiled when she took the offer, "So…fitted."

"Um, verily," Martha stumbled, "Forsooth, egads."

Laila raised her eye brow in amusement while the Doctor just grimaced, "No, no, don't do that. Don't," he pulled out the psychic paper and held it out to Shakespeare, "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my breath-taking partner Madam Laila, and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting," Shakespeare pointed a finger at the paper, "That bit of paper. It's blank."

"Oh, that's…very clever," he nodded, impressed, "That proves it. Absolute genius."

"What if you can determine whether you want to read it or not?" Laila questioned, "If it's blank, you don't, if you can, you do."

He thought for a moment, it was an interesting question, "That would mean your brain is on a more superior level than most intelligent beings," he raised an eyebrow, "Why do you…no…" she just stared at him, "No, way. You can…?" he grinned at her, "See? Genius plus, knew it, knew it, knew it. It makes sense given how…you know?"

"'You know what?'" Martha questioned.

He whipped around to face her, "Just talking about psychic paper," he waved the question off, making her frown when he did, "Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch," he put the slip in his pocket.

"Psychic," Shakespeare tested the word on his tongue, "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha furrowed her brow at him, "What did you say?"

"Oops," he smiled apologetically, "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe hearing this," she gaped, not sure if she should take offense to it or not.

"It's political correctness gone mad," the Doctor shrugged, "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me!" a man named Lynley burst in the room, interrupting their conversation, "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning," Shakespeare told him, "First thing, I'll send it 'round."

Lynley scoffed, "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine," he countered, "The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Lilith slipped from the room at the announcement, unbeknownst to the others, a suspicious look upon her face as she did so.

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha raised her eyebrow.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order," Lynley continued, "If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labour's Won' will never be played," he stormed out of the room, leaving the quartet staring after him.

S.S

Lynley hurried on down the stairs where he bumped into Lilith, "Oh, sorry, sir," she excused herself, "Beg pardon, sir. Mind you don't hurt that handsome head of yours," she caressed his head softly.

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" Lynley remarked and then lowered his voice, "I shall return later," he walked away and Lilith held up a lock of his hair, a smirk on her face.

S.S

Lilith ran up the landing on the inn and hid in a corner where she took out a makeshift doll, "Oh, my mothers, there's one seeks to stop the performance tomorrow."

S.S

Inside of a house further away from the inn, two women, Doomfinger and Bloodtide cried out in rage at the intruder, "But it must be tomorrow!" Doomfinger argued.

"'Love's Labours Won' must be performed!" Bloodtide agreed.

S.S

Lilith wrapped Lynley's hair about the doll's head, "Fear not," she reassured her mothers, "Chant with me. Water damps the fiercest flame…"

S.S

"Drowns down girls and boys the same," the mothers chanted.

S.S

Lynley was walking along the street when suddenly he stopped and grabbed his throat and water gushed out from his mouth, as if he were drowning.

S.S

"Well, then…mystery solved," Martha sighed, "That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know…more mysterious."

Then they heard a scream echo from outside. The Doctor grabbed Laila's hand as they ran out of the room, Martha and Shakespeare right behind them.

S.S

Hehe, the Doctor got jealous of Shakespeare. Don't worry, there is more jealousy to go in this episode, there is definitely more.

I always thought that the way the witches killed these people were way too obvious. No one drowns on land and no one dies of fear, I mean, come on? Really? Now if Lynley had gotten hit by like a horse or something, then that would be a different story.

I wanted to tell you all that I made a My Little Pony wallpaper-thing with the 10th and 11th Doctor's as well as Laila. Check it out!

Four reviews, four, four (continue echo).

Mionerocks: Well, I think this chapter just answered your question about the Doctor. Now, will we have a jealous Laila? I was wondering if someone was going to ask that, and honestly I'll have to say we'll have to see ;)

Dream lighting: Hello! I thank you for liking the story enough to carry on reading it.

Grapejuice101: Thank you! I'm glad you love it.

Pepperlandgirl: Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I'm seriously going to hold that to you, like seriously. Lol. Yep, they need each other equally, which is just too sweet. I'm totally excited about the 50th, but I was curious on how they would incorporate Rose into that since she's "supposed" to be stuck in the parallel universe. I guess we'll be seeing on the 23rd.


	9. TSC: Witches

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Shakespeare Code

Chapter 9: Witches

* * *

The Doctor, Laila, Martha and Shakespeare rushed out to the street where Lynley was lying on the ground, water gushing from his mouth, "It's that Lynley bloke," Martha pointed at him.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor frowned, "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor," he moved over to Lynley's side and Laila followed him, eyeing Lynley for a moment with a curious expression upon her face.

"So am I," Martha said, kneeling down next to them, "Near enough."

S.S

Lilith pulled the doll out of the water.

S.S

"Now to halt the vital part," the mother continued to chant, "Stab the flesh…"

S.S

"And stop the heart," Lilith whispered and stabbed the doll with a large pin, "Eternal sleep is thine," she took her hand and twisted the head until it ripped off.

S.S

Lynley's head dropped to the ground and the Doctor stood to his feet and ran to look down the street. Laila frowned up at the sky with a thoughtful look now.

"Gotta get the heart going," Martha said, listening for his heartbeat and breathing, "Mr. Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right," she prepared to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returned, only to move back a bit as water burbled from Lynley's mouth, "What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it," the Doctor murmured, "His lungs are full of water, he drowned and then…"

"His heart has been punctured," Laila said, gaining their attention, "I don't know how, though."

He nodded and turned to Dolly, who was standing nearby, "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir," Dolly Baily obliged just as Lilith walked up to them.

"I'll do it, ma'am," she told her and turned, with a satisified smirk on her face, before she left. The Doctor crouched down next to the body, examining it more.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha questioned, not sure why he lied to them.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages," the Doctor explained, "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay," she nodded slowly, "What was it then?"

He peered at her, "Witchcraft."

S.S

Lilith, Bloodtide and Doomfinger were inside their house, gathered around a cauldron, "The potion is prepared," the mothers said, "Now take it."

"Magic words for the playwright's fevered mind," Doomfinger started.

"Shakespeare will release us," Bloodtide added, "The mind of a genius will unlock the tide of blood."

"Upon this night, the work is done," Lilith finished, "A muse to pen 'Love Labour's Won'!"

S.S

Dolly Bailey strided up to the Doctor, Laila, and Martha, who were standing back inside the inn with Shakespeare, "I got you a room, Sir Doctor, Madam Laila," she said, "You and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

"Much thanks," Laila smiled at her and she returned the gesture before she walked away.

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare shook his head sadly, "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha corrected.

"And you, Sir Doctor," Shakespeare looked over at the Time Lord, "How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor simply said.

"A trite reply," he nodded, "Yeah, that's what I do," he turned to Laila, "And Madam Laila, what is in your eyes? I see the stars that shine so bright, the skies above with something unknown. A terrible fright with compassion," Laila frowned at his words, not sure what he meant, "You're a very interesting lady, Madam."

The Doctor frowned as well, but not for the same reason as Laila. He curled his hand around hers and smiled tensely at the poet in front of them, who just smiled in defense before he faced Martha, "And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say good night," Martha said, resisting the urge to chuckle at the Doctor's expression. He certainly was the jealous type, wasn't he? She morphed her lips into an amused smile and whipped around, heading for their room.

"I must work," Shakespeare carried on, "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Laila, and I'll discover more about you both and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, "All the world is a stage," he said and Laila just shook her head at him. He smiled a bit at her, "What?"

"Hm, I might use that," Shakespeare said, "Good night, Doctor, Laila."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

Laila waved at the man, "Night," she said before she and the Doctor exited the lobby.

S.S

Martha stood in the midst of the room, examining it, when the Doctor and Laila entered, "It's not exactly five-star, is it?" she remarked.

"Oh, it'll do," the Doctor shrugged, "I've seen worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Ooh," he patted his pockets and pulled out a brush, "Contains Venusian spearmint," he handed it to her and she took it from his hand.

"What else have you got in there?" Laila questioned, "You pull a lot of things out."

"Lot's," he grinned toothily, "They're bigger on the inside."

"So," Martha interrupted, smiling apologetically at them, "Who's going where? I mean there's only one bed," she looked between the two, "I don't mind sleeping on the floor, you know, if you both want…"

"Actually," Laila interjected before she could finish that sentence, "I don't need to sleep a lot, less than him," she nodded at the Doctor, "which is a pretty low number," she smiled, "You take the bed and I'll keep an eye out for any strange occurrences," she moved over to a chair in the room and sat down in it.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, thoughtful. It was understandable, he supposed, why she didn't want to sleep in the bed. It wasn't something they had talked about yet and was on the list of things they needed to. They weren't at that level yet in their relationship, maybe they would've been if they had known about the Mental Bind ahead of time, but they didn't, so a lot of things that could've been were halted.

"Well, um," he looked at Martha, "I guess we'll manage, c'mon," he flopped onto the bed whilst Martha stood still on the floor.

"So, magic and stuff," Martha said, "That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'."

"Wait till you read Book Seven," he responded, recalling his own reading of it, "Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though?" she wondered, "I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

He laughed, "Course it isn't!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" she frowned, "I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't," he shook his head, "Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?"

"Budge up a bit, then," she motioned for him to move and he slid over a bit, "Sorry, there's not much room."

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that," he pondered, "Not without a generator the size Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that," he tapped his finger on the bed rapidly, "No. There's something I'm missing," she turned her head to look at him, "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it," he sighed, "Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing."

Laila glanced up at him at that and shook her head at him. She caught Martha's eye and smiled at her apologetically. She knew he was only doing that so it didn't seem like he was replacing Rose, and she understood that, but still. He'd never heal from losing Rose if he didn't let her go.

"Can't be helped," she heard him say, "You're a novice, never mind. We'll take you back home tomorrow."

Martha glared at him, miffed at his attitude, "Great!" she turned her back to him and blew out the candle.

S.S

The Doctor awoke to the sound of Martha breathing beside him and twisted his head to see her fast asleep. His eyes narrowed in the dark to see a Laila standing by the window, the moonlight falling down around her, giving her a ghostly appearance, "Laila?" he slid off the bed and his feet walked across the cold floor to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, "You should go back to sleep."

"Seems to me like you're the one who's tired," he noted, seeing the weary glint in her eyes, "C'mon," he gently picked her up bridal style, much to her protest.

"What are you doing?" she whispered frantically, "Doctor, I _don't_ need any sleep."

"Yes, you do," he laid her on the bed beside Martha before he placed himself next to her. He shifted so he was facing her, "Now, sleep," he kissed her nose and she stared at him for a moment. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she was off in slumber-land.

S.S

Lilith watched Shakespeare's window discretely from the street below before she levitated up and opened it from outside, seeing he was writing at his desk. She blew the fumes of some concoction towards him. He took in the fumes and immediately fell unconscious, allowing Lilith to enter the room and raise the marionette of him.

"Bind the mind and take the man," she chanted, "Speed the words to writer's hand," she watched, pleased, as Shakespeare jerked up and began to write unwillingly.

S.S

The Doctor moved so he was lying on his back once Laila fell asleep. She was adorable even when sleeping, which honestly wasn't a surprise to him. What did surprise him though was how quickly it took her to fall asleep. He remembered what Sir Robert said about her staying up hours on end without being tired and thought she would give a little more of a fight than she did, but she didn't. She seemed comfortable enough lying there next to him, even though Martha was on the other side of her, still…he figured she'd be more tensed. Was it him she felt comfortable with? Or was it just her weariness?

Probably the weariness.

S.S

Dolly walked into Shakespeare room with a broom in her hand, "Will?" she called, "Finished cleaning just in time for your special treat," she stopped once she saw Lilith standing there with her back turned, "Oh, aye. I'm not the first then."

Lilith whipped around to face her, with a more 'witch' look on her face, "I'll take that to aid my flight," she pointed to the broom, "And you shall speak no more of this night," and she grabbed it as Dolly screamed.

S.S

The Doctor jumped up as well as Laila and they both ran towards Shakespeare room, followed by Martha as she was woken as well.

S.S

Shakespeare woke up startled when they entered and stopped to examine Dolly's body lying on the ground, "Wha…?" he looked around, puzzled, "What was that?"

Martha ran to the window where she saw the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky. Laila joined her a second later, seeing the sight as well.

"Her heart gave out," the Doctor confirmed, "She died of fright."

"Doctor?" Martha called hesitantly and he rushed over to the window, looking out to see nothing.

"What did you see?" he questioned.

"A witch," Laila said and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortably, for the both of them as all three of them stared out into the night sky.

S.S

The trio sat at Shakespeare desk as the man mourned over Dolly Baily, "Oh, sweet Dolly Baily," he shook his head sadly, "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," the Doctor said and Laila looked up at him from where her head was rested on his shoulder. He was really enjoying this wasn't he?

"I might use that," Shakespeare said.

"You can't," he told him, "It's someone else's."

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land," Martha spoke up, "Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare shot her an offended look, "You're accusing me?"

"No," she reassured him, "But Laila and I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have?" he frowned, not recalling doing such a thing, "When was that?"

Laila leaned over to Martha, speaking in a low whisper, "We're not there yet," she said.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," he told them, gaining their attention.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect," the Doctor stood, pulling Laila up with him, "Hold on. The architect! The architect!" he slammed his fist on the table, making her raise an eyebrow at his actions, "The Globe! Come on!" the Time Lords rushed off, followed by Martha and Shakespeare.

S.S

The Doctor stood in the pit whilst Laila, Martha, and Shakespeare were on the stage, "The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked…" he turned to Shakespeare, "Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all," Shakespeare said, not sure of its relevance, "Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…" he murmured, trying to figure it out. He looked over at Laila and she just raised an eyebrow at him, which was odd because usually she'd give an indication that she had already figured it out or at least knew something.

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha said, turning his focus to her.

"So there is," he nodded, "Good point. Words and shapes following the same design," he paced up and down the floor, "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon….think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare remarked, still confused as to what was occurring.

"Oh. But a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time…Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…"

"It's like your police box," Martha pointed out, "Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

"Oh," he grinned, "Oh, Martha Jones, I like you," his eyes flickered towards Laila to see her nodding at him with a small smile. He frowned for a moment before his eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ say anything, or that she _didn't_ have anything to say, she just was _choosing_ not to say it, "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can we talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," Shakespeare warned him, "A month after finishing this place…lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked as she faced him.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling," he shrugged, "His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha questioned.

"Bethlem Hospital," he explained, "The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there," the Doctor said, "Right now. Come on," he headed out and Laila and Martha followed after him as well as Shakespeare.

"Wait!" he called after the trio, "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand," he stopped at the doorway as two young actors entered the building, "Ralph, the last scene as promised," he handed over the script, "Copy it, hand it 'round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before the curtain up. Remember kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know…the Queen might turn up," he walked out and muttered under his breath, "As if. She never does."

S.S

Sorry for the late update, unfortunately I caught another head cold. This is the most I've been sick in years, ugh. Anyways, how smart can you get Laila? How many of you figured out what she was doing before the Doctor, hm? Speaking of the Doctor, that slumber scene was just too cute. Isn't he just the sweetest thing?

Five reviews, five, five…

Mionerocks: Let's just say that Jack will bring on more humor than anyone else ;) Oh, the Master, the Master is an interesting topic, very interesting. I cannot say more than that. I'm totally looking forward to when we get to the 11th Doctor, though the 10th is my favorite Doctor, it's just the overall idea of it that excites me. River is a psychopath, as we all know, so naturally of course, if given how her drive is jealously…

Veyrona: Hi! Doctor jealousy is always funny to read and watch, haha. Thank you, I'm glad you liked the wallpaper.

Pepperlandgirl: Hm, that is an interesting theory, but who knows? Maybe she's right and maybe's she's not….if so, maybe Moffat stole the idea from her mind. Lol. I like it because it shows the Doctor that Martha is more than what Rose was. He basically guided Rose along and pretended as if the correct answer was hers and her alone without any assistance, Martha actually gives intelligent guesses without his help, which is more than what Rose ever did. Who doesn't love a jealous Doctor?

Rockwolf: Hello, welcome to the story! Thank you, I'm glad you loved it.

ThisUsernameisdecisive: Love your username and I'm glad you loved it. Will she be falling for the Doctor? Hm, well, just think about this. The thing that ignited her affections was the kiss that he bestowed upon her in the hospital, correct? So, if you take that away, what are the chances of her falling for him? Especially if it's Martha and she knows he's taken. She's more mature than Rose and Amy, so?


	10. TSC: Love's Labour's Won

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Shakespeare Code

Chapter 10: Loves Labour's Won

* * *

Martha and Shakespeare hurried along down the street, following behind the Doctor and Laila, "So, tell me of Freedonia," Shakespeare conversed, "Where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha told him.

"Ah," he nodded, "She's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

That made her stop and stare at him, "Whoa, Nelly!" she held her hands up, "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

He simply grinned, "But Martha, this is Town."

"Come on," the Doctor called back to them, "We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"You? Nah," he shook his head, "Laila, definitely," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless, "Now move!"

S.S

Inside the Globe, Kempe and Dick stood onstage looking over the script Shakespeare handed to them, "'Loves Labour's Won'. I don't think much of the sequels," Dick remarked, "They're never as good as the original."

"Have you seen this last bit?" Kempe said, his eyes scanning over the paper, "He must have been dozing off when he wrote that. I don't even know what it means."

"Well, that goes for most of his stuff," he shrugged. Ah, but at least it's my speech. Ah, I get centre-stage," he began to read it aloud, "The light of Shadmock's hollow moon doth shine on to a point in space betwixt Dravidian shores…"

A strong gust of wind blew past the two gents and Kempe peered around, his brow furrowed, "What was that?" he questioned.

"Dravidian shoes linear 5-9-3-0-1-6…." Dick continued to read, entranced.

S.S

"A spirit stirs the ether," Doomfinger spoke, feeling the change in the atmosphere. She looked into the cauldron to see what was occurring, revealing Kempe and Dick onstage, "But too soon. Too soon."

"Not to fear, my mothers," Lilith assured, "It is merely a rehearsal of what's to come."

S.S

"….and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4," Dick carried on and watched as a dark wraith-like figure appeared in front of them. He stared at it, a little more than stunned.

"By all the saints, it's a spirit," Kempe breathed as the creature shrieked at them, "It's a vile shade," it came towards them and dissipated before it could reach them, "I think we should never speak of this again else we'll end up in Bedlam ourselves."

S.S

Loud screams and moans sounded at the Doctor, Laila, Martha, and Shakespeare were led through the halls. The Doctor intertwined his and a Laila's hands and kept her at a close proximity, seeing her discomfort with being in the place, if given how she would wince whenever someone screamed. They would talk to Peter and then he would get her out of here, simple as that.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the Jailer asked, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I'd whip these madmen," Laila's frown deepened at that, "They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No," he shook his head rapidly, "I don't!"

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies," he turned and walked down the hall into the room, leaving the four alone.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha shook her head, "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?" she faced Shakespeare, "And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia," Shakespeare countered.

"But you're clever!" she frowned, "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad," he said, "I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," the Doctor said softly and Laila looked up at him. She knew he had a wife and kids back on Gallifrey, as they had spoken about it once and once only back when Rose was with them. She also knew he was still hurt over losing them, his wife and his children.

"_But not as hurt as I would be over losing you."_

The Doctor looked down at her, having heard her thoughts and smiled tenderly at her. It was true, he _was_ hurt over losing his wife and children, because he had a life with them and now he could no more….but Laila, Laila…if he had _ever_ lost her to death, he felt _nothing_ would be worth it….

Of course, he knew that if one didn't complete the Soulbinding Process it was completely possible to move on if the other died. If one _did_ complete it, however, it was the opposite….which was good for him.

"My only boy," Shakespeare said, causing the Time Lords to focus their attention on him, "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know," Martha said with a hint of regret, "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything," he sighed, "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be….oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," the Doctor suggested.

"Hm," he shook his head, "Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"The way, m'lord!" the Jailer interrupted and they all turned to walk down to Peter's cell.

S.S

The Jailer unlocked the door and let the quartet inside, letting them see Peter, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, "They can be dangerous, m'lord," the Jailer commented, "Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" the Doctor counter-remarked, "Now get out!" he waited until he left to approach Peter slowly, "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare said as Laila stood on the other side of Peter, staring down at him with thoughtful expression, "You'll get nothing out of him."

"Peter?" he laid a hand on Peter's shoulder and the man's head jerked up, looking up at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seemed to be trying to speak.

S.S

Inside the witches' house, Lilith paused in the midst of her actions, "What is this?" she frowned, sensing something wrong, "I must see," she looked into the cauldron to see the Doctor and Laila with Peter, "The strangers, they were at the in with Shakespeare. I thought they smelt of something new."

"Now they visit the madhouse," Bloodtide said, "The architect!"

S.S

The Doctor placed his fingertips along Peter's face, trying to get him to focus, "Peter, I'm the Doctor, and this is Laila," he told him, "Go into the past, one year ago. Let me your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go," he pulled him along to lay him down on his cot and Laila smiled a little at him.

"Tell us the story, Peter," she said calmly and softly, "Tell us about them, the witches."

S.S

"Who is this Doctor and Laila?" Lilith questioned, raged, "Why do they come now at our time of glory? Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Doctor and his female partner. Doom their hide."

S.S

"Witches spoke to Peter," Peter responded to the Time Lords, shocking Shakespeare as he hadn't heard the man speak in ages, "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls…always 14. When the work was done," he laughed, "They sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches?" the Doctor asked, "Where in the city," he crouched down next to him, "Peter, tell us. You've got to tell us where they were?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words."

The Doctor and Laila whipped around to see Doomfinger standing there beside them and the Doctor pulled Laila behind him as he backed up next to Martha.

"What the hell?" Martha blinked, seeing the woman there.

"Just one touch of the heart," Doomfinger whispered and laid her hand on Peter's chest. Laila's eyes widened and she averted her eyes as Peter began to convulse.

"Noooo!" the Doctor shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed before he fell back on the cot, dead.

"Witch!" Shakespeare cried, "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Who would be next, hmm?" Doomfinger turned to them, "Just one touch," she cackled, "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha ran over towards the door, banging her fist on it, "Let us out!" she yelled, "Let us out!"

"That's not gonna work," the Doctor told her, "The whole building's shouting that."

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger grinned nastily.

"Well," the Doctor began, "If you're looking for volunteers," he tried to step forwards, only to be held back by Laila as she frantically shook her head at him. He smiled down at her and kissed the top her head, reassuring her that he'd be fine. She watched as he pulled away from her and stepped towards the witch, feeling her stomach drop slightly.

"No mortal has power over me," Doomfinger warned.

"Oh, but there's a power in words," he argued, "If I can find the right one….if I can just know you…"

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," he said, "Now think, think, think….Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy….hm…ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars…."

Laila looked from him to Doomfinger, slight fear on her face, "The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration," she interrupted, walking up next to the Doctor, as he stared at her, his eyes wide in horror, "Carrionite."

At the sound of the name, Doomfinger wailed and disappeared. Martha stared at the place where she was standing, "What did you do?"

"She named her," the Doctor frowned, not exactly happy with the outcome, "The power of a name. That's old magic," he turned to face Laila, "Why'd you do that?"

"Carrionites hold no authority over the Healers, it's like we're immune to their ways and magic," the Time Lady explained, "I just didn't see a reason for why you should sacrifice yourself….again, if they couldn't do anything to _me_."

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, "I know that," he said, "I know that you'll be immune to some things, Laila. I have no doubt in my mind that the witches would still try and hurt you, even if nothing worked against you, and for that reason alone they are a threat to you, which I will never allow with anyone or anything," he closed his eyes for a moment, "I can't take the risk. I care about you way too much to do it, really," he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"Okay," she looked down, having not thought of that being the reason why he kept sacrificing himself for her sake, "Well, how about this? If it comes down to it then I'll intervene if need be, if not, you can keep playing knight, alright?" the Doctor laughed lightly at her and kissed her quickly, not too quickly though, before looking at Martha and Shakespeare who were smiling at them.

Martha chuckled, seeing the blush appear on the Time Lord's face, "But hold on, there's no such thing as magic," she said, to save him from further embarrassment.

"Well," he cleared his throat, wrapping his arm around Laila's waist, "It's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare questioned.

"The end of the world."

S.S

"She knows us!" Doomfinger wheezed as she teleported back into the witches' house, "She spoke our name!"

"Then she will know death," Lilith stated, "She will perish at my hand. My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. Go! I will join you. As soon as this Laila screams her last."

"No, no," Bloodtide intervened, "Not her. Not her. I sense a familiar presence about her," she gasped, "Healer is thy name, the last I must say. She must live, or else."

Lilith nodded, understanding, "Then this Doctor will perish in her stead."

S.S

The quartet were back inside Shakespeare room, talking amongst theirselves, "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," the Doctor informed Martha and Shakespeare, whilst Laila peered out the window in the room, "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth," the Doctor responded, "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

He turned to Shakespeare, "I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me?" Shakespeare blinked, "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though," Martha cut in, also focusing her attention on him, "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" the Doctor asked.

"The boys get the girls," he explained, "They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual…except those last few lines. Funny thing is…I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it," he nodded, realization dawning upon him, "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won'…it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

S.S

Dick stepped out onto the stage in costume, facing the crowd as they watched in anticipation, "We left the lovers of Navarre by cruel chance separated, none to claim his heart, their labour's lost. Now will they find Love's Labour's Won?!"

The audience cheered and applauded. Somewhere in the midst of the people, Bloodtide and Doomfinger watched the entertainment.

S.S

The Doctor held up a map in front of his face, "All Hallows Street," he murmured, "There it is," he pointed to it, "Martha, Laila, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it," Shakespeare nodded and shook his hand, "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you and your dear Laila, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain," Martha told him.

"I'm not," he corrected, "It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor, Laila."

"Be careful," Laila said as she finally joined them.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "Good luck, Shakespeare," he stood and took hold of Laila's hand as he headed for the door, "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that," Shakespeare complimented and then frowned, "Wait a minute….that's one of mine."

"Oh," the Time Lord poked his head around the door, "Just shift!"

S.S

The actors were on stage in the middle of their performance, Dick was cradling a dying Kempe, "The eye should have contentment where it rest," Dick said, "This spun-out year I watch on, groaning sick…"

The Carrionites, up in their private box, held a small crystal ball in their laps as it glowed with a blue light, "Patience, my sisters," Bloodtide spoke, "Patience."

"Mewling poor drooped men in stenched beds…." the act continued until the doors burst open from onstage and Shakespeare ran through.

"Stop the play!" he shouted, confusing the audience and some of the actors, "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately!"

"Everyone's a critic," Dick muttered at the interruption.

"The wordsmith!" Bloodtide cried.

"Fear not," Doomfinger assured, "I have the doll," she took out the doll they used to control him.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund," Shakespeare said as the crowd booed him, "But this play must not be performed!"

Doomfinger knocked doll with her hand, causing the playwright to fall unconscious on the stage. The actors glanced amongst theirselves warily, "Is he drunk or what?" Kempe whispered.

"Get hum off the stage!" Dick ordered in low, hoarse, voice.

The audience laughed and Shakespeare was carried off by a couple of the other performers, "You must forgive out irksome Will," Kempe stood, "He's been on the beer and feeling ill."

"There is naught can stop us now," Doomfinger smirked.

S.S

"All Hallows Street," the Doctor said as they made it to their destination, "But which house?" he peered down the street, examining the houses lining up the sides.

"The thing is, though…am I missing something here?" Martha questioned, "The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me…I'm living proof."

Laila looked back at her, "True, but if it did end now, what would happen to the future?"

"It…" her eyes widened, "It wouldn't exist, yeah?" the Time Lady nodded, "Like Marty McFly in 'Back to the Future'!" she gasped, "Oh my God, am I going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race," the Doctor confirmed, "It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" at that moment, the door to a nearby house slowly opened, "Ah, make that WITCH house."

S.S

The trio walked inside the house where Lilith was waiting for them, "I take it we're expected," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time," Lilith responded.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," his face shifted into a deadly serious expression, "You'll have to go through me first," Lilith just stared at him for a moment before she started to cackle, confusing them.

"Ah," she shook her head, "Don't worry your pretty little head. We cannot harm your precious lady, dear," she mock-sighed, "Unfortunate, so, even if we held the power to do so we could not. She must live her life."

Laila furrowed her brow, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" she questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes widened, "You do not know then, of the tale? The tale that spreads across the galaxies, that everyone has shared?" she smirked, "Interesting."

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Martha interjected, "It's my turn," she stepped forwards, "I know how to do this," she pointed at Lilith, "I name thee, Carrionite!" she frowned when nothing happened, "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of the name works only once," Lilith told her, "Observe," she pointed at her, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha collapsed and Laila caught her before she fell, lowering her safely to the ground, "She's not dead," Laila confirmed, relieved, "Only sleeping."

"Only sleeping, yes," she nodded, "Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" she pointed at the Time Lord, expecting a reaction, "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still a thought with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me," the Doctor warned.

"But your heart will be torn in two," she grinned, "For you will almost lose the one most precious to you. Not once, but twice. One will shake you, two will break you."

He and Laila frowned at her words, both confused as to their meaning, but the Doctor didn't care, "Don't you dare," he gritted his teeth, figuring she was talking about Laila, who could be the only answer, "The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," Lilith enlightened him.

He narrowed his eyes, "And how did you escape?"

"New words," she simply said, "New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," Laila nodded, understanding now.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" the Doctor questioned.

"Just the three," she said, "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. The human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old way of blood and magic."

"Hmm…." he nodded, "…busy schedule…but first you gotta get past me," he glowered down at her as he shifted till they were face-to-face.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape," she said seductively and Laila just looked at her, warily. Not because she was trying to seduce the Doctor, no, but because of her intentions. She watched her try to touch his face, only for the Doctor to grab her hand in the process, halting her.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me," he told her, "I'm taken, indefinitely," he winked at Laila, who smiled a bit up at him as she tried to shake Martha awake, "You're just another being to me."

"Oh, really?" Lilith raised an eyebrow, "We'll see," she yanked a lock of hair from his head with her other hand before she tore herself away from him. The Doctor fingered the top his head, frowning deeply.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

"Souvenir," she smirked.

"Well, give it back!" he held out his hand, as if expecting her to give it back. She laughed and threw her arms up, causing the window behind to open, giving her free reign to fly out backwards and levitate outside. He ran over to the windowsill, "Well, that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor," Lilith said, "Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets," she pulled out a doll and wrapped his hair about it. Laila slowly stood to her feet, feeling her stomach drop again. She looked down to see Martha stirring, her eyes opening…

"Now, you might call that magic…" the Doctor argued, "I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" Lilith questioned and then she stabbed the doll. The Doctor let out a cry and fell to the floor as she cackled and flew away. Laila rushed over to him, her hearts picking up speed, with Martha behind her as they slid next to him.

"Oh my God!" Martha cried, "Doctor! Don't worry, we've got you," she rolled him on his back and listened for a heartbeat, "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

The Doctor opened his eyes, "You're making a habit of this."

Laila shook her head at him, trying to calm her hearts down, "That wasn't funny."

He gazed at her, seeing the hurt look on her face and felt his hearts constrict, "Sorry," he murmured, ashamed. She eyed him for a moment and then placed a hand on his, letting him know it was alright. She held onto his hand as he tried to stand, only to nearly fall again, "Aahh!" Martha helped Laila to support him, "I've only got one heart working. How do you humans cope? I've got to get the other one started," he looked at Martha, "Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" she shot him a strange look but did as he asked, "Aahh! Other side!" she hit the other side, "On the back! On the back!" and that, "Left a bit," and again, "Ahh, lovely," he stood straight up, keeping a hold on Laila's hand, "There we go! Ba-da-boom!" Martha just stared at him, "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

He and Laila ran out, followed by Martha.

S.S

Lilith joined the other two witches in the box, "The Doctor?" Doomfinger said.

"Dead," Lilith confirmed, pleasing them with her answer.

"The ladies have prepared a show," Dick called out from the stage, "Maria means to presents Isis descending from the dewy orb of Heaven," Kempe walked out, "Ah, here come Costard."

Kempe bowed, "Masters!" he greeted.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha ran through the streets of London towards the Globe Theatre, "We're going the wrong way!" Martha shouted to the Doctor, who was leading them.

"No, we're not!" he called back as they ran down a different street, "We're going the wrong way!" Laila shook her head at him as he pulled her along back the way they came.

S.S

Dick and Kempe were acting onstage, beginning the final speech, "Behold the swainish sight of woman's love," Dick said, "Pish! It's out of season to be heavy disposed."

"It is now, my mothers," Lilith smirked, "The final words to activate the tetradecagon."

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and Linear 5-9-3-0-1-6-7-.02 and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4. Co-radiating crystal, activate!"

"The portal opens! It begins!"

The Carrionites crackled as a red glow began to surround emit from the room…

S.S

The trio heard the screams of the crowd from the theatre and watched as a red glow of energy poured out from the building. The preacher from before stood outside, pointing at it, "I told thee so!" he cried, "I told thee!"

"Stage door!" the Doctor said and they rushed off. Thunderclouds and lightening formed over the Globe mixing with the red glow.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head, "Stop the play!" the Doctor shook his head, staring at him, "I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!"

"I hit my head," Shakespeare groaned, rubbing on it.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald," he warned before they heard screams emit from out front, "I think that's my cue!" he ran out, with Laila behind him. Martha grabbed Shakespeare's hand and they hurried after the Time Lords.

S.S

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites cackled from the stage. The Doctor, Laila, Martha and Shakespeare ran out onstage, gaining their attention.

"The Doctor!" Lilith pointed, "He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted health! They come! They come!" they watched as the spirits of the remaining Carrionites fly from the crystal and about the theatre.

The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare, pushing him towards them, "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare shook his head, still not sure what his part in this was.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

Laila placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, "You're the wordsmith, Shakespeare. You make the words, you bring them to life, they took your play and turned it into this," she gestured towards the Carrionites as they laughed some more, "You're a clever man, I can tell. Trust in yourself," she smiled, "Save the show."

Shakespeare stared at her for a moment before a smile graced his own face and he looked at the Doctor, "Lucky man, you are, Doctor," he nodded, "Very lucky," he took a couple of steps towards the Carrionites whilst the Doctor gazed at Laila, also smiling.

"I am," he kissed the top of her head, causing her to smile up at him, "Very, _very_, lucky."

"Close up this den of hateful," Shakespeare called out, "Dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Laila tells me I am not!"

"I'm going to let that go," the Doctor managed to get out and Laila laughed at him, "Just this once, I'm going to let it slide."

"No!" Lilith cried, feeling the effect of his words starting to take place, "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…." he looked back at the Time Lords, loss for words…for once.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" the Doctor shouted.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" he turned back to the witches, "And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" again, he turned to the Time Lords, who were at a loss, not sure what to tell him. Martha looked at them and then at Shakespeare, saying the first thing on her mind.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finished.

"Good old JK!"

The Carrionites screamed, "The deep darkness!" Lilith wailed, "They are consumed! Ahhh!" the wraith-like creatures were sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as well as all the copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won'," the Doctor said as they watched the scene play out in front of them, "There it goes," the cloud dissipated and the audience sighed in relief before they applauded. The Doctor and Laila ducked out as the actors took their bows.

"They think it was all special effects," Martha realized.

"Your effect is special indeed," Shakespeare retorted.

"It's not your best line," she said, honestly, before they both took their bows as well. The Doctor and Laila went over to Lilith's box where they found the crystal the three was trapped in. The Doctor picked it up before they moved to join the others.

S.S

Morning had come and Martha and Shakespeare were sitting at the edge of the stage inside the Globe, "And I say, a heart for a heart and a dear for a deer."

"I don't get it," Martha frowned.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia," he suggested.

"OK," she thought for a moment, "Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says 'Oi, mate, you're bard."

"It's brilliant!" he laughed, "Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that," he wrapped his hand around her waist, "Come here."

"I've only just met you," she argued.

"The Doctor will never kiss you, we both can tell, he had his doting Laila. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius," she chuckled, "But your breath doesn't half stink."

The Doctor emerged from backstage wearing a ruff collar and carrying an animal skull, "Good props store back there!" he grinned, "I'm not sure about this though," he looked at the skull, "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax," Shakespeare nodded, "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%," he pointed out and his smile widened when Laila walked out from backstage, wearing the flower tiara he found earlier. She blushed lightly at the adoring expression on his face and pouted when he pulled her closer to him.

"How's your head," she asked Shakespeare.

"Still aching," he admitted.

"Here, I got you this," the Doctor removed the collar from his neck at put it on Shakespeare's, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone," he told her, "Laila and I looked all over…every single copy of 'Love's Labours Won' went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece," Shakespeare sighed.

"You could write it up again," Martha comforted.

"Yeah, better not, Will," the Doctor shook his head and Laila nodded, agreeing with him, "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas," Shakespeare shrugged, "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy…my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"That's him," he nodded.

"Ham-NET?"

His lips morphed into a frown, not sure what she was going on about, "What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off," the Doctor intervened, "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," he held up the crystal, "Can scream for all eternity and we've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

Laila and the Doctor glanced at each other, a little shocked, "You what?" Laila questioned.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future," Shakespeare simply said, as if it were obvious, "It's not hard to work out."

"That's….incredible," the Doctor grinned, "You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor," he said before turning to Martha, "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…."

"Will! Will!" Kempe interrupted the moment, "You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town," Dick nodded excitedly, "She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty!" he said, "She's here!" he stood straight as Elizabeth I entered the theatre.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor grinned and Laila smiled at his apparent excitement.

"Doctor!" the Queen gasped, seeing him there and then narrowed her eyes, seeing who was standing next to him, "Laila!"

Both Time Lords frowned at the tone of her voice, "What?" Laila blinked, not sure what was going on.

"My sworn enemy!" the Queen cried and she furrowed her brow, confused.

"What?" the Doctor gapped.

"Off with her head!"

He took a step in front of Laila protectively, "What?"

"Never mind "what", just run!" Martha said, exasperated, "See you, Will! And thanks!" the trio ran off out the theatre whilst the Queen pointed at them.

"Stop that pernicious woman!" she ordered and Shakespeare laughed.

S.S

Martha, Laila, and the Doctor ran through the streets to the TARDIS as the Queen's soldiers ran after them, "Stop in the name of the Queen!" one soldier called out.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha looked at Laila.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I haven't met her yet."

The Doctor quickly unlocked the TARDIS, letting Martha and Laila get in first, "That's something to look forward to," he murmured, "Oh!" he ducked inside as the archers fired, embedding an arrow in the door just as the box dematerialized.

S.S

Yay! We're done with the Shakespeare Code. I liked this episode, really I did. Especially all the cute Doctor/Laila moments ;) Are they just adorable together? I laughed a bit thinking of the Doctor saying "I'm going to let that one go," it was funny…

So, who watched the 50th special? It came on at 2:00 I think….I haven't watched it yet, BUT! I had it set to record on the TV at the house, so I'm going to watch it probably tomorrow or Monday. NO SPOILERS! I don't want to hear them, and this is the first time I don't want to hear them. If you tell me, it might ruin my excitement.

Okay, moving on…the next chapter will be an original chapter, just to give you all a heads up. I think it's time the Doctor and Laila sat down and talked about the Soulbinding process more, to clarify some things, and whatnot. So prepare for that chapter on Monday!

Update (11/25/13): I see that you saw that I changed the Doctor being the Queen's enemy to Laila being her enemy. I have my reasons of course }: )

Three reviews….hmm…suspicious given there were three Carrionites….hmm….

Mionerocks: Thank you! And I know right, they are sooooooooooo cute ;)

Jillyjilllfairfax: Oh, well then, welcome to the Silent Star Series my friend and thank you, you're Fan-bloody-Tastic too!

Pepperlandgirl: Oh, yeah, I'm like way better than I was the majority of the week. Seriously, I've been off this whole week, but not I can't write sick, more like an irritating sick (where everything else is good except one thing, for me that one thing was my nose because well…). Did you enjoy the 50th? No spoilers please, not this time, maybe if it wasn't the 50th, but since it is I want to experience it firsthand without anyone telling me what went on. (This is if you've seen it, if not, never mind).


	11. Soulbinding (1): The Talk?

Important Update (11/25/13): I changed the Doctor from being Elizabeth the 1st's enemy to Laila being her enemy, for some very special reasons }: ). You can read the update if you want, nothing much has changed except the soldiers are after Laila and not the Doctor.

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Soulbinding: Part 1

Chapter 11: The Talk?

* * *

The Doctor was located in the console room as usual, tinkering away with the TARDIS, when Laila ventured down from the top of the stairs, "Doctor?" she called out and winced, hearing a thud.

"Ow!" the Doctor rubbed the spot where he hit his head, "Blimey…" he looked up at the Time Lady and let a smile grace his face, "Hello."

"Hello," she nodded at him, making his smile falter seeing how she wasn't smiling, "Um," she shifted in her spot, as if nervous about something, "Can we talk?"

He stood to his feet, throwing the instrument he was using to the ground, "Yeah, of course," he nodded, leading her over to the chairs, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" his eyes widened, "Are you hurt? Are you…"

"Doctor," she interrupted, shaking her head at him, "I'm fine. I just…" she averted her eyes for a moment, "I wanted to…um…talk about….you know…." she gestured between him and her and once more his eyes widened.

"Oh," he stared at her, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much," she stood to her feet, walking towards the nearly railings, "Just a couple of things…." he furrowed his brow seeing her watching him out of the corner of her eye, like she was afraid of his reaction or something ridiculous like that. She had not one reason to be afraid of any reaction he would have towards her, most definitely.

"Well?" he smiled slightly, "Come on, talk away. Goodness, I do it all the time," she didn't respond to his humor and just continued to frown, causing him to frown, "Okay, what is it? You're acting as if you're afraid of me…like back when we first saw each other in Torchwood manor. The fear, that's what I see," he stood to his feet and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to be scared of my reaction, whatever it is, I'll understand. You know why?" she looked at him and he smiled, "Because I love you."

"I know," she sighed, "That's a part of what I wanted to talk about," she turned around to face him, "I'm…well, you see…." she took a deep breath, "It's kind of hard for me…to…to…"

"Believe that I really feel that way," he finished for her and she shot him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just, I've never been in a relationship like this before, and I know that the Soulbinding process started without our knowledge, which makes it seem like we might be meant to be, or something like that," she paced a bit between the console and the stairs, "What if this whole thing, your feelings for me, are because of the process?"

He chuckled, "Trust me, they're not," he promised, "I love you because you are you, not because of some silly process. It's a nice addition, yeah, but that's not the reason why I fell for you, Laila."

"How do you know, though?" she questioned, "It could've changed your thoughts around to center around me," she slapped her hand over her mouth and he furrowed his brow, confused and concerned, "Oh….maybe that's the reason why you…."

"Why I what?" he asked.

"Rose," she simply said, "For some reason she thought I was pushing you away from her. Whatever your relationship was before you met me, she thought you had those sort of feelings for her."

"Yes," he argued, "We were close, we are still close. She's the first person I met as my last self, and she was the first to accept me. She didn't think I was strange or weird, nor did she run away like most humans do when they see the TARDIS. She embraced it and that helped to strengthen our relationship, that was strictly friendship only," he shook his head, trying to make her see, "Laila, even before I met you, there were very few people that I felt even remotely attracted to. I've had relationships before, and even with my wife I've _never_ felt this way. This strongly, this passionately, this protectively, this _emotionally_."

"Still, it could've all been the process, Doctor," Laila countered and he stared at her for a moment, thoughtful.

"Laila," he spoke in a more serious tone, "Come here," she took a step towards him, eyeing him warily, "There is no one else who deserves me more than you…."

"That's not the reason why I said that," she told him.

"Then what is?" he frowned, "What is the reason why you can't see that I fell for you because of you, not because of some silly process to help strengthen our relationship. Even if we hadn't been subjected to this, there is no doubt in my mind that I still would've fallen for you."

"When?" she questioned and he blinked.

"What?"

"When?" she repeated, "When would it have happened? You see what I'm getting at? What if the whole process changed your thoughts?"

"Laila," he sighed, "Elysia, please," he pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm with you, that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter how it came about, all I know is that what I feel right now is _real_. Even if it was because of the process that I fell for you, which I doubt. I don't care, because I'm with you," he chuckled softly, "It's just the idea of being with you that makes me laugh, smile, dance," he did a little jig in his place, making her roll her eyes amusedly, "Who knows why this all happened? Why we are together? What this will become? I'm not worried about that because I'm with you, now. Right now, right here, right now, we are together and that's all that matters."

Laila stared at him for a minute or two, which made him feel a bit nervous given her quietness, "Hm," she nodded, "Okay," she turned around and walked up the stairs whilst he just watched her.

"Wait….What does that mean?" he called up to her.

"It means okay," she smiled down at him, "Maybe I'm thinking too much into it."

"Right," he nodded slowly and continued to stare at her until she disappeared around the corner. He turned back around and leaned against the railing, thinking for a second. He should've known she'd question it, he supposed. It must've been strange for her to have him confess like that, and especially after losing Rose to Pete's World. Then again, he almost lost Laila as well, and that hurt him in more ways than one.

He knew she hadn't a clue why he felt this strongly about her, nor did he honestly. That…that didn't mean the validity of his love for her wasn't true, no, no, no. It didn't mean anything at all, right?

He bit his lip and looked around the console room, "I need a muffin," he said quickly to himself and headed towards the kitchen, replacing his thoughts with the delectable treats he was about to devour.

S.S

Laila, look what you have done. You've confused the Doctor! Oh, but can you really blame her for questioning it? Even I would question it, seriously, I would. I don't care if it's David Tennant. I bet you all are wondering how this will change things. Well, you'll have to see in the upcoming chapters now won't you?

On a more serious note, I've just received my first bad review. Now, I'm not saying that for you all to go bash this person, no, be more mature than that. I'm saying that, to say this, and this goes for all stories. I wouldn't judge a story based on the first chapter or the first book…or in this case story. I wouldn't judge anything based on the first. I know I would hate it if I left a bad review for an author, only to find out later that everything I said was wrong, or that I was being biased. Depending on the author, you know, sometimes those things hurt. To wrap that all up, I want to say that I know that not everyone is going to like my stories, but hey? To each their own opinion. I cannot force anyone to read what they don't want to, so if one doesn't want to read anymore, that's fine with me and I hope they find a story that suits their desires.

Now, I just saw the 50th special! Oh my God. I'm not going to say anything more for those of you who haven't seen it yet, out of respect for ya'll.

Five reviews!

Mionerocks: Thank you, I hope you liked this one.

Pepperlandgirl: Thank you, I'm glad I'm better too. I did see the 50th and it was brilliant! I LOVED IT! Hm, very interesting guess. She could be talking about Rose….I guess we'll have to see, won't we?

Grapejuice101: Thank you, I'm glad you like their cuteness. _I_ like their cuteness.

Paradox Predator: I changed the Doctor to Laila being her enemy, and my explanation for that works too, my very special reason }: )

Jillyjillyfairfax: Hello! Thank you, I'm happy that you thought it was epic! Yes, what is the tale indeed? Well, I hope you don't die, you know, I would be sad if you did.


	12. Gridlock: New New York

Note: Seems like I am I able to update afterall. We arrived before we started anything (thankfully), so here you are! The next chapter of Hearts to Heart.

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Gridlock

Chapter 12: New New York

* * *

"Salutations! This is Sally Calypso with the traffic news at 10:15," a blonde news anchor greeted, her face buzzed in on a small monitor, "We've got reports of stackpile at Junction 509, with a spate of carjackings reported on New Fifth Avenue. So you take care now! Drive safely."

A middle-aged couple sat bouncing around inside of what was apparently a flying vehicle, frantically glancing around as they drove, "They're gonna get in," the woman said to the man, "There's no stopping them."

"The police are on their way," he assured her, "I promise. I've sounded the alarm," he held in his hand a small remote, a vocal transmitter. He held it up to his mouth as he spoke into it, "Repeat. This is Car One Zero Hot Five. We have a problem. Require urgent assistance."

"Thank you for your call," an electronic voice responded, "You have been placed on hold."

"It's all your fault," the woman argued, "You lied to the computer. You said there were three of us. You told them three!" she began to sob as the car crashed back and forth, as if something were knocking against it.

"Repeat!" the man cried into the transmitter, frightened, "Car One Zero Hot Five! This is an emergency! Help us! Oh my God, I'm begging you. Please, help us!" he and the lady screamed as the car continued to buck and roll, knocking them about inside. A terrible growl echoed into their ears as the warning lights sounded and sparks flew into the compartment. A hand slid off the face of the screen where the news report was still blaring.

"The weather is at 36 degrees, and it's blue skies all the way home," Sally stated, smiling away, "This is Sally Calypso, signing off. Missing you already!"

S.S

Inside the TARDIS, Martha sat in a chair demurely whilst the Doctor ran around the console, flipping levers here and there, seemingly in a good mood, a very good mood. His eyes travelled over to Laila, who was leaning against the railings. She looked up at him, seeing him staring at her, and rolled her eyes. He'd been doing that ever since their private trip, or date as he had stuttered when he asked her about it, to Ucrion whilst Martha was asleep. They had a nice little picnic and watched a waterfall, some little fishes, and rather nice aurora that could only be seen on the dark side of the planet. She had apologized for her questioning of their relationship, which he of course waved off as he understood. She knew it was quite the contrary though for he was bothered by it.

She hadn't questioned their relationship to hurt his feelings. No one, not even her own family, showed her _that_ much compassion, consideration, happiness to be around her, and love above all else. It was more than a bit overwhelming, hard to accept, so her instincts kicked in and she questioned it. She felt guilty…

The Doctor frowned, seeing her amused expression downcast, curious as to what was wrong with her. She had fun on their date, right? He felt like a little schoolboy when he had asked her to go with him, just the two of them. That was terrible, especially since she was smiling as he was stammering it out as he blushed. He had a blast and honestly wouldn't mind going on a couple of more trips with just her, to peaceful planets, without the drama of the adventures they went on saving planets and whatnot. Not that he didn't enjoy them, he just had his moments where he wanted to sit down and spend it with her, not worrying about whether or not she'd be gone the next moment…well, actually he worried about _that_ no matter where they went, "Just one trip," he said, turning his attention to Martha, "'S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although…I suppose we could…" he glanced back at Laila, who raised an eyebrow at him, "stretch the definition. Try one trip in the past, one trip in the future. How do you fancy that?"

"No complaints from me!" Martha grinned, thrilled at the prospect of travelling to the future. She had so many questions, though she knew not all of them could be answered.

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" she asked, not seeing the excitement ebb almost immediately off his face, nor the slightly sorrowful look on Laila's appear suddenly at her question.

He turned away from her, trying to keep the smile on his face, but found it hard to, "Ahh," he chuckled half-heartedly, "There's plenty of other places!"

"Come on, though!" she argued, still oblivious to the Time Lord's inner turmoil, "I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah," he nodded and Laila walked over to him, placing her hand in his. He smiled a bit up at her for it. It was at these moments where he could feel himself sinking deeper into the guilt that still racked his mind at what he had done to the Time Lords, to his family, to Laila's family, to everyone they knew.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha continued to question.

"Suppose it is," he answered vaguely.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

Laila let a small smile grace her own face, able to see Martha's excitement without looking at her. She was definitely more eager to go to Gallifrey than she herself ever was to stay, even though it was her home.

"_Well, this is your home now….if you want it to be."_

She looked over at the Doctor as he watched her silently, hearing her thinking in his mind. The thing about the Mental Process was that if you didn't block your thoughts from the other, they just rang out each time. She often times did block her thoughts from him, though he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but still he understood if it was. There were certainly some things he thought about that he didn't want her to hear in her own mind.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha interrupted their moment and thoughts, not knowing she did.

The Doctor sighed softly, Gallifrey falling back into his thoughts, "The sky's a burnt orange," he reminisced, "With the Citadel enclosed in a might glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever…slops of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?" she asked, utterly enthralled.

"Naah!" he shook his head, "Where's the fun for us? We don't want to go home! Instead…." he began to dance around the console, tweaking the settings as he went, "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built," he threw on his overcoat and led her out of the TARDIS into the pouring rain. Laila stood inside, still dried and shook her head at him, taking out the coat the Doctor got for her at one of the clothing shops they had on Ucrion. It was pink, non-absorbent and fortunately had a hood.

"Oh, that's nice!" Martha remarked, "Time Lord version of dazzling."

"Nah," the Doctor waved her off, grabbing hold of Laila's hand after she joined them and closed the doors, "Bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!"

S.S

Inside of a dark, musty room sat a single robed cat plus an enormous shriveled face that was in front of her. Thick wires surrounded them, leading from various screens and old consoles, "They have arrived," the face spoke in a deep voice.

"What should I do?" the robed cat-woman questioned, having been told of their arrival some time before.

"Find them before it's too late," he instructed and she bowed her head in obeisance, getting up to go. As she did, she pulled out a large gun, aiming it with a click and a flash of green light.

S.S

It was still pouring down in the slummy portion of the city where the Doctor, Laila, and Martha ended up. They dashed through a junk-ridden street and passed by what appeared to be giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line, "Well, it looks like that same old Earth to me," Martha commented, examining her surroundings, "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on," the Doctor stopped, "Let's have a look," he strided over to a dead screen on the wall and pulled out the sonic, quickly flashing the monitor, and put it back in his pocket. Static appeared on the screen and he had to bang on top of it a few times before the picture cleared to reveal Sally Calypso reporting the same information as earlier.

"….and the driving should be clear and easy," she stated, "With fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway," the image on the screen shifted to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air.

"Oh, that's more like it!" he grinned, "That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levers. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You've brought be to the slums?" Martha frowned, a bit irritated, but enthusiastic at the same time.

"Us, he brought _us_," Laila corrected, eyeing the place, "I've never been here before either."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You'll love it!" he reassured her, "Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"Of course you'd like the slums," she remarked.

"That's me," he confirmed and looked towards the sky, "Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!"

"When you say "last time"," Martha began, "Was that you and Rose?"

"Um…" he blinked, "Yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah," he whipped towards Laila, "That's not the reason why I brought you here, I promise."

"I know," she nodded at him. It wasn't her, no it was Martha. She knew what he was doing, what he was trying to compensate for. She knew he was only going to end up hurting Martha in the end if what she believed him to be doing he kept doing.

"I promise," he held up his hands in defense and she patted him on the shoulder.

"I _know_," she repeated, putting emphasis on her claim.

"You're taking us…or me…to the same planets you took her?" Martha carried on, oblivious to what Laila knew.

The Time Lord didn't look at her, "What's wrong with that?" he wondered aloud.

"Nothing," she mumbled, "Just…ever heard of the word "rebound"?" she moved forwards, pushing past him, obviously vexed when suddenly a man flipped open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor cart. Around the trio, many others did the same, shouting out of their wares.

"Oh!" a man beside them called, "You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!"

"Customers!" a black woman grinned, opening up her ware, "Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business!" another woman shouted, "Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!"

Laila furrowed her brow at the three and took a step or two back from the vendors. It wasn't too hard to guess what the vendor's were selling, and they weren't particularly a good substance for Healers.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" the man smiled.

"Anger!" the black lady encouraged, "Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!" the woman told them.

"Younger, them," the man commented, "They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks," the Doctor frowned at them, eyeing all of three, feeling a bit more than uncomfortable with the situation.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha questioned.

"They're selling moods," Laila responded and the Doctor turned to her.

"What is it?" he questioned, "You ok?"

"No," she bit her lip, "I can't be touched by one of those. Moods, drugs, whatever….it's like toxin to me," she shivered, "My body won't have a very good reaction to it. It's almost harder to recover from that than the Void…."

He nodded and made sure he was between her and all the vendors, not wanting any accidents to take place. Ugh, why was it with every planet they went on, something like this had to happen? At least he knew another thing that harmed her, so he'd be more watchful of her, not that he already wasn't.

"Over here, sweetheart!" he snapped his eyes over to the pharmacist woman, who was beckoning a young pale woman dressed in dark clothes over to her, "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oy!" the first vendor called to her, "Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah," she walked up the third pharmacist, "And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget," the pale woman quickly said.

"I've got Forget, my darling," she nodded, "What strength? How much you want forgetting/"

"It's my mother and father," she explained, obviously pained to talk about it, "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet," she reached into the back of the stall and pulled out a small circular token, holding it out to the customer, "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's twopence."

The pale woman paid her and turned away, the token still in her hand. Before she could do anything with it, the Doctor and Laila stopped her.

"Sorry, but….hold on a minute," the Doctor said, "What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," she simply said, making them frown in confusion.

"They could come back," Laila told her and she just shook her head at them.

"Everyone goes on the motorway in the end," she said dejectedly, "I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far," the Doctor countered, trying to make her see that drugs weren't the way to deal with her situation, "You could fine him."

The pale woman looked at him and then looked down with a sigh. Quickly she stuck the circular mood to her neck.

"No, no…" he shouted too late, "No, don't!"

Laila's frown deepened, seeing her appearance change almost instantly. She seemed more docile and serene, though a bit out of it she could tell, but unaware of her surroundings.

"I'm sorry," she turned to them, "What were you saying?"

"Your parents," the Doctor blinked, knowing what had happened, "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" she smiled, "That's nice," Martha shot her a disbelieving look and glanced at the Time Lords to see a disturbance written on their face, but not surprise, "I'm sorry. I won't keep you," the trio watched her go with frowns on their faces, the Doctor pensive, Laila disappointed, and Martha upset plus a little scornful.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future," she scoffed, "Off their heads on chemicals."

"It's very, very, saddening to watch," Laila remarked before she felt herself being pulled back, a hand covering her mouth to prevent her from speaking, which she did try, feeling herself panic. Her eyes were wide as she was pulled away further from Martha, who was standing beside the Doctor, shocked, as he himself was screaming at the top of his lungs at the perpetrators. She knew there were two people involved because she could feel the gun being pointed at her, plus see it out of her peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," she heard a man's voice behind her, "We just need three, that's all."

"NO!" the Doctor screamed, desperate, feeling his heart rate picking up speed, "Let her GO! I warning you, no, I'm TELLING you, let her GO! Whatever you want, we can help, both of us," his breathing became slightly heavier, "But first you've got to let her GO!"

"I'm sorry," she heard a woman speak, tears in her voice, "I'm really sorry. Sorry."

Laila's last glimpse was of the Doctor as he dashed towards the door, but was too late as it closed in his face. She could hear him banging on it, his shouts breaking through the material to her. She could feel the anxiety and wretchedness starting to kick in, like it did whenever he wasn't around her.

She heard the door hit the wall, but they were ahead of the Doctor as they were running down a fire escape. She didn't notice her kidnappers sharing glances at her, at her apparent calmness. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to really pay attention to them, which was saying something.

Her eyes travelled over towards a large black, floating, vehicle. She stepped inside as soon as they opened the door, again shocking them into silence. Normally when one was kidnapped, they screamed and shouted, but she was acting quite different. They noted the distant look in her eyes.

The man scrambled into the van, with the woman right behind him, sliding into the passenger seat next to him, "Engaging anti-gravs," the man stated, flicking on the switches inside the car. He reached on top of it for support as it rose into the air and the engines powered up. Laila turned her head, her eyes meeting the Doctor's as he rushed out onto the fire escape, franticness in his expression.

"LAILA!" he shouted and she could only stare at him out the back window as they drove away from him, his figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

S.S

Oh the sadness! Oh the pain! Oh my goodness, Laila has been captured! I have a reason for this, of course, to prepare Martha for something in the future regarding our Time Lords (hehe…). How will this change well…change the episode? Well, we're going to see a totally different Doctor now that Laila has been taken and she's no longer with him….it will be very….interesting….

Three reviews this time, four but I already responded to one by P.M.

Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: I haven't heard from you in quite a while. How have you been? Well, we all should know that Laila has a troubled past that will be hard to recover from, but don't worry, we'll get there! Oh, thank you for your support, I really appreciate it….seriously. I loved the Day of the Doctor and I just felt so emotional when the 10th Doctor was like "I don't want to go…" when he was talking about not wanting to visit his grave.

Mionerocks: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

KijoKuroi: Thank you and thank you again for reporting the no-changes in the chapter.


	13. Gridlock: The Fast Lane

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Gridlock

Chapter 13: The Fast Lane

* * *

The Doctor watched as the vehicle travelled further and further away from him, his eyes locked on Laila as she watched him out of the window. His hearts constricted and his breathing became heavier as he ran back towards the alleyway, bumping into Martha along the way as she was heading towards the fire escape. She took one look at him and was able to tell he was too late in getting the Time Lady back.

"You okay?" she frowned, noting his breathing movements and his distant eyes, "You're sweating…." she eyed the glistening liquid starting to appear on his forehead, "Are you having a panic attack?"

"I think so," he nodded, resting his hand on the wall, trying to regain his breathing, "But that doesn't matter. We need to save Laila, we need to find out where she went and why those people took her," he stood straight and was about to run again, when Martha took hold of his arm, causing him to whip around towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Listen, I _have_ to save her. I can't keep failing like this!" he pulled his arm away from her, "You can either help me or stay _out of the way_!"

Martha sighed, but didn't take the snap to the heart, she understood, "Doctor, you can't go save her if you're not calm!" she retorted, her doctoral instincts kicking in, "So calm down and then we'll go," she took a breath of air, "What good would it do if you were to pass out or have a heart attack, huh?" he averted his eyes, "So, for _her_ sake, just calm down," she placed her hand on his arm comfortingly, "We'll get her back."

The Doctor's eyes snapped towards her and stayed there for a moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Martha peered at him and nearly jumped when his eyes opened suddenly, "Alright," he said, no trace of his usual amusement or energetic nature in his voice, "Let's go," he turned on his heel and strided away, with Martha behind him. Goodness, she hoped Laila was alright, if not for her sake, but for those who kidnapped her.

S.S

The couple ran through the alleyway towards one of the now-closed stalls. The Doctor banged on it frantically and stood still when it flipped up, revealing the third pharmacist behind it, the one who was trying to sell them some Mellow earlier. She grinned at them, and leaned over the countertop as she began to speak, "Thought you'd come back!" she nodded, "Do you want some happy Happy?"

The Doctor couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face, finding her perkiness at the moment irritating as hell, "Those people…" he managed to get out, "_Who_ were they? Where did they take her?"

"They've taken her to the motorway," the pharmacist man responded as he opened up his stall.

"Looked like carjackers to me," the third pharmacist remarked.

"I'd give up now, darling," the black pharmacist lady said, causing the Doctor and Martha to look at her, "You won't see her again."

"_You won't see her again….you won't see her again….you won't see her again…." _the words echoed inside the Time Lord's mind and he winced, gritting his teeth at the pain that struck through his hearts. He couldn't lose her, no, no, he _wouldn't_ lose her. He _would_ find her, he would _always_ find her. Always.

Martha frowned sadly as she watched the Doctor's expression change from determination to heartbreak then back to determination. She almost felt a strong dislike of the folk who took the Time Lady away from him, bringing him down to this level. It broke her heart.

"Used to be thriving this place," the pharmacist man said, somewhat knocking him from his thoughts, "You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept saying three," the Doctor whirled around, speaking to them all at once, "We need three. What did he mean, three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel," the third pharmacist lady explained, "You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"The motorway," he nodded, keeping that thought in mind, "How do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley," she pointed the way, "Keep going to the end. You can't miss it," he immediately started to run off in the direction she indicated, Martha behind him, "Tell you what…how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

They all watched as he paused in his steps, whipping back around towards them, "Do you really think that some drug is going to make me _happy_?" he questioned, his eyes flashing once more, "Do you really think that some drug is going to _compensate_ for her not being here?" he laughed mockingly, "Nothing, nothing, nothing on this planet…" his voice started to waver and another sadness struck Martha as she watched him rant, "Nothing in this universe will make me happy until she is BACK in my arms!" he narrowed his eyes, "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" the third pharmacist woman questioned.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well…and trust me I will find her alive and well, I will _always_ find her…then we're coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" he turned back around and stormed away. Martha shot a look at the pharmacist as they glanced at each other, apprehensive. She didn't doubt the Time Lords would close down the place.

S.S

Laila sat still inside the vehicle and watched as it moved from Level 17 towards Level 21. She examined her surroundings, seeing containers of pills and liquids next to her. She felt a terrible sadness overtake her, she knew it was because she wasn't with the Doctor. It was an effect of the Emotional Bind, something they had yet to talk about. She supposed it was good she felt this way, instead of feeling nothing. If she had felt nothing towards being away from the Doctor for a long period of time, just that alone could cause the bind they already passed through to break. It sucked because they only had one chance to pass this.

"Yeah," she heard the woman speak, knocking her from her thoughts, "The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. The sky…they say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood," the man added, "There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!"

Laila glanced at the gun sitting on a computer screen next to her warily.

"You know, that's not a real gun."

Her eyes snapped towards the couple up front, seeing the woman looking at her, "Yeah…" she sighed, "Unfortunately I can tell."

She guessed building guns for the Time War gave her some sort of sixth sense about determining whether or not one was real or not. She hated it...

"What's your name?"

She looked back up at the lady, "Oh, sorry," she blinked, "Laila. Laila Kerrigan."

"Well, I'm Cheen," she introduced, "And this is Milo," she gestured towards the driver, "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, _really_ sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you go back and find your friend."

"We're not friends…"

"Oh," she nodded, back-tracking, "Acquaintance?"

"No," Laila shook her head, "We're together…."

Cheen's eyes widened, "Oh! Then we're really, really, really, really sorry. We didn't know, I swear! Look…" she pulled back her hair and the Time Lady had to stand to move closer to see an Honesty patch on her neck, with the number 36, "Honesty patch."

She didn't respond to her, but instead looked ahead out the window, "Where are we?" she questioned.

"We're on the motorway," Milo answered.

"Is that fog?" she motioned towards the grey air floating around them.

"That's exhaust fumes," Cheen told her.

"We're going out to Brooklyn," Milo explained, "Everyone said the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause…" he smiled and rubbed Cheen's knee as she grinned up at Laila.

"Well, 'cause of me," she finished, "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy," Milo nodded and made a mock victory gesture, feeling just a thrilled as Cheen.

"Oh," Laila nodded and smiled a bit, "Congratulations then," she bit her lip and eyed the honesty patch on Cheen's neck, "Do you really think it's the best choice to be wearing that? Whilst you're pregnant nonetheless?"

"They're not harmful," Milo said.

"But wouldn't you like to set an example for your son?" she countered, looking between the two, "Wouldn't you rather he be honest on his own than to lie because he took off an honesty patch?"

The couple glanced at each other, feeling a bit more than like idiots, "Yeah," Cheen nodded, "You're right," she pulled off the honesty patch from her neck and threw it to the side, causing Laila to smile at the action, "A good example."

"This'll be as fast as we can," Milo said, "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take a while, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles," Cheen added.

"How long is that gonna take?" Laila questioned.

"About six years."

She froze and swallowed, "Wh-what?" she frowned, "You're not serious are you?"

"'Course we are," she smiled, "Be just in time for him to start school," she and Milo giggled as the Time Lady stared at them, wide-eyed. Six years? Six years without the Doctor? _Six_?!

She wasn't sure how she would react to that. Day after day without the Time Lord beside her, holding her hand, hugging her tight, smiling down at her adoringly, _trying_ to convince her she was amazing/beautiful, telling her he loved her, something she was afraid to say herself, not out of fear of his reaction, but of her own. Love was of an unknown species to her, having only received it from few people in her life, those being her grandparents and the Doctor. She didn't want to say it until she was absolutely sure she felt that way and wasn't going to take it back because she was unsure of what she was doing/saying.

S.S

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "Motorway Access", the Doctor used the sonic to force open a large door. The lock opened with a loud clang and he and Martha stepped through onto a platform. They both stared coughing, finding themselves in an atmosphere of heavy smoke.

"What…" Martha choked out, "What _is_ that?"

"Exhaust fumes," the Doctor managed to get out, covering his mouth and nose as to prevent the smoke from further entry into his system.

"Hey!" he looked up to see a manly figure, covered in protective gear, leaning out one of the floating vehicles, "You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!"

He and Martha ran towards the car and jumped in through the open door, still coughing.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man shook his head.

"Here you go," a woman sitting up front said as she handed the duo a couple of oxygen masks, which they took gratefully.

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" he carried on before he pulled off his goggles, cap, and scarf, revealing himself to be of a feline species, "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up," she waved him off as he moved over towards her at the front and sat in the driver's seat.

"A fifty-foot head!" he laughed, "Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it," she frowned, pulling a face, "That's disgusting."

"What?" he blinked, "Did you ever pick your nose?"

She shook her head at him and turned only to suddenly sit up straight, tapping him on the arm, "Bran, we're moving!"

"Right," he nodded, "I'm there. I'm on it," he reached over and pulled a lever on the console, causing the engines in the back of the car to spew out smoke into the air. As they drove forwards, the other cars surrounding them moved into place. Martha noted how they didn't move very far before they stopped, "Twenty yards! We're having a good day," the woman smiled and they turned to regard the couple behind them, who were pulling off their oxygen masks, "And who might you be, sir, madam? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks," the Doctor nodded at him, "Sorry, I'm the Doctor. This is Martha, Martha Jones."

"Medical man!" he grinned, "Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie," he smiled softly at the lady next to him and the Doctor felt his hearts ping, the love Brannigan was showing reminding him of Laila and how he felt about her.

"Nice to meet you," Valerie smiled at them.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan gestured behind them. The Doctor and Martha turned and the Doctor pulled back a curtain nearby, revealing a basket of adorable mewling kittens.

"Aw," Martha smiled at the sight.

"Aww, that's nice," the Doctor agreed, "Hello," he reached over gently to them as Brannigan and Valerie shared a glance before the Time Lord and Martha turned back to the couple, a tiny black cat in the Doctor's hands, "How old are they?"

"Just two months," Valerie told him.

"Poor little souls," Brannigan sighed, "They've never known the ground beneath their paws," Martha and the Doctor shared a confused look, "Children of the motorway."

"They were born in here?" Martha frowned, her doctoral instincts kicking in, "Without proper medical attention?"

"We couldn't stop," Valerie explained, "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

The Doctor's frown deepened, "What?" he blinked, "You've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan countered, "We've been driving for twelve years now."

The Time Lord froze and Martha carefully plucked the kitten out of his hands, placing it back in the basket with its siblings. She turned back around to see his face morph from disbelief and shock, to fright and sorrow, "I'm…" he swallowed, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right….did you just say you've been driving for twelve years?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie remarked.

"Ahh, sweetheart," he smiled at her, "But you're still lovely," he tickled her and she giggled, the situation not seeming to bother them a bit, but it did bother the Doctor, _extremely_.

"Twelve years…" the Time Lord brought back the subject, "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park," he informed, "It's five miles back."

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" Martha gapped, speaking for the Doctor, who was also gapping, but more in a frightful sort of manner.

"I think they're a bit slow," Brannigan glanced at Valerie.

"Where are you from?" she questioned politely, ignoring his jibe at them.

"Never mind that," she shook her head, "We've got to get out. A woman I know and who _he_," she nodded at the Doctor who was now staring out into the open space, a distant look upon his face, "is in a relationship with is in one of these cars. She was taken from us."

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor murmured, breaking from his trance. He couldn't survive twelve years without her. He couldn't even stand five minutes! Shaking his head of his thoughts, he pulled open the door next to him, but emerged into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late for that," Brannigan said as the Doctor coughed and closed the door, "We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!"

He whipped around to face the cat-man, "When's the next lay-by?" he asked with desperation in his voice. Martha placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at her.

"Oh…." Brannigan considered the time for a moment, "Six months?" he and Valerie watched as the Time Lord placed his hand on the wall of their vehicle, seeming to struggle with standing. Martha helped keep him steady, her hand wrapped around his arm.

"Remember what I said, you can't save her if you're not calm," Martha spoke quietly to him, "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out," she demonstrated her instructions, watching to make sure he was following along. She never experienced something so sad. She couldn't imagine what Laila was thinking right now or how she was reacting. Hopefully it wasn't this bad…

S.S

Laila watched the traffic jam through a window in the car, a curious look upon her face, "How many cars are out there?" she wondered aloud, concern seeping through her tone.

"I don't think anyone knows," Cheen responded before she reached for something near her, holding it out, "Here you go. Hungry?"

The Time Lady peered at the large round wafer and shook her head, "No thank you," she gently declined.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded and turned back towards the window.

Cheen and Milo shared a worried look. Despite not knowing her, they could tell something was wrong with their new passenger. In a simple word, she seemed depressed, highly depressed. Cheen wanted to do something to help, because if she had to be separated from Milo she didn't know what she'd do…..but she didn't know what to do.

"How far is the fast lane from here?" Laila questioned suddenly, causing their eyes to snap towards her.

"Oh, it's right at the bottom," Milo informed her, "Underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"So, it doesn't bother you…" she turned her head to face them, "That this traffic jam has lasted this long? That by the time you see the sky again your son will be ready for school?"

Cheen shook her head, "No," she said truthfully, "Because we know we'll get saved, we all will."

She nodded slowly at the claim, but didn't respond to it as she turned back towards the window, a heavy feeling settling over her chest. She tried to speak to the Doctor through their Mental Bind, but for some odd reason it wasn't getting through or he just wasn't responding, which she hoped wasn't the case.

She'd been alone her whole life, but yet this, _this_, this was worse than spending your entire life without friends or family. She was accustomed to being alone, sometimes she figured she was better off alone, that everyone was better off if they left her alone, yet…this feeling…this crushing feeling of loneliness…she hated it.

S.S

That was so sad to write, really it was. Now we see a part of what we didn't see in 'Fear Her' plus more now that the Doctor and Laila are separated. The Doctor is just a mess, isn't he? I thought the panic attacks were a nice differentiation from what other authors have done. Most just have the Oncoming Storm or fits of anger come in, but I decided I'll save those moments for another time. We have yet to see him go full Oncoming Storm, all have been almost, just almost….I wonder how that will play out.

I pictured Martha if she were with the Doctor instead of away from him when I wrote this. Since he's all panic-y I figured she'd be all doctor-y, telling him to keep calm and breath and whatnot, just being there for him in general.

Three reviews this time around for the last chapter plus one from the 11th chapter because it appeared after I had updated.

Pepperlandgirl: Thank you, I'm happy that you liked it. Yeah, he was strangely drawn to her during that adventure, wasn't he? Now we know why, don't we? Well, I had a great Thanksgiving. Oh, that's a shame you don't celebrate it, it's very fun because it's like family reunions where you get to see people you haven't seen in weeks, months, or even years.

Mionerocks: Thank you, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it that is.

Dream lighting: Well, all we can do is hope that she'll be alright and that she'll get back to the Doctor so he can calm down (not-joking).

Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: I hate being busy with school during the holidays. I remember back when I was in elementary school and I had nothing to do, nevertheless I am fine at the moment. Yep, she was taken, a special twist on my part ;) As we can see, he is being very interesting, and of course Martha has to be the one to calm him down whilst he's apart from Laila. Stronger Laila will be fun to write as I hope she'll be to read. Yeah, I know right, I just shook my head when he said that. I was like "Really? He just had to say that? The thing that made almost every fan of his burst into tears?". I think people should have seen it by now, and sorry if someone hasn't. He married Queen Elizabeth the 1st but yet he also married River in the future….how does that work out?


	14. Gridlock: Light

I'm back! I hope you all are ready for this 9,218 word chapter, it really is that long. I have another note regarding a video I uploaded at the end of the chapter, so look over it if you're interested.

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Gridlock

Chapter 14: Light

* * *

The Doctor held the sonic up to a screen in the vehicle, with the insignia of the New New York Police Department, whilst Martha watched silently behind him, "I need to talk to the police," he spoke directly into the transmitter in his hand.

"Thank you for your call," an electronic voice responded, "You have been placed on hold," as the words were spoken, they also appeared typed on the screen.

"But they're the police," Martha frowned. Why would they be on hold at a time like this?

He nodded, agreeing with her, "But you're the police!" he repeated her words.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

He twitched before he scrambled up to the front of the car where Brannigan and Valerie were still sitting, "IS there anyone else?" he asked, "I once met the Duke of Manhatten; is there any way of getting through to him?

"Oh, now ain't you lordly?" Brannigan remarked.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm despite how shaky he was feeling at the moment, "I've got to find Laila," he said, desperation in his voice, "Please."

Valerie smiled sadly at him. Though she didn't know of this Laila person, she could tell she was loved very much, "You can't make outside calls," she told him, "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about other cars?" Martha questioned. If they could reach other vehicles then maybe they could find out where Laila was.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah," Brannigan confirmed, "Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see….who's nearby?" he fumbled with the screen in front of them for a second, "Ahh! The Cassini sisters!" he held up the transmitter to his lips, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls," Martha raised an eyebrow at the line, "It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan," a woman, Alice, answered, "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters," he smiled, despite them not being able to see it, "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Oooh, stop that modern talk!" he said, "I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a couple of hitchhikers here, one calls himself the Doctor and his lady friend Martha," he handed the transmitter over to the Doctor, who immediately grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hello," he spoke, "Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Laila Kerrigan. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute," he heard another woman, May, speak, "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Where are we?" he glanced at Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town," Brannigan told him.

"Pharmacy Town," he repeated into the device, "about twenty minutes ago."

Though it was twenty minutes ago, it surely felt longer for some reason. He _definitely_ wouldn't be able to stand _twelve years_ without Laila here, beside him like she should be, like it should _always_ be.

"Let's have a look," May said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

He grimaced, "Anything more specific?" he requested, hopefully.

"All in good time," she responded, "Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes," he nodded, though she couldn't see, "She was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four-six-five-diamond-six."

"That's it!" Martha smiled as she saw his eyes light up for once since Laila was taken, "How do we find them?"

"Ah. Now, there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor turned to Brannigan, "Call them on this thing," he told him, "We've got their number Diamond-six."

"Not if they're designated for the fast lane," Brannigan shook his head, "It's a different class."

"You could try the police," the woman suggested.

"They put me on hold," the Doctor told her.

"You'll have to keep trying," Alice cut in, "There's no one else."

The Time Lord was silent for a moment, his face sullied once more, and then he sighed, "Thank you," he eventually said before he handed the transmitter back to Brannigan.

S.S

Laila's head rested against the window pane as she watched them slowly descend through the massive lines of cars waiting to move forwards. It just didn't make any sense to her. If there was such a major traffic jam, why weren't there any emergency vehicles coming the rescue? Where were the police? The ambulances? Because she was sure _someone_ out there needed medical attention.

"See?" Milo pointed to the screen and she looked over to see them moving from Level 39 to Lever 43, "Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

She smiled a bit at him, feeling a little happy at least, knowing that she was one more step closer to seeing the Doctor again, and having the chance have Martha travel with them. She figured it was only a matter of time before the Doctor realized what he was doing, why he was doing it, and then correct it by letting Martha become his companion. She was different, Martha was. Rose was so moody and possessive, plus hostile at certain stressing points towards her, but Martha was rather nice to her. She was _actually_ concerned for her. That made five people, a record for her, she met so far to have been kind to her. It was nice, really, really, _really_ nice. She never realized how much she needed it…

She was knocked out of her thoughts as a low noise echoed into the vehicle, sounding like a mixture between a creak and a growl. She furrowed her brow, "What was that noise?" she questioned just as the sound reached their ears again, "It's…" she peered out the window, "Coming from outside, below."

"It does have a noise, doesn't it?" Cheen said, "It's like Kate said. The stories are true."

"What stories?" she asked, keeping her eyes out the window.

"It's the sound of the air vents," Milo told her exasperatedly, "That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"No, the stories are much better," Cheen commented, igniting a slightly fond, slightly derisive chuckle from him, "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to been seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road…it's waiting for you."

As the rumbling noise grew louder and louder, Cheen and Milo stared at each other nervously, but Laila remained calm. She didn't know if it was because she was a Healer and had a naturally calm nature or because she had faced worse things before.

"But like I said," Milo tried to smile, "Air vents," he pressed a couple of buttons on the console, "Going down to the next layer."

"Hm," Laila frowned, "If that sound was the air vents, then why does it look like the air vents aren't working?"

Cheen frowned, "I don't know," she blinked, "If it's not the air vents, what's than then?"

The clatter just grew louder and louder until they were able to hear growling and crashing. There was too much exhaust fumes for Laila to see outside, but she could tell that there was more than likely a creature or two down below making those noises.

Milo shook his head, "Nah," he tried to assure them, and maybe himself, "Kid stuff," he held up his transmitter, "Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six, on descent."

S.S

"We've got to go down to the fast lane," the Doctor said, not able to think of anything else, "Take us down."

"Not in a million years," Brannigan immediately denied him.

"You've got three passengers, though," Martha furrowed her brow.

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone," the Doctor made them look at him, "She's alone, and she's lost. I promised myself I would keep her safe, and even though I've failed a couple of times, I'm still going to keep to that promise. I'm not leaving her down there for another twelve years or however long it'll take to get out of here," he took a deep breath, "It's all my fault she's down there, I should've been looking," he glanced between Brannigan and Valerie, "I'm asking you, please, Brannigan…take me down there."

Valerie shook her head, "Sorry, but that's a no," she said, "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"What's down there then?" Martha questioned.

"We're not discussing it!" she said, "The conversation is closed!"

"So we keep on driving?" the Doctor asked, his face blank, which frightened Martha a bit not knowing how he was feeling at the moment.

"Yes, we do," Brannigan verified.

"Hm," he reached over him and snatched the vocal transmitter, causing the group to raise an eyebrow at his actions, "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first," Alice responded, "It's been twenty-three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

Valerie and Brannigan stared at him silently, sharing an uncomfortable look at the topic being brought to light.

"I'm not sure," May said.

"Look at your notes," the Doctor told her, "Any police?"

There was a moment of silence, "Not as much."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? _Ever_?"

"I can't keep a note of everything," she retorted.

"What if there's no one out there?" he said, not wanting to cause any harm, but to make them see the truth of the matter, the oddness of them being stuck out here for twenty-three years, for twelve years without neither a sign nor trace of any rescue.

He felt the transmitter being pulled from his hands and looked down at Brannigan, who glared slightly up at him, "Stop it," he said in an even tone, "The Cassini's were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask," he told him, "'Cause you might not want to talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes," his eyes wavered, "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us," Brannigan argued, "The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"Where are they, then?" Martha intervened, seeing herself that something was wrong with the entire situation. What was the point in denying it, what to prolong their endless journey out into what?

"What if there's no help coming, not ever?" the Doctor added, "What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

"Shut up!" Valerie snapped, silencing them, "Just shut up!"

The screen in front of the car blared into life as the news started up again, "This is Sally Calypso," Sally smiled, "And it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor," Brannigan said, "But we're not abandoned. Now while we have each other."

Valerie smiled a bit at him.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

The Doctor watched quietly as they started to sing.

_On a hill, far away_

_Stood an old, rugged cross_

_The emblem of suffering and shame_

_And I love that old cross_

_Where the dearest and best_

_For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross_

_Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down_

_I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross_

_And exchange it someday for a crown._

Martha smiled with tears in her eyes whilst the Doctor just averted his.

S.S

Laila could only stare at Cheen and Milo started to sing and she turned her focus towards the window again and placed her hand on it.

"Fast lane access," she heard the electronic voice say, "Please drive safely."

"We made it," Milo grinned, "The fast lane."

Cheen grinned, breathless, as they scooted out of the long lines of traffic and descended into the empty smoke.

S.S

"If you won't take me down," the Doctor said after they had finished with their song, "I'll go down on my own," he scrambled to the middle of the car, pulling out the sonic to inspect the floor. Martha, Brannigan, and Valerie turned to face him, shocked and confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan questioned incredulously. He wasn't about to do what he thought he was about to do…was he?

"Finding my own way," he answered, "I usually do."

"Well, you're not going with me," Martha joined him.

"Capsule open," the electronic voice announced as the Time Lord looked at her.

"It's dangerous," he told her, "Be best if you stayed here."

"Doctor," she stared dead into his eyes, "You didn't see the look on Laila's face when she thought you were dead. I didn't leave her alone, no, I helped her because she needed the comfort. You need the comfort right now. I know it's not much, and it's not who you really need it from, but I'm here right now and I'm going to help you until you find her."

The Time Lord just gazed at her for a moment and then turned to prepare to jump out of the opening in the floor of the car, "Here we go," he said before he took off his overcoat and threw it to the couple up front, watching as Valerie caught it, "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!" Valerie tried to stop them.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie," he said, "right now, I'm having kittens."

"Me too," Martha agreed, peering down into the opening, seeing the long jump ahead.

"This Laila…" Brannigan said, "She must mean an awful lot to you."

The Doctor looked up at him, "She does," he said softly, "It's strange how much she does, but yet I find myself not minding, because it's her," he sighed, "Bye then!" he jumped down, landing on top of the next car. Martha swallowed and screamed as she followed him, landing next to him.

"They're completely insane!" Valerie exclaimed.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan laughed.

The Doctor drew the sonic screwdriver across the top of the car they landed on as Martha covered her mouth and nose to keep the smoke away, though she was still coughing. She dropped in after the Doctor as he opened the top door, finding themselves with a man dressed in all white with a pale appearance.

"Capsule open," the electronic voice stated.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy stared at them wide-eyed.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," the Doctor told him, "We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" he turned to the floor, opening up the bottom door.

"Well, not very much," he commented, "Junction Five's been closed for three years!"

"Thank you," he said, "Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" he lept through the the door with Martha behind him, continuing down into the next one. They were still coughing, the fumes getting intense.

"Hurry…" Martha managed to get out.

"Capsule open."

They jumped in to see to see two very startled Asian girls sitting at the front, looking back at them, "Thank you for your cooperation," the Doctor told them, "Your comments have been noted," he picked up a blue handkerchief and another, handing it to Martha, before he tied his around his mouth, "Do you mind if I borrow these? Not my colour," he glanced at Martha, "or hers, but thank you very much," he turned and opened the bottom door before they were on their way again.

This time they found themselves in the presence of two naked drivers, who looked at them in utter shock. Martha grimaced and turned her head as the Doctor soniced their exit point and they carried on to the next one, which was lit all red, with a large man in the front, "Oh! Don't mind us," he said.

"Capsule open."

He saluted him and they jumped down to the next car.

S.S

Laila watched silently as Cheen and Milo carried dejected looks as they examined the front screen that read "Brooklyn Junction" with three Exit options below, "Try again," Cheen said and Milo tapped "Exit 1", only for the large red-lettered message "Junction Closed" to appear at the bottom.

"Brooklyn Turnoff One closed," the electronic voice announced.

"Try the next one," she told him.

"Brooklyn Turnoff Two closed."

She let out an anguished moan, "What do we do?" she turned to Milo, desperate.

"We'll keep going around," he planned, "We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back 'round, they'll be open."

The rumbling noise sounded again and the couple looked around in panic.

"I don't think that's an air vent," Laila commented, glancing around as well.

"What else could it be?" Milo frowned, clearly not wanting to know as the racket reverberated against the car exterior.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen questioned, feeling fright starting to take hold of her.

"It's just….the hydraulics," Milo nodded, trying to convince himself.

"Sounds more like a creature," Laila said, "Be calm."

"It's all exhaust fumes out there," he said, "Nothing could breathe that."

"Calling Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six," a voice, Javit, called over the transmitter, "Repeat, calling Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six."

"This is Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six," Milo replied, "Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get _off_ the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go down," he frowned, "We….we need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed," Javit informed them, "Go back up."

"We _can't_," he argued, "We'll just go 'round."

"Don't you understand?" he countered, "They're _closed_. They're _always_ closed."

Cheen clapped her hands over her mouth, more distressed than before. Laila just shook her head, even with the tiny hope she had of seeing the Doctor again, she had to face the facts that the chance of getting out the jam was slim to none….unless a miracle happened.

"We're stuck down here," she lifted her head, tuning into the boy speak, "And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?" she narrowed her eyes as they heard it, a shrill sort of roar.

"That's the air vents," Milo said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jehovah!" Javit said, exasperation in his voice, "What are you, some stupid kid? Get out there!" they heard a sudden crash and screaming girls as the roar sounded again.

"What was that?" Milo asked as the girls continued to scream.

"I can't move!" Javit cried, "They've got us!"

"But what's happening?"

Laila stood and strided over to him and pulled the transmitter towards her lips, "Hello?" she called, "What exactly has got you? What's out there?"

There was an unintelligible yell as their callers screamed. Cheen shivered in her seat, feeling herself starting to shake.

"Listen," the Time Lady spoke, "Remain calm."

"Just drive, you idiots!" Javit screamed, "Get out of here! Get out!"

"No," she shook her head, "I mean it, stay….calm," a small smile made its way to her face and her eyes flashed blue, "Hello?"

"It stopped…." she could hear him heavily breathing, "It stopped, how did it stop?"

"It's a temporary solution to a much bigger problem," she simply said, "Now, listen to me, turn out all of your lights, no questions asked, just turn everything off."

"Turn off everything?" Cheen breathed, "But what's out there? What if you're wrong?"

She looked at the woman and sighed. Was this how the Doctor felt all the time? Like everything was resting on his shoulders, on his actions? She definitely wasn't used to this, but she wasn't about to sit down and let these people get hurt either.

S.S

"Capsule open."

The Doctor and Martha jumped down and the businessman, wearing a pinstriped suit, stared at them in shock, "'Scuse me, is that legal?" he questioned them.

"Sorry," the Doctor coughed, "Motorway Foot Patrol," he coughed some more, not finishing his spiel.

Martha patted his back despite coughing heavily herself, "Whatever," she got out, "Have you got any water?"

"Certainly," the businessman nodded, "Never let it be said I've lost my manners," he reached over to a water cooler and filled tow cone-shaped clear plastic cups before he handed to the Doctor and Martha, who gulped them down immediately.

"Is this the last layer?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah," he nodded, "We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

"Yes, but…" he shifted nervously, "I'm not too certain about that, and it's quite a long way down…."

"What's up with that?" Martha frowned, "You all act like you're scared to go down there. What is it that you're afraid of?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor said, "I need to…." he ran over to the door at the bottom of the car, using the sonic of flip it open.

"You can't jump," the businessman cried out, "It's a thousand feet down!"

"No," he reassured him, "I just want to look," he stared out into the thick, murky fog, dotted with tiny lights. He furrowed his brow as the screeching noise reached his ears, causing his hearts to leap, not out of excitement, but fear, "What was that?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights?" Martha asked, looked out the door as well, "What's down there?" she and the Doctor coughed again, waving a hand in front of their faces to sweep away the smoke.

"I just need to _see_," the Doctor stood and ran to the screen in the front of the car, pointing the sonic at the display, "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

S.S

Brannigan and Valerie sat blank-faced in their car, waiting for the chance to move forward when a loud creak interrupted their silence and sparks began to fly from the ceiling, "Just what we need...pirates!" Brannigan groaned.

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie said as the top their car fell down and Novice Hame's face popped out, holding her green gun.

"The Doctor and Laila," she looked between the two, "Where are they?!"

S.S

The Doctor hurriedly played with the wiring of the front console, using the sonic as he did so. One of the wires snapped in his fingers, "That's it!" he stood, "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look," he moved back over the door where Martha still sat, the businessman behind him.

"What are those shapes?" he asked just as huge snapping claws materialized in the fading smoke.

"They're alive," the Doctor frowned, a terrible feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, seeing the claws shape out to be rather large familiar crabs.

"What the hell are they?" Martha questioned and frowned seeing the panicking expression on his face, "Doctor?"

"Macra," he breathed.

S.S

Laila sat still in the seat by the window, the rumbling still occurring outside but having yet to affect their current position, "How long do you think it's going to take?" Cheen asked, "Before they get us?"

"Just be calm," she consoled the woman, "That's the most you can do for yourself in this situation, just be calm."

"How are you so peaceful when there's something out there?" Milo questioned.

She looked at him for a minute, "Because I…." she shook her head, "Nevermind."

"How are we still breathing?" Cheen asked, "I thought without the engines the oxygen filter would shut off?"

She just smiled and turned around. It was easy to keep air flowing through a small space like this, but to give it to a person or persons was another situation. It's a part of the reason why she reacted so badly back at the hospital, because she knew there was a slim chance she could do anything about it.

S.S

"The Macra used to be the scourge of the galaxy," the Doctor explained, "Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me," the businessman remarked, eying the creatures.

"Well, that was billions of years ago," he justified, "Billions. They must've devolved the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and….Laila's still down there."

Martha stared at him sadly, not even able to comprehend the pain he was going through. It was one thing to lose her to kidnappers, but now this?

A clank sounded at the top of the car, causing the trio to look up, "Oh, it's like New Time Square in there, for goodness sake!" the businessman rolled his eyes as Novice Hame's feet dangled down and she dropped into the vehicle with them.

"We've invented a sport!" Martha smiled at the Doctor, who was staring at the floor, heavily in thought.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find," Novice Hame said.

"No guns!" the businessman pointed at her gun, "I'm not having guns!"

"I only brought this in case of pirates," she reassured him, "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Huh?" the Time Lord blinked, coming out of his trance, seeing her standing there, "Who are you?"

"You haven't aged at all," she chuckled, "Time has been less kind to me."

He peered under her cover and his eyes widened, "Novice Hame!" he gapped, "Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor," she smiled, "For so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he stepped back, "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And Laila's down there! I'm _not_ leaving without saving her first!"

Novice Hame frowned and examined the car, indeed seeing no signs of the Time Lady, "Hm," she murmured and he frowned, confused, "There is still hope, just come with me and you'll see."

"No, no, no, I'm not going," he took another step back, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Not without her!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she said urgently, albeit sadly, "But the situation is even much worse than you can imagine. I'm sure she'd want you to follow me first," she took hold of his wrist and Martha jumped forwards, grabbing hold of the Doctor as she pressed a button on the green-lit metal wristband she was wearing, "Transport."

"Don't you dare!" the Time Lord shouted, "Don't you dare!" he screamed as all three of them vanished in a haze of white light, leaving the business man staring on his bewilderment.

S.S

The trio landed on the floor and the Doctor immediately stood to his feet, "What did you do that for?!" he shouted at Novice Hame, "I was this close," he demonstrated the proximity of it with his fingers, "This close to finding her, to having her back with me where she belongs, safe, and then _you_ come along and teleport us here!" he looked around, "If you can do that then go back and teleport her out of there!"

"I only had the power for one trip," Novice Hame informed him, not flinching when he rounded back on her. She knew of a time where there would be a much worse reaction from the Time Lord, a much, _much_ worse reaction.

"Then get some more!" he yelled more, "Where are we?!"

"High above," she told him, "In the over-city."

"Good!" he nodded, "Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions! And now Laila's one of them!"

"Doctor, calm down before you start to panic again," Martha tried to reason with him, the word being _tried_.

"But you're inside the Senate, right now," Novice Hame informed them, making them pause, "May the goddess Santori bless them," they all looked up and sure enough there were long rows of seats in a vast chamber. All of them contained skeletons.

"Oh my God," Martha gasped.

"They died, Doctor," the Time Lord looked at Novice Hame, "The city died."

He sighed, knowing Laila would want him to find out what happened, to try and help the people out before herself even though it was against his own wishes, "How long's it been like this?" he asked calmly.

"Twenty-four years."

"What happened?" Martha questioned as they walked towards a skeleton and the Doctor kneeled on the ground next to it, a disturbed look upon his face.

"A new chemical," she explained simply, "A new mood. They called it Bliss," she kneeled next to the Time Lord, picking up a small circular token reading 'Bliss', "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished…even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

The Doctor stood to his feet, a serious expression his face now, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out," she said, "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's "we"?" he asked, "How did you survive?"

Her face brightened, "He protected me," she told him. "And he has waited for you and Laila, these long years."

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned shocked, seeing the Face of Boe, and dashed over to him, kneeling in front of him. Martha and Novice Hame followed, "What is that?" Martha asked, eyeing the giant, shriveled…face.

"The Face of Boe," the Doctor answered.

"I knew you would come," the Face of Boe said, "She shall come too."

"Back in the old days," Novice Hame said, "I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins."

"Old friend," the Doctor examined him, "What happened to you?"

"Failing," was all he replied with.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke," Novice Hame explained, "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

The Doctor nodded in realization, "So he saved them," now he understood.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe," she continued, "He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there," he frowned in concern, "You could have called for help."

She sighed and shook her head, "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe," she stated, "The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

He turned his concern to the Face of Boe and then stood to his feet, "So the two of you stayed here…on your own, for all these years."

"We had no choice."

He reached out and touched her on the shoulder, "Yes, you did," he said firmly.

"Save them Doctor," the Face of Boe said, gaining their attention, "Save them."

S.S

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked, despite Laila telling them that everything would turn out fine.

"Two minutes," Milo informed her.

"Maybe the Doctor has figured out a way, or is going to figure out a way to help," Laila said, "He tends to do that a lot."

"Laila, no one's coming," Milo looked at her, helplessly and hopelessly.

She just smiled at him, "Now that I don't believe," she said and her eyes travelled to the roof of the car, "I know he's looking for me, strangely he always does figure out a way to get me back to him…even if I leave, even if I think I'm better off gone. He'll save you all too, I know."

"He looked kind of nice," Cheen remarked, "Sounds nice too."

"He is."

"You said you and him were together?" she twisted around to look at the Time Lady, "What is he? Boyfriend, fiancé, husband?"

"None of those," Laila shook her head, thoughtful now, "It's complicated to say because I don't know the name for it, but whatever it is, I know it's greater than those three combined."

S.S

The Doctor peered into a screen, his specs pulled onto his face, "Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six…it still registers!" he smiled, "That's Laila! Oh, she's brilliant. Novice Hame, hold that in place," he jumped back from the screen and handed her a piece of thick tubing. Once she had it, he ran along its length, jumping over a box of lights and buttons, "Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

"There isn't enough power," Novice Hame worried.

"Ah, you've got power!" he countered as he reached a far wall with two screens, lots of wiring, and even more buttons, "You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch," he turned around and pointed to Martha, yelling, getting more excited as he drew closer to finally getting Laila back, which she had to smile at, "Martha, every switch on that bank," he turned his finger towards it, "Up to maximum!"

S.S

Laila furrowed her brow and shivered again, blowing out a breath of air and gasped, seeing a wisp of blue escape her lips. Why now? What for?

"What's wrong?" Milo looked back at her, having heard the gasp, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she shook her head rapidly, staring at the wall in front of her, "You'll see soon enough….."

S.S

The Doctor rotated a knob in a console on the floor, aiming the sonic at it as well, "I can't power up the city," he said, "But all the city needs is people," he banged his fist against the console and jumped up.

"So what are you going to do?" Novice Hame wondered aloud.

"This!" he flipped a two-metre-long switch on the floor and all the lights on the consoles went out, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he scrambled back to the floor, waving the sonic at another set of controls, "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor…." the Face of Boe spoke.

"Yeah, hold on, not now," he waved him off, distractedly.

"I give you my last….." he let out a slightly short rasping breath, but nothing happened.

"It's not enough now," Novice Hame frowned, "What are we going to do?"

S.S

Laila looked up from where she had fallen to the ground, finding herself surrounded by Cheen and Milo, "Laila!" Cheen gasped, seeing the bluish color that had taken on her eyes, which she could have sworn was brown before.

The Time Lady stood slowly to her feet and a grin took hold of her lips, which she opened not a moment later and shocked her capturers with the melodic tune that escaped her. They looked around, hearing it everywhere, like an echo….

S.S

Martha glanced around the room, the voice reaching her ears from high up, "What is that?" she asked, "It's…beautiful. I feel calm."

The Doctor smiled happily, "Laila," he laughed and clapped in his joy, "She's alright! She's alive! She's brilliant!"

They stood around and listened as the single voice split into multiple singings and turned, seeing a bluish aura surround the Face of Boe, giving him that one last burst of energy to light up the machinery behind him and around them.

"Whoa!" Martha stepped back, stunned.

The Doctor just grinned at her, "I told you she was brilliant!" he said, not able to keep the happiness out of his tone, "Hame, look after him! I don't know how long she's going to hold that, so don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this," he ran over to the huge switch and flicked it whilst Novice Hame was busily turning a wheel next to the Face of Boe, the voice keeping them going strong, "The open road. Hah!"

S.S

Valerie and Brannigan, still in their car, were staring up at the ceiling, hearing the voices as well as everyone in the traffic jam, "What in Jehovah is that?" he questioned, feeling strangely more calm than usual. A sudden crack and bang broke through the melody, making him and Valerie frown, "What in Jehovah was _that_?"

"It's coming from above!" Valerie said.

"What is it?" he asked as she hurriedly jumped up to cover their mewling kittens, "What's happening?!"

S.S

Alice and May looked up in fear, hearing the crashes and bangs as well, "Hold on, May," Alice comforted her wife.

S.S

The pale man was more pale than ever as he gazed up, listening to the horrid sounds.

S.S

The businessman, frightened, fidgeted with his steering wheel.

S.S

Brannigan gazed up out of the car and gasped, "By all the cats in the kingdom!" he whispered, watching as a gap formed at the top of the gridlock, above the lanes and lanes of cars, doors to the over-city were opening. Each crash sound signifies another barrier falling away.

"What is it?" Valerie asked as a beam of sunlight streamed into her face, causing her to cover it, "What is it?" Brannigan began to laugh like crazy and she realized what was going on and couldn't help the smile that graced her face, "It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan!" she reached out to him and pulled the blanket off of her kittens, "Children, it's the sunlight!" the kittens purred happily, flooded by the sun.

Suddenly the Doctor's face buzzed into life on the screen at the front of the car, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram," he said, "My name's the Doctor."

"He's a magician," Brannigan commented, shaking his head.

"And this is an order," he continued, "Everyone drive up. Right now."

"Is he serious?"

Valerie laughed in elated disbelief, "I've opened the roof of the motorway," he explained, "Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

"Here we go," Brannigan smiled, hopping into the driver's seat.

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

S.S

All the cars soared up to the opening, following his directions and headed towards the open sunlight as fast as they could.

S.S

Laila, Cheen, and Milo stared at the screen as the Doctor spoke on it. Laila found herself unable to wipe the smile off of her face, for once in her life, "Oy!" the Doctor called, "Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six! Drive up!" he smiled, "I believe it's time for a reuniting."

Laila nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, "It sure enough is," she sighed happily.

"We can't go up!" Milo argued, "We'll hit the layer!"

"He wouldn't tell us to drive up if we were going to hit something," she assured him, "So, let's get going!"

"You've got access above!" the Doctor said, "Now go!"

"Alright, you hear that?" Laila spoke into the transmitter to the other car, "Let's go, power up your car and head on out," she nodded at Milo and he returned the gesture before powering up the car.

"System back online," the electronic voice said.

S.S

Their car plus the other swung free at the last second of the snapping claws and burst up out of the fog, heading for the opening like everyone else.

S.S

Cheen, Laila, and Milo peered up as the sunlight hit their faces, causing them to cover their eyes for a moment, "It's daylight!" Cheen cheered, "Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!"

"I told you everything would be fine," Laila smiled at the couple and chuckled as Cheen pulled her into a hug before pulling back to kiss Milo.

S.S

Alice and May embraced each other at the front of their car, staring up into the light with smiles on their faces.

S.S

Valerie cuddled the kittens as Brannigan drove on out of the over-city, "Did I tell you, Doctor?" he shook his head, "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all!" he and Valerie laughed, "Oh, yee-hah!"

S.S

The Doctor, holding a microphone, watched the proceeding from a viewscreen in the Senate room. Martha stood beside him, viewing the miracle before her, "It's amazing," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded before turning to the screen, "You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you," he danced over to look out at the over-city, "The city of New New York. And it's yours," it really was wonderful, everywhere cars rising out of the under-city and flying around the abandoned skyscrapers, "And don't forget…I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir," Brannigan responded over his transmitter.

"And Car Four-Six-Five-Diamond-Six, I've sent you a small flying path," he told them, "Come to the Senate."

"I believe that can be arranged," he heard Laila's voice, causing his hearts to leap again, just out of joy.

"It…feels like a month or two, maybe even a year since I saw you," he spoke softly and laughed a bit.

There was silence on the other the other end for a moment, worrying him, "I felt the same way," she responded, "See you in a bit, ok?"

He opened his mouth to respond when Novice Hame called out, "Doctor!" he turned to see her leaning desperately over the Face of Boe, the case that enclosed him beginning to crack. His face fell and he rushed over to them.

S.S

Car soared through the sky of New New York, ready to begin a new new world.

S.S

Laila walked into the Senate room and frowned at the skeleton lying on the floor in front of her, feeling unnerved, "Uh," she spoke, "What's that doing there?"

"Laila?" she turned to see the Doctor stand to face her, his eyes widened. She smiled at him as he rushed over to her, picking her up off the ground, swinging her around as he hugged her tightly before he put her down to kiss her soundly on the lips. It wasn't the kiss that surprised her, no, but the desperation she felt in it was what got to her.

She pulled back and peered into his face, "Are…." her eyes widened, seeing the droplets streaming down his face, "Why are you crying?" she didn't think she had ever seen him cry before, at least not in front of her.

"I thought…" he pulled her closer to him, needing her near him at the moment, "I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you again. Brannigan said twelve years they'd been there, the Cassini's said twenty-three…." he pressed his forehead against her, "I don't think I could survive that long without you."

"Oh," she pursed her lips in thought before her eyes snapped back to him, as if realizing what he said, "Wait, what? Really?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Really."

"Oh," she smiled a bit before pulling him into another hug, though it was more of a less needy one than before. She looked over his shoulder to see Martha smiling at them before their eyes connected and she waved at the Time Lady. Her eyes then travelled over to the Face of Boe and she stopped, pulling back from the Doctor, "Who is that?" she questioned, for once intertwining their hands instead of just holding his, which the Doctor noted.

"The Face of Boe," he said as they kneeled down next to him, "He was waiting for you."

"For me?" she frowned, "I don't think we've ever met before."

"You gave him the strength to save the city," Novice Hame spoke up, "Now he is failing."

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "Don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"It's good to breathe the air once more," the Face of Boe said.

"Who is he?" Laila questioned the Doctor.

"I don't even know," he admitted, "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time," the Face of Boe remarked, "You both know that, old friends, better than most."

"The legend says more," Novice Hame started.

"Don't," the Doctor interrupted, "There's no need for that."

"It says the Face of Boe will speak his final secrets to two travelers," she finished.

"Yeah, but not yet," he said and Laila leaned her head against his shoulder, "Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much," the Face of Boe said, "Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, but you two are the last of yours, Doctor, Laila."

The Doctor's expression dropped significantly, "That's why we have to survive," he said, "All three of us. Don't go."

"I must," he said, "But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone. Another for the Time Lady, power rises only in those who need it. Remember that and you'll find your salvation…"

Laila's gazed turned down and the Doctor had felt the tears about to escape from his eyes, but could only feel astounded as he gaped, uncomprehending as the Face of Boe's eyes closed for the last time. Martha looked on with respect and Novice Hame began to sob. Laila and Martha stood to their feet first and the Doctor got up a moment after to put his arm around Laila's shoulders, leaning his head against hers.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha walked back down the alleyway where they first met the pharmacists, only to find it deserted, "All closed down," the Doctor nodded, knowing it would happen.

"Happy?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Happy happy," he smiled down at Laila, who returned the gesture before she wrapped his arm around her shoulder, so she could lean against him as they walked. He noted how she seemed to have found some new confidence in their relationship, as she was being more _relationship-y_ at the moment than before their arrival to New New York. His smile brightened as they inspected one of the empty booths, "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs…cats in charge! Come on, time we were off," he began to stroll away, pulling Laila with him but Martha stayed put behind them.

"But what did he mean," she called out, "the Face of Boe?" they stopped and turned to face her, "'You are not alone'" she nodded at the Doctor, "And what he said about you," she nodded at Laila.

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged.

"It's complicated," Laila frowned. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ tell her, she was just afraid of her reaction. She knew not everyone was going to react well to what the Healers did so long ago, and she knew that eventually someone was going to hold that against her…

Martha took a step towards them, "You've got me," she smiled, "Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor shook his head, the edges of his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to laugh, "I don't think so," he said, "Sorry."

Laila frowned at him and smiled at Martha, "Don't listen to him," she said, "It could be, who knows? There are different ways to interpret alone."

Martha smiled back at her, though vague, she knew what she was trying to say, "Thanks," she said, "But if that's not it, then what?"

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor waved her off, "Back to the TARDIS, off we go," he turned again and headed off, only for Laila to stay put in her spot and Martha to grab a chair next to her, sitting primly and folding her arms as the women waited for him to turn back around, which he did.

"All right," he frowned, his eyes on Laila, "You staying?"

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes," Martha told him and he looked at her, "He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?" she looked at Laila, "And what about that salvation stuff? What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter," the Doctor shook his head.

"You don't talk," she furrowed her brow, "You never say! Neither of you," she looked between the Time Lords, "Why not?"

Around them the sound of music rose into the air, the people singing another hymn.

_Fast falls the eventide_

"It's the city," Martha breathed.

_The darkness deepens_

"They're singing."

The Doctor looked at her and Laila at him. She sighed before she walked over to him, peering up into his eyes, "Doctor," she said quietly enough for only him to hear, "You can tell her, it's all right. What is the purpose of hiding it?" he averted his eyes, "Rose never gave me the chance to explain myself," they snapped back to her, "Not that I wanted to, I was too afraid, I still am….but she's giving us the chance to tell her, to let us in, would it hurt so much just to let her in too?"

The Time Lord stared at her for a second or two, concern crossing his features, "What happened to you back there?" he asked and she just smiled, "But you're right," he swallowed and they both faced Martha, "I lied to you, 'cause I liked it," her eyes widened in shock, "I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imaging they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky," he glanced at Laila, "We're not just Time Lords. We're the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happen?" Martha asked, curious. The Time Lords stood for a moment before they grabbed their own chairs so they could sit across from her.

"There was a war," the Doctor began, "A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. Our family, our friends," Martha noted Laila wince at that, "Even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

_The darkness deepens_

_Lord, with me abide_

S.S

This makes two times Laila has entered into her healing mode, or singing mode….whatever you want to call it. Nevertheless, she and the Doctor have finally been reunited! I hope you all like this little change in Laila at the end with her and the Doctor's relationship. I think the situation called for it. Even though this is a new change, it does not mean that she's _completely_ into the relationship yet, just a bit more, just a bit. Don't worry though, she'll get there eventually! Does anyone want to take a quick guess at why Laila is more _relationship-y_ now? We will be seeing something else with Laila that I hope you all noticed in this chapter carry on more so than before in previous chapters.

We all know what the Face of Boe meant by "You are not alone" YANA! Now, I wonder what he meant with Laila, hm….so many possibilities…

Has anyone seen the trailer for the new Sherlock season? I'm so ready for it to come on, mainly because I want to see John's reaction to Sherlock being alive ;) There are going to be so many more Johnlock FanFics after this, I can feel it.

I currently have uploaded one video to YouTube regarding the song I felt went with the reuniting scene between the Doctor and Laila, it's called A Whisper of Hope if anyone is interested in viewing it.

One review for today!

Mionerocks: Yeah, it's going to be very, very, interesting. Well, we don't know how he'll react in the future, but if we go by what Novice Hame inferred to, he's going to have a worse reaction to something that happens in the future…so who knows what _that_ means?


	15. Daleks in Manhattan: Life

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Daleks in Manhatten

Chapter 15: Life

* * *

A platinum blonde woman was comfortably placed in a theatre dressing room, kissing a brunette young man, "It's nearly showtime, Lazlo," she pulled away, "I gotta go."

"Just promise me you'll come on Sunday, OK?" Lazlo pleaded to her, "My mother will kill me if she doesn't get to meet you."

She furrowed her brow, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Tallulah," he smiled at her in assurance, "She'll love you just as much as I do."

"Oh," she gushed, "You say the sweetest things!"

"It's true. Now, promise me. Sunday you'll come."

"I promise," she nodded, "Cross my heart."

His smile widened before he pulled a white rose out of the air, "Oh, uh, here," he handed it to her, "Wear it on stage and think of me."

Tallulah smiled and slipped it into the strap of her costume. They turned their heads as a knock at the door sounded and a woman called out, "Tallulah!"

"I'm comin'!" she yelled back, "Quit yellin'!" then turned back to Lazlo spinning around in a skimpy silver sequin dress with angel wings, "How do I look?"

"Like an angel," Lazlo complimented, earning a kiss from her before she walked over to the door, stopping at the base of the stairs to look back and blow him a kiss.

"Wish me luck, Lazlo!" she called.

"Break a leg, sweetheart," he responded and watched as she disappeared upstairs before he wandered back into the dressing room, only stop as a suspicious noise reached his ears from behind him, "Tallulah?" he glanced up and down the hallway, but it was empty. He narrowed his eyes, seeing movement by the prop room and went off in its direction to check it out, "Hello?" he frowned, hearing a strange growling, and nearly jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, the growling growing noisier, "Who's there? Who are you?"

He scrambled to light a match and examined his surroundings, however was startled by a statue. The flame on the match flickered out just as he was attacked by a pig-like creature.

S.S

The TARDIS materialized in front of a white stone wall and Martha immediately stepped out followed by Laila and the Doctor, "Where are we?" Martha questioned, looking around.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze," the Doctor wrapped his arms around Laila's shoulders, using one of his arms as a rest for his head to lean against hers, earning a small smile from the Time Lady, "Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" he glanced up and Martha followed his gaze and gasped.

"Is that…?" she gapped, eyeing the Statue of Liberty, "Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

"Gateway to the New World," he nodded, ""Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…""

"You seem to enjoy quoting other people," Laila remarked, peering at him out of her peripheral vision. He just smiled at her. After the whole New New York incident they all agreed to take a break, so they travelled to another peaceful-like planet, Eua. It was more natural than the last planet he and Laila went to. Rainforest, lakes, ponds, streams, plants, and other wildlife littered the planet. They had the chance to sit down by a waterfall actually and just watch the color dance behind it, enjoy it, and talk a bit. It was a nice change of scenery, plus gave Martha some fresh air to breath, as Laila had recommended.

He noticed that she seemed to be slowly drawing closer to the woman, showing concern for her, laughing a little here and there at comments she made, some of which were towards him, which he didn't mind too much because hey, Laila was showing more of that joy he wanted her to experience. He couldn't say how much he hated seeing her down, how she just seemed to revert further back into her shell when it happened. He wanted to do as much as he could to make her happy. Martha was starting to seem like a great addition….she wasn't replacing Rose…he was just gaining a perspective on her is all for Laila's benefit….yep, that's all he cared about.

Snapping out his thoughts, he placed a quick kiss to Laila's cheek before he pulled away, moving to stand beside her, clasping their hands together.

"I've always wanted to go to New York," Martha commented, "I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…." she followed behind the Time Lords as they walked to the edge of the island with a nice view of the Manhatten skyline.

"Well, there's the genuine article," the Doctor added, "So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look," she turned to face where the Empire State Building would one day stand tall, "the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

"Work in progress," he figured, "Still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history that makes the date somewhere around…"

"November 1, 1930."

He raised an eyebrow, a bit of an impressive look upon his face, "You're getting good at this."

"Eighty years ago," she carried on as he took the paper from her hands, "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now," she laughed and smiled at the Doctor and Laila, "Come on, you two. Where do we go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer," he frowned as he and Laila glanced over the newspaper before showing it Martha.

""Hooverville Mystery Deepens""," she read, "What's Hooverville?"

S.S

The trio strolled through the park as the Doctor explained Hooverville's origins, "Herbert Hoover," he began whilst using his arm to swing his and Laila's hands back and forwards, "31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha cut in, "When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

"What?" she stared at the Time Lords incredulously, "They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

"I find it sad," Laila remarked as they arrived at their destination, seeing nothing but a collection of shaky shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout the area, "Unfortunately it's like this all over America at the moment," she sighed, "Luckily Hooverville takes you in when you have nowhere else to go,"

S.S

Shouting erupted from another part of Hooverville and a black man stepped out of a tent to see two men fighting before him, "Cut that out!" he shouted, but his voice was lost to their rage, "Cut that out! Right now!" he ran between the two men, pushing them apart.

"He stole my bread!" the first man accused, glowering at the other.

"That's enough!" he turned to the other man, "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened," the second man feigned innocence, "He just went crazy," he jumped back as the first man lunged at him.

"That's enough!" the black man yelled just as other residents of Hooverville began to wander over to see what was going on. The Doctor, Laila, and Martha stood in the crowd, also watching with interesting. He narrowed his eyes at the second man, "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

The man sighed, "I'm starvin', Solomon," he complained.

Solomon held out his hand and the man reached under his coat and pulled out the bread, placing it in his hand, "We're all starvin'," Solomon said, breaking the bread in half, "We all got families somewhere," he handed each man a half of the loaf, "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

"Come on," the Doctor said as the men separated and moved away. The trio wandered up to Solomon, who turned to face them as they did, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh," Solomon frowned, "Who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor," Martha introduced, "She's Laila," Laila waved at him, "And I'm Martha."

"A Doctor," he scoffed, "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first Doctor," he nodded at the Doctor, "Neighborhood gets classier by the day," he placed his hands over a fire, seemingly trying to warm them.

"How many people are here?" Laila questioned, raking her eyes over the park, a small frown on her face.

"At any one time, hundreds," Solomon answered, "No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving," he laughed, "So you're welcome. All three of you. But tell me, Doctor," the Doctor, who was staring at Laila as she walked a few paces away from him, turned his face slightly to show he was listening, "You're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me," he pointed to the Empire State Building, "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

S.S

A site foreman stood arguing with a man with slicked-back hair, Mr. Diagoras, as he looked over a set of plans on a table in front of him, "I'm tellin' ya, the men won't stand for it!" the foreman said, "I mean, are you outta your mind? I've got 500 men working seven days a week flat out, and you want us to go faster?"

"The new masters demand it," Diagoras simply said.

"But we're on schedule!" he retorted, "What's the problem?"

"The mast on this building needs extra work to be completed by tonight."

His eyes widened and he stared at him as if he were crazy, "Tonight?" he gapped, "No way. It's impossible!"

"That's an order," Diagoras said.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, "Well, one word from me and every man on this site stops working. So go on. Tell your masters that."

"If that's your attitude, I think that you should tell them yourself," he walked towards the lift with the foreman right behind him.

"Yeah, well, I ain't afraid of no man in a suit," he commented as Diagoras pressed the call button for the lift, "These new bosses? What's their names?"

"I guess you can say they're from outta town," was the response he received, causing him to think harder for a moment.

"Italians?" he guessed.

"A bit further than that."

He furrowed his brow, "How much further?"

"Beyond your imagination," Diagoras said, a small un-noticeable smirk gracing his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the foreman wondered, "Who are they? Mr. Diagoras, who're we working for?" he stared at the man as he moved away from the lift to stand beside him.

"Behold your masters," he gestured towards the doors as the lift bell rang and the doors slid open to reveal a Dalek flanked by two pigmen.

"What the hell?" the foremen eyed them.

"I have been summoned," the Dalek spoke, "Explain. Explain."

"I can talk," he backed away as far as he could, "How does it talk? And what the hell are they," he looked at the pigmen as he said it, fright crossing through his heart.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Diagoras addressed the Dalek, "But this man is refusing to complete the work."

"Then we must replace him," the Dalek said.

"Is anybody gonna tell me what the hell is happening here?" the foreman glanced between them, dumbfounded.

"Use him. Take him for the Final Experiment."

The pigmen moved forward and grabbed the foreman by the arms, "Hey, what's goin' on?" he frowned, "Let go! Let go of me!" he struggled in their grip as they carried him off towards the lift, "Get off me, ya freaks! Mr. Diagoras, will you tell 'em? Listen…." his sentence was cut off as the doors of the lift closed.

"The Empire State building must be completed in time," the Dalek said.

"It will be," Diagoras assured it, "Trust me. Labour is cheap and that man can be replaced."

"The plan must not fail," it went on, "The gamma strike has accelerated. We need more bodies immediately."

"Yes, Master."

S.S

Solomon threw a couple of coffee dregs into the fire as the Doctor, Laila, and Martha approached him, "So… men are going missing," the Doctor casually brought up the subject, "Is this true?" he held the newspaper up for him to see.

He took the newspaper and sighed, "It's true all right," he confirmed and the Doctor's grip on Laila's hand tightened a bit, she glanced up at him to see a worried look on his face.

"_You shouldn't worry about me."_

The Doctor peered down at her, seeing her own concern for him in her eyes.

"_How can you say that after what happened in New New York? I feel nervous now with you just standing only a second from me after that. There are people going missing here and I don't want you to be one of them. I don't know how I'll react if that happens again, which I'm going to do all I can to keep it from happening. You belong beside me, not as a hostage or a leverage to gain access to some tri-only system."_

Laila smiled a little at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, a moment later feeling his arms wrap back around her own figure.

"_I'm sure I'll be fine, because now I have the hope that I'll get back to you. You didn't have to take me in, you could have dropped me off like I wanted to be at the beginning, when I left on the spaceship I ended up back with you, and even in New New York we ended up reuniting again. When you were taken by Chloe Webber, you came back to Rose and me, when we were on Kroptor the same, we ended up back together again."_

The Doctor thought for a moment before he chuckled a bit. He never realized how much they beat the odds in all those situations, how they always ended up back with each other despite the universe throwing obstacles in their way. He didn't think they were invincible, but something, _something_, just wanted them together.

Martha eyed the Time Lords, her brow furrowed as she watched them stand there and stare at each other. After a moment she shook her head, figuring it was some sort of Time Lord thing she wouldn't understand. She cleared her throat and the seemed to snap them out of their trance as they focused back on the problem at hands, "Sorry," the Doctor apologized to Solomon, who also noticed their moment, "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"C'mon in," Solomon waved them on and they entered the tent, sitting down where they could, "This is different?"

"In what way?" Martha asked curiously.

"Someone takes them," he explained, "At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanished into thin air."

Laila's eyes widened slightly at that before they lowered down along with her head. The Healers…they had a technique they learned exclusively for the war. It was a way to "dispose" of the bodies they left after they had drained the energy….it required burning the bodies using a "special" made liquid that would not only leave no fire marks behind but no body parts as well. It was as if they were never there.

She felt a hand on her knee and looked up at the Doctor as he smiled down at her, albeit worriedly. She just placed her hand on top of his, letting him know she alright for now.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" Martha questioned, bringing their attention to her.

"Martha, when you got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got," Solomon told her, "Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that," he sighed, "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the Doctor said.

A young man, Frank, stuck his head inside the tent, interrupting their conversation, "Solomon," he started, "Mr. Diagoras is here," he pulled his head back out and they all stood to follow him out, seeing where Diagoras was talking to the men of Hooverville.

"I need men," he said bluntly, "Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah," Frank said, "What is the money?"

"A dollar a day," he answered and the men grumbled amongst themselves.

"What's the work?" Solomon questioned.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs cleaning and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day?" he shook his head, "That's slave wage. Men don't always come back, do they?"

"Accidents happen," was all Diagoras said and the Doctor frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes, "What _sort_ of accidents?"

"You don't need the work?" he shrugged, "That's fine. Anybody else," the Doctor raised his hand and he looked at him exasperatedly, "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, n-n-no," he smiled, "I'm volunteering."

Laila turned her head to look at him, having an idea of why he wanted the job, before she too raised her own hand. The Doctor wasn't sure how he felt about her going with him, on one hand he could keep an eye out on her to make sure nothing happened, even though men went missing in the dark, but on another hand if he left her up here…with these men nonetheless…who knows what would happen?

"I'll kill you for this," Martha raised her hand, glaring slightly at the Doctor for starting the chain as Solomon and Frank raised their hands as well.

S.S

Well, that was interesting. I wonder how the Doctor and Laila will react to the Daleks being here. How will the Doctor react to _Laila_ being around when the Daleks are around? Maybe we'll find out why they haven't done anything to her yet. Is it the same reason as everyone else who says "She must live" or do they have another alternative motive to keeping her alive? Hm…so many possibilities…

Three reviews!

Dream lighting: Hello and thank you, I'm glad to be back.

Mionerocks: Thank you! And I know right, I can't wait until the Master comes along…that's when some major things happen, like MAJOR…but that's all I can say right now. I'm also excited for Human Nature which is coming up after I finish 42, which isn't that far away from now in episode terms.

Jillyjillyfairfax: Yeah, for some reason the third chapter of every episode or the last one of every episode is longer than the others by at least 1,000-3,000 words. Some on the other hand are more like 4,000-5,000 words in difference, which is pretty amazing. I have a special plan for the legend and the thing that the Face of Boe said. You called him the Face of Boa, which made me laugh because I pictured his face with a boa….I'm ready for Sherlock too! I think they're supposed to start airing next year and something else that I can't remember is supposed to as well.


	16. Daleks in Manhattan: Underneath

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Daleks in Manhattan

Chapter 16: Underneath

* * *

"Turn left," Diagoras instructed the group as they prepared to go down the tunnel, "Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Falls' right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up," he simply replied.

"And if we don't come back up?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. He didn't know why, but he just felt this whole operation was suspicious, very, very, strange.

"Then I got no one to pay," Diagoras said, as if it were obvious.

"We'll be back," Solomon spoke up, trying to reassure anyone's worries.

"Let's hope so," Martha muttered, following the others as they started down the tunnel. The Doctor stared at Diagoras until Laila pulled him away, turning to join the rest of the group.

"There's something not right going on here, very not right," he said quietly to her, as to not set off the others, "I just don't know what it is."

Laila peered up at him, seeing the concerned appearance on his face, "We can only hope it's nothing," she told him, "But knowing that track record, it probably is something."

He looked down at her and laced their fingers together, to make for certain that she was beside him whilst they ventured into the dark cavern.

"We just gotta stick together," Frank spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

"So what about you, Frank?" Martha eyed him for a moment, "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk," he smiled, "No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

She nodded, her curiosity spiking a bit, "So how come you're here?"

"Uh," he bit his lip, "My daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas…Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah," she said, being careful not to reveal anything, "I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me, you'll be all right," he assured her.

"So this Diagoras bloke," the Doctor cut in, "Who is he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman," Solomon explained, "Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"That's…interesting," Laila remarked.

"Yeah," he agreed with her, "These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

"Whoa!" the Doctor suddenly called out, pulling Laila to stop as they found themselves face to face with a sickly-green blob-like substance lying on the ground.

Martha stepped forwards, a strange look on her face, "Is it radioactive or something?" she asked as the Doctor set his torch down to crouch beside it. Laila stood beside him, back in her thoughts, "It's gone off, whatever it is," the Doctor slipped on his glasses and carefully picked up the slimy blob, "And you've got to pick it up."

He sniffed it for a second, scrunching up his nose when he did, "Shine your torch through it," he told her and she pulled the light up to it, "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human," she reported, "I know that."

Laila pursed her lips as she turned around, her back facing the others. She knew of a way to determine what the blob exactly was, but it had to be inconspicuous, which it couldn't be with everyone around her. Her eyes snapped up as she detected a hint of movement further down the tunnel in front of her. She frowned, furrowing her brow in confusion plus suspicion.

"No, it's not," the Doctor confirmed, "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?"

"So where are we now?" Martha asked, "What's above us?"

"Well…we're right underneath Manhattan."

S.S

A small group of workers gathered around in Diagoras's office as he instructed them on his new plan, "And here," he began, "the crowning glory of the Empire State Building, the mast itself. 1472 feet above New York."

"It's a beautiful thing, sir," a foreman commented, "And every single one of us is proud of it. My wife says it's like a…like a spire reaching into Heaven."

"Except the Gates of Heaven need a little decoration," he added, "These plates have got to be fixed to the mast, right to the base itself."

"That's okay. That's not too bad," he thought about it for a quick second, "Shouldn't take too long."

"But the work has got to be finished tonight," Diagoras ordered him.

"What?" the foreman's eyes widened incredulously, "Are you trying to kill us? We're flat out up here! C'mon!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't argue with me!"

"But sir," he tried to reason, "A man can't work up there at night. It's freezing. Your hands go numb, you lose your grip, you _fall_."

"You don't get it," he shook his head, "If you won't work…I can replace you like that!" he snapped his fingers to demonstrate his point and he stared down the foreman until he sighed, giving in, "Now take those panels and get going."

Another man walked forward and picked up one of the panels and nearly dropped it, "What sort of metal is this anyway?" he questioned.

"Don't ask questions," Diagoras snapped, "Just go!" he watched as the men took a panel each before filing out of the room, "And I don't care how cold it is, how tired you are, just get out there and finish the job!"

After the men exited, a Dalek rolled out of the lift, "The conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed," the Dalek stated.

"Unemployment is such an incentive," he remarked, "It'll get done, don't worry."

"Daleks have no concept of worry," it said as they moved over to an exposed section of the floor overlooking the city.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, "Well lucky you."

"This day is ending. Humankind is weak. You shelter from the dark. And yet, you have built all this."

"That's progress," he simply said, "Ya gotta move with the times or you get left behind."

"My planet is gone," the Dalek admitted, "Destroyed in a great war, yet versions of this city strand throughout history. The human race always continues."

"We've had wars," Diagoras told it, "I've been a soldier myself. I swore then I'd survive, no matter what."

"You have rare ambition."

"I'm gonna run this city, whatever it takes, by any means necessary."

"You think like a Dalek."

Diagoras smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

S.S

One Dalek, Dalek Sec, and two other Daleks watched their exchange on a screen before them, "This human is our best option," Dalek Sec said, "Bring him to me."

S.S

"Your loyalty will be rewarded," the Dalek said to Diagoras, heeding the directions given to him, "Come with me."

S.S

"Prepare the laboratory," Dalek Sec ordered the other Daleks, "The Final Experiment will begin."

"We obey," one Dalek responded.

S.S

"Where are we going?" Diagoras questioned as they stood inside the lift.

"You have been summoned by our leader," the Dalek told him without revealing any information.

"Oh," he smirked, "And about time too," he stepped out into a lab as the lift doors open, revealing Dalek machinery lying about the entire floor. He slipped on a pair of black leather gloves as he wandered further into the room. Pig Men watched him silently from the sidelines as he approached Dalek Sec.

"I bring you the human," the Dalek spoke.

"I take it…" Diagoras stared at Dalek Sec, "You're in charge?"

"Correct," Dalek Sec established, "I am Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro."

"Then, my lord Sec," he started his ramble, "I am honoured to meet you. Ever since you made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corners of my mind, tempting me with such images, such ideas…Oh, sir, I'd always dreamt that the…"

"Cease talking!" he cut in, but Diagoras just kept going.

"I just wanna let you know how grateful I am…"

"I said cease. Slaves, secure the human."

"But you don't need to do that," Diagoras frowned, "I'm on your side," he struggled a bit as the pig slaved bound his arms, "I'm working with you! I'm your partner!"

S.S

"We're way beyond half a mile," Solomon spoke up as they carried on walking, "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha frowned, confused. What would he do that for?"

"Looks like it," the Doctor nodded.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank questioned, his brow furrowed as he too was befuddled by the situation at hands.

"Solomon," he stopped, turning to face the man, "I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own, and I've got Laila," he smiled at the Time Lady, only to frown seeing her staring off down the tunnel, "Laila?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked and they all quieted down. Suddenly a squealing echo emitted from down the way, reaching their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon questioned.

"Hello?!" Frank called.

"Shh," Martha glared slightly at him. Who knows what that was? There was no sense in leading it to them if they didn't know. It could be a monster or an alien, she was certainly a little more adapted to accepting that idea since meeting the Doctor and Laila.

"Frank," Solomon shook his head at the boy.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank argued, "You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

"Do you think they're still alive?" the Doctor looked at him, keeping a tight hold on Laila's hand as he pulled her over to him.

"Heck," he shrugged, "We ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," they nearly jumped as they heard more squealing.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon said and the Doctor began to walk a little ways ahead of them, shining his torch around.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em," Frank informed them.

"This way," the Doctor said.

Solomon shined his light down another tunnel, "No, that way," he countered, freezing when the light caught hold on a huddled figure on the ground.

"Doctor….Laila…." Martha looked back at the Time Lords as they rejoined them.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked the figure.

"Are you lost?" Frank worried, "Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…" he began to walk forwards, but Laila placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him, shaking her head silently.

"It's all right, Frank," the Doctor said, "Just stay back. Let us have a look," they moved over towards the figure, "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be suck down here on my own," the creature squealed, "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us," Laila kneeled down at he shined a light on their face, revealing them to be a pig-man, "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon nodded at their face.

"No," Laila pursed her lips, examining the pig-man's face, "I don't think so," she reached out to touch his face and smiled a little gently when he flinched, trying to move backwards. The Doctor watched with growing interest as she touched the pig-man's face and immediately he calmed down, "Oh," her smile became sad, "Who could've done this? Why?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow, not comprehending, "We'll figure it out," he said, to reassure her, "And we'll put an end to it."

"Doctor, Laila," Martha called back to them, "I think you'd better get back here," they glanced down the tunnel to see more pig men lined up their way, "Doctor!"

The Doctor and Laila stood to their feet, the Doctor pulling Laila behind him as they back up to the others, "Actually…" he trailed, "Good point."

"They're following you, the both of you," Martha noted.

"Yeah," he tried to smile, "I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon…."

"What?" she looked at him.

"Um, basically…run!" he turned and they all ran down the tunnel to a cross-section where Martha skidded to a stop.

"Where are we going?!" she shouted.

"This way!" he pointed, running right. Behind them the pig-man chased after them and the Doctor stopped at the mouth of a joining tunnel, "There's a ladder!" he let Laila climb up first before he followed, using the sonic on the lid. Martha went up after them and Solomon hesitated, seeing Frank pick up a metal rod to try and hold off the pig-men.

"Frank!" he yelled, ascending up the ladder. Frank dropped the rod and ran for the ladder, clambering up towards the surface, finding himself in a prop room. The Doctor and Solomon reached down their hands to pull him up.

"C'mon, Frank!" Solomon urged, "C'mon!"

"I've got ya," the Doctor reached for him, "C'mon!"

Frank grabbed hold of their hands, only to get pulled back by the pig-men and down into the sewer, "Frank!" Solomon shouted.

"No!" the Doctor yelled and was shoved aside by Solomon before one of the pig men mounted up.

"We can't go after him," he told him.

"We gotta go back down!" the Time Lord argued, "We can't just leave him!" Laila wrapped her hand around his, squeezing it in comfort.

"No, I'm not losing anyone else!" he retorted, "Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Tallulah stepped out from behind a shelf in the prop room holding a gun up at them. The Doctor immediately pulled Laila behind him, his eyes narrowing at the choice of weapon, "All right then," Tallulah said, "Put 'em up," Martha lifted her hands up, staring at her in slightly fear and shock as she cocked the gun, "Hands in the air and no funny business," the Doctor and Solomon put their hands up as well. Laila eyed the gun for a moment before she too raised her hands, "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

"Uh," Martha frowned, "Who's Lazlo?"

S.S

"Lazlo's my boyfriend," Tallulah explained as they stood inside her dressing room, the gun still aimed at them, "Or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid," she waved the gun as she spoke, "I know some guys are pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might," the Doctor pointed at the gun, "Might help if you put that down."

"Hunh?" she looked over, realizing she still had the pistol in her hand, "Oh, sure," she tossed it onto a chair, "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew," she sighed sadly, "One minute he's there, then next, zip…vanished."

"Listen, ah…." the Doctor interrupted, "What's your name?"

"Tallulah," she told him.

"Tallulah," he nodded.

"3 Ls and an H."

"Right," he said, "Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures," Solomon added, "Such creatures."

"Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" Tallulah questioned.

"Look," the Doctor cut in, "Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is…" he removed the blob from his pocket, "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yech!" Tallulah leaned back, a disgusted expression appearing on her face. Laila just stared at the blob solemnly before she averted her eyes.

S.S

The Doctor scavenged around the prop room for pieces of equipment whilst Laila stood nearby, just watching him quietly. He tried to ask her what she was thinking about, but she wouldn't tell him for some reason, but he could see the sadness growing in her eyes. He hoped it wasn't anything he had done to make her feel that way. He didn't think he did anything to upset her, did he? No, he couldn't have, he would've noticed…but if he did then that meant he broke his promise.

"How about this?" Solomon held a radio, breaking him from his thoughts, "I found it backstage."

"Perfect," he took his from his hands, "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from," the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the radio's internal wiring.

"How about you, Doctor?" he conversed, "Where are you from and your lady friend from? I've been all over. I've never heard anyone talk like you or look at things with such thought as her. She has the appearance of seeing and living through worse than what we're going through now," the Doctor paused at that and closed his eyes for a moment, "Just exactly who are you two?"

The Time Lord's eyes opened and he took out a piece from the radio and blew on it, "Oh, we're just sort of passing by," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor."

"No," he apologized, "Sorry."

Solomon walked over to the sewer lid and looked down it, "I was so scared, Doctor," he admitted, "I let me take Frank 'cause I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

The Doctor gazed up at him, "Good luck," he nodded at him.

"I hope you fine what you're looking for," he said, "For all our sakes," he turned and left the room.

S.S

Seems like Laila's reserving herself again, I wonder why? I wanted someone to comment on her outlook in this episode, since no one has really done it yet aloud, so why not make Solomon the first? We have Dalek Sec in the house! That'll make for a pretty interesting third chapter, especially given how they acted around Laila in _Doomsday_. Hehe…

Now, I've received some questions on whether or not Martha still harbors a crush on the Doctor. Well, we'll get her outtake on that in the next chapter. We'll see if she does, if she doesn't, or if she kind of does...there are so many possibilities...

One, one, one review!

Mionerocks: Thank you, I'm happy you like it!


	17. Daleks in Manhattan: Experiment

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Daleks in Manhattan

Chapter 17: Experiment

* * *

Tallulah sat in her dressing room, putting the final touches on her makeup as Martha watched her silently from the sidelines, "Lazlo…" Tallulah began, "He's wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

Martha smiled sadly before she stood to her feet and walked over beside the singer, "Haven't you reported him missing?" she wondered aloud.

"Sure," she scoffed, "He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

"Okay, so then they fire me," she raised an eyebrow.

"But they'd listen to you," Martha countered, forgetting for a moment she wasn't in her own time period, "You're one of the stars."

Tallulah chuckled, "Oh, honey, I got one stone back in back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle…which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says," she shook her head, "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay, I get it."

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'," she sniffed and traces of tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes, "Hoping he's gonna come back."

Martha reached out and pulled her into a comforting hug, knowing she needed it, though she was not who she needed it from, "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Tallulah pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, "Hey, you're lucky, though," she smiled, "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Her eyes widened, "Uh, we're not, definitely not, together," she shook her head rapidly, unable to even entertain the idea of that happening, "He's with something, Laila."

"I didn't mean it that way, honey. It's as clear as day what those two have…" she furrowed her brow in thought, "I meant you've got yourself a smart guy lookin' after you. Like he's not afraid to stick up for what he cares about…" her expression dropped, "…just like my Lazlo."

Martha nodded, feeling relief at the clarification, "I don't know about me, but I can see that for Laila," she sighed, "Actually I did sort of have a tiny crush on him at first, but not anymore," she smiled, "Once I saw them together, like together-together, I just felt like nothing could come between them….and Laila's just the sweetest, quiet, but sweet," she looked up, "I mean, I don't know, the Doctor…I feel like I'm not good enough, that sometimes he doesn't want me there. Sometimes I feel like he's starting to warm up to me and then other times I feel like I'm there just because…? Because of what? He doesn't say."

Tallulah smiled at her comfortingly, "Still, ya gotta live in hope," she told her, "It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause…" she lifted up a white rose from the dressing table, "Look. On my dressing table every day still."

"You still think it's Lazlo?" she questioned, taking the rose from her hand to look over it.

"I don't know," she frowned, "If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

S.S

Solomon stood in front of the crowd in Hooverville, "The stories are all true," he announced, "People are being taken. We lost Frank today. He was stolen from right in front of me. But no more. I swear to you, no more. Now, I made a pledge that this place would be a peaceful place, but now it's time to take up arms."

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"We need weapons," he instructed, "We need sentries on duty. We need men prepared to fight! We've got to protect ourselves because you know no one else will. Now get moving. Arm yourselves," he watched, proudly but sadly as the men ran off to do as he had advised.

S.S

Up on the mast of the Empire State Building, two men attached themselves to the plates as the icy wind blew past them, howling, "I can't feel my fingers!" a foreman cried, "We can't stay here for much longer! We'll fall!"

"C'mon," the other man encouraged him, "We're nearly done!"

S.S

Inside the Dalek Lab, Dalek Thay reported to Dalek Sec on the current progress of the experiment, "The chromatic solution is ready," he reported.

"Then our preparations are complete," Dalek Sec stated.

Diagoras watched the proceedings from his spot in the room, his eyes wild, "What are you doing?" he questioned, "Preparations for what?"

"This is the Final Experiment."

"Whaddya mean?" he questioned, befuddled, "Do you mean like this pig men things? You're not gonna turn me into one of those!" he gasped, "Oh, God, please don't!"

"The pig slaves are primitive," Dalek Sec informed him, "The Final Experiment is greater by far."

He furrowed his brow, "But how does that involve me?"

"We need your flesh. Bring him to me!"

"Halt!" Dalek Thay stopped him, "This action contradicts the Dalek Imperative."

"Daleks are supreme," another Dalek commented, "Humans are weak."

"But there are millions of humans and only four of us," Dalek Sec argued, "If we are supreme, why are we not victorious? The Cult of Skaro was created by the Emperor for this very purpose. To imagine new ways of survival."

"But we must remain pure," Dalek Thay said.

"No, Daley Thay! Our purity has brought us to extinction! We must adapt to survive. You have all made sacrifices…" a Dalek sacrificed its side panels for the mast, "…And now I will sacrifice myself for the greater cause, the future of Dalek-kind. Now bring me the human!"

Diagoras struggled as the pig-men forced him forward, "I don't understand," he said, "What do you mean? Get offa me!"

"Behold the true Dalek form," Dalek Sec opened his casing to reveal the creature inside, "Now you will join me."

Trying to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground, Diagoras began to slide as the pig-men pushed him towards Sec, "No!" he shouted, "Get off me! I did everything you asked of me! No!" he screamed his last as he was pulled in by Dalek Sec's tentacles before the casing closed.

S.S

The Doctor stood on the theatre balcony with the blob hooked up to a hand-made scanner. He noticed Laila wince from the side and turn her head, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, and he frowned in confusion and worry. She hadn't said a word since he began the whole process, even when he did speak to her she either shook her head or just stared at him, as if she was afraid to say something. What happened to her? One moment she was talking more than before, now she was barely saying anything, nor was she smiling. He hadn't thought about her smile, how it brightened up her face and her eyes. He just wanted her to smile again.

He averted his eyes from her and focused on the device in his hands, "That's it," he smiled a bit at his work, "Let's warm you up," he slipped on his glasses and began to examine the contraption. Laila eyed him for a moment before she sighed, knowing what he'd find, and she was a bit afraid of his reaction.

S.S

"Girls," Tallulah called from backstage, "It's showtime!"

S.S

The Doctor furrowed his brow as his eyes scanned over the results, "This is artificial…"

"Ladies and gentlemen…" an announcer spoke over the speakers.

"Genetically engineered," he murmured, "Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

"….with Heaven and Hell!"

The curtains onstage opened up to reveal a set of chorus girls dressed in red sequined dresses with tails and horns. As they parted, Tallulah appeared in white with wings and a halo, sashaying up to the microphone before she began to sing.

_You lured me with your cold grey eyes_

_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies_

_One and one and one is three_

_My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me_

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

Martha viewed the proceedings from the wings, listening with interest.

_You put the devil in me_

As the dance started up, she looked to side to see a pig-man who differentiated well from the others standing in the opposite wings, seemingly just watching. Her eyes widened a bit and she moved to cut across the stage, hiding behind the girls.

"What are you doing?" one of the chorus girls questioned, spotting her, but Martha continued on to the next girl, accidently grabbing her tail, causing her to fall.

"What are you _doing_?" Tallulah hissed back to her.

"You're on my tail!" the chorus girl cried, "Get off my tail!"

S.S

The Doctor placed a stethoscope on the blob, "Fundamental DNA type 467-989," he blinked and frowned, "989. Hold on, that means planet of origin," his eyes widened considerably, "Skaro," he whipped around to face Laila, who smiled at him sadly, "Did you know?"

She shook her head, "Not that specific," she responded as she moved closer to him, speaking for the first time in a while, "But I've seen Dalek experiments before," she pointed to her head and he just stared at her, uncomprehending, "Dreams," she looked down, "Sorry I didn't tell you. I just…didn't know how you would react."

He continued to peer at her for a moment before he grabbed her hand, "As I always will react," he smiled softly, "Making sure you're safe first, protecting you at all cost, and keeping you beside me whilst we handle this…unless you're in the TARDIS, then that third thing doesn't apply," he kissed her cheek, "Come on," he ran off, pulling her along with him.

S.S

"Get off the stage!" Tallulah tried to shoo Martha away, "You're spoilin' it!"

"But look," Martha pointed over to the wings, "Over there!" Tallulah turned, seeing the pig-man and screamed, causing the creature to run off, "Hey!" Martha ran after him as he ran through the halls, "Wait! But you're different than the others! Just wait!" she ran into the prop room, but he gone.

S.S

Backstage, Tallulah sat with the chorus girls as they talked about what happened, "It was like something out of a movie show," one of the chorus girls said, "Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep."

The Doctor and Laila ran in, looking around frantically, "Where is she?" the Doctor asked, "Where's Martha?"

"I don't know," Tallulah shrugged, "She ran off the stage."

Suddenly a scream reached their ears and Laila's eyes widened before she rushed off with the Doctor right behind her followed by Tallulah. They reached the prop room, only to find her missing, "Martha?" Laila looked around, her eyes stopping on the sewer lid, previously closed, now crooked open.

The Doctor followed her gaze and grabbed his coat, putting it on before he moved the lid, "Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah questioned.

"They've taken Martha," Laila told her.

"Who's taken her?" she frowned as the couple began to climb down in the sewer, "What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy people," she whipped around and found a long coat to put over her costume before she followed.

"No, no, no, no, no way," the Doctor looked up at her, "You're not coming."

"Tell me what's going on," she said.

"There's nothing you can do," he told her instead, "Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Martha," she tried to reason, "They could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down there."

She nodded at Laila, who stood to the side watching their argument, "What about her, she's not either."

The Doctor's face hardened a bit, "I can guarantee her safety, if something wants her, they'll have to go through me," he said calmly, "But you're a different case. I can't promise that you'll make it out of here."

"Well, then that's my problem," Tallulah retorted, "Come on," she glanced down the tunnel, "Which way?"

The Time Lord looked at Laila and she just smiled him before shrugging. She could partially understand Tallulah's desire to see Lazlo again. Even before New New York she never really wanted to part from the Doctor, though she tried to convince herself to do so anyways. Whenever she was away from him, the separation made her want to see him even more.

"_I feel the same way."_

Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush as she saw the Doctor smiling at her, her thoughts having slipped through to his mind, "Come on," he said, "This way," he turn and led them down the tunnel in front of them.

S.S

Martha tried to free herself as she was held by two pig-men, "No!" she yelled, "Let me go!" they pushed her against a wall roughly. More pig-men wandered by with humans in a line, one of whom was Frank, who noticed her immediately.

"Martha," he said.

"You're alive!" she smiled and hugged him, happy to see a familiar face, happy to see he was alive, "I thought we'd lost you," she scowled as they were pushed forwards, "All right! All right, we're moving."

"Wait," Frank paused, "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know," she furrowed her brow, "But we can find out what's going one down here."

S.S

"When you say "They've taken Martha', who's they exactly?" Tallulah questioned as they walked, "And who are you two anyway? I never asked," she looked at Laila, "I reckon you're that Laila girl Martha mentioned."

"Shh," the Doctor whispered.

"Okay," she said, "Okay."

"Shh, shh, shh," he put his finger to his lips, looking down the tunnel as a shadow of a Dalek approached.

"Listen, I know…"

Laila looked at her and shook her head, telling her it wasn't the time to talk, and pulled her down the tunnel with the Doctor behind them into a recess. They watched as the Dalek passed by without seeing them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor groaned, "They survived. They always survive while I lose everything."

"Not everything," Laila whispered to him, smiling at him in comfort. He smiled back and leaned his head against hers.

"_Yeah, but I nearly lost you. I keep nearly losing you with almost every adventure we go on…"_

She eyed him for a moment, _"Is that why we keep going to these peaceful-like planets?" _

He turned his head to her, _"That's….part of the reason. When we're out like this, I hardly get to ask the questions I want to ask you, to get to know you better and better. When we're on those planets we can sit and talk all we want."_

She smiled a little and placed a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into, _"I…I know I'm not the perfect significant other, and I…well…I'm afraid to say my feelings aloud, because you know….but honestly I can say you've made more progress than anyone I've met thus far. You helped me to the place now where I can say these things with little hesitation," _she sighed, _"If you wait for me, you'll get your reward."_

He blinked and furrowed his brow at that last statement, not sure what it meant.

"So," Tallulah interrupted, having witness their silent moment. She could see where Martha was coming from with the couple, "That metal thing? What was it?"

The Doctor sighed, keeping hold of Laila's hand as he explained, "It's called a Dalek," he told her, "And it's not just metal, it's alive."

She laughed, "You're kidding me."

The Time Lord turned to her with serious expression, "Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked, "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space," she noted and they continued to stare at her, "Yet again, that's with a "no" with the kidding. Boy….Well, what's it doin' here, in New York."

S.S

"Stop the process," a Dalek ordered as they were administering the solution to Dalek Sec, "Dalek Sec is failing."

"No," Dalek Sec strained to get out, "The experiment must continue. Administer the solution. We must evolve. Evolve! Evolve!" a second Dalek followed his command and injected the solution through his casing.

S.S

The Doctor pulled Tallulah by the arm as they carried on down the tunnel, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger," he said, "We're taking you back right now," they turned a corner to see a pig-man, the one from the theatre. Tallulah screamed and the pig-man rushed to hide.

"Hey," Laila tilted her head, seeing the difference between the other pig-men and this one. She took a step forwards, but the Doctor pulled her behind him.

"Where's Martha?" he questioned the pig-man, "What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her," the pig-man spoke, shocking them.

"You're the one that was hiding earlier, weren't you?" Laila peered around the Doctor, moving to stand beside him.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, staring at her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Don't look at me," he turned his head to hide his face.

The Doctor stepped forwards, "Do you know where Martha is?" he questioned.

"Stay back!" the pig-man shouted, "Don't look at me!" Laila kneeled down next to him, pulling him to look at her, "They made me a monster."

"You're not a monster," she shook her head. She knew what a monster was. She knew one day she could become one, that's why she was so afraid to open up, because once she did….who knows what would happen?

"Who did this to you?" the Doctor questioned, smiling at Laila, absolutely loving these moments of hers. She seemed better now than before, which provided him with relief.

"The masters," the pig-man said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"The Daleks," he nodded, "Why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"They took her," he averted his eyes, "It's my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah cut in, eyeing him.

"Yes," he nodded, making sure she couldn't see him.

"Why?" she wondered, "Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

She frowned, "Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig-man turned to face her and Laila moved back beside the Doctor, allowing the two to have their moment, "Yes," he admitted.

"Who are you?" Tallulah shook her head, not understanding.

"I was lonely," he said.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"I needed to see you."

"_Who_ are you?"

"I'm sorry," he stood and was about to run off when she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait. Let me look at you," she moved him under the light, getting a better close up of his face and gasped, "Lazlo?" he nodded slowly, "My Lazlo?" her voice cracked, "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "So sorry."

"Lazlo," the Doctor stood to his feet, not wanting to interrupt the reunion, but needing to get back to the matter at hands, "Can you show us where they are?"

"They'll kill you," Lazlo warned him.

"If we don't stop them," he countered, "They'll kill everyone."

"Then follow me."

S.S

Martha, Frank, and the other prisoners were being held captive in a more secluded section of a tunnel by the pig-men, "Why are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Martha responded, "I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder."

Behind them, Lazlo led the Doctor, Laila, and Tallulah through the tunnels to where they could see Martha and Frank. The pig-men guarding the prisoners started to squeal nervously.

"What are they doing?" Frank looked around, "What's wrong? What's wrong?" he watched as a Dalek glided into the tunnel.

"Silence," the Dalek commanded, "Silence."

Lazlo's eyes widened and he backed up out of sight, but the other just viewed the scene before them.

"What the hell is that?" Martha questioned, eyeing the metal can.

"You will form a line," the Dalek told them. "Move," the pig-men pushed everyone into line as ordered.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay?" Martha spoke to the other prisoners, "Just obey."

"The female is wise," it said, "Obey!"

"Report," a second Dalek said as it glided over.

"These are strong specimens," the Dalek reported, "They will help the Dalek cause."

"Dalek?" Martha said softly so they wouldn't hear.

"What is the status of the Final experiment?" the first Dalek questioned.

"The Dalekanium is in place," the second Dalek stated, "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," a pig-man pushed forwards an older black man from the line and the Dalek extended his sucker towards the man's face, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" the man narrowed his eyes, affronted.

"This one will become a pig slave."

The two pig-men pulled the guy away as he kicked and screamed, "No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!"

The Dalek ignored his cries and moved to the next in line, "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

"They're divided into two groups," Lazlo explained quietly, "High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair," Tallulah commented.

"Shh!" the Doctor glared slightly at them.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated," she whispered to Lazlo.

"What of the others?" Laila asked, keeping an eye on the Daleks.

"They're taken to the laboratory," Lazlo replied.

"But why?" the Doctor asked, "What for?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "The master only call it the Final…Experiment…."

They went silent as the Dalek scanned Frank, "Superior Intelligence," it deemed and turned to Martha, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people!" Martha argued, "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We're not human," it retorted, "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

"Look out, they're moving!" the Doctor warned and pulled Laila down with him to hide while Lazlo took Tallulah and headed down the tunnel.

"Doctor, Laila," he called to the Time Lords, "Quickly!"

"We're not going," he shook his head, "I've got an idea. You go."

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah tried to pull him with her, but he just stayed rooted in his spot.

"Can you remember the way?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then go," he smiled sadly, "Please."

"But Lazlo," she frowned, "You gotta come with me."

"Where would I go?" he shook his head, "Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go," he saw her hesitate for a moment before she ran off. He scrambled back over to the Time Lords as the Daleks passed by and they fell in line between Martha and Frank while he pretended to be one of the guards.

"Just keep walking," the Doctor whispered.

"I'm so glad to see you both," Martha sighed in relief.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later…wait, no, scratch that, only Laila can do that," Laila just shook her head at him, "What?"

S.S

The quartet plus the other prisoners found themselves inside of the lab full of Dalek equipment and Daleks, "Report," the first Dalek said.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," the third Dalek reported.

"Scan him," it ordered, "Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" the Doctor furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha nodded to Dalek Sec.

"Ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

"I don't exactly want Laila and I to get noticed," he simply said, "Ask them what's going on."

Martha sighed and took a deep breath, "Daleks, I demand to be told," she called, earning their attention, "What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness," the first Dalek began.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell," it finished, "The Children of Skaro must walk again."

They all watched as Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the casing opened to reveal a Human-Dalek hybrid. Laila turned her head and closed her eyes, laying her forehead on the Doctor's arm as a disturbed expression washed over his face. The clothing of the Dalek's matched that of Diagoras. The head was similar to a Dalek's body with a mouth, one eye, and tentacles, but the hands were almost claw-like.

"What is it?" Martha eyed it warily.

"I am a human Dalek," Dalek Sec said slowly, "I am your future."

S.S

-shivers- Daleks are disgusting on the inside and out, but I like Dalek Sec just a bit better than the other Daleks…because he's more human of course, but that can't be said the same in the future, Season 4 is all I have to say.

We know how Martha feels about the Doctor and we know how Laila feels about herself in their relationship, wasn't that just sweet? I think so. I hope you all understand her reasons for being afraid to push forward like a normal person might be able to in their relationship. Like I said, she'll get there eventually…but I wonder what she meant by "If you wait for me, you'll get your reward?" hm….

Two reviews!

Mionerocks: Thank you and I always look forward to your response.

Pepperlandgirl: Oh, that's all right! There's no harm done. Congratulations on your graduation! I'm ready to graduate (I'm currently in the 11th grade), luck you. Do you know what college you want to go to? What you're majoring in? Minoring? Yeah, I always see people go for the Oncoming Storm, but I wanted to give this story a different feel than others. I'm sorry to hear that you have panic attacks, I hope this didn't bring back any memories or whatnot. I'm not the one to make fun of serious things like that. I agree with that. I'm kind of that way too. I won't easily get angry, but I'll easily break down if it gets through that is. What the Face of Boe meant is…well, I'll let you figure out if it's either in a single moment realization thing or if it's spread throughout these stories, who knows? I'm ready for Jack too! It's going to be hilarious ;) Yeah, I decided to change that too. He's not getting over Rose in a romantic sense, so that's not holding him back in this story, plus Laila enjoys her company so it's giving him time to get used to her being around. He is adorable, I'm sticking with that, lol. XOXO


	18. Evolution of the Daleks: Hybrid

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Evolution of the Daleks

Chapter 18: Hybrid

* * *

The group of prisoners could only stare at Dalek Sec as he revealed his plans for them, "These…humans will become like me," he said, oblivious to the Doctor and Laila moving to slip behind some machinery, "Prepare them for hybridization."

The pig slaves closed in on Martha, Frank, and the others who struggled to get away, "Leave me alone!" Martha shouted at them, "Don't you dare!"

Suddenly the melody "Happy Days are Here Again" reached their ears, causing everyone to stop and look around in wonder, "What is that sound?" Dalek Sec questioned and they all watched as the Doctor stepped out with a radio in his hands with Laila behind him.

"That would be me," the Time Lord admitted and set the radio down, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor," he did not take his eye off the couple, "She is still with you," he turned his attention to Laila, "Healer."

"Enemies of the Daleks," the first Dalek proclaimed.

"Exterminate," the second Dalek yelled.

"Wait," Dalek Sec stopped them.

"Well, then," the Doctor raised his eyebrow and glanced at Laila as she looked at him, "A new form of Dalek," he walked forwards, making sure she was still a safe distance away from the Daleks, "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," he remarked.

"How did you end up here?" Laila wondered, "In 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

The Doctor peered at Laila once more for a moment and she shook her head, answering his silent question. It wasn't hard to see that few things harmed a Healer, but it was especially difficult to determine _what_ harmed them because even though she was connected to time because of her predecessors did not mean that _everything_ regarding time harmed her like the Void opening did. Often times she had trouble distinguishing between what would cause her real pain, cause a pinch-like discomfort, or wouldn't affect her at all.

She shook her head, knocking herself from her thoughts and caught Dalek Sec's response to something the Doctor had said, "I am Dalek in human form," he claimed.

"What does it feel like?" the Doctor questioned, "You can talk to us, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell us what you're thinking right now."

He was silent for a while as he pondered the request, "I…" he trailed, "….feel….humanity."

Laila and the Doctor smiled a little at his response, it was a starting point, "Good," he urged him on, "That's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

Their smiles dropped, "No," the Doctor argued, "That's not what humanity means."

"I think it does," Dalek Sec countered, "At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved then?" he pondered, "With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing," he gestured at the radio, "Simple little radio," he patted it.

"What is the purpose of that device?"

"Well, exactly," he smiled, "It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance with the one you love to it," he winked at Laila, causing a small blush to paint her cheeks, "Sing with it, relax to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise," he nodded at Laila, who pulled out his sonic from her pocket and pointed at the radio, emitting a high pitched sound from it. The effect was almost immediate. Dalek Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks rolled around erratically. The Time Lords turned to the prisoners, who were staring at the scene before them, "Run!"

They took no hesitation in running off, the Doctor and Laila behind them as the Daleks shouted from behind, "Protect the hybrid!" the first Dalek shouted.

"Protect," all the Daleks unified, "Protect. Protect."

S.S

Martha led the prisoners running through the sewers, the Time Lords behind them, making sure they got out safely.

S.S

"Report status," the first Dalek demanded Sec.

"Pain," he replied, "Pain….of the flesh like no Dalek has felt for thousands of years."

"The Doctor and Laila have escaped."

"Then find them. Find them."

The first Dalek swiveled to face the pig slaves, "Find the Doctor and Laila," he ordered, "The prisoners must be recaptured."

S.S

Martha stopped in the tunnel, uncertain of the path to take. The Doctor and Laila rushed past her, aiming to lead the way, "Come on!" the Doctor called, "Move, move, move, move, move!" they continued down the way and eventually ran into Tallulah, "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"What happened to Lazlo?" she asked, completely bewildered and worried.

"C'mon!" he said instead, "Everyone up!" he turned to Laila, "You first."

The Time Lady paused for a second before she followed his directions and headed up the ladder. She honestly didn't want to be the first to go up, wanting Martha and the prisoners to find safety before she, but then again the Doctor was the Doctor and would try and argue that her safety was above everything else in his mind.

"_And it always will be my number one priority."_

She couldn't help but smile.

S.S

Two Daleks and the pig-men found themselves facing a ladder, "They have ascended," the first Dalek confirmed and addressed the pig slaves, "Return to base," he waited until they left to turn to the second Dalek, "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?"

"We were created to follow him," he answered.

"But you have….doubts."

There was silence as the second Dalek's eyestalk peered around as if to make sure they were alone before he answered, "Affirmative."

S.S

The prisoners along with Martha, Tallulah, the Doctor, and Laila gathered around a fire as Solomon addressed the news they brought to him, "These Daleks," he began, "They sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?"

"Human plus pig, human plus Dalek," Laila shook her head, just the ideas disturbing her, the reality of it even more so, "They've got you all right here, smack dab without protection. Like farm animals," she looked over at Solomon, "You all aren't safe here."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall," he argued lightly, "There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon," the Doctor intervened, "But she's right. It's not safe. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"There's not a chance," Martha said, having tried and failed.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank added in.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time," the Doctor commented, "But now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever," he, and everyone turned their heads as a whistle pierced the air and a man came running towards them and shouting.

"They're coming!" he told them, "They're coming!"

"A sentry," Solomon explained, "Must have seen something."

"They're here!" the sentry panted, "I've seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

The Doctor took hold of Laila's hand, "It's started," he said.

"We're under attack!" Solomon shouted, "Everyone to arms!"

Around them mend started to pass out the guns and other weapons they had collected during their search. The Doctor noted Laila's somewhat stiff expression, how she twitched every few seconds before settling back into a blank state. Concern washed across his face and he opened his mouth, her name on his tongue, "Laila…"

"I'm ready, boss," Frank stood up and Laila's eyes peered up at him, "But al o' you!" he gestured towards the residents, "Find a weapon! Use anything!" some of them ran off to do as they were told, preparing to fight the unknown threat.

"Come back!" Solomon called after them, "We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The Doctor pulled Laila closer to him as screamed erupted from around them, causing her to wince, "We need to get out of here," Martha said, placing her hand on the Time Lady's arm comfortingly.

"We can't!" his eyes swiveled around frantically, "They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

"We're tapped," Tallulah gasped.

"Then we stand together," Solomon stepped up, "Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together," around them the pig slaves crowded them into a tight circle by the fire, "They can't take all of us," he held up his gun and began to fire.

"If we can just hold them off 'till daylight," Martha suggested.

The Doctor ran his hand through Laila's hair, watching her closely with all the violence erupting around them, "Oh, Martha," he sighed, "They're just the foot soldier."

Once again, an adventure he thought to be peaceful turned inside out by some alien presence, or destructive force. He noted how almost every adventure they went on, something happened, or something was there to remind Laila of the Healers. The lack of oxygen in the hospital, the emotion-drugs in New New York, and now the Daleks…again. Their legacy or life just followed her everywhere, which makes it extra hard for him to get her to believe she's separate from what they did.

"Oh, my God," he heard Martha gasp and his eyes snapped forwards to see a Dalek flying overhead, heading towards them. He narrowed his eyes slightly, his hold on Laila tightening.

"What in the world…" Solomon blinked rapidly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's the devil," the sentry gaped, "A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank spoke up, "We'll see about that!" he made aim to fire his gun but it was suddenly snatched out of his hands. He turned to face Laila, who was holding the weapon in her hands. She shook her head slowly, her eyes wide as she glanced up at the Dalek.

"That's not going to work," she whispered to Frank, "It'll see you as a threat and kill you instantly," she handed the rifle back to him, "Be careful around them, they're not human, and _will not_ hesitate," she took a deep breath and walked back over to the Doctor, who took her back in his arms instantly.

S.S

"Establish visual contact," Dalek Sec commanded before a screen appeared showing the Dalek's view of Hooverville, "Commence the attack."

S.S

"There's more than one of them," Martha looked around as the Daleks began to attack, firing upon the settlement igniting explosions and fires.

"The humans will surrender," the first Dalek said.

S.S

They watched as the Doctor pushed forwards on the screen, standing in front of the Dalek, "Leave them alone!" he shouted, "They've done nothing to you!"

"We've located the Doctor!" the second Dalek reported just as Laila too appeared beside the Time Lord, "And Laila!"

S.S

Solomon stepped forward and the Doctor grabbed him by the arm, "No, Solomon," he warned, "Stay back."

He was ignored, "I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks," Solomon said, "Is that right?"

S.S

"Observe humanity," Dalek Sec stated, "For all their faults they have….such courage."

S.S

"From what I hear," Solomon continued, "You're outcasts, too."

"Solomon," the Doctor hissed, the human having no idea what he was putting on the line, "_Don't_."

"Doctor," he retorted, "This is my township, you will respect my authority," he took a breath, "Just let me try," he pushed him away and the Doctor stepped back beside Laila, shaking his head, "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he set his rifle on the ground, "Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scared me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight," Laila shook her head and eyed Solomon for a moment, a hard concentrated look on her crossing her features, "Well…what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" the second Dalek cried and fired at him, killing him on the spot.

"Oh, no!" Frank screamed along with the inhabitants of Hooverville. Laila looked down at the body with a blank expression on her face as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her, also staring at the man.

S.S

Dalek Sec gasped and the other Daleks looked at him as he held his head in his hands, his eyes clenched close as if in pain.

S.S

Frank rushed over to Solomon's side, "No!" he weeped, "Solomon!"

"They killed him," Martha gapped, she couldn't believe it, "They just shot him on the spot."

The Doctor's eyes snapped up, a hard look on his face, "Daleks!" he sneered and moved forwards, his arms out to his side as he confronted them, "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you from attacking these people!"

Martha gasped and turned to Laila, only to find the woman staring off into the distance, "Doctor! No!" she tried to stop him, for her, "What about….?"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," the first Dalek realized.

"Then do it!" he dared, "Do it! Just do it!" he beat on his chest, "Do it!"

"Extermin…"

S.S

Dalek Sec looked up, his eye wide with what he just witnessed, "STOP!" he shouted, "I demand, no I _command_ you to stop this INSTANT. STOP!"

S.S

The Dalek halted his fire, causing the others to look amongst themselves in confusion, "I do not understand," he responded, "It is the Doctor."

S.S

"We need him alive," Dalek Sec told him.

"The urge to kill is too strong," the first Dalek said.

"I have decided the Doctor _must_ live and you _will_ obey me."

S.S

"I…" the Dalek began, "…obey."

The Doctor looked up and heard a small gasp behind him, turning to see Laila bent over a little, breathing heavily, "Laila?" he rushed over to her, pulling her up to lye against him, "What's going on? What happened?" he furrowed his brow, "Wait, what did I just do?" he honestly couldn't remember the last five minutes. All he could recall was holding onto Laila before everything when white.

S.S

"Bring the Time Lords to me," Dalek Sec ordered.

S.S

"Laila and the Doctor will follow," the first Dalek said.

"No!" Martha called out, "You can't go!"

"We've got to," the Doctor said, still trying to jog his memory, "I have no clue what just happened, but I feel like it was important," he shook his head, "The Daleks _never_ want to negotiate."

Her frown deepened, "But what about us?" she gestured towards the residents and he followed her movement before facing the Dalek.

"One condition!" he spoke, "If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

S.S

"Obey the Doctor," Dalek Sec said.

S.S

"The humans will be spared," the first Dalek said, "…follow."

"Then I'm coming with you," Martha told the Time Lords.

Laila smiled kindly at her, "Martha, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," she said, "People are hurt, and you've trained for this, so you can help them. We have to go," the Doctor smiled a little and nodded, agreeing with her before striding off to follow the Daleks.

Martha stood there, hurt and alone, and looked up as she found herself facing the Doctor again, behind him Laila had a rather proud look in her eyes, "Oh, and can I just say, thank you, thank you so much," he told her, gripping her hands with both of his before he winked. He ran back to join Laila as the two hurried to catch up to the Daleks. Martha looked down in her hands to revealing the psychic paper.

S.S

"You saved the Doctor," the third Dalek addressed Sec, "Why?"

"He's…." Dalek Sec trailed, "He's a genius and we can use him and Laila. The future of the Daleks might well depend on them, the Healer especially."

S.S

Martha was applying a bandage to a man's arm in a room when Tallulah walked in with a pot of water, "Here you go," she said, "I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks," Martha nodded at her before turning to the man, "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks," the man said and exited the room.

Tallulah leaned against the wall, beat, "So what about us?" she questioned, "What do we do now?"

"The Doctor gave me this," Martha pulled out the psychic paper, "He must have had a reason."

"What's that for?"

"Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? He must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?"

S.S

The Time Lords arrived at the Dalek Lab and immediately the Doctor started on Dalek Sec, "Those people were defenseless!" he shouted, "You only wanted us, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths…" Dalek Sec paused, thinking, "…were wrong."

Laila's eyes widened slightly at the claim, "What did you just say?"

"The man," he looked at her, "Their leader, he showed courage."

"And that's good?" the Doctor said slowly, unnerved by his words, words that weren't…Dalek.

"That's excellent," Dalek Sec admitted.

"You sound so…" Laila blinked, feeling a little off-put herself, "…human."

"You both are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked, curiosity taking hold of him.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age," he explained, "First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

"We found one of your experiments," Laila said, "Just left out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet…its people," he whipped around and lifted a giant switch on the wall, causing the ceiling above them to light up, showing hundreds of human bodies lying suspended in the air. Another switch was lifted and one of the bodies was lowered down, shrouded in a cover, "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside," the Doctor opened the shroud to reveal the foreman from earlier, "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Laila shook her head, her eyes glued to the body, "Almost, not quite yet."

"His mind is also wiped and ready to be filled with new ideas," Dalek Sec added.

"Dalek ideas," the Time Lords said in unison and looked at each other before turning back to Sec.

"The Human-Dalek race."

"How many people are here?" Laila wondered.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand," he answered.

"Is there any way to restore them?" the Doctor questioned, "Make them human again?" he turned to Laila, "Have the Healers done anything like this before?"

"Yes," she nodded and sighed, "But it would require a healing mass that succeeds my own capabilities, which is a super rare ability. Sorry…"

Dalek Sec stared at her for a moment, which the Doctor noted and narrowed his eyes, pulling her so that they were touching. Dalek Sec averted his gaze, "Everything they were has been lost," he said.

"So they're like shells," the Doctor summarized, "You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

"Open the conductor plan."

S.S

Ooooh! I wonder why the Doctor doesn't remember basically telling the Daleks to kill him….hm…so very interesting. And Laila! I wonder what's up with her, spacing out and whatnot. But hey, at least she's putting in her two cents now, which is good, very good…

I'm going to leave it up to you all to determine what happened to Dalek Sec up there, your responses (if there are any) should be interesting.

I need to tell you all some good news. On the 21st of this month, December, 2013 I will be posting a new story! It'll be a new topic as well! It'll come from my list of future stories I have posted on my profile, so check it out if you're interested. I have this message blogged on my blogger page (link in my profile) and have set up a countdown on my Tumblr (link in my profile).

Two reviews!

Mionerocks: I think this is your longest review for me, which is pretty cool, you know? Anyways, I'm sure they'd enjoy knowing that you think they're a sweet couple. Yeah, it's more noticeable in Human Nature that she's not the type to become easily jealous of something like that, unlike Rose, who I could picture causing bad "mishaps" to befall Joan. I like Martha too, but Donna has to be my favorite companion, because she wasn't into-into him like Rose and Martha, of which he needed and she respected. Martha was a rebound for Rose in the Doctor's eyes, but I get the feel that she was part of the reason he was able to accept other companions into his life. She didn't leave when he kept going on that whole "one trip only" thing and she was there for him, despite him not reciprocating her feelings for him and whatnot. The whole family situation is the biggest thing separating Rose and Martha. Rose obviously put the Doctor above everyone else, disregarding the fact that he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her (which he told her to her face), while Martha understood that and kept in touch with her family, showing that she could and did have a life outside of him and the TARDIS.

Pepperlandgirl: That's cool. I have a girl in my class that's from Argentina. I hope you do well in college and pass all your classes. Oh, well, I'm sorry your Mom has them and I hope they'll get better in time. I also like the Weeping Angels because they are the only ones, as the 11th Doctor said, to kill you nicely. The only enemies that scare me are the old-timey Cybermen, because of the black and white feature and their appearance is just freaky. XOXO


	19. Evolution of the Daleks: Process

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Evolution of the Daleks

Chapter 19: Process

* * *

Inside of Solomon's tent, Tallulah rummaged through some of his belongings, namely a set of files he left out. Martha paced about the room, tapping the psychic paper in her hand, and then she suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute," she blinked, remembering, "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah glanced up at her curiously.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Maybe like a…lightening conductor or…Dalekanium!"

"Oh."

"They said the Dalekanium was in place."

Tallulah frowned, "In place where?"

"Frank might know," Martha said before she exited the tent with the showgirl following behind her as they spotted Frank grieving nearby, "Frank?"

"Hm?" Frank looked up at her, his eyes a bit watery.

"That Mr. Diagoras," she started, "He was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod of his head, "He could find a profit anywhere."

"But _where_, though?" she questioned, "What sort of things?"

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?"

"Mainly building that," Frank pointed in the direction of the Empire State Building.

S.S

Dalek Sec showcased an animated graphic of their plans as the Doctor and Laila stood nearby, watching and listening with interest, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Doctor said, "The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. We worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

"We need an energy conductor," Dalek Sec informed them.

"Why?" Laila questioned.

"I…am the genetic template," he explained, "My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

"The sun," she grasped.

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes…"

"The army wakes," the Doctor finished, "I still don't know what you need us for."

"Your genius," Dalek Sec simply said, "Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger," he quoted, "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was _what_?" the Time Lord raised an eyebrow, unsure if he had heard correctly. Laila just tilted her head a bit, a curious expression crossing her features.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies," Dalek Sec continued, "We must return to the flesh," behind and around him, the other Daleks glanced at each other with their eyestalks, "And also…the heart."

"You wouldn't be all high and mighty anymore," Laila noted.

"And that is good," he said.

"That is incorrect," the first Dalek countered.

"Daleks are supreme," the second Dalek added.

"No, not anymore," Dalek Sec turned to them.

"But that is our purpose."

"Then our purpose is wrong!" he nearly shouted, "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this," he gestured around him, "Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change _now_ then we _deserve_ extinction."

The Doctor and Laila shared a look, both coming to silent conclusion, "So you want to chance everything that makes you a Dalek, is that right?" Laila questioned.

"If…" he faced them slowly, "You both can help me."

S.S

Martha, Tallulah and Frank stood in a service lift of the Empire State Building as they travelled from floor to floor, "I always wanted to go to the Empire State," Martha commented, "Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked.

"To the top where they're still building," she told him.

"How come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked, "How's that thing work?"

"Psychic paper," she held up the slip, "Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect."

Frank took the paper out of her hands and flipped it over once, examining it in wonder.

S.S

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours," Dalek Sec remarked, "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

"But you're the template," the Doctor pointed out, taking a couple of peeks at Laila, who was staring at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on her face, "I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"You want to make them more human?" Laila pondered aloud, keeping her eyes on the highest wall, "That's interesting…"

"Humans are the great survivors," Dalek Sek admitted, "We need that ability."

"What of your entourage? Are _they_ gonna let you go through with this?"

"I am their leader."

The Doctor turned to the other Daleks standing nearby, "Oh, and that good enough for you, is it?" he questioned.

"Daleks must follow orders," the second Dalek stated.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey," the first Dalek said.

The Doctor peered back at Laila, who was now looking forwards before she met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled at her and clasped theirs hands together, giving hers a light squeeze. She returned the smile and moved closer to him as Dalek Sec spoke, "If you don't help me…" he trailed, "…nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people," the Doctor stated.

"You have your TARDIS," he said, "Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes."

"Right then," the Doctor smiled at Laila, "Better get to work."

S.S

Frank, Tallulah, and Martha walked into the top floor, Diagoras's previous office, "Look at this place," Tallulah breathed, her eyes taking in the room, "Top of the world."

"Okay, now this looks good," Martha said and Frank joined her side to see she was examining some plans.

"Hey, look at the date," he pointed to it, "These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Could be."

"The ones underneath, they're from before," she thought out loud, "That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place!" Tallulah laughed, "This is amazing!"

"Careful," Martha called back to her, "We're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off."

"I just wanna see," she waved her off and walked towards the open area overlooking the city, "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

S.S

The Doctor and Laila checked over the equipment and readouts as Dalek Sec watched them patiently, "What's the point of chromosomal grafting?" Laila murmured, more to herself than the others, "The genome needs to be split and the Dalek-human sequence needs to be forced in to the cortex…hm…"

The Doctor stared at her, an interested look on his face, "You know I've hardly ever heard you talk like that," he commented.

The Time Lady's eyes snapped to him, "Oh," she paused as she thought about his words, "Yeah, happens when I get comfortable…apparently….which is normally rare."

"Normally?" his expression turned into confusion.

She just smiled at him for a moment before it clicked in his mind and his eyes widened, "Oh," he nodded, feeling a warm buzz build in his chest…and on his face, "Oh," she nodded slowly and then focused back on the situation at hands,

"We need more chromatin solution," Dalek Sec intervened, bringing their attention to him.

"The pig slaves have it," the first Dalek said as a couple of them walked into the room carrying a large crate. The Time Lords eyed one of them, who was Lazlo still in disguise.

"Lazlo," the Doctor walked over to him, Laila right behind him, "We can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

Lazlo glanced quickly at Dalek Sec and then looked back at them, "Do you trust him?"

"I know that one man can chance the course of history," he said instead, none noticing the Dalek watching them, "Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

S.S

Martha peered at the plans as she spread them out across the floor, kneeling down to study them as Frank and Tallulah stood nearby, "I'll go and keep an eye out," Frank cut into the silence, "Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in," he whipped around and walked out of a side door, leaving the women alone.

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in," Tallulah frowned, staring out into the open space.

"I wish the Doctor and Laila were here," Martha murmured, her brow furrowed, "They'd know what we're looking for."

"SO tell me," she looked at her, "Where did you and them first hook up?"

"It was a hospital, _sort of_."

"Course, him bein' a doctor and what 'bout his sweetie, Laila?"

"She was there too, he was admitted into the hospital, sort of…it's really complicated," Martha frowned, "But I'm a doctor. Well, kind of."

"You're a physician?" Tallulah raised an eyebrow and she nodded, "Really?"

"I was training," she explained, "Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors together," she gasped, "What a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame," she shook her head sadly, "Looks like he wouldn't take to being away from his lady for too long. They're always standing close to each other, it's a sign. I know because Lazlo and I are the same, or was the same."

Martha chuckled, "Oh, you have no idea what his reaction is like when he's away from her," she said. Laila on the other hand, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Doctor got himself into another situation like at the hospital. The Time Lady's tears and distraught just broke her hearts, it wasn't something she wanted to witness again, or want her to go through ever again, "He had this…companion a while back. This friend. And ever since then he and her have been on their own. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think…that he's not seeing me. He just remembering. Laila's quiet really, but when she does speak it's like a surprise because of the things she has to say. You can take one look at her and see that she has this darkness in her eyes, not like bad darkness, but sad and she's just kind, very kind, and has a tendency to worry about others before herself."

Tallulah nodded, understanding the gist of her words, "Listen sweetheart," she said, "You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?"

"No," she replied, "But listen, if the Doctor and Laila's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that they could get him out."

"And then what?" she frowned deeply, "Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it," she stood to her feet and moved back to the open area, sorrow in her eyes.

S.S

"The line feeds are ready," the first Dalek reported as the Doctor rushed up to a bunch of tubes and extracted the solution inside with a syringe.

"Then it's all systems go," he called.

"The solar flare is imminent," Dalek Sec said, standing beside Laila as she watched the proceedings, "The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes," he turned his eye towards the Time Lady, who stared back at him with a strange look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned.

"Ah," he merely shook his head, "No, but everything will be right. Everything will be…"

She tilted her head in puzzlement. The Doctor eyed the two, his eyes narrowed warily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dalek Sec…no, wait, that actually was it. He _didn't_ trust Dalek Sec. Just because he turned a bit more human, and acted like it, didn't mean he was completely non-Dalek. Somewhere in his heart, or whatever was beating in his chest, he still had that heritage.

Though, for some reason that he had to thank the skies for, the Daleks and almost every enemy they faced had no intentions of killing the Time Lady.

He quickly inserted the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injected the solution, "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

One of the pig slaves and Lazlo turned on a power switch each in unison, "Start…the line feeds," Dalek Sec ordered and one of the Daleks started up the machinery that set the solution to start moving through the tubes.

"There goes the gene solution," the Doctor said, standing beside Laila with his arm around her, feeling better that way.

"The life blood."

S.S

"Gotcha!" Martha called out, "Look!" Tallulah strided back over to her as she gestured towards the plans, "There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked and they both looked at each other, saying it in unison.

"Dalekanium!"

Martha laughed, pleased that she figured it out, but there was still the problem of what to do about it…

S.S

A klaxon suddenly sounded and red warning lights flashed around the lab, "What's that?" the Doctor looked around and Laila just sighed. She figured something like this would happen, it was just too non-Dalek to be true…

"What's happening?" Dalek Sec demanded to know, "Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized, "No, no, no," he shook his head, "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" he rushed to the controls in an attempt to fix the situation.

"Impossible," he countered, "They cannot disobey orders."

"They can," Laila furrowed her brow, "Daleks only follow the orders of a Dalek in command, correct?" she turned to face him fully, "Well, you're not really classified as Dalek anymore, are you? You certainly don't act like it…so, I guess that gives them free reign to overthrow you."

"The Doctor will step away from the controls," the second Dalek rolled up near the Time Lord as he backed away.

"Stop!" Dalek Sec shouted, "You will not fire."

"He is an enemy of the Daleks," the first Dalek declared, "And so is the Healer."

"And so are you," the second Dalek proclaimed and they all pointed their weapons at the Doctor, Laila, and Dalek Sec, forming a blockade.

"I am your commander," Dalek Sec reminded them, "I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority," the third Dalek said.

"You are no longer a Dalek," the second Dalek added.

The Doctor, who had jumped in front of Laila protectively, glared at the Daleks, "What have you done with the gene feed?" he questioned.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek," the third Dalek stated.

"No," Dalek Sec tried to reason with them, "You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the Doctor, and the Healer," the second Dalek ordered and two pig slaves grabbed Dalek Sec whilst one grabbed the Doctor and another took Laila. The pig slave that had the Doctor was Lazlo, much to his displeasure. He kept his eyes on Laila, who appeared very calm despite being held against her will by a pig-man.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master."

"Solar flare approaching."

"Prepare to intercept," the third Dalek said before they turned towards the machinery. Behind them, the lift bell pinged.

"There's the lift," Lazlo whispered.

"I'm not leaving without Laila," the Doctor stared at him, dead serious, "And I mean that."

"_I'll be right behind you. Go."_

His eyes snapped to the Time Lady and he shook his head frantically. There was no way possible he was going to leave her here with a bunch of Daleks.

"_No, you start running and I'll run after you. Just give me a moment," _she pleaded him with her eyes, _"Please, Doctor."_

His eyes wavered with uncertainty before he nodded at Lazlo and they began to push their way clear and head for the lift. The Doctor heard a thump behind him and not soon afterwards felt a hand slip through his, "I told you I'd run after you," Laila said and he glanced back to see the pig-man lying on the floor, "He's just unconscious. Should waken in 3 minutes."

"The Doctor and Laila are escaping!" the second Dalek shouted, "Stop them! Stop them!"

The pig slaves chased after them but the lift doors closed before they could reach the trio.

S.S

Inside the lift, Lazlo leaned heavily against the side wall, panting heavily. Laila moved over to him, staring at him in concern, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reached the Earth," the Doctor mumbled, "We need to get to the top of the building," he looked around and his eyes landed on Lazlo and Laila, "Lazlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath," he panted, "It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters."

"No it's not," Laila shook her head, "Hold still for a moment and close your eyes."

"Wha…?" he frowned at her, not sure what she meant or what she was about to do.

She smiled kindly, "Just do it," she waited until he closed his eyes before she placed her hand over his chest, a bluish aura surrounding Lazlo for a brief moment. The Doctor could only stare, his eye soft. Did he mention how much he loved these moments she had?

S.S

Awe, isn't that just sweet? Laila indirectly said that she felt comfortable around the Doctor, which is a step up for them and her in general. You'll see that a lot actually, how she'll indirectly say things regarding how she feels. She'll eventually get to the point where she'll actually say something directly, but I wonder what _that_ will be?

You all have just witnessed/read another ability of Laila's! That's right, she can knock people unconscious. I think it's a general ability for a Healer, since some of their patients more than likely had to be knocked unconscious, so why not have that be a power?

You all should watch the Wholock videos by John Smith on YouTube, if you haven't already, because they are truly awesome and so realistic! (Though they're not perfect, close, but not perfect). I think if I ever go into the Sherlock Fandom I'll do a crossover at some point, which would be my first honestly. I usually stick to one universe instead of combining it with another.

Two reviews!

Mionerocks: Thank you, I appreciate your kind words. Yep, never reveal too much or else your readers will get disinterested…though there are some people, like me, who can know the future part of a story and still read it out of interest. Hm, maybe he was acting on a strong protective instinct, or maybe it runs deeper than that...we'll have to see, won't we? Yes, I do have a plan for the 50th regarding Laila's part in the Time War, but with Queen Elizabeth I have to rethink my plan for Laila becoming her enemy, see? Clara will play an important, very important, role in the Time Lord's, especially our resident Time Lady for one reason and one reason only…but we'll have to see what that reason is ;)

Pepperlandgirl: I think he meant that whilst other enemies, like the Daleks and Cybermen for instance. The Daleks just kill you one the spot because you're not a Dalek, but the Cybermen they also kill you, though they consider some equal enough to convert into a Cyberman…but they still kill you harshly. The Weeping Angels just teleport you back in time, most of the time, and hardly ever snap necks if I recall correctly. I'd rather be taken back in time to live out the rest of my life than to be killed by a Dalek or turned into a Cyberman, because as a Cyberman you're not under your own control and your emotions are stripped from you, Daleks the same. When teleported back in time, you're still you, only in a different time period….you still get to keep what makes you who you are. Maybe Laila did wipe her memory, maybe she can do that, who knows right? (Other than me of course. Lol). XOXO


	20. Evolution of the Daleks: Rebel

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Evolution of the Daleks

Chapter 20: Rebel

* * *

The lift doors opened and Martha whipped around to see the Doctor, Laila, and Lazlo, "Doctor! Laila!" she smiled, relieved to see the Time Lords again.

"First floor," the Doctor said, "Perfumery."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tallulah smiled and rushed over to Lazlo, meeting him halfway where they embraced each other.

"No stopping me," Lazlo chuckled.

Martha led the Doctor and Laila over to the plans laid out across the floor, "We worked it out," she said, "We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to you too, by the way."

"Oh, come here," the Doctor pulled her into a big hug and twirled her about. Laila watched with a smile on her face. It wouldn't be too long before he figured it out.

The lift bell dinged and they watched as the doors began to close. The Doctor ran over to try and stop it, "No, no, no," he complained, "See, never waste time with a hug," he smiled at Laila, "Though I wouldn't mind wasting time hugging you."

The Time Lady shook her head at him, "Back to the situation at hands," she reminded him.

"Where's it going?" Martha questioned.

"Down to the Daleks, I presume," she sighed.

"And they're not goin to leave us alone up here," the Doctor added, "What's the time?"

"11:15," Frank replied.

"Six minutes to go," he nodded, thinking, "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

Laila's eyes snapped to him at that, a worried expression crossing her features.

"Gamma radiation?" Tallulah frowned, "What the heck is that?"

Martha led the Doctor and Laila outside with Tallulah and Lazlo behind them as they looked out on the city, "Oh, that's high," the Doctor murmured, "That's very…Blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher," Martha informed them, "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not we," he corrected, "That's just me."

"I won't just stand here and watch you," she frowned.

"Me either," Laila shook her head and he turned to face her, "I want to help."

"Laila," he began.

"No," she looked him in the eye, "I've nearly lost you five times, _six_ if you include today," he furrowed his brow and her resolve softened, "I'm not going to follow you up there, but I can make the journey a little more safe," blue flashed across her eyes.

"Martha, you're going to have your hands full," the Doctor said, keeping his eyes on Laila, "I'm sorry, but you've got to fight."

S.S

Dalek Sec was slumped to the floor, chained to the wall as the Daleks carried on with their plan, "Confirm time until solar intercept," the second Dalek called.

"Gamma strike, found minutes and counting," the first Dalek reported.

S.S

The Doctor climbed higher up the scaffolding, hanging on as high winds and rain blew around him, slowly but surely slowing down. He supposed since they were the Healers, a naturally calm race, that they could calm the atmosphere around them without trying. He took out the sonic as he reached the base of the mast, using it on the bolts holding the Dalekanium in place.

S.S

The lift arrived at the lab, alerting the Daleks, "Pig slaves will take the lift," the second Dalek commanded, "Find the Doctor and Laila. Kill them."

Dalek Sec shook his head as the pig slaves entered the lift. If only they knew…

S.S

Martha, Lazlo, Frank and Tallulah held up makeshift weapons and faced the lift, waiting for the door to open, "The lift's coming up," Martha said.

"I shoulda brought that gun," Frank shook his head.

"Tallulah, stay back," Lazlo advised, "You too, Martha. IF they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor needs me to fight," Martha argued, determined, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"They're savages," he countered, "I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth," he felt a jolt in his chest and collapsed to the floor with a gasp.

Tallulah turned to him, "Lazlo?" she furrowed her brow in concern, "What is it?"

He winced as he struggled to stand, "No, it's nothing," he waved her off, "I'm fine. Just leave me," he fell back to the floor and leaned against the wall. She knelt beside him and put her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, honey, you're burning up," she said, "What's wrong with you? Tell me."

Frank leaned over towards Martha so only she could hear, "One man down and we ain't even started yet."

"It's not looking good, Frank," Martha remarked.

He stood back straight, "Nope."

She looked at him and then at Laila as she stood by the open end of the room, calming the storm for the Doctor, "Wait a minute," she thought aloud, "Lightening," she ran over to the Time Lady, "Laila! Let the storm run its course," Laila turned her head towards her, frowning in confusion.

"You want me to let the rain and wind hit the Doctor, raising the chances of him falling to his death?" she blinked, not comprehending the situation, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I have a plan," she explained, "Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. If we connect the poles to the lift, all the pig-men would get zapped, giving us and the Doctor more time. After that, you can go back to controlling the weather, which you're gonna have to tell me how you do in the first place."

The Time Lady continued to stare at her before she turned and gazed up towards the top of the building, _"Doctor?"_

"_Yeah? What is it? Is something wrong?"_

"_No, Martha wants me to let the storm run as normal so that they can use the lightening to stop the pig-men from getting here, to give us more time."_

"_Hm, that's a good idea, don't particularly like the killing part but it's good, it's good. Um, yeah, I'm fine with it. I can hold on tight or tighter."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

Hesitantly Laila released her control on the atmosphere and watched warily as the wind and rain picked up speed soon after. Martha placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort before she ran over to the others, "Listen," she started, getting to the point, "Here's what we're gonna do. Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect those poles to the lift and they get zapped."

"Oh my God," Tallulah raised an eyebrow in interest, "That could work."

"Then give us a hand," Frank said before they got started.

S.S

"Gamma strike imminent," the second Dalek stated.

"In 40 rels," the third Dalek counted down, "39, 38, 37…"

S.S

The Doctor was concentrating on removing the second panel with the sonic when it slipped from his fingers and over the edge. He leaned over, seeing no sign of it.

S.S

Martha and Frank stood back, examining their handiwork, "Is that gonna work?" Tallulah questioned.

"It's got to," Martha said, silently hoping that it didn't backfire.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside," Frank added.

"Come here, Frank," she walked over in the middle of the room, "Sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal."

S.S

The Doctor tried to pull off the panel with his bare hands, grunting with effort.

S.S

"12, 11, 10…" the third Dalek continued the countdown.

S.S

Giving up, the Doctor stood up straight and looked towards the sky as the thunder began to boom.

S.S

Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo huddled in the corner of the room. Laila stared up at the sky through the opening in the room, her eyes clouded with worry.

S.S

The Doctor looked down over the edge, whispering something like "I'm sorry," before he climbed up the mast and wrapped his arms about it, clinging on tight.

S.S

The lift pinged and the doors slide open. Everyone watched in anticipation.

S.S

"Zero," the third Dalek exclaimed, "Gamma strike!"

S.S

A bolt of lightning struck the mast coursing down it and through the Doctor who screamed in agony. The electricity passed along the pipes to the lift, striking the pig slaves to the floor. Laila, hearing the Time Lord's cries, gasped and dropped to her knees, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

S.S

Energy charged down the whole building and into the lab, where the Dalek awaited, "The army awakes," the second Dalek said as the bodies lowered down, their experiments pushing off the shrouds as they woke.

S.S

Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo opened their eyes to see the dead pig slaves in the lift. Martha ran over first and Frank put his arm around her as a horrorstruck look washed over her face.

"You did it, Martha," Tallulah cheered.

She didn't feel too much like a hero, "They used to be like Lazlo," she breathed, "They were people and I killed 'em."

"No, the Daleks killed them," Lazlo corrected, "Long ago."

"What about the Doctor?" realization struck her and she turned to see Laila missing from her previous spot and rushed outside to find the Time Lords.

S.S

A horde of Human-Daleks impassively faced their creators. The second Dalek questioned a former foreman. "You will identify," he ordered.

"I am a Dalek," the foreman stated.

"Excellent," the third Dalek remarked.

"Begin the invasion of Manhattan," the first Dalek declared, "The population will be converted to Daleks."

"And from this island we will conquer the word," the second Dalek added.

"Assume battle positions," the third Dalek addressed the Human-Daleks, "Take arms."

The Human-Daleks marched past a rack containing the firearms and took out one each.

S.S

Martha and Frank reached the mast, seeing the Doctor lying on his back unconscious, "Doctor! Doctor!" Martha rushed over to him, "Look what we found halfway down," she held up the sonic, "You're getting careless."

The Doctor groaned, telling them he was alive, "Oh my head," he grumbled.

She smiled in relief and then frowned looking around the area, "Where's Laila?"

The Time Lord sat up straight, despite a pain racking through his spine and peered around a bit wildly, "Laila?" he called, seeing neither a hair nor trace of the Time Lady, "Laila!"

"I'm fine," her voice rang out and they turned to see her walking towards them. She knelt by the Doctor and stared into his face, "I believe it's my turn to ask, why would you do that?" she looked down, her previous feeling of anguish rising in her again, "You…could've...died," she furrowed her brow and stood to her feet, her back facing them, "Do you want to leave me here alone?" she sniffed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes again, "You s-scared me. I t-thought you were d-dead for a moment," she chuckled shakily, one wet trail streaming down her face, "I f-felt it…"

Martha peered at the Doctor's guilt-ridden face before he stood up and moved towards Laila, "Laila," he pulled her towards him, feeling her shake, "I'm sorry, so sorry," he took a breath, "I would never, ever, leave you here alone. _They_ did that to you and I'm not them, I'll never be _them_," he pulled back and wiped her tears with his hands, "I'm sorry. It's just…it's hard, really it is," he swallowed, "I could _never_ put you in a situation where you'd end up hurt, or worse, _dead_," he bit his lip, pondering his next set of words, "If I'm ever close to dying, I know that you know what to do because that's a part of you. If you died, I wouldn't know what to do, because _your body_ heals you, not some mere medicine. You once told me that without your Healing energy, you're basically dead. If your body dies, what happens to it?"

Laila averted her eyes for a moment, "It'll still run through my body, but unfortunately the Healers cannot bring back the dead…that's why I'm afraid for you," she sighed and gazed into his eyes, "What if one day, someday, _you_ become my reason for living?" he raised an eyebrow at her question, "What if you died then, hm? I can't revive you, so what am I supposed to do without you? Live?" she shook her head, "Even if we completed the process, which binds us both to death as well, if one of us dies the other does too…it would probably takes years for that to affect me, my Time Lord energy plus my Healing energy constantly pushing to keep me alive, and trust me, that'll be a painful time."

Martha glanced between the two, "Okay," she hesitantly stepped into the conversation, "I think I get it," she looked at the Doctor, "You want to save her," and then at Laila, "but you want to save him," she smiled small, "Why don't you both try and save each other?"

The Time Lords looked at her and then at each other, "Oh," the Doctor blinked, "Well…."

"I don't think we've ever thought of that," Laila noted and furrowed her brow, "_Why_ haven't we thought of that?"

"Sometimes you gotta think inside and simple," Martha simply said and turned to face the mast, "Now, there's Dalekanium still attached, what're we gonna do 'bout it?"

S.S

"War demands strategy," the second Dalek stated, "I am designated controller."

"That was to be my position," Dalek Sec commented.

"You are unfit," the first Dalek countered.

"Connect me to the military computer," the second Dalek demanded, "I will coordinate all units."

S.S

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing," the Doctor explained from inside the building, "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo pondered.

"There's only once chance," he said, "I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first," he intertwined his and Laila's hands as he felt her tense, giving hers a light squeeze to let her know he was still there.

"But what does that mean?" Martha pushed.

"We need to draw fire," he responded, "Before they can attack New York, I…" Laila glanced at him, "We need to face them. Think, think, think think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me," Tallulah piped up, "Three Ls and an H."

"The theatre!" he pointed to her, "It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not," she shrugged.

"Is there another way out?" Laila asked, eyeing the fried elevator.

"We came up the service elevator," Martha told her.

"That'll do," the Doctor grinned, "Allons-y!"

S.S

The second Dalek was hooked up to the battle computer, wires strung about, connecting to his casing, "Report status," the first Dalek ordered.

"Maximum efficiency," he reported, "I am now ready for full-scale war."

"Control over the Dalek-humans?"

"Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take heed."

S.S

Inside the sewers, the Human-Daleks stopped and stood to attention.

S.S

"All weapons will be primed," the second Dalek instructed.

S.S

All the soldiers primed their weapons, ready for battle.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo arrived at the darkened theatre, the shadows dancing off the walls from the furniture, "This should do it," the Doctor approved, "Here we go," he switched on the sonic.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark," Tallulah shivered, "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" she turned around as Lazlo fell into one of the chairs beside her, "Lazlo, what's wrong?" she sat down next to him.

"Nothing," he tried to smile, "It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here," she frowned, "Doctor, Laila, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor was listening intently to the sonic, checking its frequency, "Not now, Tallulah," he called, "Sorry."

Laila shook her head at him and glanced over at the couple, "He'll be fine, it's only a side effect," she assured them.

"A side effect?" Tallulah blinked, "Of what?"

"What are you doing?" Martha questioned the Doctor, bringing their attention to her.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy," the Doctor said, "I'm just telling them where I am," he held up the sonic and turned it on.

"And they'll find me too," Laila added and peered at the Doctor, "I'm not leaving your side again, not for a minute."

S.S

"Sonic device detected," the second Dalek cried.

"The Doctor and Laila survived," the first Dalek stated and none notice Dalek Sec slump over in relief.

"Find them and exterminate!" the third Dalek dictated.

S.S

The Doctor and Martha faced each other, Martha's eyes narrowed at him, "We're telling you to go," the Doctor said, "Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going," Martha retorted.

"Martha," he tried a different tactic, "That's an order."

She just scoffed, "Who are you, then?" she blinked, "Some sort of Dalek?"

The doors to the theatre burst open and the Human-Daleks marched in, flanking around them, "Oh, my God!" Tallulah gasped, "Well I guess that's them then, hunh?"

"Humans with Dalek DNA," Martha eyed them.

Frank moved to attack them but Laila pulled him back and shook her head, "It's all right," she assured him, the Doctor having explained his plan in her mind, "Just remain calm, don't anger them."

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo questioned, "Where are they?"

S.S

"Doctor and Laila located," the second Dalek reported, "Advance. Advance."

S.S

The Doctor pulled Laila over to him as an explosion shook on the stage and they ducked behind the seats for cover. The Time Lords peered over the seats, and, as the smoke cleared, the first, second, and third Daleks along with the chained Dalek Sec appeared. They stood slowly as the other peeked over the chairs.

"The Doctor and Laila will stand before the Daleks," the first Dalek called. The Doctor and Laila stepped over a chair each and walked forwards on the back of the rows until they reached the front row, standing before their enemies, "You will die, Doctor, Laila. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," the third Dalek declared.

"Oh, and what a world," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec? Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks just understand this," Dalek Sec spoke, "If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect," the first Dalek said, "We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemies, starting with the Healer," the third Dalek pronounced and the Doctor tensed.

"I don't think that's a wise move," Dalek Sec advised.

"Laila must die. The Doctor must die."

"No, you don't understand, you haven't seen it," he said, "There is no point in killing them! If she dies, you might as well be killing yourself," Laila tilted her head, completely puzzled by his words, "I beg of you, don't," he crawled in front of the first Dalek, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Exterminate!" the third Dalek exclaimed and Dalek Sec stood in front of Laila just as the first Dalek fired, dying instantly. Laila gapped at Dalek Sec, having not expected that.

"Your own leader," the Doctor scowled, "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," he turned to the Human-Daleks, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

S.S

"Warning," the second Dalek called, "Dalek-Humans show increased levels of seratonin."

S.S

"If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot," the Doctor carried on, "What do you think, eh?" he glanced at Laila and she nodded, agreeing with him, "The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them," the Time Lords held their arms out to their sides, waiting.

"Dalek-Humans," the first Dalek addressed them, "Take aim."

The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and aimed them at the Doctor and Laila, "What are you waiting for?" the Doctor questioned, "Give the command!"

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor closed his eyes whilst Laila kept hers open, smiling as nothing happened.

"Exterminate!"

Still nothing.

"Obey," the first Dalek demanded, "Dalek-Humans will obey."

"Not firing," Martha looked up at the Doctor, "What have you done?"

"You will obey," the third Dalek spoke to the Dalek-Humans, "Exterminate."

"Why?" the former foreman questioned.

"Daleks do not question orders," the first Dalek said. Laila raised an eyebrow at that. Were they not questioning Dalek Sec's orders indirectly by throwing him out of command? Hypocrites.

"But why?" the foreman continued to ask.

"You will stop this," the first Dalek commanded.

"But _why_?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master," he told them, "And we…we are not Daleks."

"No," the Doctor smiled, taking hold of Laila's hand as she too smiled, "And you never will be," he faced the Daleks, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then thy must die," the third Dalek declared before he shot the foreman down.

"Get down!" the Time Lord shouted, pulling Laila to the ground as they all ducked behind the seats again, watching as both factions fired at each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

S.S

"Destroy the hybrids," the second Dalek said, "Destroy."

S.S

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted and the third Dalek was blown up.

"Extermin…" the first Dalek was destroyed, never finishing his cry.

The Human-Daleks stopped firing, giving room for Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo to stand as the Doctor and Laila walked over to one of the hybrids, "It's all right," Laila reassured them with a small smile, "You're free."

S.S

"The Dalek-Humans are failures," the second Dalek stated, "Destruct! Destruct! Destruct!"

S.S

All the hybrids gripped their heads in pain and screamed, "No!" the Doctor yelled and they crumbled to the ground, motionless, "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha rushed over towards them by one of the bodies, "What happened?" she looked at all of them, "What was that?"

"They constructed the hybrids with a self-destruct mechanism that could only be activated by a controller," Laila realized, and they all stared at her, "Basically they killed them, rather than let them live."

"Genocide," the Doctor grit out and she squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Lazlo said, "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

He and Laila stood to their feet, "Oh, yes," he nodded, determination in his eyes, "In the whole universe, just one."

S.S

The Doctor and Laila entered the room with the Dalek still connected to the battle computer, "Now what?" the Doctor called.

"You will be exterminated," the Dalek proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," he waved that off, "Just think about it, Dalek…what was your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

"Dalek Caan," he walked forwards, "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man and woman in the universe who might show you some compassion. Cause we've just seen one genocide. We won't cause another. Caan, let us help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Dalek Caan cried before he disappeared, leaving wires hanging and one angry Time Lord behind. Laila walked over to the Doctor and placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey," she turned his face to look at her, "You tried. That's all that matters," he leaned over and placed his forehead to her, giving her light peck on the nose before he stood up straight.

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly, "Now there's one Dalek left in the whole universe, roaming about god knows where."

"Doctor! Laila! Lazlo!" Martha cried, gaining their attention. They whipped around to see her and Tallulah supporting the unconscious Lazlo before they lowered him to the floor and Tallulah cradled him in her lap, "It's okay. You're all right," the Doctor and Laila approached him, kneeling down before the body, "It's his heart. It's slowing down rapidly, too rapidly. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor? Laila?" Tallulah gazed at the Time Lords, "What's the matter with him? What is it?"

Laila placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me when I say, he'll be fine," she smiled, "He's healing, that's why his heart is slowing down because it's been damaged….he should wake up in a few weeks' time."

"What'd you mean he's healing?" Martha questioned, "You never told me who _you_ were back in New New York."

The Doctor placed a hand on the Time Lady's shoulder and she nodded at him, silently telling him she was alright, "It's a long, long, story…" she began.

S.S

The Doctor, Martha, Tallulah, and Lazlo bundled in an overcoat and hat were awaiting by a park bench as Frank joined them, "Well I talked to them and I told them what Solomon would've said when the man himself came out and agreed with me!" the Doctor glanced at Laila and she just smiled, "We reckon we shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" the Doctor asked.

"They said yes," he confirmed and Tallulah smiled in relief.

"They'll give him a home, Lazlo I mean," he said, "I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise he'll be at peace but, in the end, that's what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Tallulah said, "I can't thank you enough," she turned to Laila, pulling the woman into a hug, "And you too, you saved my Lazlo."

Laila patted her back, "It's my job, isn't it?" she told her as she pulled away, "To heal the wounds."

"And you do it brilliantly," the Doctor kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and pout making the others laugh.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha looked out at the Manhattan skyline back on Liberty Island, "Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha wondered, "I mean, before he turns back to normal?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged, "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good for. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd-pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

"The pig and the showgirl," Martha laughed softly.

"The pig and the showgirl," the Doctor smiled.

"Just proves it, I suppose," she said, 'There's someone for everyone."

His smile and eyes softened as he gazed at Laila, who was opening the TARDIS door, "Most definitely," he ran a little ways behind her and picked her up bridal style, much to her protest.

"Doctor!" she pouted, another blush crossing her cheeks, "I told you I don't like being picked up!"

He just laughed as he walked in, still carrying her. Martha just rolled her eyes and smiled at the couple before she followed them.

S.S

We've got more progress between the Doctor and Laila, good, good. Curious, I wonder what Dalek Sec saw that made him jump in front of Laila, or really just being 100% against killing her as it seems…I know, and it'll be a very interesting, and heartbreaking time when it's revealed. I thought the whole lightning scene between Laila and the Doctor was perfect for getting some stuff off their chests, giving more room for improvement as dictated at the end of the story ;) Wasn't that just the cutest thing?

In case anyone was wondering, Laila's not going to save everyone, even she knows she can't save everyone…but that doesn't mean she won't try.

Two reviews for today, hooray!

Mionerocks: Thank you, again! Yep, they certainly will. Clara at this point is quickly making her way to my top five girl companion list, which is pretty good. I love her character overall and how she sort of understands what the Doctor is saying, just a bit. I know some people don't like her and the Doctor together, but I like them as a couple, it's a shame that she's human, you know? But that's my opinion, so…

Pepperlandgirl: Hello! Most definitely. Why die completely when you can just live out in the past with some old people? Lol. I don't think I would knock someone unconscious if they tried to tickle me, at least not on purpose that is. Nah, when Silence in the Library and the 11th Doctor era comes around, I don't think anyone will even want her to be around our resident Time Lady, some might even wish for her death sooner than the show reveals….she's just that horrid. I can say no more. XOXO


	21. The Lazarus Experiment: Human

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Lazarus Experiment

Chapter 21: Human

* * *

Martha, Laila, and the Doctor were standing about the TARDIS console, the Time Lords handling the controls as they were in motion, "There we go…" the Doctor smiled, "Perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot...then again we've got Laila," he winked at the woman in question, who smiled a little at his antics. He'd been really, _really_, sweet towards her lately and it wasn't that she didn't like it, she did, but on the other hand it made her feel guilty that she couldn't push herself to act the same towards him, and he deserved that sort of attention.

"You should be used to tight spots by now," Martha commented, "Where are we?"

"The end of the line," her eyes widened a bit in anticipation as she ran over to the doors, Laila sending her a soft sad look when she did, "No place like it."

She put her hand on the knob before turning back to the couple, silently questioning if she should open the door. The Doctor nodded and she took a deep breath and opened the door, only to furrow her brow at the sight, "Home," she said, "You took me home?"

"In fact, the morning after we left," the Doctor stepped out with Laila behind him, "So you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really," he began to look about the room at her photos.

"But all the stuff we've done…" she frowned, "Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

"Yep, all in one night…" he shrugged, "Relatively speaking. Everything should be as it was…books, CDs…" he eyed a piece of underwear drying on a rack, "Laundry…" Martha snagged it off the rack, embarrassed, "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?"

He glanced at Laila, who raised an eyebrow, and he inhaled deeply, "Yeah, we should probably…um…"

The phone decided to ring at that moment, interrupting his sentence, and the trio listened as the answering machine picked up, "Hi!" Martha's voice rang out, "I'm out! Leave a message!"

"I'm sorry," Martha said as the machine beeped.

"Martha, are you there?" Francine called, "Pick it up, will you?"

"I's Mum," she told them, "I'll wait."

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like," her mother carried on, "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. They all heard a man's voice, Professor Lazarus, ring out, "The details are top secret…" Lazarus trailed.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha wondered and then watched as Lazarus appeared on the screen, looking to be about in his late 70s, apparently holding a press conference. Tish stood behind him professionally.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…" he continued.

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be a human."

Laila furrowed her brow in a curious manner at the statement, silently wondering what it meant. Martha switched off the TV and turned back to the Time Lords, "Sorry," she said, "You were saying we should…?"

"Yes, yes, we should," the Doctor nodded, "One trip is what we said."

"Yeah," she sighed and tried to laugh, "I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot."

She glanced between the two for a moment and then let a small smile grace her face, "Thank you," she told them, "For everything."

"It was my pleasure," the Doctor said.

"Anytime," Laila smiled.

The duo then turned around and walked back into the TARDIS, leaving Martha standing beside it with tears in her eyes. She took a breath or two and backed away as the box began to dematerialize. When it was completely gone, she peered around, lost. She was about to walk away when she heard the TARDIS engines again and whipped around to see it rematerialize. The Doctor opened the door and popped his head out, Laila beside him, "No, I'm sorry," he said, "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

S.S

The nighttime sky filled Lazarus's office with darkness as the man himself gazed out on London. An elderly lady, Lady Thaw, stood by his side, "Are you sure it's safe?" she questioned.

"There are some issues," Lazarus admitted, "They've been resolved. I'm confident I'm in no serious danger."

"That's comforting, Richard," she remarked, "But it wasn't just you I was worried about."

"Your concern is touching."

"The people in that room will represent billions of pounds' worth of potential investment. Mr. Saxon wants to be sure they like what they see."

"Don't worry," Lazarus assured her, "Our friend will get his money's worth," he peered to the side as Tish entered the room with a file in her hand.

"You wanted to see the guest list for tonight, Professor?" she inquired.

"Yes," he nodded, "Thank you, Leticia," she set the file on his desk and he put his hand on hers, preventing her from leaving, taking a whiff of the air, "That's an interesting perfume. What's it called?"

Tish eyed him warily, "Soap," she simply said, pulling her hand away ad leaving the office.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha were walking down the street dressed in formal wear. The Doctor was fussing with the cuffs of his dress shirt, mumbling under his breath, "Oh, black tie," he said, "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens," Laila shook her head at him and stopped, taking hold of his cuffs to fix them properly. He glanced over her, for what was about the fifth time since they left the TARDIS, "You are beautiful."

She was wearing a long, silky black, halter dress with a set of pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet. Her hair was pulled into a bun, which he preferred to be straight down for his own reasons, and for her feet was a pair of black heels.

Laila smiled up at him, "Well, you don't look too bad yourself," she paused and turned to Martha, "He has a sort of James Bond style."

Martha nodded, "Definitely," she chuckled and the ladies moved ahead as they approached the impressive entrance to Lazarus Laboratories.

S.S

Inside the main reception room, the guest mingled about. Dominating the room was a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top. The Doctor grinned as he took some hors d'oeuvres from a passing tray, "Oh, look they've got nibbles!" Laila glanced at him, "I love nibbles!" he tossed one in his mouth before offering Laila one, who held out her hand only for him to shake his head.

She tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widened a bit, realizing what he wanted to do, "Why?"

"Just because," he continued to smile and she couldn't help but smile back and open her mouth, letting him pop the nibble in. She blushed lightly at the Doctor's adoring eyes and tried to turn away, only for him to pull her back towards him, burying his chin in the crook of her neck as he held her.

Martha, and a few passerby's, smiled at the couple's sweetness.

"Hello."

She turned and her smile widened seeing her sister standing there, "Tish," she pulled the woman into a hug.

"You look great," Tish remarked, examining her clothing choice, "So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very," she nodded.

"Ad two nights out in a row for you…that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha joked.

"You might, actually," Tish pointed out, "Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum…she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" she questioned incredulously, "That I must see," Tish glanced at the Doctor and Laila, raising an eyebrow at them, "This is, uh, the Doctor and Laila."

Laila smiled a little at her, "Hello," she waved and her eyes slithered to the Doctor, "Doctor?"

"Huh?" the Time Lord looked up from her shoulder, seeing the women staring at him, "Oh! Hello," it was strange, he never really got caught up in anyone before, not like Laila, or at least not to the point in which he didn't notice his surroundings.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked her sister.

"Yeah," Martha confirmed.

"But they're not on the list," she noted, "How did they get in?"

"They're my plus two."

"So, this Lazarus bloke," the Doctor cut in, moving to stand beside Laila and wrap his arm around her, "He's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus, yes," Tish stated, "I'm a part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Martha added.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually," she corrected.

"You're joking."

"I put this whole thing together."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" the Doctor pressed, his eyes scanning over the contraption up front, "That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator."

"He's a science geek. I should've known," Tish shook her head, "Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later," she wandered off, mingling with the other guest.

"Science geek?" the Doctor frowned, "What does that mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," Martha explained.

"Oh," he nodded slowly, "Nice."

On the other side of the room, Francine entered with Leo behind her, "Your father's caused me enough heartache with his menopause and his trophy girlfriend," she ranted.

"Yeah, Mum, I know," Leo sighed, "It's just something he said last night."

She looked around the area and spotted Martha standing with the Doctor and Laila, "Martha," she called.

Martha twisted around and appeared as if she hadn't seen her mother in years, "Mum!" she smiled and rushed to give her a hug.

Francine laughed a little, "Oh," she hugged her back, "All right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" she pulled back, "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night."

"I know," it was hard to explain the concept of time travelling, even she was a beginner, "I just…miss you," she glanced over her brother, "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah," Leo nodded, "If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Francine eyed the Doctor standing a bit behind Martha wearily, "You disappeared last night," she said.

"I…just went home," Martha blinked, having a feeling where she was going with this.

"On your own?"

"These are friends of mine, the Doctor and Laila."

"Doctor what?" Francine frowned heavily, "And whose Laila, all I see is him," she pointed at the Doctor.

"Sorry, I had to check something," Laila walked up behind them and looked at Francine, "You're Martha's mother, right?" she tilted her head and smiled, "I see the resemblance."

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you, Mrs. Jones," the Doctor added, causing the woman to narrow her eyes a bit.

"Have you?" Francine raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that's you're Martha's mother and…um…No, actually, that's…that's about it," he scratched the back of his neck, "We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy?" she furrowed her brow, "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff…." he trailed as his eyes narrowed and they followed his gaze towards two men who were staring at Laila, who was sort of outside their circle as she listened to their conversation. He kept his eyes on the guys as he pulled the Time Lady towards him and smirked when the men looked away. Laila peered innocently up at him, silently questioning his sudden movement.

Their moment was cut short as a tapping sound echoed throughout the room, "Ladies and gentlemen," Lazarus began as he stood on stage, "I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

He walked into the cabinet behind him and two female technicians started up the machinery from a bank of instruments behind it. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars began to spin individually, creating an energy field. They then began to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster until a warning klaxon sounded off.

"Something's not right…" Laila muttered.

"It's overloading," the Doctor realized and some of the technicians did as well, trying to stop it, but not able to get close to the panels that sparked when they neared. He ran and jumped over the low desks and aimed the sonic at the controls.

"Somebody stop him!" Lady Thaw cried out, "Get him away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off," he turned on her, "It'll take the whole building with it! Is that what you want?" he hurriedly pulled off one of the main wires that connected to the cabinet, letting it slowly speed down to a stop. Laila and Martha ran to the door and the Doctor ran to join them, "Get it open!" they pulled open the door and watched as, through the thick smoke, Lazarus emerged appearing 40 years younger. Photographers snapped away as Martha and the Doctor gazed in awe, Laila in a frightening concern. Lazarus touched his face, realizing it worked before he stepped out completely, standing before his machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called to the crowd, "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" he held his arms up as everyone clapped.

"He did it," Lady Thaw cheered, "He actually did it."

"It can't be the same guy," Martha remarked as people took the opportunity to have their photographs taken with Lazarus, "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick," the Doctor confirmed, his eyes on Laila as she frowned deeply at Lazarus from her spot near him.

"What just happened, then?"

"He just changed what it means to be human."

S.S

I love jealous Doctor, don't you? I figured this was the perfect opportunity for the Doctor to be even more sweet towards her and for you all to get a glimpse of how she feels about the whole thing. There isn't much to say in this chapter other than to think about why Laila might be concerned with what happened to Lazarus, and remember, she's no ordinary Time Lord ;)

Two reviews!

Mionerocks: Thank you! How did I come up with Laila? Hm, actually to tell you the truth the only things I planned out for her at the beginning were who was going to portray her and what she was going to be like, plus the Healer secret thing. I knew I wanted to picture her like Mandy Moore because she has that innocent vibe going about her, and Laila's personality fit that. As for her being a Healer, it went back to her personality, she's kind but yet the Healers they were too (only they fell). I wanted to create a contradictory species for her and that's what I came up with. Originally I was going to have it where she was just silent all the time, but I figured it'd be boring that way, so I had her talk, just not as much.

Pepperlandgirl: Yep, she'll be horrid. Well, knowing the Doctor, he will certainly stand up for her, the question is, how will he go about it? I'm sure no one will figure out why Dalek Sec didn't want Laila killed, you'll find that a lot of species don't want her dead for the same exact reason and they all give the same sentence, if you know what I mean. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I figured after that whole separation thing and realizing that they might not see each other for a long while, it was time for them to step up in their relationship and this is the next stage! I agree and who knows, right, maybe the Doctor would've started to see her as an actual companion instead of the rebound. I never got that, out of all the companions after Rose, all of them changed during their seasons but Rose didn't change not one bit…


	22. The Lazarus Experiment: Mutation

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Lazarus Experiment

Chapter 22: Mutation

* * *

Lady Thaw strided over to where Lazarus was currently speaking with some guests, "Excuse me," she cut in, "That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen," she raked her eyes over him, "Look at you!"

"This is only the beginning," Lazarus promised determinedly, "We're not just making history; we're shaking the future, too."

"Think of the money we'll make," she thought aloud, "People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line," he nodded, agreeing with her, and cracked his neck as if experiencing a moment of pain and gasped. A waiter walked by with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and he reached out to grab the whole plate, shoveling one after another into his mouth. She watched him with wide, aghast eyes, "Richard!"

"I'm famished," he told her.

"Well, it is to be expected after that kind of process," Laila remarked walking up behind them with the Doctor and Martha.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Ms…"

"Kerrigan," she smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I've seen this before."

"That's not possible," he confirmed her claim.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance," the Doctor interjected, "That's…that's inspired."

He looked at him, "You understand the theory, then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That thing nearly exploded," the Doctor argued, "You might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment," Lazarus countered.

"If I hadn't stopped it," he told him, "It would have exploded."

"Then I thank you, Mr…?"

"Doctor."

"Then I thank you, Doctor," he said, "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha remarked.

"Look at me!" he laughed, seeing no flaw in his plan, "You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be proper certified before start to operate commercially," Lady Thaw informed.

"Commercially?!" her eyes widened incredulously and Laila just shook her head at the business partners, "You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos," Lazarus corrected, "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving," the Doctor said, "It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard," Lady Thaw called, "We have things to discuss. Upstairs," she turned and walked away and Lazarus moved to follow her, stopping for a moment to address the trio.

"Goodbye, Doctor," he said, "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were," he reached out to take both Laila and Martha's hands, only for the Doctor to grab Laila's, narrowing his eyes in a "I dare you" sort of manner. Lazarus just smiled before he carried on and kissed the back of Martha's hand before he exited the room.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth," the Doctor shook his head.

"This isn't going to turn out well," Laila mumbled loud enough for him to hear, "He has no idea of the damage he's just done."

"So what do we do now?" Martha frowned.

"Now…well," the Doctor thought for a moment, "This building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

She looked down at her hand and smirked, "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

He and Laila smiled at her, "Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," he said and they headed off.

S.S

Lazarus and Lady Thaw were looking out of the window over London as they sipped scotch, "I grew up over there," Lazarus pointed, "Tiny flat above a butcher's shop."

"It'll have a blue plaque soon," Lady Thaw planned, ""Richard Lazarus lived here"."

"It's gone," he told her, "Destroyed in the war. The bombing."

"Of course."

"1940," he reminisced, "D'you remember? Night after night. Explosions. Guns. Firestorm."

"My parents had sent me to the country by then," she said.

"When the sirens went," he said, "We'd go to the cathedral there. We used to shelter in the crypt…the living cowering among the dead."

"But look what you've built here, now," she made him look at her, "You've laid the foundations for an empire. An empire we can rule together," she pulled him down for a kiss and he hurriedly pulled away, exhaling sharply, causing her to frown deeply, "Well, what's wrong?"

Lazarus wiped his lips with the back of his hand and chuckled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her reflection in the window, "Look at yourself, woman," he said and she pushed his hand away.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha stood by a lab computer, looking over the results of the DNA test on the screen, "Amazing," the Doctor shook his head and Laila sighed.

"What?" Martha glanced at him, uncomprehending.

"Lazarus's DNA," Laila murmured.

"I can't see anything different," she furrowed her brow at the monitor.

"Look at it!" the Doctor pointed towards it as the image on the screen flickered.

"Oh, my God!" she gapped, "Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"But it did."

"It's impossible."

"Improbable," Laila said, gaining their attention and she peered between them, "It's improbable that someone could change their own molecular patterns, but not impossible…if you look at it from a universal perspective. There are some species who know how to do it almost flawlessly, but their bodies are structured for that sort of change unlike the Human Race."

"That's really frightening," Martha commented, "But they're still mutating now, his patterns."

"Yep," she nodded, "There is one particular gene that gives those species the ability to alter their form that humans do not have nor will ever have," she bit her lip, thoughtful, "And because he does not have this gene, he's basically going to mutate into an unknown character."

The Doctor smiled tenderly at her, his eyes softening, "I love it when she explains things."

Laila eyed him for a moment before smiling back at him and then turned around, "We need to find out what he's going to turn into," she said.

"That woman said they were going upstairs," Martha recalled.

"Let's go!" the Doctor grabbed Laila's hand and the three of them rushed off.

S.S

Lady Thaw paced behind Lazarus as he gazed out the window, "It's me who made this all possible," she ranted, "This is my triumph, and I will not be denied, not by you, not after everything I've done here!"

"You backed me because you saw a profit," Lazarus stated, "Your concern was financial."

"Well!" she huffed, "You want the money as much as I do. We had a plan," he closed his eyes as his body cracked again, "When the device is ready, I'll be rejuvenated, too. We could be rich and young and together!"

"You think I'd water another lifetime on you?"

"Did that process make you even more cruel?"

"No, my love," he smirked at her, "That I learned from you. You have a gift for it."

"Then you know that I'll protect my involvement in the project," she said, "I'm sure Mr. Saxon will be interested…" she trailed as a loud cracking sound sounded and Lazarus groaned, as if in pain, "What's going on?"

Lazarus gasped, "It must just be…ah!" he jerked, agony racking his entire being.

Lady Thaw stared at him in slight concern, "What is it?"

"I'll be fine in a moment," he smiled in assurance, "It's probably just a cramp," he inhaled sharply and fell to the floor.

"Oh!" she cried, "Richard!" she could only watch as his body began to convulse on the floor, "Is it some sort of seizure? What should I do? I don't understand what's happening."

Lazarus screamed as bones ripped through his flesh and out of the back of his suit. Growling emitted through the air and Lady Thaw screamed at the sight as a tail with a scorpion-like stinger struck down on her.

S.S

Inside the reception room, Francine looked over at Tish and called her over, "Tish!" she said, "Have you see Martha and that Doctor anywhere?"

"Not since the demonstration," Tish shook her head.

"Do you know anything about him?" she questioned, "Has she ever mentioned him before?"

"Not to me."

Francine furrowed her brown, remembering something, "The way she followed him."

"Them," Tish corrected, but her mother apparently didn't hear, "She's a doctor. She was just doing her job."

"She's not a doctor yet," she remarked, "Never will be, if she doesn't stay focused."

"Mom," Leo walked up to her, "I doubt she's with him, did you see the way he looked at those guys? He's definitely taken with that brunette girl…Laila I think…and knowing Martha, she'd respect that."

She just shook her head, "There's something's going on, Leo, I can feet it."

S.S

The lift opened and Lazarus stepped out sporting a new suit. He twisted his neck as though to get it back in place as he walked off to find Tish, placing a hand on her shoulder when he did, "Leticia Jones," he smiled, "I'd recognize the smell of that soap anywhere."

"Professor," Tish smiled back.

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen," Lazarus addressed the folk around them, "You'll have to excuse me while I take care of Leticia here. I've been neglecting her," he nodded at her before they headed off.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha stepped out of the lift and into Lazarus's office. The Doctor turned on the lights, illuminating the room, "This is his office, all right," Martha remarked.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor examined the area.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Let's try back at the re…" she trailed seeing something of interest, a part of skeletal bones, wearing high heels, "…caption," the trio rushed over to see the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw, "Is that Lady Thaw?"

Hearing no response, she turned to see the Doctor stared at Laila in high concern as the Time Lady just gazed at the remains, her face pale, "Laila," the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

Laila blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance, "H-huh?" she took a breath and moved back over towards the lift, "I'll…stay here," she nodded absentmindedly, "That'd be a good idea."

Martha's expression saddened, having been told the story of the Healers and what they did, what Laila had to live with for the rest of her life…even though both she and the Doctor knew it wasn't the Time Lady's burden to bare, "Um, so Lazarus?" she changed the subject away from Lady Thaw and the Doctor sent her an appreciative look for it, "Has he changed already?"

"Not necessarily," the Doctor replied, "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?"

Laila's eyes widened and she quickly turned and entered the lift, "Laila!" the Doctor ran after her, Martha right behind him and they both managed to get inside before the doors closed.

A moment after they left, the other lift opened and out walked Tish with Lazarus, "You seem very young to have such a responsible position," Lazarus casually remarked, "Have you much experience?"

"Not really," Tish admitted, "But the interview panel thought I had all the necessary attributes."

He smiled, "How perspective of them."

She chuckled, "So where are you taking me?"

"Up to the roof. It's a lovely evening. I thought I'd show you the view. It's extraordinary."

"Like a lot of things around here, then."

Lazarus stopped and smiled again, motioning for her to go ahead before he cracked his neck before following after her.

S.S

The trio arrived back at the reception room, peering around for Lazarus, "I can't see him," Martha frowned.

"He can't be far," the Doctor said, "Keep looking," he and Laila walked on as Leo approached his sister.

"Hey, you all right, Martha?" he asked, "I think Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded, "He was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

The Doctor and Laila joined them again as she cried, "With Tish?!"

"Ah, Doctor," Francine stood near the Time Lord, having been waiting for this moment.

"Upstairs I think," Leo informed them, "Why?"

"Doctor…"

The Doctor rushed past her, spilling her drink on her outfit. Laila stopped and shook her head before handing her a couple of napkins, "I'm sorry about him," she smiled apologetically before running after him.

"I was speaking to him!" Francine shouted and watched as Martha followed after them, stopping am moment to address her.

"Not now, Mum!" she called and then rushed off.

A man walked up to Francine a minute later, having seen the whole scenario, "I think you need one of these," he handed her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she took it from his hand, "That's very kind of you."

"Do you know that man? That woman?"

"No," she shook her head, "They're friends of my daughter's."

He nodded, "Perhaps she should choose her friends more carefully," he turned and walked away at that, leaving her to her thoughts.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha ran back into Lazarus's office, seeing neither him nor Tish in sight, "Where are they?" Martha questioned, her brow furrowed in worry. Laila placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, knowing she was concerned about her sister.

The Doctor smiled at her actions and then took out the sonic, "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature," he explained, "I might be able to pick it up," he held it as arm's length and slowly turned in a circle, the beeping increasing as he did, "Got him."

"Where?" Martha asked and he pointed the sonic at the ceiling, "But this is the top floor! The roof!" she sprinted for the stairs, the Time Lords behind her.

S.S

Tish stood beside Lazarus as they looked out over London from the rooftop, "That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that," Tish pointed out.

"It's Southwark Cathedral," Lazarus told her, "One of the oldest churches in London. Been around longer than I have."

"Well," she smiled a bit flirtatiously, "You're looking pretty good for your age."

"Thank you," he grinned back.

She stared at him for a minute, "Can I?" she reached out her hand tentatively.

"Of course."

She placed her hand along his cheek and he turned into the caress, "Still can't take it in," she chuckled.

"I'm still adjusting myself," he said, "I've been working towards it for too many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived."

"And is it like you expected?"

"I find that nothing's exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…""

"…falls the shadow"," the Doctor's voice rang out as he, Laila, and Martha appeared.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Elliot," Lazarus smirked, "I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish hissed.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha motioned for her to come over.

"What?" she appeared taken aback, "Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus," the Doctor spoke up, "what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

"You're right, Doctor," Lazarus nodded, "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't' work like that," he retorted, "Some people live more in 20 years than others in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Do you…" Laila paused, "You're afraid to die, I understand that, but look at yourself," she shook her head sadly, "You've damaged your own body just to live longer. What's the point of living if you can't enjoy it because you can't even walk across the street without collapsing in pain?" she pursed her lips, "You'd more than likely have a mob on your hands if everyone knew _exactly_ what that machine did to you. I'd rather die."

Lazarus narrowed his eyes at her, "Who are you to judge me?"

"Over here, Tish," Martha beckoned her sister and Tish walked over, frowning.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" she hissed, "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault," behind her Lazarus jerked and the Doctor pulled Laila behind him as they watched the transformation take place.

"Tish, he's a monster!"

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

At the sound of growling, Tish slowly turned her head to see the monster where Lazarus was previously standing. It appeared to be a cross between a human and scorpion. It reared up, ready to attack.

"Run!" the Doctor ushered all the women in front of him as they all raced inside the building. He paused to seal the lock with the sonic screwdriver as Martha pressed the call button for the lift.

"Are you okay?" she turned to her sister, seeing the distant expression on her face.

"I was gonna snog him," Tish said, jumping a bit as Lazarus banged on the door, causing the security sirens to go off and a computerized warning to call over the PA.

"Security breach. Security breach. Security breach."

S.S

Sorry for the late update…I got sick AGAIN. I really don't like this. I haven't had these many sick days in some years….but I feel better now, so I decided to update plus I wasn't at home yesterday and where I was I didn't have internet access, so there was that.

Now we have the monster-Lazarus, and we see that it's bringing out that certain side of Laila that the Doctor loves. I never saw the point of Lazarus doing what he did. Everyone has to die at some point, why not embrace it and live your life to the fullest? That's just my opinion of it.

We have more protective/jealous Doctor in this chapter. Lazarus better watch out, hehe.

Just to remind you all, I plan updating my story list tomorrow….New Story, New Topic! Be prepared ;)

One review for today!

Mionerocks: Thank you. I agree, the Doctor would be highly amused if Laila ever got jealous of another woman…which might happen at some point in the Silent Star Series.


	23. The Lazarus Experiment: Chase

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

The Lazarus Experiment

Chapter 23: Chase

* * *

Martha glanced around befuddled at the ringing around them, "What's happening?"

"Uh, an intrusion," Tish recalled, "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door," the Doctor stated, "The stairs, come on!" he rushed off with Laila beside him down the stairs, the others behind them. As soon as they began, a crash sounded from behind.

"He's inside!" Martha cried.

"Haven't got much time!" he shouted, taking hold of Laila's hand for comfort on both their ends as they ran.

S.S

The quartet ran into the reception room to see people chatting amongst themselves, not concerning themselves with the possibilities of the situation at hands, "Tish!" the Doctor called to her, "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner," Tish said, "But it'll be locked now."

He groaned before he tossed the sonic to Martha, "Martha, setting 54. Hurry," he turned and pulled Laila with him as they jumped on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine, "Listen to us! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," a woman scoffed, "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Glass shattered to the ground everyone in the path covered their heads, moving back as they looked up to see Lazarus appear on the landing over their heads before he lept down to the reception floor. Martha and Tish rushed to open the door as everyone ran for the exit.

"Mum, get back!" Leo shielded his mother a second before he was hit by a table Lazarus sent flying his way.

"Leo!" Francine cried.

"Over here!" Martha yelled, pulling everyone's attention to the open door, "This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" she ushered the people through the door as they ran.

Lazarus closed in on the woman who doubted before and she just stood there, frozen in fear of the creature before her.

"No!" the Doctor tried to stop him, "Get away from her!"

Lazarus lept towards the woman, who screamed, only to open her eyes a minute later to see the monster frozen in mid-jump. The Doctor's eyes travelled to Laila to see her staring at Lazarus, a hard look of concentration on her face, "I…can't hold it," she said loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded quickly, deciding to ask about it later, "Run!" he told the woman, who scrambled to get up before she rushed off towards the exit. Laila gasped as she let go of Lazarus, who fell to the floor with a thump as she kneeled over, taking in a couple of deep breaths. The Doctor kneeled next to her, "Why is it that the things that are used to help others cause you harm?" he didn't like it, not one bit, not if it hurt her.

She smiled a little at him, "Because these abilities are bound to me. I haven't practiced in a long time, since the war when I was forced to enhance them so I could help injured Time Lords," she shook her head, "When Healers don't practice for a long time, the abilities become unwound and it hurts more to use them….though there are some things I don't need to practice with like the healing shield. It's more so things that require a lot of concentration, like the temporary illusion I made of myself on Kroptor."

He opened his mouth to say something in regards to that, when a growl nearby made him and her look over to see Lazarus up and approaching Francine and Leo as he slowly came to, "Lazarus!" he called to the beast, "Leave them alone!"

Martha hurried over to help Leo as Lazarus was distracted.

"Martha," Francine said.

"C'mon," Martha spoke to Leo, letting him lean a bit on her for support, "Stay with me," she dragged him away with her mother to safety. She locked eyes with Laila on the platform and the Time Lady nodded at her to keep going. She took a breath and nodded back, understanding their motives for what they were doing, even if she didn't like it.

"What's the pint if you can't control it?" the Doctor continued to jibe, "The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature's got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" he grabbed hold of Laila's hand as they ran away from the reception hall and through the hallways, Lazarus following after them angrily.

S.S

"What's the Doctor and Laila doing?" Tish questioned Martha as she examined Leo.

"They're trying to buy us some time," she replied, "Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes," she peered into them, making a mental note to herself and looked at her mother, "He's got a concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs," she moved over to an ice bucket and gathered some ice in a napkin and handed it to Francine, "This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you!" Tish hesitated a moment, peering back at her, "Tish, move! We need to get out of here!"

S.S

The Doctor and Laila ran into a service hall filled with all sort of pipes, creeping through quietly, "It's no good, Doctor," they heard Lazarus hiss, "You can't stop me."

"Arrogance is always the downfall, isn't it Lazarus?" Laila spoke up.

"You swore nothing had gone wrong with your device, now look at you!" the Doctor added.

"The arrogance is yours," Lazarus responded, "You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You call feeding on innocent people progress?" he scoffed, "You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make."

S.S

The guests ran off down the stairs to the main entrance only to find the doors shut and locked, "We can't get out!" Tish panicked, "We're trapped!"

"There must be an override switch," Martha thought aloud, "Where's the security desk? Tish!"

"Right there," she pointed to it and watched as her sister slid over the top of the desk, checking the panel layout before using flashing the sonic across it, returning the power and unlocking the doors, letting everyone escape.

S.S

The Doctor and Laila glanced around as the lights turned back on in the hall, revealing them in plain sight, "Peek-a-boo," they looked up to see Lazarus attached to the ceiling.

"Oh," the Doctor took a step back, Laila behind him, "Hello," he made sure she was ahead of him as they dashed from the room.

S.S

"I have to go back," Martha told her family as they passed by her.

"You can't!" Francine argued, "You saw what that thing looked like. It'll kill you."

"I don't care," she shook her head, just not able to explain it, "I have to go."

"It's that Doctor and Laila, isn't it?" she accused, "That's what happened to you. That's why you've changed."

"They were buying us time, Martha," Tish sided with her mother, "Time for you to get out, too."

"I'm not leaving them," Martha finalized.

"Martha!" Francine shouted after her daughter as she ran back up the stairs. Tish took hold of her hand and pulled her outside, despite her protests.

S.S

The Time Lords walked into a lab. The Doctor began to fiddle with the battery of a light fixture, leaving the wires handing and turned on all the gas jets. He ducked down with Laila when they head Lazarus enter the room, "More hide-and-seek, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come and face me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he slowly stood to his feet, Laila peeking out behind him as when he did, "Why would I wanna face that, hmm? I'd rather much be facing Laila, she's a beauty," he winked at her and she shook her head at him. Only he could make such a comment when they were facing something that could possibly harm or kill them.

She felt herself being pulled as the Doctor exited the room at a quick pace, slicking a switch as they left, causing the room to explode from behind them. Down the way, Martha heard the crash and changed her direction, running into them as they reached a corner.

"You're supposed to be with the others," Laila blinked, furrowing her brow, "Why are you here?"

"I'm returning this," Martha held out the sonic to the Doctor, "I thought you might need it."

"How did you…?" the Doctor stared at her.

"I heard the explosion," she shrugged, "Guessed it was you."

"I blasted Lazarus," he confirmed.

"Did you kill him?"

They turned as Lazarus came crashing down the hall, obviously irate, "More so annoyed him, I'd say."

S.S

On the main steps of the building, Francine sat with Leo as Tish stood in front of them, "She'll be all right," Tish assured them, "The Doctor, Laila, and her, they'll look out for each other."

"She turned her back on us," Francine grumbled, "Went in there with that thing for them."

"They must be some friends," Leo commented.

"Maybe they bonded over something, who knows?" Tish guessed.

"Still, she just met them," Francine shook her head, knowing that kind of bond only developed with time. There was no way her daughter felt that close to them in that short of amount of time, risking her life to save them if they just met.

"Is your daughter still in there with the Doctor and Laila?"

She looked up to see the man who warned her about them before and stood to her feet, "Do you know them?"

"The Doctor is dangerous, but his female partner is even more so," he simply said, "There are things you should know about them both."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, albeit a bit suspiciously, "What things?"

The stranger leaned over and whispered in her ear, shocking her with the information.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha rushed back into the reception room, "What now?" Martha questioned, "We've just gone 'round in a circle!"

"We can't lead him outside," the Doctor said as Lazarus burst in and ushered the ladies towards the device, "Come on, get in," they three of them hid inside the contraption, tightly packed like sardines.

"Are we hiding?" Martha frowned.

"No, he knows we're here," he explained, "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped!" she countered.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"The plan was to get inside here," Laila told her.

"And then I'd come up with another plan," the Doctor defended himself, causing her to chuckle at him.

"In your own time, then," Martha shook her head.

S.S

In the tight quarters, the Doctor tried to reach into his pocket, failing several times, "This is hopeless," he murmured before twisting around from where he was facing the door to where he was facing Laila, "Could you…um…reach into my pocket and get the sonic?"

Laila raised an eyebrow at him before she reached over and pulled the sonic out, having to press her elbow against the wall to position her arm correctly, "Here," she handed it to him, only to find him staring at her, "What?"

"I…" he blinked and smiled a bit, "Never realized you had hazel in your eyes."

"Oh, well yeah, I get it from my mother," she shrugged, thinking nothing of it, and handed him the sonic.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Martha questioned from her cramped quarters.

"Improvise," he told her and slide down slowly to the floor, popping open a panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from," she carried on, "Is it alien?"

"No," Laila shook her head, trying not to bump it against the wall, "He's still human, just mutated."

"Human?" she raised an eyebrow, "How can it be human?"

"Dormant genes in his DNA," she began explaining, making the Doctor smile secretly from his spot, "The energy in this machine more than likely activated it, making the dormant become more dominant."

"So it's a throwback."

"Like I said before, the Human Race was not meant to live forever. You all have that cycle of life and death, as does everyone, but with you, you don't come back. Evolution rejected that for you millions of years ago, but the potential for it is still in your genes, just locked away until Lazarus unlocked it."

"It's like Pandora's box," Martha compared.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded, "Nice shoes, by the way," she rolled her eyes at him and he paused for a moment, seeing something of concern.

S.S

Lazarus moved over to the controls connecting to the machine and pressed the red button to start the process.

S.S

A blue light filled the capsule, alerting the three inside, "Doctor, Laila…what's happening?" Martha asked warily.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on," the Doctor figured.

"That's not good, is it?"

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out."

S.S

The machine began to spin.

S.S

Martha bit her lip, "I don't want to hurry you, but…"

"I know, I know," the Doctor cut her off, "Nearly done."

"What're you doing'?"

"He's trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it," Laila answered and peered at the Doctor, "That is what you're doing right?"

"Correct, oh beautiful love of mine," the Doctor said, causing both her to blush at the given title and even Martha to smile at them a little, given the situation at hands, "When he transforms, he's three times his size…cellular triplication…so he's spreading himself thin."

"We're gonna end up like him!" Martha groaned.

"Just one more!" he pulled a wire and the energy field changed, moving out from the capsule, knocking Lazarus away. Opening the door, the trio stepped out.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender," she said.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity," the Doctor noted, "I must be out of practice."

In front of them Lazarus laid on the ground in human form, naked, "Oh God," Martha shook her head sadly, "He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Elliot saw that, too," he nodded, "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper."

S.S

The trio watched as the medical services took Lazarus's body out of the building, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. Tish was the first to spot them, "She's here," she ran over to them and hugged Martha tightly, "Oh, she's all right."

"Ah, Mrs. Jones," the Doctor smiled as the woman approached them, "We still haven't finished our chat."

Francine slapped him across the face, shocking them all for a moment, "Keep away from my daughter," she narrowed her eyes at him and turned them on Laila, "Especially you."

Laila's eyes widened considerably.

"Mum," Martha stared at her, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor put a hand on his slightly sore cheek, "All their mothers, every time," he mumbled. A second later he felt his hand get pulled away from his face, something soft and a little wet taking its place. His eyes widened and he turned to Laila to see her looking up at him, a small blush on her face, "Did…did you just….?"

"I figured it was the first step to actually…you know?" she shifted nervously, not looking him in the eye exactly, "I've…I've wanted to do it for a…a while, b…but I was a little afraid and I…"

"Shh," he stopped her, pulling her face to look at him, "I understand," his smile softened as well as his eyes, "I'm just happy to see you happy enough with me to want to."

"I often think the same way when you treat me the way you do," she murmured.

"Oh, don't pretend to be sweet!" Francine interrupted their moment, "You're both dangerous, especially you!" she pointed at Laila and the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha questioned, puzzled as her mother took her by the shoulders.

"Look around you," she tried to make her see, "Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't their fault," she argued, a bit offended for the Time Lords, "They saved us, all of us!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place," Leo spoke up, "I'd say technically, it's her fault."

Tish elbowed him in the side just as a crash sounded. The Doctor and Laila looked at Martha before running off, leaving her to make her own decision, to follow or to leave. She went to follow but Francine held her back, "Leave them."

Martha shook her head and ran off after the couple.

"Martha?" Tish called after her.

"Not you, too?" Francine looked at her.

"Sorry," she dashed off after them, joining up with the trio as they ran down the street were they saw the ambulance, the doors open and the medics merely husks.

"Lazarus," the Doctor pulled Laila to him, knowing the sight made her feel more than uncomfortable, "Should've known, really," he took out the sonic and searched for Lazarus as he did earlier.

"Where's he gone?" Martha wondered.

"That way," he pointed in the direction, "The church."

"Cathedral," Tish corrected, "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

S.S

Inside the cathedral, the group proceeding up the nave, the Doctor in front of the women with the sonic held out ahead of him, "Do you think he's here?" Martha questioned.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" he answered. They moved forwards through the empty building to the open space behind the altar and underneath the bell tower to see Lazarus sitting there, gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped about him.

"I came here before," he wheezed, "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," the Doctor nodded.

"You've read about it."

"I was there."

Lazarus scoffed, disbelief crossing into the pain, "You're too young," he pointed out.

"So are you," the Doctor retorted.

He laughed but soon it turned to gasps of pain as he fought the mutation, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again."

The Doctor walked around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower. Martha watched him, knowing he was planning something and glanced at Laila to see the woman with a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared at Lazarus.

"So defenseless," Lazarus continued, "I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today," the Doctor realized.

"That's what I did today."

"What about Lady Thaw? She died, didn't she?" Laila said.

"She was nothing," he responded, "I changed the course of history."

"She could have done it too," the Doctor pointed at him, "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor," he disputed, "Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me as tried to do. I've simply been more…successful," he groaned in pain as his body tried to change.

"You know the pain could stop," Laila told him, "Success has many different variables, let us leave it at that. All we know is that you have no control over whether you transform or not…so why not stop it?"

The Doctor peered at her for a moment, trying to get understanding of what she was doing.

"And waste all the time I put into immortality?" Lazarus's eyes slithered to her, "I'd rather take death."

"He's gonna change again at any minute," Martha whispered to the Doctor.

"I know," the Doctor nodded slowly, "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?"

He nodded again.

"You're both so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus remarked, "Maybe you two are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one," he turned on the man, "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you," Laila stared at him sadly, "Tired of watching everything turn to dust," he squatted beside him, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left if that you end up alone…" he let a small smile grace his face, "I've had the very much so fortunate chance of meeting her," he nodded at Laila, who smiled at him, "Now, I suppose I wouldn't mind so much living longer if she's there beside me. Maybe you'll find someone too…"

"Unlikely," Lazarus said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

He grunted as a flash of pain took over him, "I will feed soon," he managed to get out.

"We're not gonna let that happen," Laila cut in.

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

She just smiled at that, knowing he didn't know she was the one to stop him from harming that woman earlier. The Doctor sighed internally in relief, glad Lazarus didn't know, less of chance of him going after her.

"Leave them, Lazarus!" Martha shouted, gaining their attention, "They're old. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Martha, what are you doing?" Laila frowned at her, the Doctor stopping her from going after them as Lazarus ran after her and Tish, who followed, "Doctor! Laila! The tower!"

"Come on," the Doctor pulled her along as they headed off below.

S.S

The Time Lords looked for Martha and Tish down below, "Where are they?" Laila frowned in worry.

"Martha?!" the Doctor called.

"Doctor!"

They turned, peering up to see her looking out of one of the archways in the upper level, "Take him to the top," he instructed her, "The very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?!"

S.S

"Up to the top!" Martha whipped back around to Tish.

"Martha…." she started, staring down the passageway as they heard Lazarus making his way up to them.

"Then what?" she looked back at the Doctor.

"Martha, come on!"

S.S

Laila watched as the Doctor ran to the large pipe organ and sat on the bench, pulling out the sonic, "Hypersonic sound waves," he smiled at Laila, "Inspired," he jammed it into a lot in the organ and started to pull out all the stops.

S.S

Martha and Tish arrived at the top of the bell tower, which appeared to be a circular walkway with wooden rails, "There's nowhere to go!" Tish cried, "We're trapped!"

"This is where he said to bring him," Martha said.

"All right, so we're not trapped," she blinked, "We're bait."

"He knows what he's doing. If not, Laila will do the right thing. We have to trust them."

"Ladies…" Lazarus hissed from behind them, entering and blocking the only doorway.

"Stay behind me," Martha shielded her sister, "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time."

"But…" Tish started to protest.

"Just do it, Tish!"

Lazarus growled and attacked, swinging down his tail.

S.S

The Doctor and Laila looked up at the commotion, hearing one of the girls scream, "I hope it's good acoustics in here," he said before he began to play.

S.S

Lazarus knocked away part of the wall as Martha was hit by his tail and fell over, clinging to the edge of the tower.

"Martha!" Tish yelled.

Lazarus lept over to stand before Martha.

"Hold on! Get away from her!"

S.S

The Doctor pressed on the keys a little more frantically, but could see it wasn't having the desired effect. He pulled out the sonic and reset the volume of the organ, "We need to turn this up to 11," he murmured and started playing again.

S.S

Tish held her hand in agony as the sound waves from the organ resonated into the tight space. Lazarus started to writhe in pain and Martha tried to hold on, watching as he toppled over the edge.

S.S

Laila murmured something and the Doctor saw Lazarus stop before he hit the floor, only this time Laila didn't appear to be in pain when he looked at her, "Laila, what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Saving him," she simply said, "Listen…"

Around them a melody began to sound, like a bass guitar, and then a harp joined in before the voices. A blue-ish cloud wound around Lazarus's body like a snake and a whisp of blue air escaped from the man's mouth.

Behind them, Martha and Tish appeared just as the horde of voices joined together in a collective harmony, though they were a bit harsh, "What's going on?" Tish whispered to Martha, seeing Laila circle around Lazarus who was beginning to glow even more so then before, "Why are her eyes glowing white?"

"I don't know," Martha whispered back. Sure she was told of what happened to the Healers, but she wasn't told everything, especially not in regards to what Laila could do ability wise. She looked over at the Doctor to see him watching the scene with a curious expression.

Soon the collective voices settled back down to the soft melodic choir. At the last moment Lazarus was placed on the floor and Laila's eyes returned to normal and she fell over. The Doctor jumped up and rushed over to her, Martha and Tish behind him, "Laila!" he shook her gently and she sat up quickly.

"What happened?" she blinked rapidly and glanced at Lazarus beside her, "Oh, that's right."

"What was that?" Martha questioned, "I've never seen you do that before. I've heard it, I believe, but I haven't seen it. What happened?"

"That in particular," the Time Lady explained as she leaned against the Doctor, "Was the Song of Memory."

"The Song of Memory?" Tish leaned forward as if she didn't hear correct, "What's that?"

"A song to erase ones memory," she smiled, "But not of everything, I just erased his knowledge of everlasting life. He would have died if he'd kept that information. Might as well give him his praying wish."

"So…is he dead?" Martha pointed at him.

"No," she slowly stood up, "Just sleeping for now."

"Well, we'd better get on out of here before someone starts to get curious," the Doctor said.

S.S

The Doctor, Laila, and Martha stood in front of the TARDIS in Martha's flat, "Something else that just kind of escalated, then," the Doctor said.

"I can see a pattern developing," Martha chuckled, "You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourselves in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what d'you say, one more trip?" he raised an eyebrow and Laila shook her head at him, "What?"

"No," Martha smiled sadly, "Sorry."

He frowned at that, "What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow, "I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this," she sighed, ""One more trip", it's not fair."

"What're talking about?"

Martha glanced at Laila and she nodded, silently telling her to continue, "I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take a long for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, then," he shrugged, "If that's what you want."

"Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go," she walked away from the TARDIS, keeping her back to it, only to turn around when the Doctor didn't say anything, "What is it?"

"What?" he blinked, "I said okay."

She raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"Okay," he nodded his head at the TARDIS. Laila smiled at him. It was about time.

"Oh, thank you!" Martha hugged him and Laila both, laughing in glee, "Thank you!"

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" the Doctor cut in and let them enter the TARDIS first before following after them. Just as it materialized, Martha's phone rang.

"Hi, I'm out!" her answering machine said, "Leave a message!"

"Martha, it's your mother," Francine's voice came on, "Please, phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor and Laila are. I know they're both dangerous, Laila more than the Doctor as it seems. You're gonna get yourself killed. Please, trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe!"

S.S

Aw, Laila gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. That's just sweet. And now Martha's an official companion, hooray happy day! We'll definitely be getting more into the title of this story now ;)

Francine, Francine, Francine…you don't even know the half of it….and I don't mean that in a cruel way, but no one knows the half of it. I can't say what they don't know the half of, but just know it's not good.

The New Story, New Topic should be up by now. I know I was supposed to have it up yesterday, when I would have updated for Hearts to Heart, but I didn't and I wanted to put it up at the same time as this story, so here we go. It's a short first chapter, but it'll get longer once certain characters come into view, I won't reveal the story here. Nope, you'll have to go check it out yourself.

Also, go and check out the short Theia video I posted on YouTube and Tumblr…well, actually you don't have to go look at it, but you can if you want to. It's the third Theia video I've done so far, just to let you know. To give you something else to look forwards to I have a video planned in regards to their theme that I will be posting at the end of this story and another video, in regards to something that I cannot reveal, at the end of the next story, or the Fourth Season.

Four reviews!

Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: That's alright, welcome back and I hope you feel better. Yeah, she's getting there, it'll take a little while longer before she's healed, but she'll get there. Aren't they just? Donna's my favorite companion too! Yes, there will be jealous Doctor and protective Doctor when it comes time to Utopia and The Last of the Time Lords. I can't say how Laila (you misspelt her name) and Jack's relationship are going to fare. They may be friends, best friends, or he may even become the first brotherly-figure to her. We'll have to see how that goes and how she'll deal with the flirting, knowing Jack, there will be definite flirting…no matter how one-sided.

Mionerocks: I do feel better and thank you. Well, according to Novice Hame, there will come a time when the Doctor will react worse to something happening to Laila, way, way worse, so we have that moment…whenever it may happen…to look forwards to, or to not. Yes, I do have a plan for Laila's regeneration. All I can say is it will be so sweet, maybe sad, but just sweet.

Loveless150050: Hello, um…yeah, I know of one person whose stories are brilliant. Her username is LizzeXX and she's a really talented author, I'd recommend her to anyone who like's OC stories, because that's basically what she does, and who likes Doctor Who, Sherlock, etc. (2) There will be a sequel to this story, I can't say what it's about now, but there will be a sequel.


	24. 42: Sun

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

42

Chapter 24: Sun

* * *

As the TARDIS flew through the Vortex, the Doctor stood inside using the sonic on Martha's phone, while she stood nearby, watching. He walked around the console and looked up at her, "There we go!" he said, "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again," he threw the phone back to her and she caught it with one hand, peering down at the screen displaying 'Universal Roaming Activated'.

"No way!" she gapped as he began to press buttons on the console, "But it's…too made! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in Space and Time on my mobile?!"

"Long as you know the area code," he smiled at her stunned expression, "Frequent Fliers' privilege," she smiled back at him, "Go on. Try it."

She excitedly started to dial in a number just as the TARDIS jolted, throwing both of them to the floor. The monitor flashed red, alerting the Doctor.

"What happened?!"

They turned to see Laila bound down the stairs, dressed in a pair of comfortably fitting shorts, though not too short, and a short sleeved red shirt, with matching red and white sneakers.

Martha looked at the Doctor when he didn't answer to see him staring at a newly exposed area on the Time Lady, more specifically her legs, "Doctor!"

"H-huh?" the Doctor snapped out of his trance, seeing the women looked at him, "Oh! The Distress signal!" he turned back around, "Locking on!" with his foot, he activated a switch on the console, "Might be a bit of a…" another violent jolt sent him and Martha flying again, though Laila held onto the stair railing to keep her balance, "…Turbulence," he stood up straight, "Sorry!" he ran to the door, Laila behind him helping Martha up, annoyed, "Come on ladies! Let's take a look!" they ran after him to see that they had landed in what appeared to be an engine room, which was glowing, red from the extreme heat, "Whoa!" he walked out, "Now that's hot!"

"Whoa!" Martha repeated him, "It's like a sauna in here!"

"Luckily Healers have a naturally cool temperature," Laila remarked, standing beside the Doctor, "And when I say lucky, I mean _really_ lucky."

"Why's that?" the Doctor questioned. There was still a lot he didn't know about the Healers, so it always interested him to know more about Laila's predecessors, for various reasons including curiosity.

"Well, if we overheat we enter into a state of delusions and all of our abilities lock down until we cool down," she looked down at her outfit, "Good thing I'm wearing this too."

"Especially good for the Doctor," Martha added with a small smirk.

"W-What? Why w-would you say t-that? I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor stuttered, staring at her in surprise, a blush rising on his face. Luckily the the heat masked it.

She just laughed and shook her head whilst Laila peered between them, a bit confused, and then turned her head to see pieces of equipment about the room, "Venting systems," she pointed at them and the Doctor moved over to examine it.

"They're working at full pelt," he reported, bending down to take a closer look, "Trying to cool down," he stood up straight, "Uh, where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" he walked towards a heavy-duty door, opened it, and walked through, Laila behind him, "Well, that's better…"

Three people, two men, Riley and Scannell and one woman, Captain McDonnell ran towards them from the opposite direction, sweating from the intense heat, "Oi!" Riley shouted, "You three!"

"Get out of there!" McDonnell yelled.

"Seal that door!" he pointed, "Now!"

The Doctor's expression switched to stunned and confused as the two men quickly sealed the door, just after Martha stepped out, "Who are you?" McDonnell questioned, eyeing the trio, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" Riley asked.

"Why would we be police," the Doctor countered.

"We got your distress signal," Martha said.

"If this is a ship, why aren't the engines running?" Laila asked, "What happened to them?"

"Went dead four minutes ago," McDonnell responded.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering," Scannell cut in, "Captain."

"Secure closure active," a computerized voice called over the speakers.

"What?!" McDonnell whipped around, a loud clang sounding behind her.

"The ship's gone mad," Scannell commented, also seeming surprised.

They turned, hearing footsteps to see another woman, Erina, running down the corridor, this time with the doors slamming shut behind her, "Who activated secure closer?" she questioned, irate, "I nearly got locked into area 27," the closest door slammed shut, locking them into area 29. She glanced at the Doctor, Laila, and Martha befuddled, "Who are you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer when Martha interrupted, "He's the Doctor, I'm Martha, and that's Laila," she introduced distractedly, "Hello," she started to walk forwards, as if possessed.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes," the computer said.

She headed for a small window that appeared to have a golden light shining in it, "We'll get out this," McDonnell said in an assuring manner, "I promise."

"Doctor…Laila…" Martha said shakily, her eyes wide as she stared out the window.

Laila frowned and moved over to, the sight shocking her as well.

"Forty-two minutes 'til what?" the Doctor asked warily.

"Doctor!" Martha and Laila shouted, gaining his attention, "Look."

He ran over and joined them, peering out the window to see the big fire-y globe drawing nearer, the sun.

"Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun," McDonnell finally said.

S.S

The Doctor ran away from the window and over to Captain McDonnell, grabbing her arm when he did, "How many crew members on board?" he questioned, sounding panicky. Laila looked at him in concern.

"Seven," she answered, "Including us."

"We transport cargo across the galaxy," Scannell explained, "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

"Call the others," the Doctor intervened, "I'll get you out!" he rushed over to the door where they entered, moving to open it. The crew members went after to try and stop him, Laila included, having figured out something.

"What's he doing?!" Riley questioned, peering at the man as if he were insane.

"No!" McDonnell called after him, "Don't!"

But it was too late as the Doctor opened the door, only to be knocked backwards by the pure force of the heat. He shouted as he fell. Laila kneeled next to him, Martha joining a moment later, both relieved he was alright. One of the crew members shut the door, dressed in a breathing apparatus whilst the others crowded around the Doctor, Laila, and Martha.

"But our ship's in there!" the Doctor said. Laila placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, knowing how much he loved the TARDIS.

"In the vent chamber?" Riley raised an eyebrow. The crew member who shut the door took off their breathing apparatus, revealing it to Erina. She stood beside the door, reading off the gauges there.

"It's our lifeboat!" the Doctor argued.

"It's lava," Scannell retorted.

"The temperature's going mad in there!" Erina reported, "Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

"Channeling air," Riley added, "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck in here," Martha realized with contempt.

"So?" the Doctor lept up, taking hold of Laila's hand, feeling a sort of cool air breath down on him, "We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple!" he started off down a corridor, pulling her with him, "Engineering down here, is it?!"

"Impact in 40.26," the computer announced.

The Doctor and Laila, followed by Martha, McDonnell the rest of the crew ran down a set of stairs. The Time Lords suddenly stopped, bemused, "Blimey!" the Doctor shook his head, "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my god!" McDonnell gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" Scannell shouted as they all walked over to what looked like a completely wrecked engine. Wires, springs and casings spread all over the place, all steaming with heat. They walked around the piece of machinery, surveying the damage.

"Oh, it's wrecked," Riley confirmed.

"Pretty efficiently too," the Doctor noted, "Someone knew what they were doing," he and Laila wandered over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage. He glanced at Laila, sending a silent message through their Mental Bind. Laila glanced back at him a second later, a small smile on her face.

"_Well, since we are going through the Emotional Bind at the moment, I guess we're at a point where you can feel my body temperature and receive it through body contact. It's actually part of the second step in the Bind, because there are three for all three of them. For the Mental Bind, the first step was to understand the bind, the second to hear, and the third was to see."_

He nodded slowly. So they were already on the second step of the Emotional Bind, "So the second step must be…"

"To feel," she nodded, "The first step is to always understand and it goes by so quick you won't even notice."

"Shouldn't be too long before I find out what you are to me," his smile turned soft, "Though I suppose I can settle for my beautiful love for now," she rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep her own smile off her face as he turned back around to face the terminal, "Oh!" he grinned, "We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" the screen showcased a system of planets circling a huge sun, "You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away," he and Laila walked away from the terminal.

"Yeah," Martha rolled her eyes, "Feels it."

"Are you still using energy scoops for fusion?" Laila wondered aloud, "I believe that has been outlawed at this point in time."

The crew glanced at each other guiltily, "We're due to upgrade next docking," she waved her off dismissively, something the Doctor and her both frowned at, "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell strided over to the computer terminal the Time Lords were at before, scanning with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder. The machine beeped several time, "No response," he stated and ran back over the wrecked engine.

"What?!" McDonnell raised an eyebrow.

"They're burnt out," he explained, examining pieced of wire protruding from the wreck,"

The Doctor took his glasses off, "Oh come on!" he said, "Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here," McDonnell told him, "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them," Scannell added, "You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors," Martha asked, sounding slightly put out. Laila put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"No," he continued, "Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use…" the Doctor murmured, disappointed.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you!" he furrowed his brow, "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?!" he turned to McDonnell, "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated," Riley interrupted, "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it," he pointed, taking command. He looked to the side to see Laila smiling at him, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing…"

"Well, it's a two person-job," Riley continued, going to fetch was seemed to be a huge magnetic clamp and a huge backpack, "One, it takes to to answer the questions, and the other to carry this," he put the kit on his back, "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" McDonnell mocked.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse," he mock-sighed, "Nice!"

Martha took the equipment from Riley's hands, nodding at him, "I'll help you," she told him, "Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel," he explained, "That's why it needs two," he twisted around and headed away from the group. Martha made to follow him when the Doctor called out.

"Oi!" she turned to face him, "Be careful."

She smiled at him, "You too," she looked at Laila, "Both of you. Keep an eye on that one, he's trouble," she shot a look at the Doctor before she followed Riley away, Laila chuckling whilst the Doctor pouted.

"McDonnell?" a male's voice called over the intercom, "It's Ashton."

McDonnell ran over to the intercom panel, answering immediately, "Where are you?" she inquired, "Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-centre NOW!"

She turned and ran from the room, the Doctor and Laila on her heels. Outside the engine room, Martha and Riley were just setting up for their first attempt at opening the doors as they ran past them.

"Impact in 34.31," the computer said.

In the med-centre, a man, Korwin, was thrashing about in agony on a bed, by what looked to be an MRI scanner, his eyes tightly closed. Another man, Ashton, and a woman, Abi, tried to restrain him, "Argh!" Korwin cried, "Stop it!"

"Korwin!" Abi struggled to restrain him, "It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!"

McDonnell, the Doctor, and Laila ran in, "Korwin!" McDonnell gasped, "What's happened?! Is he OK?!"

The Doctor and Laila ran to the foot of the bed, peering down at the man, "Oh God!" Korwin screamed, "Help me! It's burning me!"

Laila's expression dropped to blank, "How long's he been like this?" she questioned.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi told her as the Doctor whipped out the sonic and began to run a scan on Korwin.

"What are you doing?!" McDonnell questioned him as Korwin gave another shriek of pain.

"Sonic impulse…?" the Doctor said.

"Don't be so stupid," she pushed past Ashton to the head of the bed, "That's my husband!"

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton informed her.

"What?!" she stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

"He went mad," he recalled, "He set the ship to secure closure, and then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain."

"Korwin?" the Doctor spoke to him, having finished scanning him, "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" he said through the pain.

"Yeah, course you can," he urged him calmly, "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you!" he pleaded, "Please!"

Laila smiled at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder, shocking everyone but the Doctor when Korwin immediately calmed down, "You'll be okay," she assured him.

The Doctor smiled at her and then moved down the bed again, picking up a dart gun off a tray, "Alright, alright, alright. Just keep relaxing," he held up the gun to Abi, "Sedative?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He pressed the gun against Korwin's neck and administered the drug. Korwin gave one last shout and then fell still and silent. The Doctor replaced the gun on the tray and perched on the bed, crossing his arms, "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" he pointed to the MRI, "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature," Abi shot him a questioning look, but rushed to as he said, "And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," Abi told him.

"Oh, you're good," he smiled, "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!" McDonnell questioned, staring down at her husband in worry.

"Something…interesting," Laila murmured, but only the Doctor heard her.

"Some sort of infection," he said for the others to hear, glancing at Laila, who was still peering at Korwin, "We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go," Ashton made to leave whilst McDonnell stayed put, "Ay! Go," she took one last peek at Korwin before she too left. He pointed at Abi with one hand and took Laila's with the other, "Call us if there's news!" he pulled her along as he started to run out of the med-centre, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Abi scoffed, "Who are you?"

He stuck his head back through the plastic curtains at the door, "I'm the Doctor!" he grinned and ran back out, leaving her alone in the room. She turned to run some more test, not looking at Korwin. As she did so, in the stasis chamber, Korwin's hand twitched.

S.S

Yay! We're at 42 now, up next is Human Nature, the next episode on my list of "can't wait for's". That episode will just be full of surprises and so much fluff between our Time Lords…you'll see, you will see.

Seems like Laila might know what's wrong with Korwin, interesting. It also seems like she's grabbed the attention of the Doctor to another feature. It's always the legs, isn't it? I thought it was the perfect opportunity to add that, given how hot it was and whatnot. Provides some great humor. There will be more where that came from ;)

Three reviews!

Mionerocks: The reason will probably make some people hate him in this story, that's how bad his reasoning is…oh, I felt bad just planning it out, but the ending…hehe, I love the ending. Thank you, I'm glad I'm feeling better too. I hate being sick, but luckily we're out of school, so?

Loveless150050: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: That's alright, people make mistakes, what can you do? Anyways, yep, her presence is definitely changing things up. That'll remain throughout the entire series, so it gives people something to look forwards to. XOXO


	25. 42: Let it Burn

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

42

Chapter 25: Let it Burn

* * *

"Heating shields failing," the computer reported, "At twenty-five percent. Impact in 32.50."

Martha and Riley stood at the first locked door. Riley typed something on the keyboard while Martha stood off to the side, a tiresome looking upon her face, "Hurry up, will you?" she said, as if to just say something. Nothing was more boring than silence.

"Alright," Riley replied as he finished typing, "Fix the clamp on!"

She lifted up the contraption and attached it firmly to the door, holding it there steadily. She turned to see Riley typing more and frowned, curious now, "What are you typing?"

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew," he worked and explained, "Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"So if you type in the right answer…"

"This," he tapped the backpack, "Sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Better not get it wrong then," Martha nodded at him.

"OK," he smiled, sounding slightly more excited. He shifted over to a readout screen, where the first question appeared, reading it aloud, "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" he typed in the answer to the question and then shouted to Martha, "Go!"

She pressed the trigger on the clamp, watching as it beeped a few times, the lights on the top turning green and finally letting the door open, "Yes!" she cheered.

"Only twenty-eight more to go!" Riley said, both of them running through the door and onto the next door.

S.S

Abi stood in the med-centre, examining the x-rays and bio-scans, appearing very confused by the data as the Doctor spoke to her over the intercom, "Abi, how's Korwin doing?" he questioned, "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation," she responded, "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know," she continued to peer at the information, unknowing of Korwin behind her as he moved both his head and arms.

S.S

Martha and Riley ran down a corridor, stopping once they came to another sealed door just as the Doctor called them over the speakers, "Martha?" he said, "Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" Martha told him.

"You've got to move faster!" he shouted, him and Laila looking over the readout above the comm. station from their position.

"Doctor, they're moving the best they can," they heard Laila reprimand him, "It's already blistering hot out there, wouldn't want them to pass out from exhaustion, would we?"

Martha smiled at that. It was one of the things she'd come to like about Laila since they first met, how she always worried about others, it was something she liked to believe they had in common, though the Time Lady took it a step further and was able to save people she was sure death was coming for them. On the other hand, it concerned her, more so the Doctor than her…but still, she was worried mainly because she often times used the excuse of helping others to keep others from worrying about her. She was genuine in her helpfulness, and she didn't doubt the woman sincerely wanted to help others, yet again to what extent would that reach?

"Find the next number in the sequence," Riley read, knocking her from her thoughts, "313, 331, 367," he furrowed his brow, "….what?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers," she frowned at him, feeling a prick of fright starting to gnaw at her.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions," he revealed.

She gapped at him in disbelief, and a little irate he hadn't brought it up sooner, "You're joking…"

"You know," Laila's voice called over the intercom, "The answer is 379. It's a sequence of…happy primes. According to the Doctor that means they're both happy and prime, which isn't really why they're called happy primes…"

"Oi!" they heard the Doctor retort to that, hearing the pout in his voice.

"It's the human version of happy primes, Doctor," Laila told him, an amused smile in her own voice, "Moving on, enter the number and you'll be good to go."

"Are you sure?" Riley questioned hesitantly, "We only get one chance!"

"Alright, listen carefully," she said, "And number which reduces to once when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't is not of course. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in, it's correct."

"I think the Doctor's starting to rub off on you," Martha called, "I never heard you speak so fast."

"Oi!" she chuckled at the Doctor's response to that, "What is this 'Take a crack at the Doctor Day'?"

"I'm sorry," Laila said and they assumed she was speaking to him.

Martha turned, hearing the sound of the door opening and grinned, "We're through!" she said.

"Keep moving," the Doctor spoke this time, "Fast as you can," there was a moment of silence on the other end, "And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" she said.

"Will do, thanks," he said before turning off the comm., walking away with Laila beside him.

"Impact in 30.50," the computer announced.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz!" Martha sighed, exasperated, before she took a glance at the next question, her eyes widening in shock, "Is that the next one?"

Riley put his head in his hands, sounding downtrodden, "Oh, this is a nightmare!" he cried and read the question off the screen, "Classical music. Who had the most pre-downloaded number ones," he said the name, surprising Martha little that he did it wrong as well, "Elvis Presley or the Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

S.S

The Doctor and Laila looked a couple of broken pieced of equipment, with the remaining crew standing about, watching them, "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time," the Doctor told them, "Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?!"

Laila eyed him in concern and placed a hand on his own, making him look at her to see a smile on her face. The others watched as the true weariness the situation was bringing on him show on his face as he smiled back at her, "I know," he whispered to her, as if responding to some silent question.

"Doctor?" Martha called over the intercom, interrupting their moment, "Laila?"

"What is it now?" he frowned.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis, or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

Laila blinked, thinking for a moment while the Doctor just blurted out an answer, "Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um…um…." he looked to be in physical pain, and slapped the back of his head, "Argh! What was that remix? Um…I don't know! We're a bit busy!"

Laila shook her head at him, "Sorry about that Martha," she said loud enough for her to hear, "Don't mind him. Um, I don't know the answer either, sorry again. Use the gift the Doctor gave you on the ship."

"Alright," Martha said, though a bit put out by the Doctor's response.

"Now, where were we?" the Doctor carried on once she turned off the comm., "Here comes the sun. No, resources."

"The power is still working, so the generator's also still going," Laila pointed out, "If we can harness that we can gather enough energy to jump-start the ship," she looked up, seeing everyone staring at her, "What?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," the Doctor grinned and kissed her on the cheek, causing a small blush to spread across her face, "At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That….is brilliant," McDonnell nodded slowly, seeing the plan working in action.

"I know!" he said, "See! Tiny glimmer of hope!"

Most of the crew began to smile, knowing that there may be a way out, "If it works," Scannell said, ruining the moment.

"Oh, believe me," McDonnell pointed at him warningly, "You're gonna make it work," he walked off, looking dejected as Ashton and the Doctor glanced at McDonnell with respect, whilst still smiling. Laila on the other was staring down at her hand in concern.

"That told him!" the Doctor laughed and then stopped, seeing where Laila's attention was, "What is it?"

"Feel my hand," she said, worry etched into her voice. He did as she asked and picked up her hand, his frown deepening feeling the moisture on it.

"Hold on, hold on," he pressed his hand to her forehead, also feeling the slight moisture there, "No, no, no, no, no," he bit his lip, his eyes frantic, "I don't…um…."

He really didn't know what to do in this situation. There was nothing really around for them to keep cool, they just had to rely on their bodies once they ran out of water, but even that was warmed up, some near the point of evaporation.

"Impact in 29.46," the computer announced and his eyes snapped back to Laila, who was staring at the opposite wall distractedly.

"Laila, I'll be honest," he sighed, "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry," she turned her head to face him, "Really I am. I just…I don't know….argh!" he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, "I hate not knowing what to do."

Laila patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright," she said, "I'll be fine…hopefully I won't have to use any you know…but I'll be fine."

S.S

Francine, back on 2007 Earth, stood inside her kitchen, in the process of making a coffee when her mobile rang. She turned and picked it up, moving it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mum?" Martha said on the other end, "It's me, it's Martha. Wow!"

"Where are you?" she questioned, slightly angry, "Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you."

"Actually, bit busy," her daughter waved her concern off, making her frown at the action, "Need you to do something for me."

"No," Francine furrowed her brow, "Listen to me. We have to talk about this Doctor and Laila."

"Mum!" Martha responded, sounding a bit irate, "Please not now! I need you to look something up on the internet!"

"Do it yourself. You've got a computer."

"Oh just do it will you!" she shouted, stunning herself with what she'd just done as well as her mother and Riley. She gave a slight nervous laugh, "Please."

"When did you get so rude?" Francine shook her head crossly, walking into the living room to sit at the computer, "I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man and woman."

Martha sighed. Sure the Doctor was rude, really rude at some points, and that could be logical result of her spending so much time around him, but at the same time Laila wasn't like that, she was quite the opposite, just sweet. On the other hand, she was quite tired of her mother claiming them to be something they were not, "I need to know who had more number ones: the Beatles or Elvis?" she said, getting down to business, deciding not to say anything regarding the Time Lords.

"Hang on," Francine said, setting up her laptop, "The mouse is unplugged," she rolled her eyes, hearing her daughter half scream, half growl down the phone to illustrate her impatience, "OK, I'm on. What is this? Pub quiz?"

"Yeah, a pub quiz."

"Using your mobile is cheating."

"Have you found it?!" Martha questioned.

"There's over four hundred thousand results," Francine retorted, not appreciative of her attitude, "Give me a minute."

On the ship, Riley sighed as he waited for the answer impatiently.

"Impact in 28.50."

S.S

Abi, still in the med-centre, pushed a couple of buttons and checked the readings again before she called the Doctor over the intercom, "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me," she said.

"What d'you mean?" the Doctor inquired.

"Well," she took a breath, "Korwin's body's changing!"

"Let me guess," Laila said, "DNA sequence is out of place, his biological make-up in general is mutating, correct?"

"Yeah…" she swallowed, "How'd you know?"

"Would you believe me if I said I've heard of this before?"

Abi opened her mouth to respond when a bang sounded behind her, making her look up to the convex mirror above her head. In it revealed Korwin to be up and about, even though he was heavily sedated. She looked around, frightened, to see him standing there, his eyes tight shut, "This is med-centre!" she shouted over the intercom, "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

"Hello," she turned to Laila standing at the door, a bit out of breath, "Need assistance?"

S.S

In the engine room, the Doctor stared at the place where Laila was, his eyes wide as the others glanced around, wondering where the woman went. One moment she was there and then next moment she wasn't, "Laila!" the Doctor stood to his feet, realizing what had happened, "Laila!" he shouted as he ran towards the door, stopping to point at the others, "Stay here! Keep working!" leaving no room for discussion, he dashed off towards the med-centre."

McDonnell stopped what she was doing to follow after him, Ashton and Scannell glancing at her as she went. Erina ran in the opposite direction to the comm. station.

"Urgent assistance!" Abi shouted.

"Abi," Erina said calmly, "They're on their way."

S.S

In the med-centre, Korwin began to advance towards Abi and Laila, as the women backed up, one trying to remain calm, the other calm, "What's happened to you?" Abi asked.

"Burn with me," Korwin simply said in a deep, threatening voice that was obviously not his own. Laila eyed in curiously, "Burn with me."

S.S

The Doctor and McDonnell ran towards the med-centre, the Doctor in the lead, running completely on adrenaline as a heavy feeling settled down on his chest, taking Martha's advice to the hearts. Laila wanted to save him and the others, so he was going to be there to save her if something happened, which he would make sure nothing did. His hearts pounded inside his chest, Korwin's voice not making anything better.

"Captain?!"

He groaned, skidded to a reluctant stop as he turned to face Scannell, "I told you stay in the engineering!"

"I only take orders from one person 'round here," Scannell countered.

Any other time he would've made a hilarious remark, but now was not the time, "We don't have time for this," he said instead and dashed off, "Fall behind, or don't, whatever!"

S.S

"Elvis," Francine said over the phone.

Martha blinked rapidly, "What?!" her eyes widened, remembering why she was on the phone in the first place, "Really?" she pointed at Riley, "Elvis."

S.S

In the med-centre, Korwin was still advancing as Laila and Abi were both backed up against a wall, "Burn with me," Korwin growled.

"K…Korwin, you're sick…" Abi stuttered, frightened. Laila just continued to eye Korwin, as if waiting for something.

S.S

Riley typed in the answer to the question, when, in the med-centre, Korwin's voice took on an even more menacing tone, "Burn. With. Me!"

S.S

Korwin's eyes opened to reveal a blinding white light where his eyes should've been. Abi squinted at the powerful light source while Laila grinned, holding her hands up as she closed her own eyes, concentrating.

S.S

Martha and Riley ran through the open door, heading towards the next one. Martha smiled, still on the phone with her mum, "Mum, you're a star!" she said.

"Now, we need to have a serious…" Francine began.

S.S

"Alright," Laila spoke as Abi started to scream from the brightness in Korwin's eyes, "You're gonna have to do way better than that," she took a breath, "I think it's time you calmed down."

Abi watched, still screaming as she touched his forehead and immediately Korwin's eyes returned to normal, rolling to the back of his head before he out cold. Laila fell to the floor, taking in rather deep breaths as she seemed to be struggling with something.

S.S

Francine's eyes widened in shock, hearing the screaming on her end of the line, "What was that?"

"I've got to go," Martha said, shaken as she hung up.

S.S

Martha and Riley ran towards a comm. station, getting in contact with the Doctor, "Doctor," Martha began, "Shat were those screams?"

There was silence on the other end, worrying her for a second, "Concentrate on those doors!" the Doctor finally said, sounding more scared than angry, "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

She nodded at Riley and they both ran to attach the clamp to the next door.

"Impact in 27.06."

S.S

The Doctor and McDonnell burst through the plastic sheeting into the med-centre. The Doctor could almost feel his hearts stop seeing Laila lying the ground, unconscious now, "LAILA!" he yelled louder than before, scrambling over to her side, "Laila!" he turned to look at McDonnell, who was tending to an unconscious Abi.

"Korwin's gone…" Scannell said, seeing neither a hair nor trace of the man. His eyes caught the papers on the desk and ran over to get him, recalling what Abi had said, "His bioscan results….this is impossible…." his eyes widened in shock, "Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen!" he looked up at McDonnell as she moved to join him, "Sounds overwhelming…" he glanced down at Laila and Abi, McDonnell frowning at the look.

"Korwin is not a killer!" she argued hotly, "I know him! I know him! There's no way he did this!"

"They're not dead," the Doctor said in a strained voice, as he kept hold on Laila, his face red and burning with tear streaks down his cheeks, "They're just unconscious. I don't know what happened," he peered up at the others, "There's obviously something inside him. But what is it? Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body."

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" McDonnell shouted, slightly hysterical.

"Where's the ship been, hm?" he continued to question, sounding angrier the longer he talked, "Have you made planet-fall recently," she stared at him blankly, "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this?" she furrowed her brow, "An interrogation?!"

"He did this to her," he spoke in a low, but dangerous voice, that sent a shiver down her spine, "_My_ Laila, he rendered her unconscious, _hurt_ her. I won't take to that too kindly. She was here to save Abi, but he's still out there, next time he could kill someone. We've got to stop him before that happens."

"We're just…" she blinked, distraught, "…a cargo ship," she turned away from the Time Lord. Scannell walked up to her, trying to comfort her.

"Doctor, if you give her a minute…" he said and quickly glanced down at the ground, "…looks like someone is waking up."

The Doctor whipped around, kneeling down next to Laila as she slowly but surely opened her eyes, staring at him for a moment, "What…happened?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he breathed, more than happy to see her awake, "I was hoping you'd tell me," he ran a hand over her cheek, smiling when she slightly leaned into his hand.

"Korwin," she tried to swallow, her throat dry, "Where is he?"

"We don't know," McDonnell answered, "I need to warn the crew," as the Doctor tended to Laila and Scannell puzzled over the bioscan results, she walked over to the intercom, "Everybody listen to me!" she waited for a minute, "Something has infected Korwin. He almost…." she paused, struggling with her next words, "Killed Laila and Abi, luckily neither was, just unconscious. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain," Ashton voice said over the comm., and then pressed a button on the station to change channels, "Erina? Get back here with that equipment."

In another room, Erina rolled her eyes as she grabbed a control box with four buttons on it 'Eng', 'Aux', 'All' and 'Mute'. She pressed the mute button with contempt and continued to rummage through a cupboard, "Whatever you say, boss," she grumbled sarcastically, "Go there. Come back. Fetch this. Carry this. Make drinks. Sweep up! Please, kill me now," grabbing what she needed, she turned and closed the door. Hearing a heavy breathing sound, she looked 'round to see Korwin standing there, wearing a helmet as he spoke in a strange voice.

"Burn with me," he growled and advanced on her, backing her up against the wall, "Burn with me," his hand reached for his helmet and opened the sun visor to reveal the same light as before. Erina closed her eyes, screaming in pain.

S.S

I wonder what happened with Laila there, you may or may not find out in the next chapter, if you know what I mean by that ;) I haven't counted yet, who's had the closest encounters since the start of this story? The Doctor or Laila? I thought it was an interesting question that needed to be answered.

Speaking of Laila, looks like she knows what's going in, I wonder how that'll play to her advantage…or disadvantage. Well, now that Korwin's already rendered her unconscious, he'd better steer clear of the Doctor, haha. We still haven't gotten to that Oncoming Storm moment.

I thought it would be a good idea to have Laila be the one to save Abi for one reason or another, and I hope it was realistic or as realistic as Doctor Who comes. Something's going to happen in the next chapter dealing with her, something very strange indeed. Have you all noticed a different in Laila when she enters her 'Healing Mode' or whatever you want to call it?

OMG! I saw the Christmas Special for Doctor Who. I did not cry, because the whole ending ruined the moment for me, if you all know what I'm talking about (don't want to say anything for those who haven't seen it, since it was yesterday. I'll comment more on it later.).

Three reviews!

Loveless150050: Thank you, I'm happy you found it funny and that you liked it…or loved it.

Mionerocks: Thanks, I hope that you had a nice Christmas. Did you see the Christmas Special? Did you cry? Or did what happened at the end ruin it for you too?

Kira Tsumi: Hello! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.


	26. 42: Internal

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

42

Chapter 26: Internal

* * *

"Impact in 24.51," the computer announced.

The Doctor, Laila, Scannell and McDonnell were still in the med-centre, with the Doctor now pouring over the bioscan results while Laila sat on one of the tables, watching quietly, as he wanted her to rest for a moment after what had occurred. Abi was lying on on one of the few beds in the room, still unconscious. Nearby McDonnell sat deep in her thoughts as Scannell just waited for any updates, or orders.

"Is the infection permanent?" McDonnell inquired, a bit hopeful, "Can you cure him?"

"I dunno," the Doctor replied earnestly.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor," she furrowed her brow, "Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's too aggressive," he admitted and Laila glanced at him, seeing the solemn look in his eyes, "Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

"Thank you," she nodded, taking it to heart, thinking about it silently. It was funny how one moment you thought you'd be with someone forever, that they'd always be by your side, then the next moment they're gone and you find yourself not knowing what to do.

The Doctor turned to Laila, staring at her silently before he whipped back around to McDonnell, seeming to spring back into life again, "Are you…" he trailed, pondering his next choice of words, "certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship," McDonnell narrowed her eyes slightly, "I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

He scrutinized her, albeit a bit harshly out of disbelief, "Then why is thing so interested in you?" he questioned.

She shook her head slightly, "I wish I knew…"

S.S

Riley and Martha stopped as they reached the door to area 17, quickly able to open the door and run towards the next one. Martha immediately secured the clamp onto the door.

S.S

In the engineering facility, Ashton was continuing to fix bits and pieced to the engine when Martha's voice rang over the intercom, "Doctor, Laila," she called, "We're through to area 17."

"Keep going," the Doctor replied, "You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded behind Aston, and another, and another. He peeked out from where he was working to see a pair of feet walking towards him. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to work, "You got those tools, Erina?" he asked, "Cause I….woah!" he took a sharp intake of breath as he was yanked forward and out from under the engine. Looking directly upward, he saw Korwin standing there. Remembering McDonnell's warning he tried to escape, with little success, "Korwin…it's me. We're mates!"

"They are getting too far," Korwin stated the voice not his own, "We must share the light."

He moved his hands up to both sides of his face. Aston's eyes widened and soon appeared to be in enormous amount pain as his skin began to smolder and smoke, as if he were being burned. He screamed.

S.S

"Heat shield failing," the computer said, "At twenty percent."

S.S

Riley grit his teeth as he tried to get the latest computer terminal to work, "Come on!" he hit, gaining Martha's attention as she walked over to see what was going on, "Everyone on this ship is so cheap!" a bang erupted from behind them and they turned in the direction it came from, "Who's there?!"

The bang continued and they put their tools down to go investigate. As they drew closer to the door, through the smoke, they could make out a figure, "Is that Korwin?" Martha asked quietly, feeling fear starting to prick at her.

"No, wait a minute…" Riley held out his hand, squinting his eyes as the figure came forth, wearing the same space helmet as Korwin. However, Riley recognized him, "Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?" there was no response, "Well, if you want to help…"

"Burn with me!" Ashton screamed, "Burn with me!" his hand moved up to remove the eye shield as Riley and Martha watched, realizing he'd been taken over.

Martha slapped the button, opening a nearby door, "Move!" she squeezed through the gap, "Come on!" she glanced around, finding herself in a small room and scrambled to cower in the far corner. Riley followed her and punched the keyboard to close to the door. They looked up to see Aston's helmet appear through the porthole as he pounded on the door. Riley pressed another combination on the keypad that opened a hatch next to them, allowing them to quickly climb inside, shutting the hatch behind them.

"What is happening on this ship?!" Riley cried out in complete befuddlement.

"Never mind that," Martha shook her head, taking a breath of air, "Where are we?"

Riley opened his mouth to respond when the computer's voice interrupted, answering for him, "Airlock sealed," it announced, "Jettison escape pod."

She blinked and turned to question Riley, angry and frightened, "That doesn't mean us?" she gasped, realizing it did, seeing Riley lung for the internal keypad she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Doctor! Laila!"

"Pod jettison initiated."

Riley frantically typed on the keyboard. Outside the airlock, Ashton stood, watching them silently. The small screen by the keypad showing the status of the pod 'Jettison initiated'. Hurriedly, Martha tried the small comm. unit next to the keypad, "Doctor! Laila! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock. One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!" she looked at Riley, breathing heavily, "Tell me you can stop it."

In the storage area, Laila stood from where she was kneeled next to the Doctor, worry etched across her face. McDonnell and Scannell watched her, seeing something white flash across her eyes before she shook her head, holding it as if in pain.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell questioned.

The Doctor pulled off his glassed, "Stay here! I mean it this time!" he grabbed hold of Laila's hand as he ran off towards the door, "Jump start those engines!"

She and Scannell walked over towards the engines, stopping once they saw through the smoke an ominous charred shape on the wall. McDonnell's eyes widened a bit in slow realization, "It's picking us off…one, by one," she breathed.

In the escape pod, Riley was still frantically trying to reverse the jettison process.

"Jettison held," the computer declared. He and Martha heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…." he smiled.

On the outside, Aston used his keyboard to restart the process.

"Jettison reactivated."

Martha screamed and retaliated by hitting the door wildly. Behind her, Riley once again tapped with an impressive speed on the keypad, "Come on…" he murmured. It soon became a race to see who could type the fastest as Aston entered something else into his keypad. The Doctor and Laila hared down through the corridor, trying to reach them in time. Inside the pod, Riley came up with in an idea, "Geovinsci sequence. This'll get him."

"Jettison held. Escape pod stabilized."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Martha glanced at Riley, "You're pretty good."

Outside the airlock, Aston once again started typing into the keypad…

S.S

McDonnell and Scannell ran back into engineering, seeing neither a hair nor sign of Aston, "Aston!" McDonnell called. Drawing level with the broken equipment, they became more aware that he wasn't there.

"Someone's hacked into the systems," Scannell noted furiously, "I can't reroute the generators! There's no way I'm gonna be able to jump-start this ship!" in a fit of rage he swiftly gave the equipment a good kick. Turning, he ran in the direction they previously came from, "Who the hell did that?!"

McDonnell, struggling to stay calm, but trying, looked away from him. Through the smoke a figure strided towards her, a figure in a space helmet, "Korwin?" she blinked and backed away as he advanced, "What are you? Why are you killing my crew?!" Korwin's hand reached up to open the protective visor, "How could you do this? What have you done to my husband?!" he stopped, a surprised expression on his face, "You recognize me. Korwin! You know me," his hand dropped and her eyes filled with tears, "It's Kath! Your wife!"

"My wife?" Korwin repeated.

"That's right!" she smiled, "You're still in there! I'm your wife!"

"It's your fault."

Her face fell at that and backed up a little.

S.S

The Doctor and Laila ran at full pelt. In the escape pod, Riley keyed in his codes, but in the outside, just as quickly, Aston followed suit. Suddenly, the Time Lords appeared through the door from area 17.

"That's enough!" the Doctor gritted out, making sure Laila was behind him even though she was peeking out, "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!"

Rather than answer him, Aston twisted around and put his fist through the keypad. Inside the pod, a series of sirens sounded and the computer gave out a warning, "Jettison activated."

"He smashed the circuit," Riley realized, numbly, "I can't stop it," panic rose in him, "I can't stop it!"

S.S

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" McDonnell questioned, still backing away from Korwin. Unbeknownst to both, Scannell was standing behind, watching and waiting in silence.

"It's your fault," Korwin repeated, "Now burn with me!" he lifted his hand to his visor for the second time when out of nowhere, a jet a steam engulfed him from above. He creamed. McDonnell glanced around till her eyes landed on Scannell rotating a pressure gauge wheel, which was causing the steam.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted to him.

"Freezing him," Scannell simply answered, "Ice vents!"

"You'll kill him!"

S.S

"Come on," the Doctor motioned with his hand, standing-off with Aston while the pod prepared to jettison, "Let's see you," Aston advanced on him until they were almost nose to nose, only Aston tilted his head slightly to look behind him at Laila, who stared at him unwavering, "No, focus on me," he looked back at the Doctor, "I wanna know what you really are."

Aston lifted his hand to his visor and fell to his knees, overcome with a chill. He backed away from the Doctor and Laila. A second later he stood upright again, heading straight for the Doctor.

"Airlock sealed."

Instead of resuming his attack on the Doctor, Aston jostled him aside. He tilted his head towards Laila, whose eyes flashed white again for just a moment, "So that's what it is," she murmured, "I thought so," she moved past him and over to the Doctor, who was reaching for the sonic as he glared at Aston. She directed her path over to the nearest comm. unit, "McDonnell," she called in a strangely calm voice, "Aston's headed in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin."

Scannell, standing up from Korwin's body, strode over to the comm. unit in the room, "Korwin's dead, Laila," he said.

Laila furrowed her brow, her eyes wandering to the ceiling for a moment, "Impossible."

S.S

Inside the pod, Martha tapped hopelessly on the porthole, "This thing's locked!" she groaned.

"Airlock decompression completed," the computer stated and the display switched from 'Jettison reactivated' to a flashing 'disengaging', "Jettison pod."

The Doctor turned from Laila, realizing Martha was still inside the pod and skid over to the door where he could see her tapping on the glass, calling his and Laila's names, though he could hear nothing on his end.

"Doctor! Laila!" she yelled.

"We'll save you!" he called back.

Riley leaned against the wall, quickly resigning to his fate, "Martha, it's too late," he told her, but she ignored him and continued to shout and tap on the window.

"Doctor! Laila!"

"We'll save you!" the Doctor shouted and Laila peered at him for a moment, her eyes flashing white twice before she took a sharp intake of breath, making him look at her, "Laila?" he leaned down to place his hand on her back as she doubled over, gritting her teeth, "Laila? What's going on? What's happening?"

As the pod disengaged, Martha could no longer see the Doctor as he was hidden behind the door. Distraught, she turned away, "Coward," she said quietly to herself.

"Impact in 17.05."

S.S

McDonnell still knelt beside Korwin as Scannell stood above her, then crouched down, "What did he mean, your fault?" she didn't answer him. Instead she reached to stroke Korwin's face, but, before she could make contact, Scannell pushed her hand away, "What are you doing? Don't touch him, he's infected. You don't know how it spreads."

She glared up at him, a dark emotion in her eyes, "You murdered him!"

"He was about to kill you!" he retorted.

"He recognized me!" she countered.

"You heard the Doctor," he said a bit more serenely, "It…it isn't Korwin anymore..."

"The Doctor doesn't know! Laila said it was impossible for him to be dead, but none of us know!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Scannell frowned, "Stay there until we burn?! Cause without you…none of us stand a chance of getting out of here."

Suddenly, the mood was broken by the Doctor's voice barking over the intercom, "Scannell!" he roared, "I need a spacesuit in area 17, NOW!"

"What for?" Scannell inquired when a scream, not the Doctor's, erupted over their heads, sending a shiver down his and McDonnell's spines, "What…what was that?"

In area 17, the Doctor was crouched by the comm. unit, holding onto Laila as she struggled to get out of his grasp, her eyes clenched shut, "Let me go!" she shouted, "No!" she hit him on the chest repeatedly, but he had the feeling she didn't know it was _him_ that was holding her, which worried and frightened him more than he could say, "You can't!"

"Just get down here!" he yelled into the unit at the top of his voice and then put a hand on Laila's forehead. She was burning up, but strangely not sweating as much as he'd expected, "Well, the delusions, or at least I _hope_ that's what they are, have started…."

In the engineering room, Scannell frowned, unsure of what to do.

"Well go on!" McDonnell waved him off, "Do what he says!"

"Aston's still out there," he looked at her.

She took a breath of air, "I'll deal with him," she said and he nodded before getting up and walking off, leaving her with Korwin.

S.S

Martha and Riley sat still in the escape pod as it fell towards the sun, looking out of the porthole into the open space, "The wonderful world of space travel," Riley shook his head, "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

"They'll come for us," Martha reassured him.

"Nah, it's too late," he said, "Our heat shields will pack in any minute, then we got into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before they have a chance to do anything.

"You don't know the Doctor or Laila," she said, "I believe in them."

"Then you're lucky," he smiled a little, "I've never found anyone worth believing in."

She turned to face him curiously, "No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

He chuckled, "The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

"Family then?"

"My dad's dead," he explained, "And I haven't seen my mum in…six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then…all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. She's so stubborn."

"Yeah well," Martha tried to smile, a quiver in her voice as she thought of her own family, "That's family.

"What about you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Full works," she shrugged, "Mum, dad. Dad's girlfriend. Brother, sister. No silence there. So much noise. Oh god!" it suddenly hit her and she felt the tears fall, "They'll never know! I…I'll just have disappeared. And they'll always be waiting."

Riley eyed her for a moment, "Call them."

She looked up at him, slightly stunned.

S.S

Aston strided towards engineering, stepping through the door of area 30, stopping, turning, and heading up a flight of metal stairs. At the top of the stairs McDonnell stood, stared at him, and then walked away. He followed after her till he found himself in the medical suite. Walking through the plastic, he paused, glancing at the stasis chamber that originally held Korwin. Walking forwards, he doubled over as McDonnell jumped from nowhere and punched him in the stomach. She began to wrestle him towards the stasis chamber. As she got him led on the bed, her arms flailed, trying to the find the switch to activate it. Finding it, she carried on holding down Aston until the chamber did its work. Bending over, she swallowed and breathed in the air, exhausted but relieved.

S.S

In area 17, the Doctor was dressed in a space suit similar to the one in their Kroptor adventure. Scannell stood beside him as the Time Lord ran a gloved hand over Laila's face. After trying desperately to get away from whatever she was deluding about, she just fell unconscious.

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell," the Doctor said, no emotion in his voice, "You're not gonna stop me."

"You wanna open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun," he raised in eyebrow, incredulous, "No-one can survive that!"

"Oh, just you watch."

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ships exterior, it should re-magnetize the pod," the Doctor explained, "Now, while I'm out there, you have to get the rest of those doors open. We _need_ those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen!" Scannell nearly shouted "They're too far away, it's too late!"

"NO!" he glared at him, "I'm not gonna lose her…" his eyes landed on Laila, "She asked me to."

It was odd, just before she fell insentient she had whispered the words in his ear, "Save them," he assumed she was talking about Martha and Riley.

He swallowed and put on his helmet, completing his outfit. He walked past Scannell to the airlock, which slid open. He walked inside, an intense atmosphere about him. The sun blazed, making him glow just a smidge.

"Decompression, initiating," the computer stated, "Impact in 12.55."

S.S

Francine looked at her mobile rang again. She picked it up off the sideboard, putting it to her ear, "Hello."

"Me again," Martha answered from the pod, "Sorry about earlier."

"Is everything alright?" she asked, hearing the stress in her voice.

"Yeah. Course."

"Martha?"

"Mum," Martha paused, "I…you know I love you, don't you?"

"Course I do," Francine frowned, "What's brought this on?"

"I never say it" she chuckled half-heartedly, "Never get the time. I never think of it, and I…" her voice broke, "I really love you. Tell dad, Leo and Tish that I love them."

Behind Francine a sinister blonde woman sat at the table with earphone in, listening in to the conversation.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Francine questioned.

"Nothing," Martha answered, "Promise."

"Where are you?"

"Just out."

"With anyone nice?"

"Some mates."

"_What_ mates?"

There was a second of quiet on the other end before Martha spoke again, "Mum, can we not just talk?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course," Francine nodded, though she couldn't see her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno, anything!" she said, "What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're gonna kill Dad next time you see him. Anything."

"Is the Doctor with you? Laila?" Martha sighed at the questions. Well, that _was_ her mum after all, "Are they there, now?"

"Mum," she eventually said, tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of the situation, everything she was leaving behind, "Just leave it."

"It's a simple enough question," he mother retorted.

"I'd better go," she sighed. That's all she seemed to be able to do.

Looking around, Francine saw the sinister woman give a hand gesture, signifying 'Keep her talking', "Um, no Martha, wait!"

"See you, mum."

She hung up and her mother sighed, a disappointed look on her face while the other woman looked on. In the pod, Martha, highly upset, turned to Riley, who enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

S.S

"Impact in 11.15," the computer said as the Doctor walked forwards towards the exterior airlock door, "Heat shield failing. At ten percent."

The Time Lord pressed a button on a keypad, opening the entrance. He recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun, but soon recovered and grabbed hold of the frame, his thoughts clouded with Laila, and pushed forwards, battling against the vacuum. He clambered out onto the outer hull of the ship, struggling as he was almost swept away a couple of times. Getting himself in the right position, he swung his hand out to try and reach a column of buttons, just to the right of the airlock. He hissed, pain rocketing through him at the effort, but continued to stretch out, trying to get there.

"Come on!" he managed to grit out in anger and desperation before he finally managed to press the right button, exclaiming, "Go on my son!" with more work to do, he tried to reach the box to the right buttons as Scannell's voice came over his personal comm.

"Doctor!" he called, "How're you doing? Come on! Don't give up now!"

The Doctor continued to stretch until he finally managed to grab the handle and yank the cover off the box. Inside was a lever and with a scream of agony and strength, the Doctor grabbed hold of it, trying with everything he had to pull it down, and did. Inside the pod, Martha and Riley were knocked backwards with an invisible force and the display showed the single word 'Re-magnetizing'.

"We're being pulled back!" Riley gapped.

Martha grinned, knowing who it had to be, "I told you!" he half laughed, half screamed, "It's the Doctor!"

The Doctor struggled back inside the airlock, the pod slowly but surely headed back to its docking point, with Martha and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole. The Time Lord clambered to his knees, looking over the bottom lip of the airlock, out at the sun. He appeared confused and frightened, as the light reflected intensely off his helmet, seeing the swirling molten surface.

"It's alive…" he whispered. Laila had figured it out, that's what she had meant earlier, "It's alive?" his eyes widened with realization, "It's alive!"

S.S

Scannell and McDonnell ran towards the door to area 10, carrying on the Doctor's demand to open the doors. Before Scannell reached the door, he called over the intercom, "Doctor, close the airlock now!" he shouted and addressed McDonnell as they ran through the door, "That pod's gonna crash into him!"

McDonnell pushed the clamp towards him, "Stay here!" she ordered and ran back the way she came towards area 17, where the others were.

"Impact in 8.57," the computer said. In the airlock, the Doctor removed his helmet, seeming to be in a lot of pain, on his knees with his eyes clamped shut, "Airlock recompression completed."

Falling out of the airlock and back into the corridor of the spaceship, the Doctor stumbled still on his knees as Martha and Riley clambered out of the escape pod, running towards him as he writhed with pain on the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha yelled, skidding next to him, seeing something was wrong, "Are you OK?" she looked around, "Where's Laila?" she flipped him onto his back, so he could sit him. As she did so, the Doctor opened his eyes, revealing that whatever infected Korwin and Aston had him as well.

"Stay away from me!" the Doctor ground out, trying to fight whatever had him, sounding angry. He closed his eyes again, agony rocking his body. Martha quickly did as he said and backed away. Behind him, McDonnell appeared and knitting her brow at the scene.

"What's happened?" she questioned.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" the Doctor said, still in his normal voice.

She stared, stunned, but quickly regained composure, "Riley!" she pointed away from them, "Go down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!"

Riley rushed off to do as she said.

"You mined that sun!" the Doctor shouted, "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand," McDonnell frowned, puzzled.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?!" Martha asked.

"The sun is alive," they all, except the Doctor, turned to see Laila standing there, but there was something different about her. Instead of her regular brown eyes, instead they were white, "The sun is a living organism and you," she pointed at McDonnell, "Used her parts for fuel, now she's in pain. That's why energy scoops were deemed _illegal_."

"What do you mean?" McDonnell pressed, panicking, "How can a sun be alive? Why are you saying that? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I meant what I said," she answered with sereneness, "She can because she is. I'm saying it because she is. I can't explain that right at this point, maybe later," her eyes travelled to the Doctor, lowering solemnly, "She's living in him, using the bodies for revenge on those who took what was rightfully hers."

"Oh my god…" McDonnell gasped, seeing the error she had made.

"Humans!" the Doctor ground out, really angry now, "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" he screamed in anguish, "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long!" she said what she was thinking at the moment she did it, "We'd be caught! Fusion scoop are illegal."

"You've got to freeze him," Laila said, "There was the other option, but she won't let us do it," she chuckled, "Barely let me through," she tilted her head, "She's rather protective of him," shaking her head slowly she narrowed her eyes at the others, seeing them all not moving, "What are you doing? Stasis chamber," she pointed, leaving no room for arguments, "Keep him below 200 and he'll be fine once you freeze the energy out of him," she winced as the Doctor screamed again. Martha glared at McDonnell in disgust, "She'll use him you kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it get! Med-centre! Now!"

"Help me!" Martha screamed a command at McDonnell, who rushed over to help. She grabbed his free arm and between them, they both half carried, half dragged the Doctor towards the med-centre, Laila ahead of them.

"Impact in 7.30."

S.S

In the engineering quarters, Korwin's body still laid there. Though, not all was as it seemed to be as his hand once again twitched, coming around from the freezing process. His arm moved down towards the discarded helmet, sliding it across the floor…

S.S

Riley sprinted into area 10, finally catching up to Scannell, who quickly threw him a component of the unlocking system, getting to work, "What's your favorite colour?!" Scannell asked him.

"You what?" Riley look at him confusedly.

"It's the question!"

"Purple!" he answered and ran behind him as he placed the clamp onto the door, immediately typing in the answer, "Or did I say orange?"

Scannell glowered at him angrily, "Come on!"

S.S

Laila walked through the plastic as Martha and McDonnell pulled the Doctor into the med-centre, the Time Lord screaming as they did. Martha ran forwards to the stasis chamber, grabbing the instruction manual, "I can do it!" she said to herself.

"Laila," the Doctor reached out blindly, "where are you?!"

Laila glanced at him and silently walked over to him, taking hold of his hands in her own, "You'll alright," she said, "She knows you will be alright, she has faith in you. I suppose you're not too bad then, huh?" she nodded at Martha, who was smiling at them, "Stasis chamber, minus 200," she helped to lift the Doctor onto the bed.

"No," McDonnell tried to stop them, "You don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"Well, he's not human," Laila smiled at her, "And you see, our dear little host has done more than just save Abi," she nodded at the woman, still lying unconscious on the other bed alongside Aston, "She's managed to hold this entire ship in what we like to call the 'Healing Moment', meaning that Abi, Ashton, and Korwin are all saved, but won't be waking up for a while, unfortunately that's the effect of most of these spells."

"Well then let me help."

"You've done enough damage," Martha snapped at her angrily and full of hate before she went back to working out how the chamber was ran.

"Ten seconds," the Doctor gritted out, "That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" he screamed, "Laila!"

"Yes?" Laila turned to him, holding his hands again, "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you and Martha don't get rid of it," his voice dropped, as if the presence of the sun was breaking through, "I could kill you. I could kill you all," he screamed and it seemed to be the Doctor again, "I'm scared!" he reached out until he was touching her cheek, "I don't want to hurt you. I'm so scared!"

Laila stared at him and then narrowed her eyes, "Interesting," she murmured and sighed, resting her forehead against his, "Be calm, stay still for me, Doctor. You've saved so many lives, now it's time for someone to return the favor," she winked up at Martha, "Just believe in her."

"It's bloody killing me!" he cried out, "Then what'll happen?!" tears ran down his cheeks, "I can't leave you…I won't…."

"That's enough!" Martha moved over to him, "We've got you!" she smiled at Laila who smiled back at her.

"There's this process," the Doctor said, "This…this thing…that happens…if I'm about to die."

"You won't have to go through that process," Laila assured him, "Not now."

Martha raised an eyebrow at that and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Shh…quiet now," she tried to calm him, "That's not gonna happen. You ready?"

"No!" the Doctor said.

Martha and Laila backed up away from him, Martha pushing the lever to slide him into the stasis chamber. She typed in the the number '200' and pressed the button to start the process. Inside, the Doctor screamed continuously. Martha watched as Laila's eye twitched and the woman bite her lip before she walked out of the room.

S.S

"Heat shields failing. At five percent."

S.S

In engineering, Korwin stood, fully recovered. He looked over to a readout on the wall. A light came on with a 'ping' reading 'Power drain Med-centre. Stasis chamber active. Korwin walked over to a wall and pulled a lever on a box. A single word changed on the display 'Active' to 'Inactive'.

S.S

In the med-centre, the stasis chamber hit minus 70, but then shut off. The Doctor whimpered as Martha and McDonnell looked around in shock, "No!" the Doctor shouted, "Martha, Laila, you can't stop it! Not yet!"

"What's happened?" Martha asked.

"Power's been cut in engineering," McDonnell answered.

"But whose down there?" she asked.

"Leave it to me."

Martha watched as McDonnell ran from the room, or tried before she ran into some invisible force behind the plastic, "What was that?!" she frowned. Behind her the Doctor let out another round of screams.

"Impact in 4.47."

S.S

Scannell and Riley sprint through the door in to area 4 and straight over to the next one, "Reckon we'll do it in time?" Scannell asked.

Riley looked on, with a resigned look on his face.

S.S

In the med-centre, Martha tried to get the stasis chamber working again, "Come on!" she cried, "You're defrosting."

"Martha! Laila! Listen!" she looked inside the chamber as the Doctor spoke, "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"Laila's not here," she shook her head, having no clue where the Time Lady was, but was admittedly worried about her, "There's something blocking our way out, we can't leave the room."

"Is there no other way out?"

"No," McDonnell responded, "That's the only entrance and exit point. We're trapped in here."

"Impact in 4.08."

S.S

Laila passed by engineering, smirking as Korwin's attention was drawn to her before she ran off, leaving him to follow after her.

"Impact in 3.43."

She ran and ran towards the front front of the ship, knowing what to do. She passed through area 21 and continued on, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch up to me!" she called back to Korwin, "Yep, the Doctor's definitely going to be not-so-happy about this."

S.S

The Doctor fell out of the stasis chamber, still fighting the burning force inside him. Martha and McDonnell could only watch in both horror and shock as he was thrown over the controls of the chamber before being hurdled back onto the floor by an invisible influence.

"Survival element protection," the computer stated, "Zero percent."

"Oh no," McDonnell whispered.

"What?" Martha frowned at her.

"Martha!" she turned to face the Doctor as he started to crawl on the floor, stopping for a moment.

"Doctor!" she said, "What are you doing?'

"I can't fight it," he said, "Give it back or…." his eyes opened, glowing with the head of the sun, and she and McDonnell backed away from him, "Burn with me. Burn with me, Martha!"

Laila narrowed her eyes as she continued to run, "I don't think so," she murmured.

"Impact in 1.21."

The Doctor screamed, glowing with the hue of the sun around him as Martha and McDonnell cowered against the wall. Scannell and Riley heard this over the intercom, but kept working to get the last door open, cheering when they succeeded, "Got it!" Riley grinned and ran in with Scannell into the area, moving over to two separate keypads, typing as fast as they could to try and boot up the auxiliary engines.

"Impact in 1.06."

They both ran over to a wall covered in switched, buttons, and controls. They both began to pull frantically, pressed, and realigning controls, "It's not working," Riley gapped, glancing at a screen to see static, "Why's it not working?!"

Laila ran into the room, "Hello boys," she said, "I need you to vent those engines and dump the fuel," she looked behind her, not seeing Korwin anywhere in sight, "You'd better hurry too."

"What?" Scannell stared at her in confusion.

"There are sun particles in the fuel, where they do not belong," she pointed at them, "Get rid of them," both of them just stood there, "Do it. NOW!"

They sprang into action, heading to two identical walls, turning the dials to release the fuel.

"I told you, you'd be alright," Laila murmured, "Sorry it had to be this way though. Our host wouldn't let us do the other way, said it could 'kill' you," she looked up, "I prefer shortcuts, and I doubt it would've left a scratch on you."

The ship lurched, causing them all to be flung about except her as she continued to stand there, staring down at Scannell and Riley. In the med-centre, Martha and McDonnell screamed as the Doctor approached, only to dial it down as his eyes suddenly stopped glowing, a result of the ships fuel falling back into the sun. He turned on his back, still in a lot of pain. Martha kneeled down next to him, having an idea of who was responsible. She held onto something as the lurching of the ship got more and more violent until they both were thrown from where they were.

"There!" Scannell turned to Laila, who was shockingly still standing upright, "How're we gonna fly?!"

"Impact averted," the computer announced, "Impact averted."

"That's how," Laila smiled.

Riley, breathing heavily on the floor, pulled himself up, "We're clear!" he grinned, happier than ever, "We've got just enough reserves!"

He and Riley embraced whilst Laila just chuckled, "I guess my job here is done," she closed her eyes and gasped before opening them, brown again, "I hate it when they do that," she looked around for a moment, seeming to realize something, "Doctor!" she turned and ran from the room to go find him, stopping once she saw Korwin lying on the ground in area 2, "Well, at least they're not dead," she shifted over to drag him somewhere else.

After a while she ran into the Doctor, Martha, and McDonnell who were headed towards area 1, where they figured everyone was, "Korwin!" McDonnell dashed to his side, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Laila nodded, "Just unconscious, an unfortunate side-effect to my earlier ability," she looked up at the Doctor who was gazing down at her, his eyes wavering, "Hello."

He was silent as he walked over to her and pulled her into a rather tight embrace, lifting her off the ground just a bit, "What happened to you?" he questioned.

"Doesn't really matter," she murmured into his shoulder, "I'm just happy you're alive right now."

He pulled back slightly, but didn't let her go completely, "You saved a lot of people," he said, "I wouldn't have been able to do that."

It was another thing he hated about being alone, that he was always limited in where he could and could not help, which he had to live with for the rest of this lives.

"Well, it comes with the title, I suppose," she shrugged, "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No," he shook his head, "Just makes me love you even more," he chuckled softly, "You complete the puzzles I fail, the missing piece," he ran a finger down her face, "My missing piece. So no, it doesn't bother me. I love that about you," he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on top of hers.

Martha smiled at the couple and even McDonnell couldn't help one slip off her lips.

S.S

Riley and Scannell stood, admiring the TARDIS while the Doctor and Laila walked around it, checking to see if she was OK, "This is never your ship!" Scannell remarked.

"Compact!" the Doctor grinned, "Eh! And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel," Martha frowned, concerned about the crew.

"McDonnell sent out an official mayday," Riley informed her, "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we will explain what happened…" Scannell trailed.

"Just tell them," the Doctor said, opening the door to the TARDIS, "That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living being."

He nodded and the Time Lords headed into the blue box and Martha made to followed them, but Riley grabbed her arm before she could enter, "So…uh, you're off then," he said and she nodded, "No chance I'll see you again?"

"Not really," she tried to smile, "It was nice….not dying with you," they both gave a half-hearted laugh, "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

"I think I already did," he stared at her and she stared back, unsure of what to do. Deciding at the last second, she launched herself onto him, kissing him. Scannell raised an eyebrow at the moment until she pulled away.

"Well done," she nodded, not really sure what to say, "Very hot," Riley gave a little laugh and she turned to step into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her. Walking up to the ramp of the centre console, she was beaming, "So! Didn't really need you in the end, did we?!" she looked at the Doctor, Laila nowhere in sight, and assumed she was upstairs. She saw a sad and distant look on his face, his eyes wavering with an unidentified emotion, "Sorry. How're you doing?"

Rather than answering her, he just shifted into business mode, "Now!" he looked at her, "What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan? Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like," she shrugged, unenthusiastically. She guess she understood why the Time Lords were so uncomfortable opening up to other people, even each other at some points, given how hard their past was on the two of them. Though, she didn't know what the Doctor's childhood was like, but Laila had explained to a degree of what hers was like, so she could understand Laila on that note.

The Doctor looked up at her and remembered something, "By the way," he said, "You'll be needing this," he pulled out a TARDIS key on a long chain out.

"Really?!" her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Laila at the top of the stairs, smiling down at the scene before she disappeared around the corner.

"Frequent Flier's Privilege," he said and slowly fed it into her hand, looking at her properly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she said and he gave her a weak smile before continued to tinker with the TARDIS. She smiled down at the key and then paused, something coming to mind, "Oh no! Mum!"

The Doctor peered at her as she dialed and Francine picked up at the other end, "Hello?"

"Me again!" Martha said in to the phone.

"Three calls in one day," her mother said slightly sarcastic.

"Sorry about earlier," she said, "Over emotional, mad day!"

"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come around? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

"Yeah!" Martha said, "Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

"Election day," Francine told her.

"Right," she nodded slowly, "Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

"And what about…."

"Anyway, gotta go!" she was interrupted, "See you later! Love you!"

Martha hung up, beaming. At the other end, Francine turned her phone off, appearing slightly annoyed. She turned around and walked over to the table, where the sinister woman sat, putting her earphone away, flanked by two burly men in suits. Francine handed her mobile over to them by dropping it in a clear plastic bag held by the sinister woman, "That's all?" she said with disinterest.

"For now," the woman said, "Have you voted?"

"Of course. Just don't expect me to tell you who for."

"Thanks for all you're doing, Mrs. Jones. Mister Saxon will be very grateful."

Francine eyed her as she got up with her two bodyguards and left.

S.S

Laila, you never cease to amaze me, and write her myself! Ha! This can be a very confusion chapter for most if you don't know what's going on, like what was up with Laila, and all that jazz. Does anyone want to take a crack at it? Come on, it's not that hard ;)

Theia moment! I should make a page for that after we're done with the 10th Doctor era, for everyone to go back and pick out their favorite Theia moment, or we could do it now. That's entirely up to you all. Nevertheless, wasn't that just a sweet moment? I thought about making them kiss, but I'm saving that for later ;)

Oh My GOD! We're done with 42! It took me until that last part right above this section to realize that, lol. Human Nature and The Family of Blood are up next! I've been waiting for this moment since The Seventh Word and now we're finally here! And then my next favorite episode to write is Blink, for something that I've already hinted at in one of my A/N's. Can't tell you which one though. After blink we're off to Utopia, The Sound of Drums, and the Last of the Time Lords. –Cue evil laughter- , -Cue even more evil laughter- ….cough…

I realized after I had uploaded the new chapter for Survivor that I wasn't supposed to update yesterday, I was supposed to update tomorrow because of my three day rule. My last update for this story Hearts to Heart was on the 26th and three days after that would be the 29th, tomorrow…my mistake. Uh, so I'll be updating that story Survivor on the 31st.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a Theia wallpaper thing on my Tumblr Page. Check it out if you want to, I think it's really cute!

Three reviews!

Mionerocks: Thank you. Well, unfortunately the Doctor was possessed, so he couldn't go after Korwin like he wanted to (sad face). I think it was alright for Amy to show up, but I think it would have been awesome to have all the companions and somewhat-companions (Rose (even though I don't like her much), Sarah Jane, K9, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, and of course Clara) surround him with these smiles on their face and then Amy come up and say "Raggedy Man, Goodnight", and I think it was odd the way she looked whilst doing that…eh.

Loveless150050: Thank you. I didn't see your story, nor could I find it on your page, did you delete it?

Essence of Heroism: Thank you and those are my favorite episodes too! They're up next, which makes it even more exciting!


	27. Human Nature: Different

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Human Nature

Chapter 27: Different

* * *

_The central console of the TARDIS sparked crazily as Martha, Laila, and the Doctor picked themselves up off the floor. The Doctor rushed over to Laila, who smiled at his concern for her, before they both dashed over to Martha, helping her up before fixing her with serious faces._

"_Did they see you?" the Doctor questioned._

"_I don't know!" she replied honestly._

"_Are you sure they didn't see you?" Laila blinked, more calm than the two of them combined._

"_I don't know, I was too busy running!"_

"_Martha," she placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's important that you remember if they saw your face."_

_If they did then they were in a tougher situation than before. There wasn't enough time to figure out what to do if they had seen Martha._

"_No, they couldn't have!" Martha shook her head. The Doctor nodded and ran around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers._

"_Off we go!" Laila and Martha came to stand on either side of him, watching as he stared at the time rotor intently. Just then, a warning beep cut in and recognizable symbols formed on the console screen, "Ahhh!" he took hold of the console screen as he and Laila read it. Martha glanced between the two, not sure what was going on._

"_They're following us," Laila said solemnly. The Doctor laced their fingers, smiling at her in a way to assure her that whatever happened, they'd be in it together._

"_How can they do that," Martha frowned, even more confused, "You've got a time machine."_

"_Stolen technology," the Doctor explained, "They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe…" he paused, his eyes widening in horror, "They're never going to stop," he ran a hand through his hair nervously and glanced at Laila for a moment, when an idea came to his mind, "Unless…we'll have to do it…"_

_Laila's eyes were now wide and then they lowered, "Hold on," she removed her hand from the Doctor's and ran up the stairs, disappearing around the corner for a minute, leaving the Time Lord and Martha behind, befuddled. A second later she came bounding back down, in her hand was a fob watch, only it wasn't of typical design. She nodded at the Doctor, who dived below the console to retrieve something as she turned to the human, "Martha, do you trust us?"_

_Martha nodded without hesitant, "Of course I do," she said._

_The Time Lady sighed, "Because it all depends on you now…"_

"_What does, what am I supposed to do?"_

_The Doctor reappeared holding a second fob watch, only it was designed with different symbols and was bronze-ish whilst Laila's had one, but hers also had this blue-ish aura surrounding it whilst the actual watch was a silver-y white. The couple looked at each other before turning back to Martha, "Take these watches," the Doctor said, "Cause our lives depend on it. The watches, Martha….the watches are…"_

The Doctor's, or rather John's eyes flicked open suddenly, the rest of the dream cut off as he awoke. He blinked in confusion a few times, looking around the ornate Victorian room. After a couple of seconds, he pushed himself to sit up and his feet hit the cold floor. He rubbed his eyes when a knock sounded at the door. Shortly after, there was the sound of the door opening, "Come in," he called.

Martha entered the room, wearing a Victorian maid's uniform and carrying a breakfast tray. As she saw him sitting on his bed, her eyes widened and she turned back, "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later…" she was making her way out the door when John stood, pulling and tying a dressing gown around him.

"No, it's alright," he reassured her, "It's alright. Put it down."

She nodded silently and walked to a table in the middle of the room, setting the tray down, keeping her eyes lowered. John watched her, thoughtfully, "I was, um…" he paused, "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, once again in his thoughts, "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

She crossed the window and pulled the curtain open, listening to his tale with silent interest, "What about, sir?" she questioned, as if she didn't know.

"I dream I'm this…" he trailed, seeming to ponder his next words, "Adventurer. This…daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called," Martha turned around seeing his eyes and smile soften and she knew exactly what he was going to say next, "Elaina was there, we were together, as always, and we were in a romantic relationship," she nodded, "And last night I dreamt that you were there too, as my…companion."

Martha crossed back to the tray on the table and his eyes followed her across the room, "A teacher, a noble woman, and a housemaid, sir?" she raised an eyebrow, "That's impossible."

"Ah no," he shook his head, "Elaina and I were from another world, though…"

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing," she eyed him as he moved over to the fireplace, looking at the mantle where his watch and the silver-y white watch were sitting.

"These things…" he picked them both up, "The watches…."

A hopeful look crossed Martha's face, but after holding them for a second he replaced them on the mantle with a sigh, "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away," he faced Martha, "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year Our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper," she handed it to him, "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you and Ms. Crossdale are completely human, sir," she smiled at him, "As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's us," he nodded, "Completely human," he smiled as well.

S.S

The Union Jack flag was raised to full mast as a choir of boys sung a hymn. A group of schoolboys, marched past the impressive old school building in regimented lines into the school grounds. An early motor car beeped its horn as it drove past the gates to pull up near the main door. John, in a suit, mortat board and a teacher's gown, walked past a group of students before he turned into the main door.

"Morning, sir," one boy greeted him as they crossed paths.

"Morning, sir," another said.

A bell rung, signaling the start of school. Further into the building, John passed more teachers and nodded t one who was heading for a flight of stairs, "Headmaster."

S.S

John stood in the front of the class, teaching a history lesson, a cane in one hand and textbook in another. The next copperplate writing on the chalkboard read 'Battle of Waterloo. 18th Junes 1815'. He read aloud from the textbook on the subject while the class looked on attentively, "…impediment," he said, "The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon. By evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat."

S.S

In the school corridor, Martha and Jenny, another maid, were on their hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floors clean. John walked past, earning a smile from Martha as he did. Her eyes followed him as he passed her, "Morning, sir."

John slowed a bit down, answering her distractedly, "Yes, hi," he replied and then disappeared up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny pointed out, "Don't know why you're so sweet on him," she smiled slyly to her and then they both carried on with their duties.

"He's just kind to me, that's all," Martha shrugged, "I suppose I have Ms. Crossdale to thank though, he probably wouldn't have brought me along if she hadn't requested it," she smiled, "Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…" she pointed to her face.

"A Londoner?" Jenny smiled.

"Exactly," she chuckled, "Good old London town!"

Two senior boys, Baines and Hutchinson glanced around the area where Martha and Jenny were cleaning, looking back as the girls laughed, "Ah, now then, you two," Baines stopped before them, authoritatively, causing them to stop their giggling, "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir, sorry, sir," Jenny nodded.

"You there," Hutchinson glanced at Martha, "What's your name again?"

"Martha, sir," Martha told him, "Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones," he smirked, "With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

"I'm disappointed in you two boys," a voice said from behind them. Baines and Hutchinson flinched and turned around, seeing her standing there, Laila, or rather Elaina, "I thought I taught you better than that."

"We were just having a little joke, Ms. Crossdale," Baines reasoned, "We didn't mean any real harm…"

Elaina stepped closer to him, "Are you lying to me?" she questioned, a hurt look on her face, "I don't believe I've done anything to deserve that."

"N-no!" Hutchinson shook his head, "W-we're being honest!" he nodded at Baines, "Well, all fun and games aside, we should carry on."

Elaina watched silently as the two left before looking back at Martha and Jenny, an apologetic smile on her face, "I do apologize for their behavior," she shook her head, "Children are so cruel sometimes," she winked at the ladies, "I blame the parents personally," Martha and Jenny smiled at her, "If you need any assistance with any, you know where to find me."

"Wherever Mr. Smith is?" Martha raised an eyebrow, knowingly.

"That is correct," Elaina smiled before heading up the staircase.

"Those two are just as sweet on each other as they can be," Jenny shook her head fondly, "Wish I could find someone like that for me."

"You and me both," Martha grinned.

S.S

In one of the upper corridors, Matron Joan Redfern, passed by a student, "Excuse me, ma'am," he said.

John was overloaded with a stack of books as the Joan approached him, "Oh, good morning, Mr. Smith," she smiled and stared as he fumbled with the top book, only for it to fall to the floor. He quickly stepped on it to stop it falling away.

"There we go," he said.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"No, no, I've got it, no…" he trailed, wondering how he was going to pick the book up with his arms full, "Um…ah…Just to…retrieve…ah…If you could take these…" he handed her the stack of books and bended down to pick up the book.

"Good," she smiled warmly.

"No harm done," he nodded back at her, "So, um, how was Jenkins?"

"Oh just a cold, nothing serious," she answered, "I think he's missing his mother, more than anything."

"Aw, can't have that," he said, sympathetically.

"He received a letter this morning so he's a lot more chipper," she looked down at the stack of books she was still holding, "I appear to be holding your books."

"Yes, so you are!" he smiled apologetically, "Sorry, sorry," he reached out to relieve her of the books, albeit a bit awkwardly, "Just let me…"

"No, why don't I take half?" Joan suggested.

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant," John smiled, "Perfect. Division of Labour."

"We make quite a team," she noted.

"Hm," he nodded distractedly.

She could only just try to smile, knowing what or who he was thinking of, "So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes," he snapped out of his daze, "Um…" he peered up the corridor, thoughtful, and then turned to the other direction, "This way," they headed off, with Joan leading the way, "I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern," Joan remarked casually, "Matron sounds rather…well, matronly."

He nodded, seeing nothing wrong with her request, as he recalled Elaina was suited to calling her that as well, "Ah, Nurse Redfern it is then."

"Though we've known each other all of two months," she continued, "You could even say 'Joan'."

He froze at that, a frown appearing on his face, "Miss Redfern, you do realize that I am in a committed relationship, correct?" he blinked, "Because it appears to me as if you are trying to tell me something," he shot her a look, "And we both can take a wild guess at what that something is, can't we?" he sighed, "I love Elaina, she's the only one I can see myself with, it's a bit crazy, but I don't mind."

"I see," Joan nodded, seemingly disappointed, and then spotted a particular notice on a wooden noticeboard, "Have you seen this, Mr. Smith? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts," she glanced at him innocently, "Do you think you'll go?"

John eyed her for a moment, not sure where her intentions were with the question, "Yes, I planned on asking Elaina," he smiled, "She does love a good dance," he paused, "I also planned on proposing to her afterwards," Joan's eyes widened a bit, "I have all the preparations ready at this point, except the flowers, they're arriving later on today," he smiled a bit, giddy at the thought of it all, "All I can hope is that she'll say 'yes'."

She averted her eyes for a moment, "Then I do apologize," she said, "My actions have not been very much matronly it appears when it comes to you, Mr. Smith," she smiled, "I can only hope that you'll accept my apologies and that perhaps we can just be friends."

"That would be wonderful, Nurse Redfern,"

"Ah well then," she glanced behind him, frowning a bit, "The stairs."

John blinked in confusion, "The what?"

"They're right behind you."

He turned to see and overbalanced, falling backwards down the stairs and sending the books flying. Joan turned away for a split second, but her concern was noticeable. John grunted and closed his eyes as he fell, until he felt someone catch him, keeping him from falling further, "You were always the clumsy one, John."

His eyes snapped open to see Elaina standing there, a worried look on her face, "Hello," he said.

She chuckled amusedly, "Hello," she glanced up at Joan, who'd turned back to look down, seeing the two there, "Hello, Nurse Redfern."

"Ms. Crossdale," Joan nodded down at her, "I believe it would be best to sit him down back in his quarters, so that I may do the proper check-up."

S.S

Back in John's study, Joan cleaned a cut on the back of his head. He grumbled against the pain, earning an amused chuckle from Elaina, who was seated beside him, holding his hand. He smiled softly at her.

"Stop it," Joan reprimanded lightly, "I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts!" John retorted, sulkily.

"You really are a child at heart, John," Elaina remarked and then fixated him with a pair of tender eyes, "And it's one of the reasons why I love you."

That's all it took for him to stop sulking, "I love you too."

Joan eyed the moment before she sighed internally and turned away, remembering her and John's previous conversation, only to whip back around as Martha burst in, all concern, but smiling seeing the moment between John and Elaina, "Is he alright?" she questioned.

"Excuse me, Martha," Joan addressed her, "It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

Martha rolled her eyes a bit, not really taken to the woman's advice, but obeyed nonetheless, "Sorry, right, yeah," she ran back to the door and knocked on it before returning, "But is he alright?" she looked at John, "They said you fell down the stairs, sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all," John waved it off, "But I was rescued by a goddess."

Elaina shook her head at him, pushing his face away from her jokingly, earning a light chuckle from him, "He's fine, Martha," she smiled at her, "Thank you for your concern."

"Has she checked for concussion?" Martha looked at Joan.

"I have," Joan answered, a bit irate, "And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

She paused for a moment and then glanced at John and Elaina, "Sorry," she murmured, "I'll just…" she moved towards the desk, "Tidy your things."

"I was just telling Nurse Redfern and Elaina, um, about my dreams," John said, "They are quite remarkable tales," Martha looked up in interest as he explained to Joan, "I keep imagining I'm someone else, and Elaina is too, and that we're hiding…"

"Hiding?" Joan raised an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"Um…er…almost every night…" he laughed, "This is going to sound silly…"

"Tell me."

"I dream, quite often, that we," he looked at Elaina, "Have two hearts."

"Well, then, I can be the judge of that," Joan offered and reaching into a battered doctor's bag, she drew out a stethoscope. Martha narrowed her eyes slightly at the move, but turned and walked away as Joan placed the device against John's chest. A heart beat on the left side of his chest. Martha glanced back to see the result of the right side. Nothing, "I can confirm the diagnosis…just one heart, singular."

John laughed at his silliness whilst Martha appeared to be a little disappointed, albeit a bit suspicious as she peered at Joan, "Are you going to check Ms. Crossdale's heart for this too?" she called, smiling a bit at Elaina, who was tapping her finger on her knee, a gesture she saved for when she was uncomfortable with something.

"Oh, that's fine, Martha," Elaina smiled at her, knowing what she was doing, "I'd like to believe I would be aware if I had two hearts."

John glanced between the two and stared at Elaina for a moment, noticing what Martha did, "Um," he shifted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined, "I've written down some of these dreams in the form a fiction…" he smiled at her as she turned to face him, "I was hoping you might be interested."

Elaina tilted her head slightly, "What a silly thought," she smiled, "Of course I'd be interested."

His smile widened at her response and he moved over to stand by the desk, "I actually wanted you to be the first to see it," he admitted and handed it to her.

"Journal of Impossible Things," Elaina read the title, "Sounds interesting so far," she turned through the pages, seeing they were covered in both writing and ink pictures…the central console was sketched on the first page, the the monitor screen section, a detailed sketch of a gas-mask victim from an earlier time, "You never told me you could sketch, John," she hit him lightly, but smiled nonetheless as she continued on through the book, stopping when she saw a Dalek in all its inked glory. Strange, but she felt just a prick of fear strike through her seeing it, "So this is a hobby of yours?"

"Mhmm," John nodded, "Quite the hobby, lately," his eyes never left her face as she went through the pages. The face of Moxx Balhoon to a couple of Autons, then to the face of the clockwork robots that tried to take the brain of Madame de Pompadour.

"I'm stuck between wondering how you drew this and being flattered that you can remember what my face looks like," Elaina chuckled and he looked down to see a couple of sketches of her face, "Hm."

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "I got a bit carried away, though it was you, so I didn't really mind."

"Aw," she smiled and then furrowed her brow in puzzlement, seeing a sketch of Rose's face on the pages after the little gallery of herself, "Whose that? Do we know her?"

His eyes widened, "No, no," he shook his head, "She's just an invention. This character, Rose, I call her, Rose," Martha looked at him as he said the words, "Seems to disappear later on…" Elaina nodded, peering at the other sketches. One of a quartet of Cybermen and in the top corner on the next page was a small version of the TARDIS, below it a bigger, more detailed picture of it, "Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a…like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports us to faraway places."

"Like a doorway," Joan cut in, having remained quiet for a majority of their conversation.

"Mhmm," he nodded and looked onto the next page, the pictures standing out brightly, showcasing the previous faces of the Doctor, "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"That'd be fun," Elaina thought aloud.

"It's just a dream," he sighed and gave a short, quiet laugh. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, "But either doesn't matter to me, reality or dream, as long as you're there with me," he kissed the top of her head.

S.S

OMG! Laila, or rather Elaina, told the Doctor, or rather John, that she loves him. I said there was going to be a BIG surprise, but of course this is only a PART of the BIG surprise. There's more to come ;)

Joan, Joan, Joan…at least she's more aware of John's feelings towards Elaina. For the whole proposal, with what's coming up next, who knows if it'll happen or not? But nonetheless, I was debating between doing that or just giving Elaina/Laila the role of his fiancé….I thought proposing was just sweeter.

Good old Martha, standing up for the people you care about. This episode will provide her with some MAJOR insight on some things and we'll get more into the title of this story.


	28. Human Nature: The Light

Note: Happy New Year to all of those reading today! I decided as a treat I would post this SUPER EARLY! It's currently 1:01 AM where I am, so that's really early for me. I wish you all a great 2014! (One More Year and I Graduate! I'm happy just for that reason, and a bit sad).

* * *

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Human Nature

Chapter 28: The Light

* * *

As the school bell rang in the background, Joan left John's quarters with the journal, Elaina having suggested if it interested her, that she could read it, stunning the woman for a moment. Then the gossip was true then, Elaina Crossdale was sweet, even if there were circumstances against her. She had felt a pinch of guilt hit her at the moment, ashamed she had ever tried to try anything with man whom she clearly loved and was loved in return.

"Ma'am!" Martha called out, running after her, "That book…"

She stopped and turned around to face the maid, "Oh I'll look after it, don't worry," she assured her, "They did say I could read it," she went to leave.

"But it's silly, that's all. Just stories."

"Who are they, Martha?"

Martha blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry?"

"It's like they've left the kettle on," Joan pondered aloud, "Like….they know they have something to get back to, but neither can remember what."

"That's just them," she laughed nervously. She hadn't expected for anyone to figure out something was off about Elaina and John characters.

"You arrived with them, didn't you?" she pressed, "He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for the family, he just sort of inherited me, though it was all Ms. Crossdale's idea, of course he followed her lead. He's infatuated with her."

Joan eyed her, "Well, I'd be careful," she warned, "If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with them. Best remember your position," with a nod, she walked way leaving Martha to stare after her, unimpressed.

"Yes, Ma'am," she muttered before she strode back to John's quarters.

S.S

In one of the dormitories, a young, pale boy was called on by Hutchinson, "Ah, Latimer," a wicked smile crossed his face, "Here you are, Latin translation," he threw the book to the floor and Latimer bent over to pick it up obediently. It was a routine he was tired of, but used to, "Blasted Kitulus. I want it done by morning."

"Yes sir," Latimer nodded and moved to sit on his small bed, opening the book to start on it.

"And no mistakes," he continued, "I want it written in my best handwriting," he picked up and opened a nearby letter, reading over it, "Listen, Father says he's been promoted," he glanced up at Baines, who was sitting close by, and rose his head in interest, "That means more money. Might end up in a better school."

"Ah, he should enjoy it, sir," Latimer cut in, "My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's earth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Africa" he stood to his feet, "Your father."

Hutchinson narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You been reading my post?"

"What?"

"_Who_ said Africa?" he questioned, "I've only _just_ read the word myself," he stood and moved over to the smaller boy, grabbing him by the collar, forcing him against the wall, "_How_ did you know that?"

"I haven't…" Latimer stuttered.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No! I just guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm good at guessing, that's all."

Hutchinson shot him a suspicious look that turned into anger and then let go of him roughly, "Idiot," he said and backed away.

Latimer straightened his jacket and slowly retreated back towards his bed, "Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct," he said, "Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it…it's just some sort of luck."

Baines and Hutchison looked at him for a moment, then Baines rose to his feet, "Right," he said, "Well never mind that little toad, who's for beer?"

"You've got beer?" Hutchison raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, "But Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Baines made his way to the window and unlatched it, then started to climb out.

"Make sure the Burser's down the pub before you go past his window," Hutchison advised him.

"A bottle for everyone, is it?"

"And none for the filth," he glanced at Latimer specifically, "And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched."

As Baines saluted and climbed down, Latimer turned away solemnly.

S.S

Under the nighttime sky, Jenny sat on a bench outside the village pub. Martha came out carrying two pints, wrapped up tightly in a coat, hat and gloves, "Ooh, it's freezing out here!" she complained, handing her a drink, "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Now don't be ridiculous…you do get these notions!" Jenny shook her head, "It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away."

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?" she questioned.

"I dunno," a smile, "Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying."

"You keep saying that."

Martha chuckled lightly, "Just you wait," she said, "One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny…you'd love it!"

"Where you gonna go?" Jenny wondered.

"Anywhere," her head tilted towards the sky, "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Her words ignited a laugh from her friend, "You don't half say mad things!"

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out."

More laughter, but Martha was fixed on the stars, thinking of all the adventure she, Laila, and the Doctor would have once the Time Lords returned to normal. She felt horrible to say that she wanted them back that way, because even she could see they were happier as humans than aliens, if that wasn't a weird thing to say. Especially Laila. She's never seen the woman so happy and completely in tune with her relationship with the Doctor, or John, and she loved it to bits to see her with that bright smile on her face, no sadness in her eyes, no guilt for something she didn't do, just all content with her life.

Maybe it was a sign for her, maybe one day she could become that woman, who was comfortable with her life. She didn't doubt it would happen if the Doctor continued on trying, if they all just tried, they'd succeed. That's what friends were for, to help each other when they were lost.

Smiling to herself, she almost missed the green light flare that shot into the sky and out of existence in the darkness of the night, "Did you see that?" she turned to Jenny.

"See what?" Jenny blinked in puzzlement.

"Did you see it though?" she stood up straight, "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, there's nothing there."

Martha just shook her head slightly, unconvinced. She knew she saw something, she just knew it…

S.S

Joan was crossing a field, alone, when the green light burst into life brighter than before, a few meters ahead and hovering in the sky. She shielded her eyes, squinted up as a green beam shined down on her. After a few seconds, the beam disappeared, leaving her wide-eyed and staring. Turning back the way she came, the green beam lit up again and began to drift across the countryside before going out again. Frightened, Joan ran off to seek help.

S.S

Martha peered into the dark, seeing a figure approach, and stood up, seeing it was Joan who was apparently distressed, "Matron, are you alright?" she questioned.

"Did you see that?" Joan asked, "There was something in the words….this light…"

John emerged from the pub, Elaina behind him as they approached the other women, hearing the commotion, "Anything wrong, ladies?" John inquired, "Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you…"

"There!" Joan pointed upwards as the light flew over again, like a shooting star, "There, look in the sky!"

"That's beautiful," Jenny smiled.

"There…orgom," John stated, "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the words," Joan said.

"No, no, no, they always look that close, when they're actually miles off," he assured her, "Nothing left but a cinder," he turned to face her, "Now, we should escort you back to the school," he looked at Elaina and frowned, seeing the distant expression on her face, "Elaina, what is the matter?" she blinked rapidly and stared at him.

"Oh, I'm fine, John," she smiled at him, but he was unconvinced, knowing her better than most when she was hiding something. He watched her as she faced Martha and Jenny, "Will you girls be fine here by yourselves?" she raised an eyebrow, "It is getting rather late and we can all walk back together."

"No, we're fine, thanks," Martha smiled at her for her concern. Some things just didn't change, did they? She still preferred to worry for others rather than herself, not that she doubted it would be that.

"Then we shall bit you goodnight," John nodded at them and put on his hat before he, Elaina, and Joan walked away back towards the school. Martha waited until they were out of earshot.

"Jenny, were was that?" she asked, "On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Cooper's Field," Jenny told her and called after her as she started to run in the same direction, "You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" she sighed, stood, and dashed off after her.

S.S

In Blackdown Woods, Baines silently congratulated himself as he found the stash of beer. Picking up a crate, a strange noise made him pause. On cue, the mysterious green light drifted down towards the woodland floor ahead. He watched with curiosity as the light went out. Even more curious, he scrambled over a log and headed to where it faded.

"I say, hello?" he called out, "Is that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps alright?

He was cut off abruptly as he walked into a clearing and headlong into a something. A green forcefield activated, repelling him. When it died down, there was nothing to be seen. Experimentally, Baines reached out both hands and pushed them forward until they connected with the shield again. As it flared into life, he drew back with a sharp gasp. He peered around but saw nothing. He tried the same procedure with his fist, but took it back quickly as the forcefield reacted to the blow.

"What…that's…that's impossible!" he stumbled, wide-eyed in shock and disbelief. He slowly pushed the palms of his hands against the forcefield again, concentrating hard when the sound of a door or airlock opening struck his attention. He looked up, seeing an opening, "Some kind of door…Hello?" his shout echoed, "Is…Is anyone there?" reaching out again, he followed whoever was there through the door and into the craft.

S.S

Martha continued to run, heading through the trees and dirt with Jenny right behind her, and slowed down as she stopped. They were in the same clearing as the craft, but nothing could be seen, "There y'are…Nothing there," Jenny said, breathless from the jog she just endured, "I told you so."

"And that's Cooper Field?" Martha questioned, making sure.

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star," she nodded, "Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr. Smith says, 'Nothing to see'," she turned and walked away, but Martha gave one last look before following.

S.S

"But I don't understand," Baines spoke into the dark, not able to see a thing, "Who are you?"

A strange, distorted alien voice replied, "We are the Family."

"Far more important," another voice said, "Who are you, little thing?"

"My name is Baines," Baines introduced, "Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?"

"I'm so sorry, Baines, Jeremy Baines…but I don't think you can ever leave."

"But…Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Why would you want to see us?" the voices asked in unison.

"I want to know what you look like," Baines said, seeing nothing wrong with the request.

"Oh, that's easily answered," the second voice replied, "Because very soon, we will look so familiar."

Something emerged from the dark and Baines screamed.

S.S

Latimer was polishing shoes in the dormitory, while the senior boys played a card game at a long wooden table, the clock striking a late hour, "Where is he?" Hutchison wondered, "Promises us beer then vanishes into the night," as if on cue, a hand knocked at the window, gaining the boys attention, "There he is," he addressed on the younger boys, "Let him in."

The boy strided over to the window and unlatched it, letting Baines climb in. Latimer glanced up warily eying him.

"Baines, you dolt," Hutchison remarked to his brother, "I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers," Baines didn't reply and just stared at him, wide-eyed and blank-faced, "Well then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?"

"There was no beer," Baines said, "It was gone."

"Damn it all, I've been waiting," he grumbled, "Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say," he frowned as his brother sniffed loudly, "What's the matter with you? Caught the sniffles out there?"

"Yes, I must have," he nodded, "It was cold. Very cold."

Latimer glanced up again, more uneasy than before, "Well don't spread it about, I don't want your germs," Hutchison retorted, "Come on, might as well get some sleep," he turned to face the other boys, "Come on chaps, maybe tomorrow," Baines peered down at Latimer, who went back to polishing, "Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion."

S.S

The next day, Martha was riding a bike towards an old stone barn near the woods. Pushing the door open, she smiled as she entered. Reaching around her neck, she withdrew something on a long chain around her neck, the TARDIS key the Doctor had handed over to her as the TARDIS itself stood further into the barn. She unlocked the door and walked into the dark console room, "Hello," she shook her head, "I'm talking to a machine…" taking off her gloves, she headed for the console. Sighing, she looked up at the dormant time rotor. Closing her eyes, she thought back to how it all came to be…

"_Look out!" the Doctor shouted, pulling Laila behind him as Martha dove to the floor as a bolt of flashed past, creating a fountain of sparks to erupt from the console. _

She walked around the console towards towards the monitor.

_He growled in anger, because of what he had to do, what Laila had to do in order to save themselves, "They're following us!" he cried, "They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop…"_

_Laila looked at Martha, "Martha, do you trust us?" _

"_Of course I do…" Martha nodded, still not sure what was going on._

"'_Cause it all depends on you," the Doctor added._

She reached for the console, remembering the Time Lords as they held their pocket watches in front of her…

"_Martha, this is me," the Doctor gestured towards his, "And that is Laila," Laila nodded at hers._

_Martha continued to stare at them, even more confused as the Doctor ran around the console, "Right, okay, gotcha…" she shook her head, "No, hold on! Completely lost!"_

"_Those creatures are hunters," he explained, "They can sniff out anyone…and with Laila and I being Time Lords plus her being a Healer, well…we're unique. They can track us down across the whole time and space."_

_She chuckled, "And the good news is?"_

"_They can smell us, they haven't seen us. And their life's bound to be running out…so we hide, wait for them to die."_

"_But they can track us down."_

_The Doctor stopped to glance at her, completely serious, "That's why we've got to do it," he said, "We've got to stop being Time Lords. We're gonna become human."_

Martha looked up at the TARDIS ceiling, where a strange headset was hanging from a cable. In her mind, she remembered the Time Lords doing the same as it lowered for them to reach.

"_Never thought I'd use this," he remarked, "All the times I've wondered…"_

"_What does it do?" Martha questioned curiously._

"_Chameleon Arch," Laila answered, eyeing the device a bit fearfully, "Re-write our biology. Literally change every single cell in our bodies."_

"_I've set it to human," the Doctor said and moved over to Laila as she swallowed, "We'll be fine."_

"_No," she frowned, "That's not it. It was one of the ways they…the High Council…tried to break me or at least stop something like what happened the Healers from happening again. They…they tried to turn me human," his eyes widened a bit in shock and then lowered, "Doesn't work on me apparently," she held up her fob watch, "No, there's a different process for me."_

_The Doctor watched her silently and solemnly before he faced Martha, "The TARDIS will take care of everything," he told her, "Invent a life story for us, even though Laila's not using the Arch, she's connected to the TARDIS so it'll do it for her, find us a setting and ingrate us. Can't do the same for you…you'll just have to improvise. We should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."_

"_But…hold on, if you're both going to rewrite every single cell…" Martha knitted her brow, "Isn't that going to hurt?"_

_Laila thought for a moment, "Yes, it will hurt," she nodded, "A lot actually," she took a deep breath, "For me both my Time Lord heritage and Healer heritage, even though they are an ancient race of Time Lords, both will be taken from me," she shuddered and peered at the Doctor, "I'll stay with you and then go."_

"_No," the Doctor shook his head, "I can't put you through that, nor could I stand to sit around, hear you scream and not be able to do anything. We'll both go at the same time."_

Martha wiped her eyes as she recalled hearing both the Doctor and Laila scream at the same time and as she watched, knowing that's all she could do. It hurt even more to see them both reach for each other as they went through the pain. The Doctor had collapsed first and then Laila. What she found rather interesting, and sweet, was that they still appeared to be reaching for the other even in their unconscious state of mind.

Shaking her head of the memory, she activated a few of the controls on the console, waiting as the monitor fizzed from its normal display to the show the Doctor and Laila, both addressing the camera, "This working?" the Doctor tapped the camera, earning a chuckle from Laila, "Martha, before we change here's a list of instruction for when we're human. One, don't let anything happen to Laila," Laila nudged him, "What?"

"One," the Time Lady smiled, "Don't let us hurt anyone, anything can happen once we're human."

"Well, since the TARDIS will be determining who we are as humans, I don't think she'd do a switcheroo on our personalities," the Doctor cut in and smiled softly at her, "And you're not the one for violence."

Laila didn't respond to that and chose to remain quiet. He stared at her for a moment. At least she was no longer trying to get him to see something he knew was not in her. He looked back at the camera, moving on, "Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four...no, wait a minute, three," Laila shook her head amusedly at him, "No getting involved in big historical events. Four…you."

Laila shot the camera a sincere look, "Don't let us abandon you, no matter what," she said.

Twisting a dial, Martha sped through most of their speech, "But there was a meteor, a shooting star…what am I supposed to do then?" she frowned, letting go of the dial at the last item on the Time Lord's list.

"And twenty three," the Doctor said, "If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch."

"Mine has an automatic danger plus perception filter," Laila explained, "No matter what, that watch will not activate until I am in danger, only then can it be opened, but only by me. Until then the perception filter will keep me from doing anything with it, not that I can."

"That's genius," he looked at her, "When did you come up with that?"

"I didn't," she looked back at him, "It's just the way the watch is made. You're a Time Lord and they can do a lot with your energy, mind, and just your very essence," she sighed, "But with me," she shook her head, her eyes distant, "Just imagine every enemy in the whole universe fighting over it, all of time ripping apart, words can't describe how bad it would be…and I hate that it has to be that way."

The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it for a moment before he turned back to the screen, "But don't open mine unless you have to," he said, "Because once it's open, the Family will be able to find me, and they may be able to find Laila. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice," he walked off screen, leaving Laila staring after him until he returned, a sheepish smile on his face, "Oh, and thank you."

"Very much so," Laila nodded and they both smiled before the recording stopped and the screen returned to its normal display.

"I wish you'd come back," Martha whispered.

S.S

Not much fluff going on here, not really much John/Elaina or really any romance (sad face). I did like this chapter for the main reason that we've learned something else about Laila. The High Council tried to turn her human in hopes that she wouldn't cause destruction like her ancestors, but alas that apparently didn't work.

I just watched the YouTube Rewind for 2013 for the third time I believe. I only watched it to see Smosh to tell you the truth, because that was just funny, even though they had a small part. I love them and Macklemore, and they used my favorite song ;)

I am so sorry, I forgot to do review time for the chapter 26, so that'll be included with chapter 27 below. Seven reviews!

Mionerocks: (Chapter 26) Thank you! I hope you like it so far! (27) Yep, it was either that or I have her be a Rose, kind of, but less childish with it all, I figured why not give Laila/Elaina a break. Yes! That's the reason why I wanted to write for these episodes for so long, the fluff we're going to get with them being human, especially Elaina! Happy New Year! 2014, one more year and I'll be out of High School…I wonder how it'll feel.

Loveless150050: (Chapter 26) Books? What books? (27) I understand, I didn't really like Blink so much, and still don't really like to watch it, because it doesn't have the Doctor in it like I want him to be in it.

Guest: Lol, you can call it whatever you want to. I love Avatar, I prefer the cartoon version over the real-life version. No judging here.

Veyrona: Thank you! I hope you liked it!

Smilin steph: Welcome! Yeah, that's the downside to all this fluff, it's not really _Laila_ doing it…


	29. Human Nature: Luck

Doctor Who: Hearts to Heart

Human Nature

Chapter 29: Luck

* * *

Latimer stood outside a door marked 'J. Smith'. He knocked and the door opened to reveal John, "You told me to come and collect that book, sir," Latimer said.

"Good lad, yes…yes!" John nodded, "The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?" he went to search by his desk, the young boy behind him, "And I wanted a little word…your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir," he frowned in confusion.

"Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it," to himself, "Where is that book…" sighing, he walked into an annexed library off the main room, leaving Latimer in the room alone, "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Latimer blinked, hearing a strange noise, almost like a whisper, "Yes sir…" he said, eyeing the watches on the mantelpiece.

"You're clever, be proud of it," John continued, "Use it."

He could only hear the whispering voices emanating from the watch, his curiosity spiking as he grabbed hold of both, taking in the appearance of the silver-y white one, "Time Lord…" he heard from the other watch, somehow knowing it was that one, "Timothy, hide yourself…I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs…" he pressed the watch's release button, and it opened to release wisps of golden energy.

S.S

Out in the grounds, Baines's head jerked around, catching hint of the Doctor's trail.

S.S

As John came back into the room, Latimer quickly closed and pocketed the watches, "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable," he noted the odd expression on the boy's face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir," Latimer nodded, "Fine, Sir."

"Right then," he smiled, "Good. And remember…use that brain of yours!" he held out the book and Latimer went to take it, but as soon as he touched it, in a bright flash he saw before him the Doctor as a different man to the teacher and beside him was Ms. Crossdale but as another woman.

"Power of a Time Lord…" the voices said showcasing the Time Lords as they were.

The vision faded as John released the book, leaving Latimer shaken, "You're really not looking yourself, old chap," he knitted his brow in concern, "…anything bothering you, or…?"

"No, Sir," Latimer blinked, completely in shock, "Thank you, Sir," walking quickly, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. He stood still for a moment before running up the stairs to the dormitory. Sitting on his bed, he took the watches out again, hearing the voices from the older-looking one.

"I'd keep those hidden, if I were you."

Jumping, he turned his head to see the woman from the vision, Laila, sitting next to him, "Ms. Crossdale?"

"Shh," she placed a finger to her lips, "You wouldn't want people to think you're crazy for talking to yourself, not that being mad is so bad, the Doctor is mad and I like him," she smiled and tilted her head, "No, I'm not Ms. Crossdale, my name is Laila," she tapped on her fob watch, "This is my watch, and it holds me inside, this me that is. As I was saying, you should keep then hidden, they're important, _very_ important."

Latimer could only stare at her and then looked back down at the watches, "How…?" he blinked, seeing Laila gone and bit his lip before he tried to open her watch, only to find it stuck, "Hm," he opened the other again, letting out more of the golden light and louder voices.

"You are not alone…keep me hidden…"

More images came to his mind: Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, the werewolf from the Torchwood Estate, the Empress of the Racnoss, Lazarus, and the Sycorax. He snapped the watch shut.

S.S

As the handbell was rung, signally the change in classes, Baines wandered the through the corridors and in a quieter part of the main hall, he stopped and glanced around, as if making sure no one was there. Stepping into the gaps beneath the main stairs, his eyes rolled back and a green glow surrounded him as he communicated with the Family, "There is a trace, but somehow scattered," he reported, "The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves," the glow died and his eyes opened, "Activate the soldiers."

S.S

A portly, middle aged man strode down a lane in the village, Mr. Clarke. As he examined a nearby field, a ragged scarecrow stiffly raised its arm in greeting. Mr. Clarke stopped, double-taking, watching as it lowered its arm again. Shaking his finger at the scarecrow, believing it to be a trick, he marched towards it ,"That's my property," he began, "And you're trespassing now," he stood eye-to-eye with it, "Come on, who's in there?"

Hearing no response, he angrily started pulling the straw from the scarecrow's body to try and find the prankster inside, "One of the those idiot boys from the school, is it, eh?" he grumbled, "Come on, there's…" he paused, noticing almost all the straw was gone as well as his hand, that had gone through the body and through the cheap fabric of the back. Pulling back, he looked up at the head, bemusedly, "But how did you…"

The scarecrow's head tilted to one side as two other identical figures walked stiffly up the bank behind Mr. Clarke. The first raised its arms, signaling something. Mr. Clare whipped around to find himself surrounded as more and more figures appeared.

S.S

A little girl skipped down the lane, a bright red balloon in her hand. A scarecrow lumbered out from the bushes behind her, and she turned and screamed. It lifted her over its shoulder and carried her off.

S.S

A rattle of gunfire, and a hit on one of the three rough dummy targets made of a bucket, spliced sticks and stuffed sack. The school boys were engaging in target practice, a machine gun set up behind a bunker of sandbags for their use.

"Concentrate," John directed, seeing over their progress.

Joan appeared from one of the school doors, silently watching. The gun was being fired by Hutchison, the rounds being fed in a steady stream by Latimer. Baines was one of the boys looking at the targets, with John standing a few paces behind. A displeased expression crossed Joan's face.

"Hutchison," John smiled in approval, "excellent work!"

The headmaster joined them on the grounds, calling out, "Cease fire!"

Hutchison obeyed the command and stood.

"Good day to you, headmaster," John greeted.

"You crew's on fine form today, Mr. Smith," the Headmaster complimented.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do a lot better," Hutchison intervened, "Latimer is being deliberately shoddy."

"I'm trying my best," Latimer defended. Why even bother, he wondered, if no one was going to listen to his words. He was used to it, sadly enough, being the one in the background, the one to pick on and be forced to endure hours of servitude like a slave because of his rank and small stature.

"It's not what everyone else thinks that matters, but what you think of yourself. That's what my grandfather used to tell me."

He turned his head to see Laila standing there, a small smile on her face as she turned her head to him, "I believe that could be used in this situation."

"Latimer!"

Blinking rapidly, he looked to see Hutchison, the Headmaster, and John staring at him oddly, "Yes, sir?"

"It'd do you good to stop your daydreaming, Latimer," the Headmaster remarked, "As I was saying, you need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent."

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears."

"Oh dear me," he responded mockingly, "Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing."

Hutchinson followed and Latimer continued feeding the ammunition. As the firing rang out, he heard a different kind of warfare…the sound of a falling bomb as a vision took over.

_Two young soldiers struggled through the dark, one supporting the other who was injured. The un-injured one opened a watch, "One minute past the hour," the voice said, revealing to be Latimer's, "It's now. Hutchison, this is the time. It's now."_

_He looked up as another bomb headed straight for them._

The gun stopped firing in the midst of Latimer's state of mind distracting him, causing Hutchison to round on him, "There's a stoppage, immediate action," he glared at the younger boy and looked at the Headmaster, "Didn't I tell you, Sir, this stupid boy is useless! Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

"It's your class, Mr. Smith," the Headmaster simply said.

John stood silent for a moment, eyeing Latimer, a familiar feeling rising in his chest, one that was usually the result of spending countless hours around the Crossdale's, especially Elaina. He swallowed and sighed internally, "Permission granted."

Hutchison smirked wickedly, albeit angrily, "Right, come with me, you little oiyk," he grabbed Latimer by the wrist and jerked him up. He and most of the other senior boys escorted him away to be beaten. Baines remained standing next to John, sniffing loudly. John noticed him and knitted his brow at his actions.

"Anything the matter, Baines?" he questioned.

"I thought…" Baines trailed and shook his head slightly, "No sir. Nothing, sir," turning sharply, he headed off in the direction the others left. Joan was still watching.

"As you were, Mr. Smith," the Headmaster nodded towards him.

"Ah….Pemberton," John called, "Smythe, Wicks, take post," as three more boys took up position at the gun, he spotted Joan, "Ah, Nurse Redfern."

"Um…" Joan frowned, seeming discomforted, "I'll give you back your journal when I next see you."

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "Elaina and I both agreed if you wish to have it, you may."

She didn't respond to that, still appearing troubled, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Smith, I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot," as the gunfire rang out, she quickly made her exit, leaving John staring in understanding.

S.S

In the village, a piano was being winched up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with the rope. Joan and John were taking a stroll through the village, "His name was Oliver," John told him, recalling her life with her husband, "He died in the battle of Spy-On-Cope. We were childhood sweethearts…But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time."

"You still are," John noted.

"I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill," she stated.

"I believe Elaina feels the same, she appears uncomfortable staying there for long periods of time, more so around target practice time," he said, "Don't you think discipline is good for them?"

"Does it have to be such military discipline?" she questioned, "I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing."

"Well…Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign."

"In your journey, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

"That was just a dream."

Joan glanced at him, thoughtfully, "All those images of mud and wire," she said, "You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well, then we can be thankful it's not true," John stated, "And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself…everyday life can provide honour and valour and…let's hope that from now on, this country can…find its heroes in smaller pieces…" he found himself distracted as he witnessed two things happening, first a woman and a perambulator coming around the corner by the shop building. Second, the rope sling holding the piano aloft was breaking outside the same shop.

The two men holding it desperately were trying to steady it, but the woman apparently wasn't paying attention and continued onto its path, "In the most…" a young boy was tossing a cricket ball up and down in his hand.

He looked from the ball to the rope, the second strand almost broken, leaving the piano to lurch alarmingly, "Ordinary…" it was almost cut and the woman was almost beneath the piano.

"Of deeds!" he snatched the cricket ball from the young boy and pitched it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles standing outside the ironmongers. The poles fell, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano, just as the rope snapped and it started hurling to the ground. John eyes widened a bit as he realized the brick wouldn't land on the milk churn, but instead would land next to it. He and Joan could only watch in horror, unable to do anything, as the woman continued heading towards the piano obliviously…when a familiar figure stepped in front of her, halting her by a simple raise of her hand. She glanced back blankly as the piano hit the floor directly behind her and smashed.

John felt his heart constrict and burst into a run towards the scene, "Elaina!" he shouted, pushing through the two men going to check on them, "Move!" he grabbed her by the shoulders, but not roughly, as he looked into her eyes, "What were you thinking? You could've been…" his breaths came out in pants as he looked at the piano and he swallowed before pulling her into a tight hug, which she reciprocated, "That scared me…I didn't know what was going to happen when you stepped in front of her like that."

Elaina backed away from the hug, but didn't let go of him, "Sorry," she said softly, "I just saw it happening and something just told me to go, go and stop it," she pursed her lips, "It was like I didn't even know I was doing it until you came over here," she tilted her head, smiling a bit, "Lucky me…no, lucky her."

"Lucky me I didn't have to witness something happening to you," John murmured and her smile just widened at him, "Um, I was wondering if…if perhaps you…you know….if you would like to…er…." she raised an eyebrow at his apparent nervous stature and as he took a deep breath, "If you would perhaps like to join me this evening at the village dance?"

She chuckled, confusing him for a moment, "Did you really even have to ask, John?" she shook her head slightly, "I can't have you going with someone else, now can I?" he smiled as she leaned in, locking their lips in a tender kiss. His heart lept and he closed his eyes, reciprocating and forgetting the world around them for just a minute.

A little ways away, Joan smiled a bit, turning and walking away from the scene, leaving the two to theirselves.

S.S

This is shorter than normal because I'm going to be on hiatus from writing for a while, maybe a couple of days or so, because exams are coming up at school and though its different for IB than regular or honor's courses, I still need to take the time to prepare for anything that I have to do for my classes, so no time to write for anything. If I do write, I know I'm going to waste time away trying to write out the whole thing, which takes a lot of time up, for those of you who are not authors. I decided to do this chapter today, because I did not warn you all on the last chapter (I didn't know), and the whole blogger thing where I update is relatively new. I won't be doing this again, I just want to let you all know that now, if there's ever a moment where I cannot update or have not updated on a day that I need to then check that, there won't be a post here.

Now, to the story….I have been waiting FOREVER for the end of this chapter to happen. There's a reason for why I had them kiss here, a very good reason that will lead to something else in this story happening. OF COURSE I cannot tell you what that is ;)

Even as human Laila puts herself before others, how sweet. Even as human the Doctor freaks out about it, how funny and cute.

Next chapter or so, OMG! Time for the Dance, and you all know what that means, and what John has planned for Elaina. His nervousness had nothing to do with going to the dance itself, no, it had to with something BIGGER ;)

Four reviews!

Loveless150050: (Chapter 28) Nope, I don't like live action sequels, they're almost always worst. Thank you, yeah, I gotcha. (2) No, it's in the author's note at the bottom of that chapter, she had some regenerations that were more sensitive and suicidal.

Mionerocks: I love writing more about Laila! Yes, that meeting is going to be very interesting actually, surprising even I hope. I like the Elaina/John fluff but I'm ready to write the major Doctor/Laila fluff for when they return as Time Lords.

Expectomarie: Welcome! No, actually I use transcripts for my stories, as so most of the authors who write on FanFiction, if there are any out there for their subject of choice. It's not difficult at all. What is kind of difficult is adjusting the plot to fit your character. Like with Laila, you can see that she's changing things in the plotline, that people are surviving, etc.

Alright, that's it. I will see you all whenever I get back. When I do I will update both this story and Survivor, so check those out when they come! See ya later!


End file.
